Coming Back To Life
by Kiwifan7
Summary: Post Aizen. After defeating Aizen and sacrificing his shinigami powers, Ichigo struggles to cope with his 'normal' life. Can the return of a certain violet-haired mentor break him out of his grief? Can the two ever come to accept, or even acknowledge the feelings between them? Rated M for language and adult situations. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic, lets see how it goes!

I do not, nor have I ever, owned Bleach or the characters within.

_thoughts in italics_

Those eyes.

Those damn golden eyes. Ichigo sighed as the inexplicable source of his torment once again flashed in his subconscious. For months those eyes have plagued his thoughts and dreams mercilessly. Why? Sure, she was his mentor, helping him achieve bankai and saving his ass on more occasions than he'd care to mention-not to mention teasing him at every opportunity with her 'true form'.

Ichigo shuddered, while he wasn't a pervert and had been brought up with the utmost respect for women, yoruichi's true form was...well..."dammit!" Ichigo shouted. Dragging his mind from his thoughts' inevitable conclusion, he stood up off his bed and put on his jogging gear.

As ichigo's steps pounded on the pavement, he turned up the music on his iPod to drown out his thoughts. Intense exercise and training partnered with blaring music had been his coping mechanism for 16 of the now 17 months that he had been powerless. (How could he help but keep track?)

It was strange, because shortly after defeating Aizen, Ichigo loved the idea of a normal life. No hollows, no bullshit traditions to keep up with, and no constant fear of his friends dying or being used to get to him. He had to admit, at the time, it was heaven. Yet, after just a few short weeks he began to get restless. Sure, rest was great, as was spending time with his human friends, but he was a man of action. Ichigo had been introduced to a life of purpose, of action, and now he was feeling the beginnings of (to his mind) an unacceptable rhythm. Wake up, dodge/punch his father, eat, school, sleep.

Shortly after the first month, he couldn't stand the inactivity anymore. The resting had given his mind too much time to recall what he'd lost. Soon, he began to miss the activity that accompanied his previous shinigami lifestyle-the training, the exhilaration of battle, even the little things like fighting with the violet eyed midget or sparring/arguing with the likes of Renji, Ikkaku, and hell-even fighting Zaraki (not that he overtly sought that one out) or dodging _her_ teasing advances.

Ichigo knew they'd be busy cleaning up Soul Society after the Aizen fiasco, but still: didn't his efforts at least warrant a visit? Couldn't they come in their gigais? How many times did he die for them or at least be gift-wrapped on death's doorstep? Weren't they supposed to have been friends? He knew that this thought was in vain. He was of no use for the spirit world anymore. After sacrificing his powers, his value had disappeared.

This feeling of worthlessness was soon joined by the infuriating feeling of helplessness with a strong undercurrent of bitterness. Day in and day out he had to endure when Chado, Ishida, and Inoue would excuse themselves from class, obviously reacting to the presence of hollows. Whenever they would return, breathing a bit heavier (yet with an all-too-familiar satisfied look) Ichigo would inwardly curse his life as a spiritually ignorant human.

Reaching an inevitable and unbearable limit, one day after school he put on his running shoes and just started running. He'd had no particular destination in mind, just the need to release all his pent up energy and emotions. After a couple if hours, he found himself back at home, still suffering from restlessness. At this point he had called Tatsuki.

"Yo, ichigo" she had answered.

"Tatsuki, do you have time to spar?"

"..."

"Tatsuki?"

"Sorry, Ichigo, you just surprised me with that...umm, sure. Want to meet at the dojo?"

"See you in a few" _click_.

This had been the start of ichigos new routine. Wake and defend, (no school now because he had graduated) hang out with his sisters, workout, and spar with tatsuki. The running simply became an emergency outlet. A method to keep his mind busy when it wouldn't relent. However, this routine helped. It was by no means ideal, yet he found it possible to distract himself as focusing on his imotous and exerting himself to the point of exhaustion helped him to keep his mind off of more painful topics.

As he kept running, he thought back on one particular sparring session.

**Flashback**  
Tatsuki had been surprised when Ichigo had first called, yet had enjoyed hanging with her oldest friend. After several rounds, Ichigo had surprised her with his intensity. For some reason, he seemed particularly...inspired today.

"Geez, Who pissed you off?," she asked after blocking a rather strong kick with her arm.

"Heh, it just feels good to really let loose. I've been getting stronger and it feels good to cut loose," he replied. Tatsuki doubted that this was the full truth. The intensity of his glare and the power behind his strikes made her think he was fighting some invisible demon. After a few more rounds, they both gathered their bags and made towards the dojo entrance with Tatsuki noticing a distant look in ichigo's eyes.

"Is everything ok, Ichigo? You were pretty intense today. It seemed like you were really pissed."

"Hmm?" Ichigo asked, breaking from his reverie.

"I said, what's wrong? You seemed pretty pissed out there today."

Her perception stunned ichigo for a moment- he had just been thinking about his "previous life", as he inwardly referred to it. He was not only missing his shinigami friends, but he also missed Zangetsu and...even that deranged asshole hollow, so his helplessness to do anything about it incensed him whenever he thought of it.

"What? No! I guess I just got wrapped up in the adrenaline rush. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He knew that questioning Tatsuki's toughness would certainly derail her train of thought.

She snorted, "As if you could. Don't think that I can't still make you cry, berry-chan."  
Ichigo scowled even deeper than normal in response to the reminder of his childhood and the stupid nickname that seemed destined to follow him in every iteration of his life.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "In all honesty though, thanks for sparring with me. It feels good to do more than lift weights". This sparked Tatsuki's attention. Ichigo was not the type to just out and thank someone for something as simple as sparring. Also, she knew that he loved lifting weights and training alone because he didn't have to deal with other people.

It suddenly dawned on Tatsuki, '_he's lonely. He is missing fighting ghosts and being able to protect everybody with those lunatics from that Soul Society place'_ She inwardly smirked. To be pissed because you couldn't save the world...it was so "ichigo".

"Don't mention it. It's good to partner with someone who can keep up. Hey, why don't we get everybody together and head out to the club that Keigo keeps blabbing about? I'm sure one night out wouldn't hurt, ne?" She had been trying to get ichigo to get out more to see if it would snap him out if his funk. Ever since he lost his powers he had been more distant than usual, seeming to go through the motions of each day so getting him out and around friends had to help, right?  
**End of Flashback**

That had been a couple of months ago. After only a few excursions with his friends, Ichigo became even more distant. The outings only served to increase his awareness of his normality. That suffocating, infuriating...crippling sense of normality. The large variety of intense feelings he was suffering had conjured quite a variety of nightmares for him.

At this point, ichigo had stopped to catch his breath at his usual spot by the river, where it had happened. Somehow, whenever his mind was too full, he would find himself here, his personal "ground zero". He still vividly remembered the feel, the smell of that fateful night when his mother died. The ever-present guilt mixed with all his feelings of normality, as well as his recent nightmares made for a potent cocktail of depression.

"Forgive my weakness, okaasan", he whispered. Trying to fight back the emotions that he knew would resurface tonight.

The nightmares were the worst of it. While he didn't have the fury of battle or the purpose of protecting all that he could to focus his mind, the intensive training and even homework (when school was in) helped to mitigate his mind's wandering. However, nothing could distract his subconscious in sleep.

His nightmares had evolved in concordance with his depression. He had always had guilt induced nightmares since waking up to his mother's bloody corpse on him, yet they had evolved to incorporate his helplessness as time and time again his dreamscape made him endure the death of those close to him as they cried out for his help-his friends, his father, even his sisters, and his mother-as he stood impotently aside, watching while not even being able to move.

Not long after, these dreams evolved again, preying on his loneliness. Night after night his mind tortured him with recollecting that fateful day; that day when he had finally lost all of his powers. He remembered being surrounded by all of his friends near the entrance of the senkeimon in Urahara's shop as one by one, each of his shinigami friends disappeared into oblivion. The panic that he felt that day echoed viciously in his mind as his subconscious forced him to relive seeing everyone disappear, the last sight he had being a pair of wide, golden eyes. Those eyes seemed to hold so much sadness. Maybe that's why they had taken over as the seemingly final evolution of his dreams.

He had never had any romantic connection with Yoruichi. Sure, she loved to make him blush, but that was surely for the comedic factor. Yes, Ichigo is a prude, which made him an easy target. Yet, it wasn't the random flashings that stood out most in his mind (though he wouldn't admit it, they were damn close to it). What stood out most were the memories of his time spent training with her. The goddess of flash was a brutal teacher, never scared to push Ichigo to the edge, or kick his ass when he needed it. She never let him wallow in self-pity, nor would she tolerate his arrogance. She knew him. How he ticked; what motivated and drove him; what hindered and crippled him; what hurt and terrified him. Yoruichi was, at least on his end, his closest friend.

He sadly chuckled as he got up from the riverbank, wiping a few traitorous tears that had escaped. He wasn't a cryer, but he felt as if these thoughts were eating him alive. Yet, he quietly chuckled again as he could still remember the cuts and bruises from Yoruichi's version of "tag". She would beat the hell out him, yet he had, prior to losing his powers, been to the point where he could occasionally catch her without his hollow mask. This had pissed her off to no end, which of course translated to more random shifting from cat to human form when Ichigo least expected it.

"Dammit," Ichigo muttered, his mind having arrived right back where it started when he took off earlier. "I really am pathetic." He noticed that the sun was starting to lower in the sky so he began an easy jog back home, knowing that Yuzu would have dinner ready soon. As he jogged, his memories of those golden eyes and all the different scenarios he had encountered them in flooded his mind.

By the time Ichigo had arrived at home, he was at a dead sprint, trying to force the thoughts out of his mind. He bounded up the few steps, opening the door as a flying foot caught up with him before his mind did.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiccchhhhhiiiiiiigooooooooooooooo!", his father shouted as his flying kick caught Ichigo off guard, a rarity these days.

"Dammit old man, what the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ah my son, you can never let your guard down! I see I still have much to teach you!" Isshin proclaimed as he grinned at his stunned and angry son.

"Give it a break, you two" Karin muttered, sitting down in the living room and flipping the tv on. Ichigo snorted and walked up the stairs, mumbling about taking a shower.

"Don't take too long, onii-chan" Yuzu called up the stairs, "dinner is almost ready! We also have chocolate cake for dessert!" Ichigo couldn't help but let a small sigh escape his lips. Yuzu and Karin were not blind. As much as he has tried to hide his depression, his imoutos knew their onii. In their own subtle ways, they had been supporting him, with Karin always letting him pick the shows to watch or playing soccer with him, while Yuzu would always surprise him with his favorite foods for dinner or even the occasional chocolate cake.

Hell, even his dad had done his own goofy support, still attacking Ichigo at every opportunity. It didn't seem like much, but Ichigo was truly grateful that they didn't push him to open up, show him overt pity or call him out on his behaviour. It only added to his guilt that his family bore witness to the zombie he had become. He rarely spoke unless spoken to, and while he never smiled much since his mother's death, his face was a permanent frown now aside from faked smiles for his imoutos.

After dinner, Ichigo went up to his room to prepare for his nightly "routine", which consisted of begging whatever deity his mind could fathom to make his agony let go of his heart. As he sat down on his bed, the agony began to creep up to the forefront of his mind again.

He cursed himself as he felt tears began to trickle down his face. He absolutely hated these moments, as they always preceded another tortuous night's sleep. Give him something to fight: monsters, thugs, anything he could put his fists through. He could handle an enemy with an actual face. How do you fight a memory? How can you escape those moments? Moments where every painful thought and memory ravaged his mind, burying him under the truth of his reality: he was helpless, he felt worthless, and while he loved his family more than anything, Ichigo felt truly alone.  
-

As Isshin stood on the power-pole, garbed in his shinigami attire, he searched for any signs of hollow activity. Sensing nothing, he began to move by his children's windows. Karin and Yuzu were sound asleep, resting quite peacefully. Isshin grinned, glad that his precious girls were at ease.

Sighing, he prepared himself as he moved to Ichigo's window. For the past almost two years, his boy had experienced hell. If his awakened appearance was any indication, Ichigo was a tortured soul. Isshin shook his head. His jackass son was still blaming himself for his mother's death. Isshin knew who was to blame and one day they would be held accountable, but not at the expense of his children.

What really bothered him was Ichigo's sleep patterns these past several months. Isshin had had to put up a soundproof kido barrier just to keep the girls from hearing their brother's heart wrenching screams. Several times a night Ichigo would thrash around in his bed, screaming his lungs out. Many times it was just a scream, but occasionally names would come. Names of his shinigami friends. It seemed that time was having no healing effect on his son.

However, the past couple of months had been...different. The trashing had settled to mild tossing and turning, while the screams had subsided into sad sighs, often accompanied by tears streaming down his sleeping face. The most interesting part was that only one named occurred anymore. One name that was, well, unexpected in some aspects, but completely understandable. Every night he'd toss and turn, mumbling,

"yoru...ichi.., come back"

Isshin couldn't help but chuckle, "You've always shot for the stars son, but damn this is something else!"


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that same day

"Ugh, finally!," was heard as a senkeimon opened in the small candy shop. Urahara chuckled as his finely garbed, purple-haired friend of many years stepped back into the world of the living.

"Enjoying all the trappings of nobility, Princess Shihouin?," Urahara mocked.

"Kami, those uptight assholes drive me insane!", she exclaimed. "Our standing this, our honor that. You mustn't wear commoner clothes dear! Such speech is unbecoming for one of such noble birth. Blah, blah blah! They never shut up!" Yoruichi had been more than thrilled when her clan had welcomed her back after Aizen's fall. Central 46 had revoked all banishments and claims against her, Urahara, and even the Visoreds. There were even whispers of her re-ascension to clan leader. However, after over a year of being 'reacclimatized' to noble life, Yoruichi had been forcefully reminded why she hated it so much.

"Surely etiquette is something that is second nature to a lady of your standing," Kisuke mocked, earning him a hard knock on his head and causing his green striped hat to fall off.

"Shut it, jackass. I'm just glad to be back. Funny how you get used to a place after a hundred years or so," she quipped. Honestly, she had been dying to get back for a while. Just the thought of running around in her cat form, or even her favorite orange shirt and black leggings and the lack of responsibility made the rare trips to the living world something she desperately looked forward to.

"How long are you here for this time?", Urahara asked, looking out the window at the midday sun. While he would tease her about her station, he knew the value of these excursions for her sanity. She may never show it, but under her tough exterior was a vibrant woman who loved adventure and yet, was quite lonely. While he could be content with his projects, as well as the company of his close friend Tessai and the odd combination of Jinta and Ururu, there were very few people in any dimension that could actually capture the interest and true friendship of the 'Goddess of Flash'.

She huffed, "Who knows? I just need to stretch my legs some. Seireitei life is quite stifling, as you well know," she finished in her mock-noble voice. "It will be nice to take out a few hollows and get some air while not being scrutinized by a bunch of pious gasbags. If my gigai is ready, I may even do some shopping," she said, smirking. The stores in the world of the living were so much more diverse than in Soul Society.

Urahara had flipped his fan open in front of his face, an action that usually preceded mischief. "Stretching your legs, ne? I hear there is a certain orange-haired runner in town, maybe you could show him a thing or two about speed?" Urahara said this very intentionally. Isshin was an extremely close friend, and hearing about Ichigo's suffering had definitely triggered the blonde shopkeeper's sympathy. That kid had taken on burdens light years beyond his scope, yet every time he succeeded. He had sacrificed everything, asking (and receiving) nothing in return.

Fate seemed to have a bone to pick with the Kurosaki boy, but this newest development in his night terrors had been most interesting. Kisuke knew as well as anyone the absurd density of Ichigo's conscious mind when it came to the fairer sex, however, his subconscious seemed to be calling out for a certain violet-haired goddess. He inwardly chuckled, '_The kid might be an arrogant, hard-headed, foul-mouthed brat sometimes, but he had good taste!'_ While he had no romantic interest in his oldest friend himself, he knew that she was quite the catch. It amused him, as he thought about it, that the two were actually incredibly compatible; the only problem being that she never took any man seriously and he couldn't understand or admit his feelings if they bit him in the ass!

"Ichigo? Has he gotten his reiatsu back?" Yoruichi asked, quite shocked at the mention of her former protege. The boy had never been far from her thoughts these past long months. Honestly, she always had a soft spot for him, and she couldn't have forgotten him even if she had actually wanted to. Though he was powerless, he was practically a legend in Soul Society. The ryoka-turned-shinigami-turned-savior of all dimensions was always a topic of discussion in every scene you can imagine. Academy students idolizing him, bar patrons recalling stories of his adventures, hell-even captains reminiscing about the berry-headed prodigy. She could honestly say that she missed him. He always made life interesting, taking the world head on, fighting to protect any and everyone he could.

"No, unfortunately not," Kisuke grimly interrupted her thoughts. "Apparently, this has become a source of grief for him. Isshin has had very little positive to offer of his life after the war. While he puts on a brave face for his friends and family, our Ichigo seems to be suffering quite a strong case of depression. Isshin told me that if his son isn't sparring in karate or working out, he is running like he's being chased by hollows." He omitted the part about the night terrors. Even If he wasn't around, 'ol' hat-n-clogs' as Ichigo used to call him, wanted to protect his pride.

This news tugged heavily on Yoruichi's heart strings. Ichigo had always been a good kid. He had gotten the short end of the stick too many times, yet she had always hoped that he would find peace in a normal life. Seeing as how well she knew him, she knew it was a ridiculous notion, but she still hoped. She knew that he'd only really be happy when he was fighting to save those he loved.

He had never confessed to her where this desire came from, but she guessed it had something to do with his mothers death. Neither he nor isshin had ever been very forthcoming about that event so she couldn't be sure. "Do you think seeing someone from his 'other life' would actually do him some good?", she asked while knowing the answer.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not. Isshin said that he is trying, so I guess we should just be thankful that his refusal to quit never left him," Urahara said, letting the idea marinate in Yoruichi's mind. He honestly had no answers for Ichigo's situation. Isshin seemed to be out of tricks as well, desperate only to see some life in his sons eyes again. Maybe a visit from his mentor would help, maybe not. However, he knew his oldest friend enough to know that she would at least observe him before doing anything. He knew her former protege meant a lot to her, even if she didn't quite know it herself.

"Yeah, I guess...," she trailed off, lost to her thoughts. "I'm going to change and get some air."

"Sure thing, _princess_. Your gigai should be ready when you get back, so you can really let loose on your running," he said behind his fan as she left the room.

As Yoruichi left the shop, her mind kept going back to her former pupil. She shunpoed around the town, stretching her senses to pick up any familiar reiatsu, or any hollow ones for that matter. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, she made her way to the riverbank. She remembered that this was Ichigo's preferred spot to meditate, or just zone out.

As she sat by the moving water, she thought back on her time with him. It was hard for her to pick what her favorite moments were. His reactions to her shifting from cat to human were priceless. His face really would become a strawberry while he stuttered like an idiot. They had always struck her as curious though, his reactions. He was a good looking teenage boy who got to see a very attractive (thank you very much) woman without a stitch on her and he'd always look away. Such a prude, but she knew that it was really a mixture of respect for women and the fact that he was as dense as iron when it came to women. She only needed to see him around Orihime to know that.

She also loved frustrating him in her version of tag. He would get so arrogant sometimes that she would make him play this game to take him down a peg. His face, when she would kick his ass time and again, would always make her chuckle. Of course, at the height of his powers he had started to provide a little competition. 'Jackass', she thought. When he would get her in tag, his head would swell right back up. This, of course, prompted more feline/human transformations, and in turn more idiotic babbling.

She frowned, still feeling a little miffed that he never showed any real interest in her transformations. Most men would start drooling or bleeding from the nose, but Ichigo would freak out and turn away. She wasn't needy for attention, but damn! At least show something positive! She huffed as she thought about it, _"Jackass is right, I'm hot dammit."_ After a while of watching the water, she was about to get up and leave when she heard footsteps pounding on the path next to the water.

As she turned around, she was shocked to see Ichigo racing up the pathway, a desperate look in his eyes. He slowed down as he approached his favorite spot, actually walking through Yoruichi's spirit form, who was taking a moment to take in this version of Ichigo.

He was wearing orange gym shorts with a skin-tight black sleeveless athletic shirt. Her mind was busy trying to reconcile the scrawny kid who had stormed the Seireitei and the muscle-bound, gorgeous man who stood in front of her. His hair was longer than she remembered, and shaggier. She had to admit, she liked it this way, as well as how his shirt seemed to accentuate his huge arms, and the intense definition of the muscles underneath. She shook her head, knowing she couldn't tease him.

After a few moments had passed, he stood there, catching his breath and looking out over the water, she heard him speak just above a whisper,

"Forgive my weakness, okaasan."

Yoruichi's breath caught in her throat as she heard the agony in his voice. Watching him sit down, she couldn't help but follow suit, looking into his face as he gazed out on the water. Her heart sank as she saw tears begin to fall down his face.

_Ichigo doesn't cry. I've seen him impaled by a sword and beaten within an inch of his life, and he never cried. He was always vibrant and strong, so full of life. What is he thinking? This is wrong. Ichigo doesn't cry, Ichigo shouldn't cry."_

Soon after, as he was getting back to his feet, she noticed a far off look in his eyes, accompanied by a quiet chuckle. It was a sad sound. He chuckled once more, with his hands on his hips, shaking his head. After a moment, his breath caught, "Dammit", he sighed. Shaking his head as If he were trying to clear it of a bad thought, he began jogging towards his home.

Yoruichi couldn't help but follow, surprised when he kept running faster and faster until he was running full sprint, obviously trying to outrun whatever thoughts were plaguing him. When he reached the clinic that the Kurosakis lived in, he bounded up the steps, throwing the door open only to catch a foot to the face from his crazy father shouting his name. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw him get up in a fury.

However, as she watched, she could see that it wasn't true fury. There was...nothing behind his eyes, only agony. Knowing him, the fury was just there for show. She felt a tear escape down her face. This was wrong. Her protege had been the pinnacle of power, and now he seemed to be reduced to a beautiful walking corpse. After Isshins attack, Ichigo went inside and Isshin spared a quick glance, making eye contact with Yoruichi. He sadly shook his head at her and muttered, "I'll meet you out here tonight, if you need to know." She quickly nodded and shunpoed back to Urahara's shop.

As she arrived, she couldn't control the tears that flowed. Urahara noticed and sighed. He too had seen the zombie that was Ichigo, and he knew what her next words would be.

"I'm going back tonight to talk to Isshin. Maybe we can figure something out," she whispered. He could hear the pain in her voice, bordering on desperation. He knew this would be tough on her. She knew Ichigo better than most. Better than even Rukia, his former roommate. He can only imagine what she had seen, but knew that nothing would compare to what she'd witness if she went back tonight.

"I can't stop you, all I can say is...prepare yourself. It is not a happy sight. His conscious pain pales in comparison to what his unguarded mind does to him," Kisuke said softly. She nodded, yet said nothing. He had wanted her to see Ichigo, as he felt she had more right than most to know about her former student, but his unconscious was different. Especially now, and especially for her.

A few hours later, Yoruichi was standing outside Ichigo's window at the Kurosaki Clinic. She was scared. She had not been expecting this when she arrived earlier today. She expected to run around, kill some hollows and maybe squeeze in some shopping. '_Dammit, Kisuke, why did you bring him up?' _Yet, she couldn't be mad. She had been thinking of the kid often, wondering how his life was now that he was free of Soul Society. Just because it was an answer she didn't like, didn't mean she didn't want to know about him. She could never fully abandon him.

It was different than it had been with Soi Fon. She had her nose buried so far up Yoruichi's ass that she could never stand on her own and realize her potential, yet Ichigo was different. Ichigo took the world on his shoulders, always putting himself between others and danger. He considered the choice between himself and his friends to be incredibly easy. Kami, he had literally gone to Hell and back for them! Yoruichi was torn, though. She knew any contact with his shinigami life would only make letting go that much harder. She felt conflicted...

"Fancy seeing the Goddess of Flash outside my humble clinic!," Isshin said, startling the still pondering Yoruichi.

"I...I had to come," she whispered. "I never thought...I never expected it to be...this bad."

"What can I say?," Isshin muttered. "It's like part of him really died that day. He was okay for about a month, then he began sparring with his friend. I thought he might be getting over it, but he never stopped. When he wasn't sparring, he was working out. When he wasn't working out, he was running til he dropped." He paused, letting it sink in.

"Yoruichi," he began. She immediately tensed. Isshin never called her by her full name. "You know we're friends, and you know you mean a great deal to my son," he paused, sighing before continuing, "so I'm telling you as a friend: you don't want to be here for this. In a few moments...it's not pretty. His nightmares seemed to have evolved. I used to have to use soundproof kido to contain the screams." Yoruichi flinched. "The dreams are different now. Quieter, but just as painful. You might regret standing here once you hear."

"I have to know," she started. "Maybe it will give me a clue as to what's hurting him, you know, specifically. I just have to connect the dots between who I knew, who I mentored, and what I saw today." She was shakily whispering by the end.

Isshin grunted in acknowledgment. "I understand, but don't say I didn't warn you."

At this, they heard a low moan in Ichigo's room. He was beginning to toss and turn. Yoruichi turned to Isshin, seeing his face steeled and emotionless, jaw clenched tight. Turning back, Ichigo's arms seemed to be reaching out, trying to grab whatever was haunting him.

After a few minutes, he began to sigh. It was such a sad sound, weak...almost pleading. She watched as his lips began to twitch. "Last chance, Yoruichi," Isshin whispered. He may as well have not even spoken. Yoruichi was frozen, watching her former pupil in obvious agony.

Finally, words came out.

"Don't...don't leave...Come back...yoru...ichi...please...please...Yoruichi... " Ichigo continued to sigh, begging-pleading.

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened as her heart shattered. The desperation in his voice was terrifying. '_He's...asking me...begging me to come back. Kami, I'm the one who has been torturing him. Why me? Sure I taught him, but..."_ Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she started to sob quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I...I had no idea...Isshin I'm so sorry," she said between sobs.

"No apologies needed from you," he began. "I hate his pain, but am thankful that someone touched his heart, whether he knew about it or not. I always feared his mother's death had broken him. He...he probably never told you, but when he was nine, he was lured by a hollow pretending to be a child in trouble by the river. When he came to, Masaki was dead and bloodied on top of him. He was never the same since, and blames himself for what happened. I'm just grateful that after all the shit that life has put him through, his heart can still be reached."

Yoruichi was stunned. '_That explains so much! Why he fought with every ounce of himself to save those he cared about. Why forfeiting his life, his soul for his friends was such an easy decision for him.'_ "What can we do?," she begged. "There has to be something. Anything."

"I have no answers," he replied. "I thought that he would move on...at least partially. I pray constantly that he snaps out of it, but this one seems to have a tight hold on him. Just don't take this on yourself. The universe seems to have it out for him, and there's not much we can do besides hold on. He feels abandoned by everyone from that life and he can't cope."

Isshin sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I've even contemplated bringing some of those jackasses from Soul Society back in gigais just to say hi, but honestly, if they haven't yet, they aren't going to...hell, I don't know. I just don't know." This was a tough spot for Isshin. No parent can bear the suffering of their child. He only considered bringing his old friends here to give him some sort of closure. A proper chance to say goodbye, but he wasn't sure. Would it do more harm than good?

Yoruichi silently sobbed as she watched Ichigo, tossing and calling out to her. She tried to wrap her mind around some way to ease or erase his pain. Isshin mentioned a gigai...

**a/n:** I posted both ch 1-2 together to give some context. I have several more already written, however I'm wanting to see possible reviews to know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: **You guys have been amazing! Thanks to everyone who read and another thanks to all who reviewed. As a thank you for your awesome reception, I've decided to post chapter 3 early. I'm hoping to post around 1 chapter a week, as they are getting progressively longer and I give a few reads to make sure its done well. I hope you enjoy, and please read&review!**

**I, in no way, own bleach or its characters.**

_Tip: 'italics'=Thoughts_

Ichigo woke up feeling exhausted. Last night, like every night, had been tough. His mind had kept replaying those golden eyes disappearing over and over. They would take so excruciatingly long to disappear, then his mind seemed to rewind, dragging him through it all over again.

_'Why her?'_ He couldn't fully understand it. Sure, she was his mentor and he considered her his closest friend, but why could he think of nothing or no one else? Why did it always feel as if his heart was shattering every time those eyes disappeared? _'_

_Ugh, fate can be a real bitch sometimes.'_ As his head cleared from the grogginess of sleep, he paused-_'Where the hell is old goat-face?_' His father never missed an opportunity to attack him, especially in the morning. He shook his head, sure that he was being lulled into a false since of security, but he smelled breakfast downstairs so he got out of bed and made his way down.

"GOOD MORNING IIIICHHHHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!," he heard as his father flew at him when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Ichigo, assuming that this would happen, caught his fathers flying fist and turned, flipping the shouting man over his shoulder and sending him crashing into the floor. "Ah, my son," Isshin croaked, "I see that there is little I have left to teach you!"

"Crazy old goat," Ichigo muttered. Karin snorted in agreement from the table.

Isshin ran to the poster on the wall of his late wife bawling, "Masaki, our children are so mean to their loving and handsome father!" Ichigo and Karin both raised an eyebrow at the histrionics, but said nothing.

"Breakfast is ready, onii-chan," Yuzu called from the kitchen, smiling at him.

"Thanks Yuzu, it smells amazing," he replied. He knew it made her happy when he praised her cooking, and if anyone deserved to smile, it was his imoutos. Ichigo inwardly smiled. The one positive about his situation is that he had gotten to know his little sisters better. They were honestly a source of pride for him.

Karin, with her tough exterior, was just as competitive as he was and had a very firm sense of right and wrong. She loved sports and often times Ichigo would play and practice with her. Yuzu was the complete opposite. She was a girls girl with a heart of gold. Innocent, yet perceptive, she could find the truth in most any scenario. She had taken up most of the responsibility around the house when their mother died, yet took extra pride in her cooking.

They were good girls, and Ichigo felt guilty for not hiding his emotions better around them. They were constantly trying to cheer him up, so he resolved to put on a better face for them. After all, it wasn't their fault and they were doing all they could to help him out without stepping on his pride. As they ate, the girls and Isshin chatted about their upcoming trip to the mall today. Karin needed some more shin guards for soccer, while Yuzu was needing clothes for the upcoming colder weather.

After breakfast, Ichigo started to climb the stairs after helping the girls clean the table. As he reached the top, his father was standing to the side of the stairs. "Going to get in your workout, eh?," he asked, already sure of the answer.

"Uhhh, no, actually," Ichigo muttered. "I was thinking about going to see mom. It's been a while since I've talked to her." Ichigo felt guilty for not going to visit her grave more often, but he had just been too ashamed to face her. He was supposed to be a protector, Hell, he had even been named for it! Yet, he couldn't even protect his family from his own grief. It wasn't their fault, and they shouldn't have to suffer for him, that was his role. He was the one who always took burdens on his shoulders, not passed them on to others. Today's trip would be one of apology.

Isshins eyes widened a little, "Really? I think she would like that son. She would be surprised at how big you are now!," he chuckled. This was unexpected, but not necessarily bad. Ichigo often found solace in visiting his mothers grave, hell it couldn't hurt since nothing else was working. Maybe this would give him the chance to actually let some of those demons out of his mind. "Tell her we all said hey and that we'll be there to talk to her soon, too," he said as he went down the stairs to take the girls to the mall.

After changing into the suit he always wore to visit his mother, he started making his way to the cemetery, stopping along the way to buy some flowers.  
-

Yoruichi stared at the phone as she hung up. The past couple of minutes were...confusing._ 'Ichigo is going to visit Masaki at the cemetery today. Maybe he's going to get some things off his chest. Could you keep an eye on him? I'll be with the girls, but I'm sure he could use some looking after. Maybe even a visit from his favorite feline friend could lift his spirits!'_

Visit Ichigo? Surely he wasn't serious! After last night, Yoruichi was sure that contact from her, or any shinigami for that matter, could create some heavy new wounds for Ichigo. Still...she couldn't deny that she wanted to go. Seeing his pain, she felt that she owed him a proper goodbye. Something tangible that he could use to mark the end of that chapter of his life, rather than nightmares and regrets. Add that to the fact that she truly missed her former student and she found her self by her gigai, getting it dressed in a formal kimono, just in case she actually did meet him face to face. As she shunpoed to the cemetery with her gigai over her shoulder, she wondered what exactly she would be encountering today.  
-

As Ichigo approached the grave where his mother lay buried, he began to feel a sense of calm. He couldn't help but offer an infinitesimal smile on his lips,_ 'even in death mom still has the ability to calm the world around me.'_

Yet as he stood before the tombstone, placing the flowers before it, he began to feel everything in his life crashing onto his shoulders, flooding his conscious mind. "Okaasan," he began, fighting to keep from breaking down, "I'm so sorry for my weakness. You must be so ashamed of me for letting the family down. I was so wrapped up in my own pain that I forgot to hide it from the girls, from oyaji, and now they suffer too because of me. I just...I just can't stop it...the agony. I miss it so much-the ability to protect. I know I failed to protect you, but now I am so useless that i can't protect anyone. I just feel so alone, so worthless, and so helpless, all the time...it's suffocating."

At this point the tears were streaming down his face. Ichigo didn't care. He'd failed her. He'd failed his mother yet again. He sighed, feeling a new wave of guilt. Masaki Kurosaki would _never_ say that. She would have told him to smile, and to pick himself back up. She would tell him that he did have value.

"I really am pathetic, eh?" He muttered. "I am trying, though. I promise I am. I just don't know how to do this. I never expected this. The worst parts are the dreams. Though, you and oyaji would have a field day with my latest dreams," he smirked.

His father and mother would be thrilled to know that he was dreaming of a girl, even if she was just a friend. "It's always about a girl. Well, a woman. Yoruichi." The name always made him smile, at least it made him _want_ to smile. "She was my closest friend. She taught me so much, and saved my...butt (Ichigo could never curse in front of his mother) countless times. You would have liked her. She was strong, feisty, sometimes a little too playful, but good," Ichigo allowed himself a small smile. He knew he'd pay for reliving these memories later, when his subconscious assaulted him, but he allowed himself this...this one moment of peace with his mother. She was the only one with whom he could truly open up, even with her being gone.

"And don't tell oyaji this, but she was quite the looker," he chuckled quietly as he mentally facepalmed. '_Quite the looker? Kami, I'm turning into dad.'_

"Who was quite the looker?," someone said, ichigo freezing as he heard a voice. That voice. The voice he had never expected to hear again. Turning, he looked to see the purple-haired, golden-eyed goddess that plagued his dreams walking up the path to where he was.

Yoruichi arrived at the cemetery in time to see a suit wearing, scruffy-maned Ichigo walking along the path. She laid her gigai behind some bushes and made her way to where he was walking. As she watched him, she couldn't help but notice that he looked good._ 'Damn good,'_ she purred. _'What the hell?! Down girl!'_ She could only imagine what Kisuke would say, probably calling her a 'cradle-robbing-kitty-cat'. She shook the thoughts off, not wanting to open that can of worms at this point. As she was watching, Ichigo paused before a tombstone, depositing some flowers in the vase by the stone.

"Okaasan," she heard him begin. As she listened to his heart wrenching words, she began to see clearly into this version of Ichigo. He was still Ichigo. The brash, hard headed, protect the world at all costs boy whose heart was bigger than any she'd ever encountered...but also not him. This was no boy. Ichigo had, through all of his experiences and trials, emerged a man.

Right now he was quite a broken man, but the 15 year old boy she had met was gone, replaced by a more mature version of the same. Her heart clenched as she saw his tears and heard his words. _'He thinks he failed his family? His mother? No! Ichigo, please...'._ Words failed her. He never put himself before anyone, even the dead. Yoruichi knew why she had always felt drawn to him. His selflessness knew no bounds. He was everything she valued in a person, both good and bad. Sure, she wished that he wasn't thinking what he was, but the fact that he was spoke volumes of his character.

_"It's always about a girl. Well, a woman. Yoruichi."_ Her ears perked up. As she heard Ichigo describing her to his mother her heart began to soften. Unable to bear it any longer, she shunpoed back to her gigai, quickly getting up and walking the path to where Ichigo stood. "Who was quite the looker?," she asked, watching as his body froze.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. _'It can't be...'_ He thought. His mind must finally be broken, not waiting til sleep to assault him. "Yor...u..ichi?," he stuttered.

"Yo, Ichigo, been a while, ne?" She wanted to run to him, hug him and comfort her broken former protege, but she resisted. She didn't want to overload him, as she was sure he would be thinking that he saw a ghost. She chuckled at the irony.

Ichigo was frozen, _could this really be her?_ As she stepped up to him, less than an arms length away, her lilac scent assaulted him and his arm acted of its own accord reaching up to gently touch her face-trying to see if she was really there.

Heat swept across her skin at the contact. She had never truly felt any romantic connection to Ichigo, but as she looked at him, his fingers touching her face and eyes full of hopeful wonder, her heart began to quicken. "It's me Ichigo, though in a gigai."

Her words seemed to resonate in him, echoing in his mind. Before he knew what was happening, he had snatched her up into a bone-crushing hug. "Yoruichi!" He gasped her name, sounding like someone who was drowning and getting their first breath of air. It was so unlike him that she couldn't help but be flattered, however she needed air herself.

Wanting to separate but not hurt his feelings she joked, "Well, I see someone has gotten over their fear of pretty women!" This is how she would know if it was really still Ichigo in there...if he had been broken too far or if he was still surviving. Sure enough, Ichigo froze-seeming to come to his senses, set her down and looked at the ground while his face was blushing like mad. _'There it is!'_ She wanted to scream in joy. Her heart melted instantly, not realizing until this moment how much she missed that blush. '_Still got it'._

He began to stutter, "I was just...you surprised me and...it's been so long...I mean..." His thoughts were in chaos. The subject of his dreams: those golden eyes, that violet hair, that dark skin and that heavenly scent was here, actually in front of him. _'She is really here!'_ He was not the touchy feely type. Ever since his mom died, physical contact outside of physical attacks was reserved only for his imoutos. Yet, he could barely contain the urge to pick Yoruichi back up and hold her, making sure she couldn't leave him again. However, her teasing had brought him back to his senses.

She decided to be merciful. "It's ok Ichigo, I missed you too," she said quietly. Seeing his reaction, she felt extremely conflicted. She felt concerned about the possibility of his hurt when she left again. Surely this was going to be bad. However, she couldn't deny the fact that when she saw him, and when he held her...it felt as if a weight that she hadn't even known was there had been lifted.

"I was just...um, just talking to my mother. It's been a while since I've last come here," he said softly. Yoruichi smiled.

"That's sweet. I'm sure she would be proud of the man you've grown up to be," she said, wanting to comfort him. However, she didn't miss the sad look come back into his eyes as he heard her words. "Ichigo, I can see that you're unhappy, but you should be extremely proud of who you are. I know I am. I won't push you to talk, but I'm here if you want to."

"Thanks," he muttered. He then smirked and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I want you to meet my mom." He tugged her over to his mothers grave, bowing slightly before starting, "Okaasan, this is Yoruichi, the one who I was just talking about and I'm sure heard most of, if not all of it." He mockingly glared at her as she had the good grace to blush slightly.

"As I was saying, she is quite a handful," he paused. He knew that Yoruichi was probably not here for long. He needed to speak his heart before he lost her and all connection to that life again. "Thank you, okaasan. I know I prayed far too often for you to bring her back, if only for a moment. I know I didn't deserve it, but I am incredibly grateful. Arigato, okaasan."

"I-Ichigo...", she began. She had not expected this. Sure she knew he missed her from his night terrors, but for him to openly say it-and to thank his mother for it! The gravity of those words was not lost on Yoruichi, but she didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Yoruichi. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here, no matter how short the time may be. Speaking of which, why are you here? Is this just a passing visit?," he asked, a little wary of the answer. He was...beyond ecstatic to see her, but nearly two years of no communication whatsoever left him feeling slightly wary, as if she could disappear at any moment like in his nightmares.

"Oh, I don't know," she sighed, playfully tossing her hair. "Does the 'goddess of flash' really need a reason to visit her star pupil? And as far as for how long, well I'm not too sure of that myself. I took some time off and have no immediate plans."

Ichigo chuckled. It felt nice that for once, it wasn't forced. "Well, I don't know about star pupil, but I'm glad you chose to visit. Have you eaten today?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, _'Is he going to ask me to stick around? This could be fun...'_ she thought, but shook her head.

_'Please stay... please. Don't leave me just yet...'_ "Well, I was planning on going to grab some food after this, if you want to come. It would be nice to catch up," he left the invitation open, hoping she didn't have to leave so soon. Maybe if he kept her talking, she would hesitate to leave.

"I think I can handle that," she said, smirking as she turned and started walking, "after all, it's been so long since someone's asked me on a date!" She could almost hear his blush as he stuttered and started muttering about crazy cat-women as he walked to catch up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:**this is sort of a prep chapter for what is to come. (Things start speeding up in ch 5) I know I said once a week, but I like to write a few ahead and all of your reviews have been really encouraging. After getting over a small case of writers block, I'm chugging along again so here's chapter 4! Please read and review! **

As they walked, Ichigo couldn't help but continuously sneak glances of the purple haired woman walking next to him. Occasionally their eyes would meet and he would, of course, turn away blushing wildly.

She grinned every time. Yoruichi had missed this blush. The life of a noble provided few opportunities for banter and teasing, so she was going to make sure to get her fill. However, she was sure Ichigo had tons of questions and she had a few of her own.

"So how is life been for you?," he began. Ok, so it was kind if cliche, but Ichigo really just wanted to get her talking. "It has to be more exciting than life in the world of the living."

"Exciting is one way to put it," Yoruichi grumbled. "Thanks to your efforts, Central 46 dropped all charges against me, Kisuke and the Visoreds. They're still here in the world of the living."

"That's great! Right?", he asked, not sure of her tone.

"It is, it is," she said. "My clan also accepted me back with open arms. There's even been whispers of me resuming my post as clan leader."

"...wow..." Ichigo muttered

"Yeah, wow. So my last year and a half has been getting reacclimatized to noble life, and resuming some old responsibilities. If I'm not careful, I may just turn into Byakuya," she joked.

Ichigo snorted, involuntarily laughing at the absurdity of the notion of Yoruichi being like Byakuya. His laugh felt weird. He hadn't done it, for real, in so long that he had forgotten how good it felt. "I could never see you becoming a pompous ass like that, haha. You would have to wear a ridiculously expensive scarf and walk around with a stick up your ass all day."

Yoruichi cracked up, she had actually told Byakuya the same thing when she had last seen him in Soul Society. "Enough about me for the moment, what about you? How has life been for the great hero?"

_'Hero, my ass,'_ Ichigo mentally scoffed. "Eh, not too bad. Kept my grades up, graduated and I've been training a lot. You know, just keeping busy." He tried to make it seem as positive as possible. No need to burden Yoruichi with his struggles, she obviously had enough on her plate, plus he didn't want to risk scaring her away with his depression.

"I see that you've been training! Trying to impress a lucky lady there, Ichigo?" She couldn't help it, for some reason, she just had to ask. One, his muscles were..._'So damn hot'_, and two...was there someone on his mind?

"Nonono, nothing like that," he quickly replied, making her smirk. "I've just been...trying to keep in shape, you know?" He was obviously trying to hide his how his workouts were his way of coping with his bitter depression, so she relented-still not fully satisfied with his answer. At this point they were entering the shopping district of Karakura. They entered a small ramen shop and placed orders for food.

"So no new girlfriend to go with those new muscles and hairdo?", she asked, trying to tease an answer out of him. '_Just tell me, dammit!'_

"Uhh, no. I don't really have time for dating," he mumbled, desperately hoping for a change in topic. He couldn't let her know that she was in both his conscious and unconscious thoughts. "How about you? You must have suitors lined up throughout the Seireitei!", he joked. He saw her eyes narrow.

"Ugh, you have no idea. It's insufferable. Apparently, being reintroduced to nobility means having to put up with a ton of puffed up suitor peacocks who want to marry your position or your body," she grumbled.

For some reason, Ichigo found her dismissal of all these 'peacocks' to be a very positive thing. Still, the idea that so many were trying mysteriously annoyed the hell out of him.

"Well, I'm sure one will work out for you. I mean, there has to be one good one in all those crowds, ne?," he asked, hoping to lighten her mood, but also not minding if she were to put down the peacocks again.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes again, this time in speculation however, Ichigo didn't notice as their food had arrived at their table. _'No girlfriend, interested in whether or not I'm having suitors...hmmm,'_ she decided to file that away to think over later.

As they ate, they traded more idle talk, Ichigo telling stories about his fathers antics or his sisters interests, while Yoruichi filled Ichigo in on the goings on in Soul Society and the Gotei 13. As they talked, Ichigo found himself relaxing. He had not felt this way in...well, longer than he could remember.

Also, the constant conversation gave him an excuse to keep eye contact with _those_ eyes. Those golden eyes that took up most of his waking, and dreaming attention. He found himself analyzing them as she spoke; the way they crinkled at the corners when she laughed, or the fire in them when she told a story about how annoying the nobles were. Ichigo was entranced. He had missed his friends, but he had truly missed his best friend.

When they left, they slowly meandered around the shopping district, towards his home, making idle conversation. As the sun started setting, Ichigo spoke, "So where are you staying while here? Hat n' clogs' place?" He hated that she'd have to go. He knew he had prayed for even a moment, yet...after every passing moment, he wanted another. It was like being able to breathe again. Seeing her, talking with a major part of his 'previous life', made him feel so at ease. The constant agony had been replaced by peaceful elation and he was not ready to let it go.

"I suppose. I have clothes there and the rent is cheap. Plus, there's really nowhere else for me to go. Most hotels wouldn't want a black cat going up and down the elevators," she replied. '_Don't worry, I'm not going back yet',_ she thought. There's no way she could leave after today. To see him smiling after what she'd witnessed, what she'd heard, leaving so soon was out of the question.

Ichigo chuckled. He remembered his first meeting with the talking black cat, and understood why it would 'make waves' at most public places. "Well, you're always welcome at our place," he mumbled, barely even audible.

"What was that?", she asked. She didn't hear it clearly, but surely it wasn't what she thought it was...was it?

"I-I said, you're always welcome at our house," he sputtered with a bit more volume, blushing at the same time.

'_Aw, that is just too cute to pass up. Plus, more chances for that blush!' _"Really? Why Ichigo, I think you skipped a few steps there! Why, we've only been on one date!", she stated with mock shyness.

Ichigo was growling behind his heavy blush. "You know what I mean, dammit. And it wasn't a date! It was just catching up!"

Yoruichi was laughing at this point, "Oh come on Ichigo, how could I pass up an opening like that?" She continued, her laughter dying down,"but, do you think your dad and sisters would be ok with it?"

This was the tricky part. On the one hand, she wanted more time with Ichigo. She had forgotten how much she liked teasing him, as well as his company in general. On the other, she didn't know how Isshin or his sisters were going to react. Sure, he made a joking recommendation, however, surely he knew how this would end once she has to go back to Soul Society.

"Oyaji never minds. As for Karin and Yuzu, they would love the company. It gets boring there with just me around for them. You don't have to if you don't want to...I just wanted you to know you had another option...", he finished quietly. "Plus, I think Yuzu picked up some milk recently," he added with a small smile. '_Come on! Don't make me beg. I can't have you disappearing on me.'_

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile. Her strawberry headed former protege was just too damn cute sometimes. She chuckled at his selling point, "Well we all know that I can't ever pass up an offer of fresh milk," she said, winking at him. "But, I would still need to go to Kisukes and pick up a few things," she told him, noticing the slight drop in his face and the tightening behind his eyes.

She knew...this wasn't something that would resolve itself in a day. Maybe, just maybe, they could work up to a proper goodbye. To be able to leave in understanding, not because one was forced to. She stepped up to him, touched his arm and whispered, "I won't be long. I promise, I will be back." She saw the doubt in his eyes. He tried to mask it, but she knew it was there, eating away at his confidence.

"Ok," he whispered back. Like so many things with Yoruichi, she just knew. She knew he wasn't in a good place. She knew that he had been forcing a lot of smiles. Her affirmation to him, it told him that she still knew him. The true him. The one buried under the bitterness and loneliness. As they neared his house, he turned to her. She gave him a small smile.

"I'll be back in an hour. Two, tops," she promised. As she walked away, he felt his doubts creeping to the forefront of his mind. '_She promised,' _he thought, and then he turned to go inside.

Yoruichi's mind was buzzing from the day. '_Not exactly what I was expecting, but not a bad day after all.'_ Her mind flipped through the images of his heartbreaking confessions to his mother, him touching her face, his unexpected hug, him introducing her to his mother (she didn't see this as weird, rather she was humbled by Ichigo including her into an obviously precious and private part of his life), him saying that he had prayed to see her again, their 'date', his interest in her suitors, his apparent lack of interest in girls and his invitation for her to stay at his house with him.

Not only this, but she had all of her reactions to deal with as well. '_This is a lot to sort through. What the hell was up with me today? When he touched my face...it was...nice. His hug...again, nice...and warm. He smells amazing. When he introduced me to his mother, and said all of those things, hell, even I almost cried. He seemed pretty happy that I don't give a shit about all those suitors, and he doesn't have a girlfriend, maybe...woah! Hold up kitten. _She shook her head, trying to clear it. '_Yeah, Ichigo looks like a damn god with his long hair, hot face, and that body...damn. Still, he's fully human now, so it's not like anything could ever work, plus...why the hell do I care? Do I care?'._ She sighed as she was of course unable to lie to herself, _'of course I care. He's a gorgeous man who is even more incredible inside. He's going to make some woman very happy. Why can't I find a man like that? I just get lines of snobbish assholes who think that the sun revolves around them and their family name, ugh._'

She couldn't help but remember Ichigo storming into Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and even Hell itself to protect his friends. What would happen to someone who messed with the one he loved? She shuddered. Even without his powers, that would still be a daunting Ichigo. Yoruichi couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for whoever that would be. That woman would get the most loyal, brave, and trustworthy man in any dimension. She sighed again. '_Lucky bitch'._

She entered Urahara's shop still engrossed in her thoughts. She didn't notice him watching her until she was almost past him. "Yare, yare, someone looks like they've had a long day," he said airily behind his fan.

She stopped, startled out of her thoughts. "You could say that again," she replied. After giving him a brief rundown of the day while packing some clothes, she heard him chuckle.

"My, it seems that the 'Goddess of Flash' has made away with young Kurosaki's heart," he said. "Your speed is beyond compare it seems in more than just shunpo!"

'_What? Ichigo's heart?'_ "Very funny, Kisuke. I was just close to him because he was my pupil. Besides," she grinned, "he probably wouldn't know what to do with a girl if she were naked in his bed!"

As she said that, Urahara could see the devious wheels turning in her head. '_Oh to be young Kurosaki, he has no idea what he's in for'_ he thought enviously. Just because he didn't have romantic feelings for her, that didn't mean that he was blind. At this point, Yoruichi was finished with her packing and headed towards the door.

"Well, at least he has his dense nature to blame for not recognizing his feelings," Urahara whispered behind his fan as he saw her walking to the door. "I wonder when she's going to realize it."

"What was that?", she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, just saying that I hope you don't corrupt him too badly during your stay!", he called while waving her on with his fan. As soon as she left, he picked up his phone and called Isshins number.

Ichigo was pacing in his room. Ok, it had only been 45 minutes, but still..."ugh" he groaned. He had never been good at waiting. Time seemed to be dragging for him. '_She'll be here. She promised. She was real._ Ichigo thought through his day, remembering all the small details: how her hair shifted shades of violet in the sun, how expressive those golden eyes were, her smell...kami, her smell was divine, that smirk that was never far away. _She is...she is quite a woman.'_

People always thought he was so dense that he'd never notice girls or even that he was gay. Not even remotely. He had nothing against any other lifestyles, but he had enough experience in his time as a soul reaper to know that he could never be happy with a normal human woman. After knowing women, like Yoruichi, who would and could fight side by side with you, braving the dangers with you...well, he couldn't really see anyone comparing.

Now, he knew he never had a shot with a woman such as Yoruichi; a veritable goddess in looks and heart, as well as a noble princess who happened to be over a hundred years older than him (not that he cared), but he knew that he could never settle for anything less. Sure, many girls had asked him on dates, but after a couple of nights being bored out of his mind (it wasn't really their faults, but the fact remained) he just gave up on the idea.

He was also really old-fashioned in a lot of respects. While he had gone on a couple of dates, he just didn't see the point of having a relationship with no actual future together in mind. He wasn't one to date just to have something to do.

Also, while Yoruichi's teasing attempts (her transitions from cat to human) were brutally tempting, he would not ogle a woman without being in a relationship with her. He had a very healthy respect for women, believing that they should be treated with honor and courtesy.

'_Ugh, what the hell am I thinking about this for?! Fine! I have, and have had a crush on Yoruichi. Kami, it doesn't matter! Who wouldn't? She is a freaking goddess/princess! More importantly, she's my best friend. I don't care if I am hers, she is mine. She knows me. Really knows me. That's enough for me._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. He bolted down the steps, skidding to a stop as he threw open the door, "hi...", he whispered.

Yoruichi smiled as she looked up at the berry-head. How could she not? He was looking at her like she was water to a man dying in the desert. '_Oh berry boy, I told you I'd come!'_

As she entered, she saw a young blonde haired girl in the kitchen, as well as a dark haired one on the couch watching tv. They seemed shocked, both by their brothers behaviour and her appearance in their home. The blonde quickly smiled, while the dark haired one had a scowl to rival her brother's. Before she could speak, Isshin appeared in the entryway, "don't just stand there like an idiot, son, invite her in!," he exclaimed loudly.

"Dad," Ichigo said (ignoring the insult), "I asked Yoruichi to stay with us while she's here. That's ok, right?"

Isshin chuckled at the look on his sons face. He looked like one word could make or break him. "Of course, son! Though, with our limited space, she'll have to stay in your room." He wanted to see this. If Kisuke was right, this should be funny. At his comment, Yoruichi's eyes lit up as well as the color in Ichigo's cheeks. '_Seems she has it as bad as he does, and I bet neither of them has a damn clue that the other feels it.'_

"T-that's fine, she can have my bed, I don't mind the floor," Ichigo quickly replied.

"My my, what a gentleman," Yoruichi cooed. This was going to be fun. An indefinite amount of berry-blushing? Yes, please.

'_Damn right he is,_' Isshin thought. He raised his boy right. "Well why don't you show her upstairs before dinner? There are still a few minutes before its ready, right Yuzu?"

"Just a few more minutes!", she replied, smiling hugely. '_Does onii-chan have a girlfriend? She's gorgeous, and seems to have a smile just for him_!'

"Uhh, sure. Come on, my room is this way," Ichigo said, turning and walking towards his room.

"Don't you mean our room?" Yoruichi asked overly sweetly. Bam! Instant blush. She laughed as she followed his growling and grumbling figure up the stairs. She could hear Isshin chuckling in the living room behind her.

As they reached his room, she saw a familiar sight. She had to admit, it was a much more pleasant experience than last night. There wasn't much here. A bed by the wall, a desk and a chair. She didn't really expect more, but it was a little bare. As she set her bag down, she perched at the end of the bed and said in the same sweet voice, "you know, I don't mind sharing the bed. You don't have to sleep on that hard uncomfortable floor."

As the blush returned full force to his face Ichigo muttered, "Ha. Ha. That's all I need, dad coming in and demanding grandchildren." While the thought is actually..._No dammit, shut up.'_

Yoruichi giggled, " I suppose so. Your father has always been one for the theatrics."

"You have no idea," he agreed. "Hungry? Dinner is probably ready and Yuzu is the best cook around!"

Yoruichi smiled at the pride in his voice. "Definitely, it's been a long day and I'm starving!" As the family ate, the girls asked Yoruichi questions about who she was, where she came from, etc (they were both now aware of Soul Society and their family's role in it).

Yuzu was delighted that her onii had found such a pretty friend and that he was smiling again. Karin was amazed at the fact that she was a female shinigami. '_She taught Ichigo? That's so badass!'_, she thought. After dinner, they all chatted a bit, then dispersed for bed. Ichigo hopped in the shower while Yoruichi was talking to Isshin.

"Now that was a sight for sore eyes," Isshin said. His son's smiles and blushes were thought to be things of the past. "You have no idea how grateful I am, Yoruichi...", he trailed off. She understood, nodding as she sipped the milk Ichigo had given her.

"But you wonder what will happen when I go back. To be honest, I don't know. When I saw him today...I just had to see him. I hope you'll forgive me Isshin. I never wanted nights like last night for him. I just had to see if he was still in there," she finished in a whisper.

"Don't you dare apologize for bringing my son back to life. I've dreamed of this day for far too long. Just promise me one thing: give him a real goodbye. Let him know you're going because its where you belong, and not because he no longer does. Just give him a chance to see you off, instead of seeing you disappear. You have no idea what you mean to him, so be gentle, eh?"

Yoruichi's eyes were swimming, "Of course. I never want him to face the fears of last night ever again." Isshin smiled as he got up to go to bed, gently patting her shoulder.

As she went upstairs, she almost bumped into ichigo leaving the bathroom in nothing but a pair of gym shorts. Her eyes widened, '_Kami, I could do my laundry on those abs',_ she purred to herself. "Well don't you know how to fluster a girl? Mind if I grab a quick shower?," she teased. "Care to join?", she asked, pressing her chest to his.

"N-no! Look, the towels are here, shampoo and soap are here," he said as he pointed them out.

Yoruichi was distracted by his back muscles moving as he showed her where everything was. '_Easy, kitten. You're the one to get him flustered, not the other way around. Looks like we'll have to get that role back. This is gonna be fun.'_ She nodded to him as he left the bathroom, closing the door.

As Ichigo settled in on his futon mattress on the floor, he heard Yoruichi turn off the shower. Moments later, she appeared in the bedroom wearing a towel that barely covered her... Ichigo turned away as the blood rushing to his face felt like it could explode out at any moment. "What are you doing!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?", he shouted.

She giggled. "What's wrong Ichigo? My clothes are in here. Besides, young men like you should be eager to see a pretty woman like this", she said, pretending to start opening her towel.

Ichigo got up and bolted for the door. "J-just let me know when you're dressed!"

Yoruichi giggled again, _'Still got it'._

After she got dressed and Ichigo calmed down, they both laid in the dark, talking quietly. They didn't say much, just memories of the day, or reminiscing about old times together.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?", Ichigo asked after a while.

"Hmm, well I am interested to see this workout regiment of yours. I just wonder if you're as fast as me even with my gigai handicap," she taunted, knowing what his response would be.

"Oh you're so on," he replied. "I just hope you can keep up without having to revert to your cat form!"

Her eyes narrowed in the darkness, "watch it, berry-boy. I might be tempted to adapt my version of tag for the living world."

Ichigo paled, then chuckled, "that would definitely be interesting to see. Hey, Yoruichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Today has been...amazing. I know you can't stay forever, but thank you for being here with me. It really means a lot to me."

"Of course, Ichigo. And you wouldn't want me to stay forever, I don't know if the blood vessels in your face could take it!", she said, giggling. '_Why did he say forever? Must have just been some human figure of speech.'_

"Hardy har har," he muttered. "Goodnight, Yoruichi".

"Goodnight, Ichigo".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: aaaaaand here's chapter 5! A huge thanks to all who have read, and an even BIGGER thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Of course, just like any other chapter, please read & review, or feel free to PM me, or both!**

_I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters therein_.

As the sun rose the next morning, Yoruichi was awakened by the rays that made it through the windows in Ichigo's room. The warmth was pleasant, easing the chill of the air conditioned room. She smiled as she rolled over, looking at her roommate on the floor.

Last night was a big, but welcome change from Ichigo's normal sleeping habits. Instead of tears and thrashing, small happy sighs and little smiles made up the majority of his expressions. She had giggled at some of his sleep talking.

While most of it was her name, the "come back-s" and other begging had changed to "stay". The funniest, though, was when he had gotten a strange expression and brokenly muttered, "pants...Yoruichi...damn...". She had had to fight to not laugh out loud at this.

As she watched him now, he looked so peaceful. His ever present scowl relaxed into a slight, sleepy smile. '_Why not have a little morning entertainment?'_ , she thought. She slid out from under the covers, dropping to the floor by Ichigo's side. As she cuddled next to him, her eyes flew open in shock as his muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. '_Very close'_.

His smell was incredible. He smelled of body wash and...she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked up to see that he was still asleep. As she tried to shift, his arms tightened and she felt his face press into the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply, making her shudder. _'Kami, it's been a while since I've been touched like this. He had better be careful',_ she thought, her body warming up at Ichigo's embrace.

"Mmm, Yoruichi," he mumbled. She tried one last time to adjust herself, still shocked at how her joke had backfired. Again, he tightened his arms mumbling, "she's mine...". _'What the hell? Does he really want...me?' _Yoruichi froze, a slight blush on her cheeks. Yes, even she was made to blush. Her heart was starting to pound, and she knew that if she didn't wake him up soon, the way her body was heating up he would get a very forceful awakening. _'Easy girl, he would definitely have a heart attack with what you have in mind.'_ As she started to shake his shoulder, his eyes snapped open, his wide brown ones locking with her hungry golden ones.

Ichigo was subconsciously pleased. No nightmares! However, his dreams were...weird. At first, he was trying to keep her from leaving. However, he soon found himself standing in a room of snobby looking men with peacock feathers all coming for Yoruichi, who was suddenly at his side. Her heavenly scent overwhelmed him, making him turn to the peacock suitors and snarl, "She's mine", his voice reminiscent of when he was wearing his hollow mask. As they backed off, he turned to Yoruichi, holding her to him, reveling in her soft skin and how warm it was.

Suddenly, he felt his shoulder shake. '_What? No! She's mine!'_ He began to hold on tighter as consciousness began to invade his dream. His eyes snapping open, momentarily rejoicing in meeting a pair of wide, golden eyes with a hungry look in them. Then his mind cleared: _'warm skin, heady scent, golden eyes...'_, he looked down, '_shit_'. He knew he was in trouble.

As Ichigo jumped to his feet, he began blushing like mad and apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...well I didn't know...don't be mad...", and then he paused. "Wait...what are you doing on the floor? What the hell?!"

Yoruichi's eyebrow cocked up. '_Buckle up berry-boy. This next blush will be one for the record books'._ "Well good morning to you too, Romeo. Or should I say, good morning to both of you?", she purred while flicking her eyes down to his waist.

'_Son of a bitch!'_, Ichigo yelled internally, clasping his hands over his obviously "awakened" lower self. His face turned crimson. "I...I...shit...I...I didn't mean...goddammit I'm not a pervert!", he yelled, turning and muttering, "I'm going to take a shower."

Yoruichi couldn't help but call out in between her hysterical laughter, "At least I won't have to worry about you using all the hot water, ne?" This was met by a slamming door.

"Anything to make him blush, eh?," Isshin called from the doorway. Seeing his son do something besides mope/scowl and workout til he dropped was a welcome sight.

"It's like shooting fish in a barrel," she snorted.

"He certainly seemed to sleep better. Maybe we'll just have to keep you around," Isshin said airily, a little too similarly to Kisukes mischief voice.

Reality came crashing back down on yoruichi. _'What the hell am I doing? If I get too close, then have to leave he's going to be devastated again!'_ "Isshin, I'm so sorry," she started, tears forming in her eyes. _'Why am I crying so much? Kami, I'm turning into Orihime!'_ "I didn't think about...later...," she finished, looking up at Isshin.

Isshin blinked. '_Poor girl, she has it just as bad as he does. Gods they're thick. Probably just denying it because of the circumstances.'_ He thought sadly. "I thought I told you? Don't apologize. I don't know if you realize it, but in less than a day you have done more for my son than I could ever imagine. He hasn't blushed since he lost his powers!"

This was big actually. Isshin usually made it a point to try and embarrass his son with demands for grandchildren. The boy was wound too tight, so Isshin did what he could to lighten him up, but that was no match for the goddess of Ichigo's dreams.

"Thanks, Isshin. It's just so easy to actually be myself around him. Noble life seems to drain people. But you would know all about that, ne?", she smirked.

"Hey hey hey now, lets not bring any nonsense up. Nobody needs to know about that. Anyways, I think I heard the shower turn off. You two have fun today. I'll be around at the clinic if you need me," he said as he went down the stairs.

Moments later, Ichigo came into the room wrapped in his towel, still sporting a blush. "I forgot to grab some clothes," he grumbled. Yoruichi whistled, making him scowl. "I'm going for a run. You can come if you want to."

"Sounds like fun," she said, "as long as you don't mind having to watch my back the whole time as you play catchup. Of course, after this morning, I don't think you'll mind watching my back at all," she finished with a seductive purr.

His blush deepened, "yeah yeah, I know that your favorite game is 'torture the virgin', but when it comes to running here in the living world, you will definitely be trying to catch me." He knew the way to get her off of her teasing was to question her speed. He smirked as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

_'Virgin?! Well, I can't say I'm too surprised. He's such a prude that I'm probably the only woman he's ever seen naked. Actually, I really like that idea..._' "Oh you're so on berry-boy. If you can actually get dressed instead of trying to flaunt your pretty muscles at me, we can go." She laughed as he growled, grabbing his clothes and stalking off back to the bathroom.

They started off with a light jog, and neither could help but to steal glances at each other. Ichigo kept finding his attention being dragged to the purple haired woman on his right. She was wearing tight black workout pants with an even tighter white tank top. He constantly flushed as she would jog a few steps ahead of him, turning to catch him checking her out.

Yoruichi couldn't get too far ahead though, as she kept peeking over at Ichigo who was wearing silver gym shorts with a solid black tshirt that clung to each and every muscle he had. Sure, he was a human and nothing could ever develop between them, but that didn't mean that she couldn't look. '_Still, this morning was...mmmmm,' _she purred to herself. She had never expected it, but the warmth she had felt-being wrapped in his arms...she felt her stomach clinch at the thought. _'Berry boy grew up to be a hottie_,' she smirked to herself.

She still had no immediate plans to leave, so she figured some more teasing should be in order to even the playing field, though she knew he was stealing glances. She sighed, even if he did have his powers, it would never be more than glances. He was a dense prude who had NO clue about women. '_Oh well,' _she thought, '_he'll wake up and some human girl will grab his attention one day.'_ Again, For some reason, this bothered her. Pushing those thoughts aside, she said, "Ok, berry boy, lets say we see some speed?"

Ichigo smirked and started his faster pace, leaving her behind when he called out to her, "sure thing, see you whenever you think you can catch up. I'll be at the riverbank catching a nap, so wake me up when you get there!" He knew that would piss her off.

"Cheater! I'm going to bury you!", Yoruichi yelled as she started to give chase. '_Damn, he is actually pretty fast. Stupid gigai,_' she thought as she turned on the speed. She couldn't let him win this one or she would never live it down. As the river came into view in the distance, she began to really run-pushing herself to her gigais limit.

Ichigo had a fast pace, but couldn't seem to reach the speeds he did when he had been running from his thoughts. Yoruichi's very presence made it hard to recall those feelings. _'I must be pretty far ahead by now,_' he thought to himself, chancing a glance over his shoulder. _'Oh shit! How the hell...?'_ His thoughts trailed off as Yoruichi was right on his heels, about to pass him.

She smirked, '_taking a nap, my ass!'_ However, she was starting to get winded as gigais were no match for her spirit form. '_Time to wrap this up.'_ They were at the beginning of the path for the river, and she made her move, tearing out in front of him.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ichigo muttered as Yoruichi left him behind. He couldn't help but peer down as she passed him, watching her rear move under the tight black pants. _'Focus, pervert!,'_ he shouted to himself, but it was too late. As Yoruichi reached the bank, she turned around grinning as she gasped for breath.

"Still-_gasp gasp_-have a way- _gasp gasp_-to go berry", as she said this, she fell back onto the ground, panting and grinning.

Ichigo scowled at his nickname, but quickly grinned, panting himself, "looks like...the goddess gets to keep her title...for now." Even though he ran twice this length every day, he was still really winded. He looked down, seeing her smile quickly fade to a look of horror. "What's wro-OOOF", he cried, feeling the rest of his wind leave him as a vicious impact to his back launched him over Yoruichi and into the dirt a few feet away.

"ICHIGO!," Yoruichi screamed as she saw him slam into the dirt. She watched as he got to his knees, coughing up blood. She turned to see the newly appeared hollow turn its attention to her. _'That hollow appeared out of nowhere!'_ This was bad. She had to get into her spirit form, _now_. Yoruichi screamed to Ichigo as she grabbed her soul candy, "Get out of here! It's a hollow! I'll meet you back at your house, now GO!" As her hand holding the candy neared her mouth, she turned to see the hollow raise a clawed foot over her.

Ichigo's senses were scattered. One minute he was talking to Yoruichi, the next he is flying through the air. As he got to his knees, he coughed up a large amount of blood. _'Not good,_' he thought, looking around for Yoruichi. As he located her, he saw her hand move to her mouth. _'Soul candy?'_ His body and thoughts were frozen as he saw Yoruichi's gigai go limp before it was slammed into the ground by an invisible force. "Yoruichi!," he yelled. '_Wait, not invisible.'_ He squinted as he saw a hazy distortion in the air above her gigai. It was faint, but it was there.

As he stood, he noticed a smaller distortion, now beside the lifeless shell. _'Is that her?'_ He didn't hesitate, getting to his feet-a little shakily, but his body started to move towards the distortions. '_I need to move her gigai,_' before seeing another huge distortion appear behind the smaller one. As the first was still in front of what he assumed was Yoruichi, he started to panic. '_NO_! When he saw the one behind her move, his body took over-his mind pure instinct.

Ichigo's body flew the rest of the distance between himself and the distortions. His eyes zeroed in on what seemed to be an extension of the second large distortion heading for the small one in the middle. Yoruichi or not, he would _not_ chance her being harmed. His entire being screamed against the idea. He appeared between the smaller distortion and the extension hurtling towards it just in time to feel something large pierce though his back.

His mind became painfully clear as he noticed a large amount of blood fly from his chest. He noticed the other large distortion clear, as if it were dissolving. As he stood, invisible appendage still sticking out from his chest, he noticed the smaller distortion become more clearly defined, right in front of him. She was becoming clearer and clearer, and he could see that she was trying to hold him as her golden eyes were wide with terror. He thought he heard his name, but it was so muffled that he may have been hallucinating from the blood loss. '_I can see her?'_ "Yoru...ichi...", he gasped, blood now gushing from his mouth and chest. He felt what he assumed was a hollows claw began to exit his body, and he begged her, "Run...please..don't die..", just as his heart stopped beating.

Yoruichi separated from her body just in time to see her gigai crushed beneath the clawed foot of the hollow. _'Where the hell did it come from?'_ Soon, her senses were alerted to the presence of another hollow. '_No_!' She turned to see Ichigo getting to his feet. _'Good, he can get out of here,' _she thought, not sure how she was going to do the same as the hollows that had appeared were very close to her and looked to be quite strong.

As she dashed forward to punch the first, she felt the second one behind her. '_Dammit, this is going to hurt,'_ she thought, preparing for the hit. She felt nothing, though as she broke the first hollows mask and forced it to disintegrate, she heard the horrible, terrifying sound of ripping flesh. _'No. Kami, please...please...no, don't do this to me...' _As she turned, her worst nightmares were confirmed. Ichigo was right in front of her, a massive claw protruding from his chest, covered in his blood. Yoruichi's heart skipped a beat as her hands flew to her mouth and tears flooded her eyes.

"Yoru..ichi...", she heard him gasp, her eyes widening as blood flowed from his mouth and chest. She reached out to grab him as the hollows claw began to pull out of his body. She heard him speak again, quieter this time as she saw the life began to drain from his eyes, "Run...please...don't die..".

Yoruichi screamed so loudly that her voice broke as she saw his eyes glaze over, the last of his life leaving him. "NOOOO, ICHIGOOOO". She continued to scream as his body fell through her spirit form arms and his blood began to stain the ground in front of her.

Ichigo was falling. He assumed he was, at least, because he felt wind whipping around him and he had no sense of direction. He closed his eyes to try and get his bearings, but all too soon he felt himself slam into something. Something hard. He felt glass shatter beneath him as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by a familiar sight of sideways skyscrapers as he got to his feet. _'What the hell!?_', he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

**"Yo, king. Been awhile, ne?"** Ichigo stood up and turned just in time to see a solid white version of his fist come slamming into his face.

Yoruichi couldn't stop screaming. Ichigo was lying lifeless on the ground. '_Ichigo is dead. No. No. NOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening!' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a large shockwave of reiatsu. Familiar reiatsu.

Her eyes widened as she saw a lifeless version of Ichigo rise from the broken corpse on the ground. This version looked like him, but as she watched, a white shell began to cover it from head to toe. His orange hair exploded in length, falling down his back while a long white tail formed behind him. His hands and feet became razor sharp claws and red stripes began to trail along his limbs and face, spikes sprouted from his shoulders, and at the center of his chest was a hole. A clear, clean hole that was completely through from front to back. As his transformation completed, the mouth of his terrifying mask opened, white steam hissing out.

Ichigo flew backwards from the impact of the punch. **"Now you gotta admit, kingy, you had that coming."**

Ichigo wiped the blood that oozed out from his cut lip. "I guess so. But what is going on? I thought my powers were gone for good?" Not that he wasn't thrilled to see even the pale, asshole version of himself, but he was thoroughly confused. The last thing he remembered was...was running towards..."Yoruichi!" He shouted her name, knowing he had bought her some time, but did she get away?

**"Calm your ass down. She's fine...for now,"** a devilish grin could be heard in his voice. He stood there in what Ichigo remembered as his Resurrecion form. **"But once I'm done with all the weak ass hollows that showed up, I might just have some fun with little miss kitty,"** he finished, laughing maniacally.

"I'll kill you before I let you touch her!", Ichigo bellowed. He was about to charge his photo negative, but he froze. "What do you mean, 'done with'? Did you take over my body?!"

**"I told you to calm down, idiot. Your body is useless. You played the sacrifice card one too many times, now you're fresh out of miracles. I was released and now I'm in charge of our spiritual form, and I'm kicking ass! You obviously don't value your life, your power, or even your soul, so I am hereby relieving you of it!"**. The hollow version tried to sound really proper at the end of this, which cracked him up, making him roll with his insane laughter again.

At this, Ichigo froze. "Don't value my soul? What are you talking about!? Just because I sacrificed myself for others doesn't mean I see my soul as worthless!"

**"Don't spout your bullshit to me!"** the hollow version roared, instantly infuriated. **"What gives you the right to lay me on some fucking sacrificial alter!? I save your ass time and time again, protecting YOU, reviving YOU, protecting your precious fucking friends and how many times did you listen to me?! NONE! I HATE YOU ICHIGO! You use me like a damn horse, leeching my powers like I owed them to you, then offered me up as a sacrifice for your so called friends that dropped you as soon as you'd given everything! Now you throw away what little life you had left for that bitch who would have left you as soon as she'd gotten bored. No. If you hate your life that much, then it's time for you to be the horse!"**

As he finished, he launched himself at Ichigo again, aiming another vicious punch at his face. This time Ichigo dodged, countering and throwing a punch at his hollow version. He felt like he hit solid rock.

**"Hahahaha, you think you can hurt me? You're nothing since you gave me up! You lock me away in the depths of your soul and expect to just come back and take control with no conviction? No determination? HA! You don't even use your own power. Sure, kitty cat is hot, but is all you're doing just fighting for some tail? Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with you in here and the hollows out there, I'll nail her once before shredding her to bits!"**

Ichigo felt a fury he had never felt before. It seeped out of him from his head to his toes. He felt a furious, raging power surge throughout his limbs and a red haze cloud his vision. _'You will NEVER touch her!_' He moved, flashing forward and striking his hollow version in the face, shattering part of his mask.

As a few pieces fell, he saw a blue eye glaring out at him, with white hair poking out of some other cracks. Ichigo punched again, breaking off the hollows right horn and more of the mask, revealing a face. '_Tensa Zangetsu?'_

**_"So you finally found some resolve, Ichigo?"_** Ichigo recalled the voice. It was the same voice that had told him farewell more than 17 months ago. A voice he had prayed to hear again one day.

"_Zangetsu_!" Ichigo cried, his voice still layered with his enormous surge in power. _"What does this mean?! Do I have my powers back? Are you really back?!"_ Ichigo was shouting at this point. He had missed this part of his soul terribly.

The half tensa Zangetsu/hollow form stared at Ichigo for a moment, moved by his wielder's obvious joy at seeing him. _**"It all depends on you Ichigo. If you want me, you must drag me out of your soul and reclaim me."**_

**"Haha, that's funny. I told you, I run the show now! You want your precious power back? COME AND GET IT! I'll crush you and claim your so-AAACCCCKKK"**, the hollow side of the Zangetsu standing before him couldn't finish as Ichigo flashed forward and plunged his hand into the middle of the form's chest. Feeling the familiar hilt of his blade, Ichigo gripped it and ripped it out of the chest before him, watching his sword seemingly materialize as he drew it out.

As the hollow part screamed in agony, the form began to separate, with both tensa Zangetsu and the hollow version of Ichigo appearing separately before beginning to dissolve. _"Zangetsu, wait! What does this mean? Where are you going?"_

_**"We must depart for now. We will talk again, soon. I promise Ichigo. Thank you for reclaiming me, it has been far too long,"**_ he said as he disappeared into the air of Ichigo's inner world. As both fully disappeared, Ichigo felt himself being pulled away.

Ichigo came to as he saw white claws connected to his body slice through a hollows mask. As he turned, he felt the white shell surrounding his body crumbling. He felt the presence of several spiritual figures, but couldn't focus on them. He needed to see her. He had to know she was ok. His existence seemed to hang on this one question.

When he fully turned, he saw her. Her tear filled, golden eyes were wide, seemingly shocked at what she was seeing. As he saw that she was unharmed, yet kneeling on the ground for some reason, he started to smile. "Yoruichi," he whispered. He then looked down at his broken human body on the bloody ground. It was covered by a familiar orange shell. His head quickly snapped to his hand to see his own skin, his own hand clutching an oh-so-familiar blade, "I'm...back?", he said as a question, looking up at her once more before losing consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you all for your reviews! You guys are awesome, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I have clearly seen that i have the best readers/reviewers/story followers! This chapter starts with Yoruichi's POV of the last part of ch 5, for context. Enjoy, and as always, please read and review!**

**just like the other chapters, I do not own bleach or it's came some characters!**

**Shiro speaking**

_**Zangetsu speaking**_

Yoruichi watched in horror as Ichigo's hollow transformation completed. She couldn't form a coherent thought as she saw the imposing figure turn towards her. She was about to scream as she saw a red ball of energy form in its right hand, but was stunned as it screamed over her.

She turned to see a hollow that had just appeared dissolving. '_What the hell?'_ Suddenly, more hollows began to appear, surrounding the area. The hollow Ichigo roared, shaking the ground as he began to flash back and forth: ripping, tearing and blowing holes through the surrounding hollows with crimson ceros.

"Yoruichi!", she heard behind her. She spun to see a familiar crowd joining the fray. Uryuu, Chad and Kisuke waded into the sea of hollows, each punching, slashing and shooting their way towards Yoruichi while Orihime and Isshin ran to Ichigo's fallen body.

"ICHIGO!", Isshin bellowed, uncharacteristic panic emanating from him. The sight of his sons broken and bloodied corpse in tandem with the hollow monstrosity he had become briefly filled him with fear.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!," Inoue cried as she knelt by his corpse. Instantly, her hairpins glowed and Ichigo's body became covered by a bright orange glowing shell. As she focused on healing him, Isshin defended her from the advancing hollows.

As the number of hollows began to decrease, everyone became painfully aware of Ichigo's overwhelming reiatsu. The killing intent within it was so heavy that even Kisuke and Isshin were sweating.

Suddenly, his reiatsu skyrocketed even further, forcing humans, shinigami and hollows alike onto their knees. His hollow form was flashing all over the battlefield, destroying the attacking hollows. As his claws went through the mask of the last one, the sound of shattering glass filled the air as the reiatsu level drastically dropped.

Everyone watched as Ichigo's shinigami form emerged from the crumbling hollow shell. He was desperately searching, head swiveling until he saw her. A tired, relieved smile crossed his face as he softly said, "Yoruichi." Everyone was stunned as they watched him look from her to his broken body, to his hand which was holding his massive zanpakuto. He looked up again, having eyes only for Yoruichi, "I'm...back?", he muttered as he collapsed to the ground.

As he dropped, everyone seemed to snap back to their senses. Isshin and Kisuke rushed over to Ichigo, where Yoruichi had already appeared and caught his shinigami body before he hit the ground.

"Yare, yare, Yoruichi. You certainly have an effect on young Kurosaki-san, eh? Don't panic, his reiatsu is mostly stable. Weak, but stable. Isshin, we need to get him into Soul Society. Constant spiritual pressure will do him good, plus we wouldn't have to worry about the hollows returning. I'm sure Unohana would be able to take care of him," Kisuke said.

"I'll take him," Yoruichi said quickly. She still hadn't let Ichigo's unconscious body go. "Isshin, someone has to take care of the body." At this, everyone looked over to Orihime's orange shell that encased his physical body. The hole was closing up, but it was still in bad shape.

"He is healing, but it will be a while before he's fully done," Orihime offered, choking back tears.

Isshin nodded, relieved at the turn of events. "I can keep a watch over his body at the clinic. Yoruichi, if you're taking him, you need to go now. Kisuke, is the senkeimon ready?" Kisuke nodded. He then looked over to Yoruichi and nodded, both of them disappearing with Ichigo's unconscious shinigami body.

Isshin let out a long breath of air. "That kid is incapable of having a normal life," he muttered. As he turned to the trio of Uryuu, Chad, and Inoue, he smiled. "Thanks guys. That was a fun little workout, ne?" All three sweat dropped.

"You could say that, Kurosaki-San. If I may ask, what was Yoruichi doing with Ichigo?," Uryuu asked with narrowed eyes. '_He clearly didn't have his powers before today, why was she here? Surely she wasn't seeing him in a gigai?_' As he said this, he looked a few yards away to see Yoruichi's crumpled gigai laying. _'Why now? They ignore him for almost two years and when they come to see him, he gets his powers back? This feels...weird.'_

"Oh she just came by for a visit. Hasn't had many chances to, so she was just catching up with Ichigo! The ladies can never be too far from Kurosaki men!", Isshin exclaimed, earning another sweatdrop from the group. "As for what just happened...well, I'll be interested to hear that story myself once he gets back."

"How is his body, Inoue?", Chad asked in his usual low baritone.

"It should recover fully. If his powers hadn't come back, we would have been too late," she said as she sniffled. '_Poor Kurosaki-kun. I wish I could have been there to protect him. Why was Yoruichi here? Why would she visit Kurosaki-kun? They couldn't take their eyes off of each other...',_ she thought sadly.

"Orihime, how soon can we move his body?," Isshin asked after several minutes, ready to get Ichigo's body back to the clinic. "The hollows are gone now, but I'd like to still get out of the area. We can take Yoruichi's gigai with us as well."

"It should be ok now. I healed him completely, but I'd still be extra careful."

"Ok guys, I think we should be ok for now. Orihime, if you could come by later just to check in and make sure everything is still great, I'd appreciate it. Chad, Uryuu, I'm sure Ichigo will let you know when he gets back," Isshin said.

_'He had better,'_ Uryuu thought, while Chad simply grunted an acknowledgment.

At Urahara's shop, Yoruichi was preparing to take Ichigo through the senkeimon to Soul Society. "Do you think he will be okay Kisuke?," she asked, a sense of desperation in her voice.

He paused, slightly surprised by her tone. _'Not a good time for teasing...or half truths.'_ He sighed, "I don't know. The fact that he is in his shinigami form is a good sign, but we need to get him to Unohana to completely stabilize his reiatsu. Don't worry, our Kurosaki-san is a warrior. He's come out of many tough scrapes before. Believe in him, Yoruichi. From what I saw out there, your belief in him weighs far more heavily than anything else."

She looked up at her longtime friend, seeing no mockery or derision in his eyes. "Thanks Kisuke, I guess today just caught me off guard. I'm going now. I'll let you know as soon as I have news," she said as she leapt into the senkeimon. _'_

_Ahhh, my dear feline friend, if that caught you off guard, just wait until he actually realizes what you mean to him,' _he chuckled inwardly. Now that Ichigo's powers were back, he could easily see that these two were on a collision course that neither would see until it came to an abrupt, and possibly violent (if he knew his friend) head.

As Yoruichi stepped into the familiar surroundings of the Seireitei, she shunpoed quickly to the squad 4 barracks, wanting to draw as little attention as possible. She thankfully, and surprisingly, made it into the medical ward without being spotted. However, as she moved down the hallway, a sweet, familiar voice chimed behind her, "Yoruichi Shihoin, what brings you to my medical ward?"

As she turned, she was met by a pleasantly smiling captain Unohana, whose eyes widened at the body in her visitors arms. "My my, he seems to always be able to find a way into my care," she said, shaking her head with a slight smile. "If you'll please come this way, we can put him in a private room. I assume, due to the nature of your arrival, that no one is aware of his powers or presence?"

"Thank you, Retsu. No, this _just_ happened and I wanted to keep it as low profile as possible until we know what we are dealing with. I can fill you in on the details that i have once we find him a room." At this, captain Unohana led Yoruichi to a small room located in the back of the squad four medical center.

As Yoruichi laid him down on the small bed, she sank into a chair next to him, never taking her eyes off of him. As the captain began to perform her healing kido, Yoruichi told her about everything that had happened since her arrival to the world of the living. While not all of it was relevant, Yoruichi had always been able to open up to Retsu, even during her days as captain of squad two.

"He intercepted a hollow attack without actually being able to see it?," she asked, impressed but shocked. "How?"

"I have no idea. One moment I am bracing for impact, the next I hear..." Yoruichi shuddered at the horrible memory, " I turned and see him, staring at me with a huge talon through his chest, with him telling me to run...and to not die." Tears once again escaped the violet-haired goddess' eyes.

"I see, thankfully his powers were able to manifest. I am curious as to what happened in his inner world if his hollow form was first in control," captain Unohana said. _'Curious indeed. Kurosaki-san throwing his mortal body intercepting an attack meant for her while being unable to sense it, and my dear Yoruichi glued to his side, all while his powers-if my reading is correct-will make a full recovery.'_ "You obviously hold a very special place in young Kurosaki-sans heart. Many would be jealous of that kind of determination over your safety," she added with a kind smile.

Yoruichi blushed lightly, "I doubt it. Ichigo has always been one to throw his life on the line for those in danger. Still, I hope he can forgive me," she added quietly. "If I hadn't been weak and come back in my gigai, he never would have been attacked. I left before I had even found out if his physical body survived. The girl from his 'invasion' to save Rukia was healing it as I left."

Yoruichi's head was hung low as she finished. Sure, she was a proud, strong, independent woman who needed no one and nothing, but the guilt she felt for endangering Ichigo's life was overwhelming. The worst part was, she knew, knew he wouldn't hold it against her. He would say something stupid like, "I finally got my chance to protect again." She huffed internally, '_What an idiot, why can't he consider self preservation sometimes?!_ She couldn't help but smirk, '_because then he wouldn't be Ichigo. Jackass'._

Unohana watched her friend sulk in guilt for a moment. '_There is definitely something there. Knowing these two, they won't realize for a while. This should be entertaining.' _While she knew that Yoruichi wasn't dense, Kurosaki-san wasn't particularly known for his powers of observation or insight into the mind of the fairer sex. She guessed that reality would most likely meet him via Yoruichi's foot to his head. '_Young love is most entertaining.' _

"I believe that he will make a full recovery, including the powers he had at the time Aizen fell. Granted, he will need to wait to return to his physical body until he can gain control over that massive amount of reiatsu. Maybe as he recovers you could teach him some kido? It would certainly help with his reiatsu control."

"I will. How long do you think it will be before he wakes?", Yoruichi asked. She couldn't feel confident in his recovery until she saw him awake.

"It could take a few days. From what I know of his hollow transformations, they take quite a bit out of him. Still, as soon as he is mobile I recommend reiatsu control training as well as speaking with his zanpakuto. Rest is first, though. While he recovers, a meeting with the Soutaichou would most likely be in order. I am certain he would be able to hear your story and be discrete. Don't worry, I can have something more comfortable brought it for your rest, or maybe-for the sake of discretion-a regularly refilled saucer of milk for Kurosaki-sans feline guardian?"

As the raven haired captain smiled and left, Yoruichi smiled widely at her comment, yet quickly frowned as she knew Unohana was right: the old man would want to know. She sighed, glancing at Ichigo once more, then left for the squad one barracks-eager to be done with it and to come back to Ichigo.

Yoruichi sighed as she stood outside the office of the soutaichou. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was often a reasonable man, when given the chance. Try to hide something from him or work against him, and you earn yourself one hell of an adversary. Approach him with reason, argue for what is right and just, and you have his attention and consideration.

She knocked on the door, having to wait only a moment before hearing a gruff voice say, "Enter!" As she approached his desk, she sensed his reiatsu to be in a calm state, which she took to be a positive sign. "Ahhh, Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, how may I help you?" He had always always respected this woman, especially after Aizen's betrayal came to light. '_She has more nerve than most of the captains combined,'_ he chuckled inwardly.

"Soutaichou Yamamoto, I have just returned from the world of the living where...something...happened." She watched as one of his narrow eyes slightly opened. "You see," and she began her story, figuring it best to provide full disclosure in this scenario, as it would bode best for Ichigo. As she finished, she saw both of his eyes open slightly.

_'This is...interesting.' _Yamamoto had stopped being surprised hundreds of years ago, and Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to be a boy who persisted in making the impossible possible. "I see. What is it that you're asking of me?"

He wanted to see what direction this would go. There were clearly feelings involved on both sides, however, their depth or severity remained to be seen. '_Kids can be quite blind sometimes,'_ he thought. Plus, he could not deny being pleased that one of Soul Society's greatest allies was back.

"Only for discretion. This is obviously a unique situation, and his safety is paramount," she replied formally.

'_Quite blind indeed_,' he chuckled inwardly again. "Very well. You are his caretaker, though. Once he has recovered and has communicated with his zanpakuto, bring him before me. Then, we can discuss his future. Until then, this can remain between ourselves and Unohana taichou. However, given the history of his reiatsu, I don't see this staying a secret for too long."

"Arigato, soutaichou", she replied as she left the office. '_That went better than expected. Now I just have to keep him out of the public eye.'_

The next few days were tough for Yoruichi, as she had to avoid everyone in Soul Society. Ichigo's condition had leveled out, so now his awakening was simply a waiting game. She chose to remain in her cat form, as she had no desire to deal with anyone outside of Retsu.

On the third day after having arrived in Soul Society, Yoruichi was walking back to ichigos room from breakfast in the barracks when she felt a large spike in reiatsu. She was about to walk into the room when she heard Ichigo start to speak,

"Where am I? Where is...Yoruichi?! Kami, is she ok? YORUICHI!" She rushed into the room to see his terrified expression freeze before melting into a look of utmost relief. "Yoruichi," he whispered. "Where are we? I remember us being attacked by hollows..."

She moved to his side, sitting down on the side of the bed, "shhh, calm down Ichigo, I'm here, I'm ok, you're ok." She noticed him visibly calm as she sat next to him. _'This is going to be hard. He's a shinigami now. I'm going to have to think about all of this.'_  
"What do you remember?", she asked, trying to get her mind off of the...possibilities? '_Damn it, I am just like Orihime.'_

"I remember...getting hit from behind. Seeing you leave your gigai-well, seeing it go limp. I saw distortions, the air was weird, and I remember something aiming for you-what I thought was you-I...I couldn't let...not you...and then I moved, getting...well, getting in the way at the right time," Yoruichi flinched at the memory. "I woke up in my inner world. My hollow was waiting for me. I have to get that bastard a name. Well, he and I had words...a few words."

Ichigo lowered his voice, knowing that the purple haired goddess in front of him was the only one he could share everything that happened-except his threats-he and his hollow were still not done with that conversation. "Not to get too involved, trust me its confusing, but during our fight Zangetsu showed up! My powers are coming back! Yoruichi...I'm back," he finished in a whisper. The...absolute joy in his eyes took her breath away. He never broke his glance from her eyes, staring into the golden depths._ 'I am back!_' kept repeating over and over again in his mind.

Yoruichi was speechless. After hearing his story and seeing him staring so deep into her eyes as he made his announcement, her stomach clenched in a delicious-and rather unnerving-way. '_What the hell is this about? Sure, he's a damn good looking guy, but Kami, the way he keeps looking at me and touching me...he better rein it in or I'll end up jumping him and...dammit! He is going to be the death of me._

Yoruichi was having a difficult time rationalizing her thoughts. She acknowledged a physical attraction for Ichigo, but she was having a very hard time ignoring the growing fascination with the younger shinigami. _'There it is,' _she thought. The moment that Ichigo had confirmed his powers were returning, fascination reared its head in he midst of overwhelming..._possibility_.

'_Ok, this has to go on hold for now. There are bigger fish to fry.' _"Ichigo, the key now is rest. As soon as you're mobile, you need to talk to Zangetsu. When you've done that, you've got a date with the Soutaichou," she finished with a raised brow.

"Oh really? Now that my powers are back I exist again?", he asked, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Don't be too quick to your conclusions," she advised. "Soutaichou Yamamoto can be quite reasonable, and he usually has a sound reason for what he does. Just keep an open mind."

"Ugh, can't be helped, I guess. Umm, Yoruichi?," he asked.

"Yes."

"My...my human body...," he trailed off, unable to say the words.

"Orihime was working on it when we left, however you'll need to stay here in Soul Society until we get your crazy reiatsu under control."

"Story of my life, ne?" He smirked, it was so easy to be around Yoruichi when she wasn't trying to give him a heart attack with her...surprises. Still, while he had his powers back, he was by no means ready to see her go. "So...I know you have responsibilities with your clan and all, but...", he trailed off, trying not to blush-and failing.

"But what, Ichigo?" Sure she loved his blush, but why it was appearing now, she had no clue.

He looked into the eyes that never ceased to stun him, "Will I still get to see you? I know that you'll be busy, but...I would really like to be able to see you if possible. Even with what's happened...actually, including all that has happened, the past few days have been the most important of my life. I'm not quite ready to lose my mentor again," he said with a small smile, but Yoruichi could see the pleading in his eyes.

Her heart melted at the sight. _'How can he say things like that, yet be as dense as a rock? Yare yare, so much to consider, however this is an easy answer. _

"Well, my young berry-headed apprentice," she smirked at his instant scowl, "I am actually going to be your caretaker while you're healing, then when you're ready, I get to whip you back into shape," she finished with a low purr.

Pushing through his blush, he managed to say, "Then I am grateful to be once again mentored by the master. However, I think you may be surprised how quickly I catch on this time around. I'll make bankai in three days look like an eternity, and you may not care for tag so much anymore," he finished with an arrogant grin.

_'Ohhh berry-chan, you may be good, but you're in over your head when it comes to the world of teasing. Let the 'master', as you say, show you how it's done._ She donned a look as if he had said something scandalous. "Be careful of the buildup, berry-chan. I know you like to move fast, but we've only had one date!", she said with sickeningly sweet fake innocence.

BAM, as if on cue, Ichigo blushed deep crimson, muttering about perverted cat women. "Hahaha, that blush never gets old. Just rest for now. Your focus needs to be on communicating with Zangetsu. I'm assuming that you are aware of jinzen and how to enter it?" Ichigo nodded. "Good, then that is the next step."

"I wonder how soon I can meet with him. I have so many questions," Ichigo said as he spotted the massive blade in its wrappings against the wall. He really wanted to speak to Zangetsu again. Their reunion was far too short and he needed answers.

"That would depend entirely on you, Kurosaki-san," a kind voice answered from the doorway. Ichigo turned to see captain Unohana standing in the entrance to his small room with a kind smile. "Your reiatsu has been stable for a few days now, so as soon as you feel ready, I see no reason for you not to communicate with your zanpakuto. However, to be on the safe side, I would recommend doing so in a secluded area. I believe that my barrier held your earlier reiatsu burst, however, reunion with your zanpakuto could provide much more powerful events. If discretion is key at this moment, we wouldn't want buildings leveled by your reiatsu, would we?" She finished with that same smile that sent a shiver up his spine. '_How does she do that?,'_ he shivered.

"I think I know just the place," Yoruichi said. "Since you're going to make your attaining of bankai seem like an eternity, we can visit your old training grounds." She finished with a seductive smirk, purring to Ichigo.

Ichigo gulped, he remembered those grounds. Yes, the training was tough, but he knew what she was referring to, _'the hot springs. Geez, I asked to see Yoruichi more, but I think her definition is a little different then mine._' "Perverted little neko," Ichigo muttered, making her chuckle.

Retsu Unohana was a person who personified the term 'calm, cool, and collected.' Yet, as she watched the bantering in front of her, mixed with innocent blushes, she wanted to shout at them, '_just kiss already!'_ The chemistry between the two was undeniable, however, she knew that at least one half of the pair would have trouble acknowledging it.

Ichigo seemed to be the type to never consider the idea that someone could have feelings for him. He wasn't selfish, just clueless. '_She has her work cut out for her.'_ She also wondered if Yoruichi was fully aware. Retsu knew that she must have already admitted an attraction, however, the chemistry that was obvious to all but them was definitely far deeper than physical attraction. She knew Yoruichi's past though. '_Maybe he's not the only one who can't admit it.'_

Later that day, Ichigo decided that it was time to speak with Zangetsu, and so he and Yoruichi headed below Sokyoku hill to the secret training area. As he settled into a meditative position, he told her, "I don't know how long this will be. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." '_She's already done so much for me, I don't want her to feel like I am a burden.'_

She smirked, "Now what kind of sensei would I be if I left my star pupil all alone in this big, bad world? Besides, I am very curious to know how this works out. Anyways, time in your inner world is much different than time out here. I don't think I'll be waiting that long. Just be careful, just because you want to give your hollow a name doesn't mean he won't try to take over again...," she trailed off, willing him to be careful.

Ichigo simply nodded. _'Ok, let's do this_.' As he closed his eyes, he felt an immediate pulling in his mind. After a moment, he opened his eyes to the familiar landscape that he thought was lost. He was greeted by two voices this time, "**Yo kingy**/**_Welcome back, Ichigo."_**

quick poll: who is your favorite female arrancar: Nel or Harribel? Considering another bleach story for the near future. Possibly a different zanpakuto even... PM me your thoughts! (Please keep reviews to this story!)


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: yet another chapter! Quite a bit longer than usual. For all of you who are ready to see the actual relationship side of this pair, this chapter lays down some foundations of what's to come. I will not rush it, however. I am not making a 'one-shot' or quickie. nothing against those, but this story has no end in sight, so I'm trying to really develop something here. Trust me, it is worth it! Also, thank you so much for the reviews! They are a huge help and a huge boost. Your encouragement helps me get these chapters written and out! Without further adieu, here is ch 7. Read and review please!_**

_Ichigo internal speaking/ thoughts_

_ichigo power speaking_

_**Zangetsu speaking**_

**Hollowspeaking**

I do not own bleach, just my own fan fic.

last chapter...

_Ichigo simply nodded. 'Ok, let's do this.' As he closed his eyes, he felt an immediate pulling in his mind. After a moment, he opened his eyes to the familiar landscape that he thought was lost. He was greeted by two voices this time, __**"Yo kingy/**__**Welcome back, Ichigo**_**."**  
-

_"It's good to be back. I never thought I'd be able to come back here,"_ Ichigo said. How long had he dreamed of coming back to his inner world? It still seemed slightly surreal, but Ichigo was not about to complain.

**_"Thankfully that is not the case. Neither of us expected the events that occurred, however I cannot say that I am displeased by them. I am sure that you have questions, Ichigo. I will answer all that I can, as well as ask some of my own,"_** Zangetsu said. He was back in his usual form, an old man with long hair, lightly shaded sunglasses and flowing black jacket.

Ichigo turned as he heard the inverted version of himself scoff,** "Heh, who knew you'd ever trust an instinct? It's nice to have a chance to back on top again. Being the horse is one thing, being chained up with this one,**" he nodded towards Zangetsu, **"not exactly what I'd call fun."** His hollows words annoyed him. He listened to his instincts! How else was he still alive? However, one thing had to be taken care of first:

_"What the hell do I call you? 'Hollow' doesn't seem to fully fit. 'Asshole' is too obvious. Hmm...Shiroi-kyo?'"_, he mused aloud. All Ichigo really thought of him was just a white mirror anyways. Well, a white mirror that tried too often to take over...

**"Does it really matter? You won't need it for long. Soon, you can just call me 'King',"** the hollow scoffed.

_"We'll get to that in a minute. Is 'Shiro-kyo' acceptable? It seems appropriate enough, though I'll probably just say Shiro most of the time,"_ Ichigo asked, ready to be done with this part so he could get on to a more important point.

**"Tch, whatever. I don't give a shit. Kind of lazy, if you really wanna know,**" 'Shiro' said, looking away.

_"Good, now...,"_ Ichigo launched forward, punching Shiro in the face as hard as he could, "_IF YOU EVER THREATEN TO HARM YORUICHI AGAIN I WILL END YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE! IS THAT IN ANY WAY UNCLEAR?!_" Shiro got up from where he'd been knocked down by the force of the blow with a maniacal grin.

**"So kitty helped you find some balls, eh? It's about time! I'm gonna..."**

**_"...do nothing, at this time. I will not have you attacking Ichigo when we have just been released. Once we have spoken, you two may sort out your issues as you see fit,"_** Zangetsu said firmly. Shiro looked like he wanted to say something else, but simply said, "**tch, whatever. Have your kumbaya moment, then we can go a few rounds."**

**_"Ichigo, we have much to discuss, and I'm sure you'd like to get your questions off of your chest. Proceed, we will answer what we can."_**

Ichigo thought for a moment. So many questions flooded his mind, he couldn't decide which was most important. Finally, he just said, _'Where the hell do I even begin? Is this for real? Am I actually going to get to keep my powers? Will they be the same as last time?'_

**_'Yes, Ichigo, your powers are back for good. We never truly left, but were only sealed after you used so much of your reiatsu during your battle with Aizen. Sealing ourselves away was the only way in which we could maintain some measure of existence. However, we are parts of your soul, so unless your soul is actually destroyed, then neither are we. As for if your powers will be the same as last time, that depends entirely on you,"_** Zangetsu finished mysteriously.

_'What do you mean?,'_ Ichigo asked, confused.

**"Like we'll tell you!"**, Shiro piped up. "**A weak prick like you who ignores his own soul? Not a chance. Figure it out on your own."**

_'What do you mean, ignore my own soul? I'm here talking to you now!"_ Ichigo was thoroughly confused. _'Sacrificing my powers was not my preferred direction. It's just what was required. I did it because I had a responsibility to help when others couldn't. My life, my soul is not worth millions of others. We all know Aizen wouldn't have stopped at the Ouken. Was I just supposed to let the dimensions descend into chaos because I didn't want to sacrifice my own powers? You should know me better than that.'_

Zangetsu sighed, "**_I know, ichigo. However, that is not what he was referring to. While I would not use his phrasing, I do agree that you need to figure this out on your own. All I can tell you is that from your time in the shattered shaft exercise, to even after your battle with Aizen, your soul is...scattered. The parts are there, however your soul is not in its whole form. Once it is, your powers will be beyond your imagination, elevating into the realms that Aizen called 'transcendence'._**

Ichigo was stunned. He thought that he had only reached that stage via the effects of the Final Getsuga Tensho. What is wrong with his soul? He finally managed to reunite with Zangetsu and even the asshole hollow. What could be scattered? _'So, I basically have to pick through my entire soul to try and find what it is that is keeping my soul "scattered"?_, he asked, helplessness being introduced to his confusion. This reminded him too much of his bankai training, in which Zangetsu made him fight with all of the different pieces of his soul.

**_"Search your soul Ichigo. What is out of balance? What is lacking? I have faith in you Ichigo, don't let us down."_**

**"You're an idiot. You probably think nothing is out of balance, do you?," **Shiro said. Turning to Zangetsu, he mocked, "**I bet he doesn't even question why his power was the way it was the last time we met! You're pathetic, Ichigo,"** he said as he turned back to Ichigo. **"Know this, though: as long as your soul is the way it is, I will always have a chance to take you over, so you're gonna have to do what the old man says if you want to ever control my Resureccion. If not, ill use it myself! Kitty cat would be in for an awfully big surprise then,"** he finished as he licked his lips.

A vaguely familiar force began to build within Ichigo as his fury grew at Shiro's words. Again, his limbs surged with power. _'Is this what he meant?,'_ Ichigo mused. However, he looked Shiro in the eye with a look of pure fury. "_Harming Yoruichi means your death. It would not be a pleasant one."_

Shiro laughed,** "What's so special about her? Sure, she takes her clothes off for you, but we both know you must be gay since you just look away like a little bitch. Why are you getting so worked up over her? You think she'll give you some tail? Just hit it and kick her to the curb," **Shiro scoffed as he looked curiously at Ichigo.

_"Do not speak of her that way. She is my best friend and I protect my friends,"_ Ichigo growled. Yoruichi was not some whore. She may tease the hell out of him, but that's because she was a perverted tease and he was easy prey, nothing bad. Why was he getting worked up over her? Because she was his best friend. Beyond that. He couldn't even explain it to himself, but she was important. Above everyone else. _"And I'm not gay, you monochromatic asshole."_

**"Whatever helps you sleep better, kingy. Just so you know, as your powers return, we'll be able to speak to you while you're awake. So, if you don't get your shit together, I'll make your life a living hell!" **Shiro began to laugh maniacally again, worrying Ichigo.

_"Zangetsu?"_, he asked, praying that Shiro was just being his usual pain in the ass self and lying.

_**"It is true, Ichigo. As your powers advance, we will have the ability to communicate with you whenever any of us so choose. Once you have done what we've asked of you, you'll actually be able to manifest us into your world. While I will not abuse this, I cannot say the same for Shiro."**_

Ichigo was stressed. It was bad enough to deal with Shiro here, but all the time? He'd rather let Senbonzakura pass through his ears.

**"You should have realized by now that we can hear your thoughts when you speak internally, dick."**

_"Then try this on, bite me, shithead."_ Shiro just laughed.

Wanting to keep the conversation from regressing into nonsense, Zangetsu said, _**"You should also know that once your reiatsu replenishes, you will again have access to bankai, though if you follow what we've told you to do, it's potency will be greatly increased."**_ Ichigo's eyes started to brighten, then...

**"But your ass has some work to do if you're gonna control my Resurrecion! I won't fully recognize you as king until you get your head out of your ass and do what we've told you!,"** Shiro scoffed as he repeated his instructions. **"And rest assured, if you screw around for too long, I'm taking over...permanently!"** Ichigo glared at him, but couldn't dwell on Shiro's usual threats for too long. He had too much on his mind.

Sensing Ichigo's stress and confusion, Zangetsu said, **_"We will depart for now, Ichigo. Search your soul, find the imbalances. Once you find them, we can help you restore and surpass your former power." _**At this, Ichigo began to feel a pull and soon ended up sitting face to face with Yoruichi back in the caverns.

"How did that go?", she asked, her golden eyes burning with curiosity.

"Interesting, to say the least. They gave me plenty to think over." Ichigo's mind was strained as he couldn't help but think over the different aspects of his soul that he could recall from his bankai training. There had been so many...'_Kami, this sucks.'_

"Liiiiiiiiike", she prodded. All of the shifts in Ichigo's reiatsu, especially there towards the end, made her very curious. She could still feel the tingles from where it had filled the cavern, assaulting her senses. Plus, she was dying to know what path his future was going to take. _'Please let his powers be back for good...'_

"Well, my hollows name is going to be Shiro-kyo, but I'm just calling him Shiro. He's still an asshole who will try to constantly take over, but that's to be expected. They gave me a rundown of my powers, as well as some...odd...news. Apparently, as my powers come back, I will be able to communicate with them even when awake and after a certain point I'll be able to manifest them on my own." He left out the part about patching together his 'scattered soul.' Better to save that one until he had a clue as to what it meant.

"Really?", Yoruichi asked, genuinely surprised. That certainly was interesting. She sensed Ichigo was hiding something, but wasn't surprised at that. Things could get pretty complicated when dealing with ones own soul.

"Yeah, Shiro promised to make my life more amusing...to him." Ichigo was not happy about that part. It was bad enough he had to deal with the annoying photonegative of himself in his inner world, but now he had to put up with his nonsense all the time? A quiet cackle in his mind served to confirm what he was thinking.

"Lovely," Yoruichi said dryly. From what Ichigo had told her about 'shiro', she knew Ichigo was going to be stressed for a while. _'He never really gets a break, does he? Always something for him to worry about.'_

Wanting to get Ichigo's mind off of the possibility of being constantly antagonized by his inner hollow, she asked, "Now that that's done, ready to meet up with the Soutaichou?" _'That could go either way. He won't antagonize Ichigo, but he won't put up with his mouth either.'_

"Ugh," Ichigo began as he stood up. "Will I ever have a stress-free day?"

"If you're stressed, I know a great way to relieve it", she purred seductively as she stood as well, pressing her large chest against Ichigo's. "We're not too far from the springs, you know." She winked up at him. '_It would actually be nice...'_ Yoruichi knew she had her work cut out for her when it came to getting Ichigo to loosen up, yet she was excited for the challenge.

Ichigo's senses were assaulted by Yoruichi's scent, as well as the warmth on his body from her contact. Struggling to form a coherent sentence, he stuttered, "Uhh...ummm...you see...maybe some other time...I mean..."

Yoruichi pounced on the opening, "some other time? Is that a yes for later? Ooooh, Ichigo you are a fast worker. I think my training is working well on you."

Ichigo was as red as he could be, "N-no, that's not what I meant! Dammit Yoruichi, you always get me confused with your damn teasing!"

"Oh I don't think you're confused, Ichigo...," she said as she looked down at evidence of Ichigo's 'excitement' at her contact. She heard a choking noise as Ichigo and his maroon face tried to spit out a single sentence.

'_Son of a bitch! She had...those things all pressed up against me...and her smell... her eyes...,'_ "DAMMIT!", he bellowed as he shunpoed to the entrance of the cave, a giggling Yoruichi easily keeping pace. Both had calmed down, or at least put on a face that said so, by the time they had reached the barracks for squad one. While calm on the exterior, Ichigo was internally berating himself for surely convincing Yoruichi that he was just some pervert.

As they approached, Yoruichi changed tack, wanting to prepare his less than perfect social skills for what could prove to be a very important meeting. "Ichigo, when you're talking to the Soutaichou, try and be respectful. He can be quite reasonable if you give him the chance to be. He didn't call you here to antagonize you, just to get an idea of what's going on. He actually has been keeping your presence here a secret, as I asked. I know you're not happy about the last two years, but that wasn't his order or decision." The Soutaichou could be a tremendous ally if Ichigo wanted to stay here in Soul Society, not to mention if his powers returned to their former level, he would do well to have someone to vouch for his loyalties.

Ichigo peered at her, sighing to himself, '_She's right. It was my decision, my action. Why is she always right?'_ "Yeah yeah, I'll be on my best behaviour," he said with a mock salute. They had arrived at Yamamotos office doors.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "Don't embarrass me in here, berry, or I'll make your earlier blushing seem like a mild flush," she threatened as she knocked on the huge doors.

"Enter," a gruff voice called out, preventing Ichigo from having any time to blush. As they walked in, Ichigo couldn't help but tense as he was wary of what this meeting could have in store. "Ichigo Kurosaki, it has been sometime since I have seen you," Yamamoto began in a pleasant version of his gravelly voice.

Not really sure how to begin, Ichigo scratched his neck and said, "Uhh, I guess you could say that, old ma-_WHAP_-oww," he said, looking to Yoruichi who had just smacked his head and was staring at him with still-narrowed eyes, '_right, right, be respectful-sheesh',_ "I mean, it has Soutaichou."

Yamamoto had had to prevent himself from chuckling out loud. He had always found it to be quite humorous when arrogant and brash young men got sense knocked into their heads. The fact that the violet haired mentor had been the one to straighten him up made it even better. _'It's obvious that she holds sway over him and his reactions, maybe she's not the blind one here,' _he thought, recalling his thoughts since the last meeting he had had with miss Shihoin. "Since you have obviously gotten your powers back, I merely called you here to ask you what's your intentions were, regarding that power, of course."

"My intentions?", Ichigo asked. _'What the hell does that mean?'_

**"He wants to know if you're threat, dumbass. How dense can one person be?",** Shiro told him. **"And before you ask, your little power surge you pulled earlier raised your reiatsu, speeding up our communication timeline."**

_'A threat, hmm? We will see if he thinks that. And shut up by the way, he'll think I'm being possessed,'_ Ichigo thought. The new method of communication would be annoying, but he was already seeing benefits.

"I have no quarrel with Soul Society, if that's what you're asking." '_Surely he didn't call me just for that...' _Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly wary. _'What is he wanting from me?'_

Yamamoto raised an eyelid. _'Still not very trusting, I see._' "That is good news, but not really what I had in mind. Are you wanting to continue your substitute responsibilities? Are you planning on permanently coming here? Are you considering a position within the Gotei 13?" Yamamoto was being very deliberate in the options he laid out for the boy. A shinigami with his powers needed to have an allegiance, or some time of structural control, if he was ever to find peace from central 46. Having him choose to assist Soul Society of his own volition would quell many fears and worries.

_'Oh, I haven't even thought of this. I have no clue, this all really just happened. I don't even know if I have a body to go back to.'_ "Uhh, old-I mean-Soutaichou, I honestly haven't had much of a chance to think about it. I'm sure Yoruichi has already told you, this all happened very quickly. I would need to weigh my options before deciding anything like that. Plus, I haven't had any real training in almost two years, so I have to get back to where I was before making a decision."

_'Did he just think before making a decision?'_ Both Yamamoto and Yoruichi thought at the same time.

_'This is good,' _Yamamoto thought. _It would seem that he has finally begun to mature. This could work out well,' _he continued internally as a plan began to take shape in his mind.

"Of course, that is a wise path to take, Kurosaki. Might I suggest that Lady Shihoin guide your training for the next week, and we meet back when you've had time to think and restore your skills to their former level of potency?"

_'I get berry-boy for a week?! I'll have to make it memorable',_ Yoruichi smirked. "I can definitely get him back into shape, Soutaichou. Ichigo responds well to my training," she said as she gave a mischievous grin. Ichigo gulped as he could almost see the plans forming in her head.

Yamamotos other eye eased open as he saw the orange haired shinigami begin to fidget and blush at her words. _'Maybe you can help each other see what is obvious.'_ "Very well. Lady Shihoin, I will expect a progress report in one weeks time. That is all for now. I am certain that many of your friends and former comrades would be pleased to know of your powers restoration."

As Ichigo and Yoruichi bowed and left the office, Ichigo's ears rang with, **"I bet that blonde chick with the big rack would give you a nice hello," **Shiro cackled, making Ichigo flush slightly as he remembered Matsumotos customary 'smotherings'.

_'I was right, this is going to be annoying as hell,'_ Ichigo thought.

**"Work on what the old fart said and you might get some quiet, jackass."**

_**"I would rather not be referred to in that manner,"**_ Zangetsu added. "_**Meet with your friends, Ichigo. Having you in a relaxed and peaceful state could help you see things more clearly."**_

_"I'm sure,"_ Ichigo thought inwardly._ "I can imagine having soul completing epiphanies surrounded by loud warriors who will probably want to fight, drink, or both. Why can't you guys just tell me what's incomplete?"_

**"Because you're a dense jackass. Now lets go meet some hot soul reapers and get laid!,"** Shiro shouted.

_"Do you ever shut up? I mean, ever?"_, Ichigo asked, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Interesting thoughts?," Yoruichi interjected, drowning out Shiro's sarcastic remark. He had been making several facial expressions while they walked in silence. She could only guess what was going on in his head.

Ichigos head snapped up at the sudden realization that he was walking in public, "uhh, sorry. Couple of chatty people up here," he tapped his temple, "Lady Shihoin", he added smugly. In the madness that had been his life for the past several days, he had forgotten about her resurgence in the world of nobility, as well as her disdain for titles outside of 'Goddess of Flash'.

"Don't try to get all cute with me, berry. Don't forget, your ass is mine for the next week!", she grinned deviously. _'And it will be quite memorable!'_

"Now is that any way for a noble lady to talk? I'm must say, I'm surprised, Yoruichi-sama," Ichigo said with mock worry.

Yoruichi bristled at the title. _'You're going to pay for that one.'_ "Keep it up, Ichigo. I am currently planning your training regiment. We'll see just how funny you really feel when I'm done with you." She smirked as she saw him pale slightly. Still, Ichigo couldn't pass up the opportunity to bug her when he had finally found ammunition that worked.

"Please forgive a common soul such as myself," Ichigo mocked. "We of the lower class tend to lose ourselves in such prestigious company."

The moment Ichigo finished speaking, he felt Yoruichi's foot connect with the back of his head, completing his journey out of the first squads barracks and face first into the streets of the Seireitei. He could hear Shiro laughing hysterically in his mind. "Please, do continue. I can start practicing my shunko on you," she said as her eyes narrowed. Before he could respond, several loud chuckles could be heard.

"Just got your powers back and you're already getting your ass kicked?" Ichigo scowled as he turned to see Renji walking up to him, accompanied by Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and even Hanataro. Rukia surprised all of them by exclaiming "Ichigo!," while running up to him and hugging his waist as he stood up. Ichigo couldn't help but hug her back. It had been so long since he'd seen his friends..._'They didn't forget me?'_

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow. _'Better keep an eye on this.' _She wasn't jealous of the returned hug...just...watching out for her favorite student. Yeah. That sounded good.

Rukia then surprised him again by stepping back and punching him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "What is your problem, baka?! You get your powers back, come back to Soul Society and we have to hunt you down? Didn't you miss us?" He could see that she was hurt by this, but it confused him.

"I could ask you the same question," he said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. He had missed them every minute of every day. Didn't he miss them? What an idiotic question! Yoruichi saw him tense and had to fight the urge to put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

The group in front of him all looked a little sheepish, unable to make eye contact. After a few moments of silence, Renji started, "Ichigo, it's not that we didn't want to come see you, we just...we didn't want to do that to you. To flaunt what your life used to be in your face all the time. We know you. We know it had to have been Hell, but we thought it would be cruel to hold what you'd given up in front of you."

"We wanted to protect your pride, idiot," Ikkaku added. "But, if you're feeling pissed about it, we could always go a few rounds to let it all out," he grinned as he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto. Ichigo smirked internally. He couldn't help but feel relieved at their reasoning. His helplessness had robbed him of all confidence in this area, and he had never been able to banish the thought that he was just a tool that had lost its use. This did not fully banish the thoughts and fears that had plagued his dreams for so long, but their words really were good to hear and brought a measure of peace with them.

Rukia interrupted, "what they mean to say, is that we're happy you're back, but...what happened? Did Urahara find a way to get your powers back?"

Ichigo paused, looking to Yoruichi. Seeing her give a small nod, he launched into his story, "It all began the day I went to visit my mothers grave..."

As he finished his story, everyone had an awed expression aside from Ikkaku, who was grinning like an idiot. "So you missed fighting so much that you took on a hollow in your human form? Impressive. I'll definitely have to test you out!"

"Well that will have to wait," Yoruichi interjected. "Berry-boy here belongs to me for the next week. The Soutaichou wants me to whip him into shape!" She grinned mischievously. The group in front of them blinked.

Renji recovered first, "If you are about to spend a week getting your ass kicked by your dream-girl, then we get you tonight! There is a great sake bar in the Rukongai we can go to to catch up before Lady Shihoin makes you a bruised berry!" The rest of the group nodded enthusiastically, with Yoruichi's eyes narrowing at the title. _'Being a noble is a pain in the ass sometimes.'_

"Ummm, I've never drank...and I have to train...," Ichigo began, looking to Yoruichi for backup. _'I know they'll make me look like an ass!'_ Ikkaku and Yumichika looked stunned at the news, Rukia wasn't surpised, while Yoruichi and Renji looked like they had struck gold.

"You should catch up with everyone, Ichigo," the violet haired goddess of flash said quite sweetly. _'Too sweetly,_' Ichigo thought. "I can come chaperone you so you don't get out of hand." She was grinning at the end. _'Drunk Ichigo? I have to see this!'_

Ichigo scowled at the comments. He wasn't a child that needed to be babysat, however he knew his friends enough to know there was no escaping this. The sun was going down at this point, so Yoruichi said, "why don't you catch up with everyone you haven't seen and I'll meet you at the gates in an hour? I can go visit Soi Fon during that time."

Ichigo, for some reason displeased at having to be away from Yoruichi, muttered," fine. See you then."

As she shunpoed off to the second division barracks, Ikkaku exclaimed, "Lets go see the taichou! I know he'd love to know you're back!" Ichigo was about to ask him if he'd lost his damn mind, but found himself being shunpoed as well by the group towards he eleventh squad barracks.

As they arrived, Renji and Rukia left, saying that they were going to gather more people for tonight's outing, since there were many who would be pleased at his return. Before Ichigo could groan, he felt a massive wave of reiatsu accompanied by the door to the front of the barracks exploding outward with a massive blur coming to a stop in front of him. "Is about time you came back Ichigo, ready to get reacquainted!?", Zaraki Kenpachi bellowed as he reached for his zanpakuto.

"Yaaaaay Ichii!, Ken-chan hasn't gotten to play for a long time!," came the bubbly voice of Yachiru as she appeared on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hold on a second! I just got my powers back, I can't fight tonight!" Ichigo said, trying to avoid getting run through again. _'Did I actually think that I missed this?!'_

"Come on, you wimp! I haven't had a challenge since you left! Did you lose your spine when you lost your powers?" Kenpachi taunted.

"Ahhh, he's too weak right now, Taichou. That hot Shihoin noble gets to train him for a week to knock the rust off," Ikkaku offered, earning a scowl from Ichigo. He was annoyed at being called weak and...yes, annoyed that Ikkaku referred to his best friend as hot. Friends could be protective like that, right?

"Awwww, Ichii is gonna play with kitty-chan first? Why don't you want to play with Ken-chan?", Yachiru whined. Ichigo chuckled, she was too cute when she pouted, reminding him of Yuzu. _'Plus, I can't wait to use "Kitty-chan!"'_ Sure, it may get him an ass kicking, but he couldn't wait to see the look on Yoruichi's face when he broke that gem out.

"Because I wouldn't last for long, playing with Kenpachi, right now", he said, trying to console her. She brightened instantly.

"Ok, you can play with Ken-chan once you're done having fun with Kitty-chan!", she exclaimed.

"I'm sure he won't get to have the fun he wants to have with 'kitty-chan'," Ikkaku snickered, "but she'll get him into shape at least."

Ichigo scowled, "and what does that mean?"

"Ahh shut up, everyone could see the love-struck eyes you have for the Shihoin princess. Anyways," Ikkaku continued over Ichigo's spluttering denials, "you've waited almost two years Taichou, what's another week? This way he'll be able to give you a bit more fun."

Kenpachi laughed, "That sounds good! I want to fight you without holding back Ichigo, so you better not be too distracted by your wannabe girlfriend! I'd hate for our fight to end too quickly because she made you too soft."

Ichigo growled, _'Nobody talks about Yoruichi that way._' "Fine, Kenpachi. Once my powers have fully come back, we can fight and I'll kick your ass again! And she's not my wannabe girlfriend!" The three other men present rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, who cares? Just make sure you can make it fun! I want to see this mask I've been hearing about," Kenpachi said with a psychotic grin as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Good. Hey taichou, we're having a welcome back get together for Ichigo here tonight at the sake bar in the Rukongai, you in? Our little strawberry here hasn't ever drank before, it should be hilarious," Ikkaku asked, always eager for a good drink.

"Eh, why not?", he said. "I could use a drink since I have to wait for a good fight," Kenpachi finished in a grumble, making Ichigo shake his head in exasperation.

"We are heading down to the gates now, to meet up with everybody. See you there," Ikkaku said, but Kenpachi had already walked off with Yachiru on his shoulder. Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika then proceeded down to the gates leading to the Rukongai.

At the same time, Captain Soi Fon had just finished kicking her disgusting oaf of a lieutenant out of her office when she heard from the open doorway of her office's balcony, "It seems my little bee still has the same temper, though in this case I can't blame you."

"Yoruichi-sama! I thought you were in the world of the living? When did you get back?"

"Ohh, that's a long story. In short, I went, saw Ichigo get his powers back, and now I'm back to train him to fitness," she said. She didn't want to go into details just yet, as her little bee tended to have a jealous streak that matched her temper.

Sure enough, Soi Fons eyes narrowed. "The ryoka is back? Why are you having to train him? Surely you shouldn't have to go through that!", she exclaimed. "_Yoruichi-sama has always had a soft spot for that brat. Why can't he leave her alone?'_

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow, "the Soutaichou thinks that I am the best one for the job. I'm sure you recall that I am quite the teacher." '_And there is no way I'm giving up a week of making him blush!'_

"But he is just a common brat. Surely they know you must have better things to do with your time!" Soi Fon was pissed. She didn't really have anything against the boy, aside from the fact that he seemed to commandeer too much of her idol's attention.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. _'Be careful how you talk about my berry...I mean...my student...dammit_. Yoruichi had been having these slips more and more often since Ichigo's powers returned and she had been forced to admit her fascination. She didn't have the excuse of his humanity to hide behind anymore. _'Still, he probably sees me as some old tease. I bet he has eyes for Rukia or Orihime...ugh, dammit, focus!_ "I didn't expect you to be thrilled, Soi Fon, but I am disappointed in your narrow-minded views. When have I ever held myself above others? I will not let a family name turn me into someone who believes themselves better than others. I thought I taught you better."

Soi Fon blanched, "No, Yoruichi-sama! That's not what I meant. I apologize, I just...I just..."

Yoruichi cut in, "Just because I have another student, it doesn't mean that I'd ever forget my little bee. I have a chance to help someone who has done more for Soul Society, and for me, than I could ever imagine. He even saved my life when I was in the world of the living," she finished, knowing that this-if anything-would get the young captains attention.

Soi Fons eyes widened. "What? What happened?!"

As Yoruichi told her the story (excluding the more personal details), Soi Fon couldn't help but be impressed by the boy. _'He used his human body as a shield for her? Dammit, now I really can't be mad at him.'_ "I apologize for my earlier words, Yoruichi-sama. Forgive...my jealousy," she whispered.

Yoruichi smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Soi Fon. You'll always be my little bee," she reassured her again. "Now, I must be off! Chaperoning to do you know," she said as she left with a sly wink.

As she arrived at the gate, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Renji were all there waiting. As they passed through the gates, Yoruichi said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm quite ready to witness a drunken strawberry!" Everybody laughed loudly except Ichigo, who scowled while grumbling about irresponsible teachers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: another chapter here! As always, thanks to everyone who read so far, and extra thanks to all who reviewed! To answer one common question: There is no concrete end in sight for this story. While I may not hit the points some of you may be looking for just yet, they might be coming later on. Feel free to continue to PM me with any questions or feedback, as all the feedback and ideas I have gotten thus far have been quite helpful! You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

**_Zangetsu speaking_**

_thoughts/internal dialogue_

**Shiro speaking**

*******Extra a/n at the end**

**Last chapter...**  
_As she arrived at the gate, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Renji were all there waiting. As they passed through the gates, Yoruichi said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm quite ready to witness a drunken strawberry!" Everybody laughed loudly except Ichigo, who scowled while grumbling about irresponsible teachers._

As they walked along, Ichigo was full of questions for his comrades. "What's been going on since I left?"

"Not much in the way of drama," Renji began. "There have been regular excursions and missions to Hueco Mundo, but nothing else really. I can't speak for the others, but most of my time has been spent training. After the last war, I'm making sure that there is another captain-level fighter in the Seireitei."

"We've all been training, to tell you the truth," Rukia said. "Aizen simply showed us that we have to be ready for anything. Enough about us though, what about you? What are your plans, now that you've gotten your powers back? Are you going to pick up as a substitute again?", she asked.

Ichigo sighed, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. After my training with Yoruichi-sama (he smirked while saying this), I have no idea what my options would even be."

This was actually beginning to worry Ichigo. He had gained his powers back and was getting to see everyone he had so sorely missed, but what next? Would he be allowed to visit regularly? Would he be forced to stay? Old man Yamamoto had even mentioned a position in the Gotei 13.

On top of that, he was beginning to worry about something else: Yoruichi's noble status. Since he was a 'commoner', would he still be able to see his best friend? The thought of not seeing her made him...uncomfortable. Almost as uncomfortable as thinking about all of the stuffy 'peacocks' that had been bothering her. He glanced at her with a slightly worried expression, seeing her face soften from the scowl that had formed when he added -sama.

Noticing his frequent glances at his mentor, Renji quipped, "I am sure there would be something for you to do here. You're used to handling big pieces of metal, why, I bet Lady Yoruichi could use another stable boy to shovel up after her horses!" This earned a round of chuckles and laughs being covered up by coughs. Yoruichi frowned, however. She did not want Ichigo thinking along those lines, even jokingly.

**"Tell that pineapple head to shut up before I come out and slap the red out of his hair,**" Shiro growled.

_**"For once, I must agree with your baser part,"**_ Zangetsu said, quite annoyed at being referred to as nothing more than a big piece of metal. **_"What would fill those shovels would be a blessing compared to what awaits him, should he continue to mock me."_**

Ichigo snorted out loud, gaining the attention of all around him. Shiro calling Renji a pineapple head was kind of funny, plus he had never heard Zangetsu make a threat like that, and it made Ichigo smile._ 'I know. While he was joking, I think your comments will get a good reaction.'_

"Something funny, stable-berry?", Renji joked, earning another round of snickers. Renji was actually very glad to have Ichigo back. Sure he and Rukia were closer, and Ikkaku was a good friend, but he had missed the man who had become somewhat like a brother to him. He was glad to be able to resume their relationship as it was: annoying the hell out of each other whenever possible, but always having the others back when it counted.

"Quite. Shiro is ready to slap the red out of your hair and Zangetsu said that encountering the contents of those shovels would be paradise next to what would happen if you encountered a certain big piece of metal," Ichigo laughed as Renji paled slightly before the red head regained his composure

Renji had never met Shiro before, but knew the stories as well as he had first hand experience with Zangetsus...bite. Ichigo could feel smugness radiating from his inner parts at Renji's expression. The others, including Yoruichi, laughed loudly at his reaction.

Ichigo was glad to be able to joke around again. The constant strain his agony had had him under when he was powerless had robbed him of his enjoyment of "shooting the breeze", as his dad called it. It was so relieving to talk and joke about anything, even if it was important, with people who understood the way of life he knew and loved.

"As it stands, Ichigo would be ready for a captains position by the time I'm through with him," Yoruichi stated, getting back on topic and stunning the group in the process. She was on Ichigo's side in this. She wanted him to be happy, and to be honest, she would like him around Soul Society a bit more. With him here more, maybe she would be able to test out the possibilities that had begun to plague her mind ever since Ichigo confirmed that his powers were back for good.

"Well well," Ikkaku said, "looks like you have an interesting week ahead of you, Ichigo. However, lets see how you can handle tonight!" They had arrived at the busy bar, and started to head inside.

Ichigo was greeted by a loud roar, "ICHIGOOOOO", was heard all around the bar from many of his old friends. As he looked around the room, he saw many familiar faces, even including some captains! His heart warmed at the looks on his old friends faces.

**_"It would seem that you were remembered and missed, after all,"_** Zangetsu said quietly. He was quite pleased to see this reaction to his wielder's reemergence into the spiritual world. Nearly two years of having to impotently watch as Ichigo had nearly come apart at the seams because of his grief made the zanpakuto spirit greatly appreciative of the crowds reaction.

As ichigo began to be swarmed by people wanting to catch up or say hello, he looked to see Yoruichi turning to go to a corner booth where Kisuke happened to be with his fan in front of his face. Without thinking, ichigo reached out, grabbing her hand.

"You don't have to go," he said softly.

She smiled back warmly, golden eyes softening at his tone, "go reconnect with your friends, Ichigo. Don't forget, you'll be with me for the whole next week." He smiled at that, nodding and turning to the crowds as he let her hand go.

Yoruichi was a little flustered, _'Why do I get like this? Every time he touches me, it feels...ugh...good! _She was getting frustrated, _'What the hell is going on with me?'_

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind-deal with it later-and sat down at a table with her oldest friend. Before he could speak, she heard a loud feminine voice near where she had just left shouting, "Iiiiiccchhhhiiigooooooo."

_'Shit'_, the violet haired goddess thought as she saw (through very narrowed eyes) the curvaceous Rangiku Matsumoto surprise Ichigo with one of her infamous greetings.  
...

As Ichigo made his way through the crowd, he was elated to see many of his friends. He turned when he heard a loud, feminine, "Iiiiiccchhhhiiigooooooo". As he was turning, he felt his face being pulled down into a very tight, suffocating...soft hug. _'Rangiku_,' he thought as he fought for oxygen.

Sure enough, when he was released, he saw the strawberry blonde lieutenant as he gasped for air. "Uhhh, nice to see you too, Rangiku," he muttered shyly as his blush crept up his face.

He briefly turned and noticed Yoruichi staring with narrowed eyes, his own eyes widening as he shook his head to try to convey his innocence to her. For some reason he couldn't explain, he wanted Yoruichi to know that he had had no willing part in the greeting. He felt a little relieved when she simply turned and started talking to Urahara.

After a while, Ichigo had made his rounds, talking to several different shinigami, as well as captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, and to his surprise, Unohana. _'Didn't see her as much of a drinker.'_

At this point, Rangiku and Renji dragged him up to the bar to meet up with Ikkaku, who was finishing downing a large container of sake. "We got us a booze virgin...hell, an everything virgin here! Lets get him some of the good stuff!", Ikkaku roared, earning laughs from everyone but Ichigo, who was scowling and blushing profusely.

After a moment, the bartender handed Ichigo a small cup with whitish clear liquid. Not one to back down from a challenge, Ichigo grabbed it, and before thinking, downed the whole cup._ 'Holy shit, that burns! _he thought as his eyes watered and he coughed a couple of times. Those around him started laughing loudly, patting him on the back.

"Hahaha, welcome to the world of booze, berry-boy!", Renji yelled as he drank some from his own cup. He then turned to the bartender, got more, and passed it on to Ichigo.  
...

As Yoruichi watched Ichigo get hugged by Matsumoto, she started to growl until she saw him emerge gasping for air. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as he quickly looked over to her, eyes wide and shaking his head like he was explaining his innocence. _'Haha, dammit, that is too cute. Still, Rangiku better watch it. Nobody gets to do that to my...'_

"Wow, I thought the hairs on the back of your neck only stood up when you're in your cat form!" Urahara interrupted her violent thoughts, speaking airily as he grabbed his drink off of the table.

"Oh shut up. I'm just making sure he doesn't make an ass of himself," she told him, returning her attention to her friend.

"I'll act like I believe that if you want me to, kitten," he said smugly. "You know, there is nothing wrong with liking him...," he trailed off quietly. He knew that Yoruichi had experienced more than her share of heartbreak in her life, and seeing this much life in her from her interactions with Ichigo made him want to help the situation in any way he could. Both deserved happiness, and how convenient was it that they could easily provide it to each other?

Yoruichi turned, looking at him to see if she was being mocked. Seeing nothing but friendly concern in Kisukes eyes, she muttered, "I don't know what it is that I feel. I haven't had a second to myself to think about it. He's the same Ichigo, just a bit more matured...well..,"she said as she looked over at the increasingly drunk Ichigo, "for the most part. I can't tell if he is just a hot guy that I'm friends with, or if I feel...something. I have to worry about what will happen with him, all of this bullshit with the clan, fighting off waves of suitors...I just don't know, Kisuke. It's a lot to deal with."

"I would recommend some quiet time to sort your thoughts," a voice chimed in. Yoruichi and Kisuke looked up to see Retsu standing by their table.

"Mind if I join you?", she asked kindly. Both said they didn't mind and she sat down at the table. "You know that you don't have to make any immediate decisions, Yoruichi? Ichigo's powers will only continue to grow and solidify, and you already know the in, outs, and pitfalls of noble life. Why not take this next week to sort through your feelings? You might be surprised where you end up," she finished with a knowing smile.

"How did you...?", Yoruichi began.

"The Soutaichou told me," she said simply.

"Ah, well thank you, Retsu. And thank you for helping him recover. If you don't mind us staying tonight, I might let Ichigo stay in a room at the mansion this next week."

"My pleasure, Yoruichi, of course."

Kisuke smirked, "already shacking up with him, eh? The goddess of flash never ceases to amaze-oww!", he finished as Yoruichi hit him over the head.

After a while of idle conversation, and occasional monitoring of the flood of female shinigami who had come to see ichigo, a loud crash at the front of the bar accompanied by a roar of laughter caught their attention. They watched as a head of orange hair reappeared in the middle of one of the tables in the front, yet they also noticed a missing door.

"Uh oh, looks like its time to take Ichigo back to the barracks," Yoruichi chuckled as the group got up to go get Ichigo before the entire bar was destroyed.

"Try sipping it this time, Baka!", Rukia said to Ichigo as he took the next cup of sake. As he did, it wasn't nearly as bad as his first round. The taste was something he'd have to get used to, but he didn't think it would be a problem. As the night progressed, Ichigo began to get more and more flushed as the alcohol took effect.

Everyone was loving seeing 'drunk Ichigo', as he was much more cheerful and boisterous with it in his system, yet he seemed to only get more and more child-like with every drink.

"Hey, Renji! Renji! REEEEEENNNNNNNJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII!", Ichigo shouted until he got a loud 'WHAT?'. "Did anybody ever tell you that you look like a pineapple? Ppppbbbbbbbtttttttttt", Ichigo couldn't contain his laughter at this little joke which, for some reason he couldn't explain, was far funnier now than when Shiro had said it earlier. Everyone cracked up at this, watching Ichigo laugh like a little kid while Renji tried to scowl.

"Whatever, strawberry boy! I could...I could still kick your ass!", Renji slurred back. He was also several drinks in, and was having a hard time coming up with any comebacks due to the effects of the potent sake.

"Hahaha, yeah, and Ikkaku can grow hair!", Ichigo laughed. Ikkaku scowled, while the rest of the bar laughed. Ichigo was feeling great. Not a care in the world, and really...loose. Was that the right word? Whatever it was, he felt like he now understood the hype about drinking with friends.

Though Keigo had always tried to get him to drink, he never had because he was underage and because Keigo annoyed the hell out of him, but this warm and loose feeling was great! However, Ichigo was finding it hard to keep coherent thoughts, and even harder to care.

"So, Ichigo, tell us about what you've been doing in the world of the living!", Rangiku said. She was a seasoned pro at drinking, so she was much more lucid than some of the guys around. She had always thought Ichigo to be a good guy, and great prey for teasing. However, seeing him now, with his longer hair and much more noticeable muscles, Matsumoto found it even easier to pay attention to the former substitute. _'He's turned into quite the hottie!'_

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he took another drink. Trying to focus and clear his mind enough to respond, he said, "I ran. A lot. I was damn fast too!" Feeling a sudden inspiration, he yelled, "Hey, pineapple! Lets have a race!"

Without another word, Ichigo got up and shunpoed...through the door of the entryway, shattering it into thousands of splinters. Everyone was roaring in laughter as he reappeared in his seat moments later.

"You seem to be in high spirits tonight," captain Kyroaku chuckled as he joined the table. "Something got you excited there, Ichigo?"

"Yup, hey... you know what?", he asked with a contemplative on his face, not noticing the splinters of wood in his hair from when he crashed through the door. Everyone kept laughing. Drunk Ichigo was just too funny.

"What's that, Ichigo?", Kyroaku humored him.

"I HATE PEACOCKS!", he bellowed, thumping the table with his fists. Everyone erupted into hysterics, continuously laughing at how stupid he sounded.

"Why do you hate peacocks, Ichigo?", Urahara chuckled as he asked, the group of himself, Yoruichi, and Unohana approaching the table. Ichigo didn't notice, but Urahara had been holding a cell phone in his hand most of the night, secretly videoing some of the young Kurosaki's antics.

"Because they're always chasing after my kitty! Peacocks are trying to keep my kitty away from me! My kitty!", he shouted.

As everyone again erupted in laughter, Kisuke cut his eyes over to Yoruichi, whose smile was frozen on her face._ 'Hmm, it seems as if that meant something to her...I'll have to follow up on this. I get the 'my kitty' part, but what the hell do peacocks have to do with it?'_

Yoruichi was stunned, _"Is he saying what I think he is?"_ She remembered calling all of her suitors 'peacocks' when talking to Ichigo in the world of the living. _'What does he mean, peacocks are trying to keep his kitty away? And what does he mean, 'his' kitty?'_ Yoruichi couldn't help but feel a little flattered as she was sure of what he was referring to. _' He is probably just too drunk,'_ she thought, trying not to smile.

Because of her history, she never gave people the benefit of the doubt in matters of the heart. However, she couldn't help the little thrill she got from hearing Ichigo say 'my kitty.' _'I'll sort all that out once I get drunken-berry to bed.'_

As she walked over to Ichigo, he brightened up instantly, calling out-albeit a bit slurred, "Yorrrrreeeeeeeccchhheeeeeeee, did you see how fast I was?! I ran to the gate and back! Hey! Watch this!"

He disappeared, reappearing back in his seat with Uraharas green and white hat on, sporting another goofy grin. He pretended to fan his face as he said in his imitation of Kisukes airy voice, "Yare yare, this hat looks good on me, ne?" This caused another round of laughter, many people falling out of their seats and holding their sides.

Even Urahara had to laugh, yet thought to himself, _'Oh Kurosaki-san, you have no idea of the field day we will have when I show this video to Isshin._' He was going to hold onto this little ace until Ichigo finally admitted his feelings about Yoruichi-which were clearly there-so Isshin could really have a good laugh.

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Yoruichi-with the help of captain Unohana, went to help lift Ichigo up before he attempted another flash step. "Ok Ichigo, looks like someone needs to hit the hay!" This was accompanied by a round of "awwwww's" and "just a little longer!'s".

As Ichigo looked from side to side, he slurred happily, "thanks yorrrreeeeecchhheeeeee. Thanks to you too, miss sweet and scary captain!"

Chuckling at noticing one of Retsu's eyebrows rising, captain Kyroaku asked, "what do you mean, sweet and scary captain?"_ 'She probably won't kill him since he's drunk, but this should be quite funny.'_

"Because she has two smiles!", Ichigo said. "One of them is really nice. It reminds me of my mom," he sighed as he smiled at some memory. Retsu smiled warmly, flattered by the simile as she knew the backstory. "That's the one!", Ichigo slurred.

"What about the other?", Kyroaku had to ask.

Ichigo became serious, his facial expression becoming almost frightened, and took Kisukes hat off to hide his face while he whispered (loud enough for the whole bar to hear), "the other is scary. I almost piss my pants when I see it!" This brought out the loudest round of laughter yet.

Even captain Unohana was laughing. "So you noticed, did you Kurosaki-san?" She kept laughing as he nodded dumbly. _'It would seem that alcohol releases Ichigo's inner child. That is just too cute.'_

"Ooook, lets get you to bed, berry," Yoruichi said as she and Retsu helped Ichigo out of the destroyed door. After a while of walking in silence, she spoke again, "So how was your first night of drinking, Ichigo? I was quite entertained!"

He gave her another stupid grin, "Hehe, it was fuuuuuunnn. Except for those damn peacocks! I hate peacocks," he finished in a mumble.

"I see you had fun, Kurosaki-san," Unohana began. "I also saw that Matsumoto-fukutaichou had an eye on you, especially after her 'greeting'." She had a good idea of how this would go, and thought it would help Yoruichi to hear it as well.

"Those things are dangerous!", Ichigo slurred loudly. "She teases me almost as bad as Yorrreeeechheeeee," he said. "But you know what?", he loudly whispered.

"What?"

"Yorrreeeechheeeees are better!" This caused him to go into a laughing fit. Unohana blinked, _'Not exactly where I was expecting that to go, but not bad..._'.

"So you have been looking at Yoruichi?," Unohana countered.

_Do they think that I can't hear them or something?_ Yoruichi thought. She looked over at Retsu only to receive a sly wink.

"Noooooo, not like that!", Ichigo said. "Yoruichi-sama is a lady!" He slipped back into a whisper, "But when she teased me...I peeked," he continued his silly laugh. Yoruichi flushed, torn between pleased and a little embarrassed as this conversation was happening in front of-and with-her long time friend.

They were nearing squad four's barracks, so Unohana asked, "So you must like Yoruichi, hmm?" She wasn't one to pry, but she couldn't help but try to help their hidden-only to themselves- relationship along.

"Yeah. Kitty-chan is the best, she's not like other women," he sighed sadly. "I really missed her." Instantly brightening, he said, "She came to see me, though! Sshhhhhhh! Don't tell anybody, but she came to see me in a gig...gigai," he said as he struggled to speak coherently, while Unohana just laughed lightly.

Yoruichi's ears perked up. _'Did he just call me Kitty-chan?! I'm so going to kick his ass tomorrow._

"Hey! Did you know...did you know she got me to _bankai_ in three days?! Kitty is baaaaaadaaaasssss. Zangetsu says she stops the rain, too. But all of those fucking peacocks. I hate peacocks!", he shouted. At this point, they had gotten Ichigo to his room. As he laid down, falling to sleep almost instantly, they heard him mumbling about kitty and peacocks.

As they stepped out of the room, Retsu turned to her friend, "Well, that should give you more to think on, ne? By the way, why does he hate peacocks?"

Yoruichi flushed slightly, most of it being hidden by her dark skin, "When we talked in the world of the living, I referred to my potential suitors as 'peacocks'."

_'Oh this is adorable, he better get over his dense sober nature soon. Clearly he is head over heels for 'Kitty-chan'. _Retsu giggled, "My my, it seems Kurosaki-san is quite smitten with this 'Kitty-chan'. This next week should prove to be most entertaining."

Yoruichi flushed a bit more. "He'll pay for that kitty-chan comment tomorrow. I think this was mostly just the sake talking," she said. She would not allow herself to read too much into Ichigo's drunken ramblings. Things never worked as she wanted them to, and she wasn't about to assume that the universe had suddenly become kind.

Unohana became serious, "Don't let the past get in the way of your future, Yoruichi. You know as well as I, Ichigo is unlike any man you've ever met. While that doesn't mean that you have to love him, it doesn't mean that you can't. Just trust your heart on this one. If there is anyone who would protect it, it would be him. Ichigo wouldn't be like any from your past, you know who in particular. I'll let you rest, as I'm sure you'll have plenty to think over," Unohana said as she left the room. She knew that Yoruichi had been burned by love many times in the past. Still, she hoped the violet haired woman could keep it from spoiling her future.

Yoruichi sighed, shifting into her cat form and crawling up to curl up on the passed out Ichigo's warm chest. Her mind was on overload with her thoughts of the situation.

_'She said 'love him'. I don't love him, do I? I don't know. I certainly like him. He...well, he's gorgeous, but he's also so genuine. Loud and brash, but caring and warm. He's braver than anyone I've ever known. He's also insanely adorable when he's drunk or embarrassed. His innocence isn't just naivety, it's respect. Sure, he said he peeked, but he didn't ogle. He talks to me as Yoruichi, not someone he wants to screw or a means to an end. He saved me. He couldn't have seen that hollow, but he died to protect me. He has never left me or gave up on me, either. I...I don't know. He is much more than my student, but...love? I don't know. We'll see how this week goes. Who knows? Maybe he's just being nice. Maybe he just needed a friend. Gah! Why can't things be simple with him?'_

She shook her head, deciding to just see how things went this next week._ 'I'll have to make tomorrow morning good for that 'Kitty-chan' comment',_ she smirked as she plotted for the next morning.

Ichigo groaned as the suns rays made it through the window of his room. His head felt like it had been run over by a truck and his mouth was so dry he felt like he hadn't had any water...ever.

_'Memo to me, never drink again. Those assholes never mentioned this in their drinking stories!'_, he thought, mentally noting that he was going to punch Keigo on principle next time he saw him.

**"You're such a pansy. Though, I do have to admit, you're hilarious when you're drunk."** Shiro played a few hazy memories of last night through Ichigo's head, including the one where he called Yoruichi 'Kitty-chan'

_'Oh. Shit. This sucks. Yoruichi is probably going to kick my ass for that.'_

As Ichigo finally opened his eyes, he rolled off of his bed, stumbling before gaining his footing. He noticed a glass of water on the small bedside table, which he gulped down.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, willing the water to ease his headache. "It's about time you got up. Lets go!", he heard as he turned to see Yoruichi standing in the doorway, wearing her trademark orange shirt with black leggings and a seductive smirk on her face.

Donning a look that promised no mercy, she said, "Yo, Ichigo, time to get back to greatness, goddess of flash style." Ichigo could only gulp as Yoruichi led him stumbling to the cave below Sokyoku hill.

As they entered, Ichigo began stretching his sore muscles. He felt really tensed after last night. During his stretching though, he felt himself get kicked in the side, sending him flying across the dusty floor of the cave and landing with a loud "OOF".

"Get up, Ichigo," she purred in a sultry voice, right next to his ear, "you don't want to get beaten by 'Kitty-chan', now do you?" As she finished, she jabbed his ribs, "tag, you're it," and she flashed away.

_'Damn, this day is gonna suck.'_ He thought as Shiro cackled in his mind.

**_"I hate to say it Ichigo, but you did bring this on yourself. Just train hard and maybe you'll gain something from it_**, Zangetsu consoled.

Ichigo sighed as he shunpoed off after her. They played tag for hours, and Yoruichi wiped the floor with him. After a while, they stopped, taking a break.

"Your shunpo isn't too bad for just getting your powers back. This is how we will start every day. Once you get your breath, I want you to visit your inner world for some training with Zangetsu and Shiro. Maybe I'll let you rest afterwards."

Ichigo nodded. With a slight blush to his face, he muttered, "I'm sorry for calling you kitty-chan. I didn't do it to insult you or hurt your feelings."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Is that all you remember from last night? If so, you should know that that was the tip of a very big, very embarrassing iceberg." She laughed as his face went from blushing to pale in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't embarrass you too badly, did I?", he whispered. _'What the hell did I do? I don't remember much of anything!'_

_'He's worried about embarrassing me?! Kami, this guy...dammit, he's too cute.'_ "Me? No, you didn't embarrass me. I don't think you have too much to worry about. You were funny, but didn't do anything bad. It was good to see you actually loosen up for a change. I have to admit though, hearing you explain how captain Unohana is "sweet and scary captain" was hilarious, even to her."

Ichigo blanched, "Oh no, she wasn't offended, was she?" _'Holy shit, she'll kill me!'_

"Haha, no, she got quite the kick out of it. Now, back to training. Lets have Zangetsu get your swordplay back up to par."

_'Actually, this will be a good chance to ask them what they meant about my powers when I punched Shiro.'_ "Ok, I'll be out in a while". As he fell into is inner world, both Zangetsu and Shiro were waiting for him.

**"Whoooo, Kitty-chan kicked your ass! Hahahahaha. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you see more of what you did later. Now lets knock that rust off berry king! Zangetsu is gonna let me have a crack at you!"** At this, Shiro charged, brandishing an inverted color version of Ichigo's zanpakuto.

After a few minutes of fighting, Zangetsu stopped them. **_"Your reflexes are good for this stage. I foresee us making a lot of progress this week."_**

Ichigo grinned at the praise. _"Ossan, I wanted to ask you, and even you, asshole, what happened with my powers the other day? That power was...something new, yet it felt so natural."_

**"Well whaddya know? This jackass actually noticed something,"** Shiro chuckled at Ichigo's scowl.

**_"It is a part of the task we set before you, however, now that you've noticed it, you can replicate it and use it."_**

_"How? I only felt it when I was pissed at Shiro."_

**"I could always go visit kitty while you're thinking," **Shiro taunted.

Ichigo felt fury again, but noticed that familiar power surge.**_ "You felt it there, Ichigo. Now, trace the feeling. Focus! What does it feel like?_**

_"It feels...comfortable. I...wait!"_ Ichigo concentrated. The power felt so natural, such a part of him. It reminded him of when he had actually become Tensa Zangetsu.

He explored the feeling of the power. There wasn't a 'source', it felt like it flowed continuously throughout his body. He knew it surfaced when he felt angry, but it wasn't from the anger._ "When did this happen? I've never experienced this before."_

**_"Ichigo, what you are feeling is your own latent power. Shiro and I are parts of your power, your soul. We do not comprise the whole. Do you understand? This power has been yours your whole life, yet you have only just uncovered it and accepted it. When you used it, you finally claimed it. Your realizing this is a resolution of an imbalance in your soul, can you feel it?_**

Ichigo could. He felt the power now, even though his momentary fury had subsided. It felt rough, chaotic, but it was there. It was like a puzzle piece sliding into place. He could actually feel the...the texture, the substance of his reiatsu. It was something that felt instantly natural. How had he not felt this before?

**"Because you're as dense as a rock. I'm surprised to actually see you recognize part of yourself, jackass."**

_"Lets test it out then, shall we?"_, Ichigo said as Shiro smiled.

**"Now you're talkin! Come on, old man, lets kick his ass!"**

Ichigo and Shiro traded blows for a while, with Zangetsu switching between joining in and standing back and critiquing. After a while, Ichigo began to get a better feel of his newfound power, combining it with Zangetsus power to land a few blows on Shiro.

**_"Good, Ichigo, very good. You're still not complete, but you've taken a good step today. Think on what you've learned today. You can apply it to other aspects of your soul. I think that is enough for today."_**

**"Go away king, go see 'kitty-chan'. Maybe with a saucer of milk, you can get her to curl up in your lap for a lil fun!"** Ichigo scowled at the implication, but felt the pull of being taken out of his inner world.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Yoruichi staring at him with a strange expression. "Uhhh, hey Yoruichi."

"Everything go okay in there?", she asked, her golden eyes probing his.

"Yeah, why?", Ichigo asked, confused. Nothing around him seemed to be destroyed...

_'Really? A reiatsu spike like that and you think I'm not going to ask?'_ "Oh, no particular reason...just the fact that your reiatsu seems to have doubled," she said nonchalantly, but her eyes were staring into his.

"Ah, that. Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Not a problem, dear student of mine, I've got plenty of time," she said dryly. _'Do you seriously think I'd just drop it after that?'_

Ichigo sighed, _'it's ok, it's Yoruichi_,' and began to tell her all that Shiro and Zangetsu had told him about his soul.

She listened attentively, not interrupting him. After he finished, she let out a low whistle. "Your powers are going to be above what they were? Damn. We'll definitely have to work on reiatsu control. We can begin kido training tomorrow. You did well today, Ichigo. Not great, but that will come. Come on, lets go."

Grabbing his hand, she led him to the hot springs, his discomfort growing each step. He watched as she walked up to the edge of the water, beginning to take her clothes off. "Yo-Yoruichi! What are you doing?!" He stammered as he quickly turned around.

"Oh calm down, Ichigo. You know clothes are no good for the hot springs. Now strip down and get in, you need it after today, or else tomorrow will be hell on earth for you." Ichigo groaned, knowing she was right.

Hearing her splash in the water, he risked a glance, glad to see that her rather large chest was under the churning water. "Can you at least turn around?", he asked. She huffed as she complied, mumbling about prudish strawberries.

After Ichigo had taken his clothes off and waded into the water, Yoruichi turned around. _'My my my...' _she thought, her mouth going dry. Ichigo was...'_yummy. Those muscles translated to his spiritual body too.'_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Everything ok?", he asked. He grew concerned as he saw her face go from clearly perverted to horrified.

Yoruichi's thoughts had shifted, as she saw his scars. So many scars. She knew that a warrior of Ichigo's caliber was bound to be scarred, but she gasped as she saw one in particular.

"What's wrong?", he asked, now concerned.

"Your scars...oh Ichigo," she said as she stared at them. She began walking towards him slowly, mesmerized by the one particular scar that had made her gasp. It was a rough, diamond-shaped scar in the center of his torso. As she reached him, she tentatively stretched out her hand, lightly brushing the skin.

Ichigo tensed. While he knew she was only looking at that particular scar, the feel of her fingers tracing over his skin was... intoxicating. He couldn't recall ever experiencing a feeling like this in his life. As he looked down at the purple headed goddess in front of him, he saw tears leaking out of her golden eyes as they were still fixed on the scar.

_'This scar...it's...mine. He got this because he offered his life for mine. Had it not been for Shiro, he really would have died. He actually willingly gave up his life for me. There's no way he could have known it would release his hollow.'_

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I...I never wanted this to...", her voice broke with a sob. How could she possibly tell him how sorry she was? When she actually thought about it, how sorry was she?

She cringed at the memory of his broken body, but could not deny the elation at the fact that he had regained his powers. '_Still, he nearly died because I just wanted to see him...'_ Her thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her as her confusion grew. She felt so guilty for risking his life, however she also felt guilty for being happy with the consequences of that decision. _'Im such a horrible person.'_

Ichigo scowled as irritation flared, and he pulled her into an embrace, "Don't you ever dare apologize to me, Yoruichi." She gazed up at him, hurt and confusion in her eyes. His own softened, "I know you're stronger than most, but I will always use my entire being to protect you. As for what happened, you didn't get me killed...you brought me back to life. I will always be in your debt, for the rest of my existence. I was barely surviving, and you know this. Now look at me, I have my powers back and the possibility of restoring my scattered soul. Yoruichi, you saved me. Arigato." As he finished, he tilted his head down and rested his cheek on her crown.

More tears came for Yoruichi. Ichigo had brought so many walls down just then. _'He will always protect me? I saved him?' _Her mind and her heart were on overload.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she sensed a change in his stance after a few moments. She sighed and leaned back, confused as to why Ichigo's head was turned to the side and his muscles were tensed. _'Why is he...?'_ And then she noticed the intense blush on his face and a certain firmness below the water.

"Did you just realize that you were holding me while we were naked?" _'He is so sweet, but this...this is actually hilarious'._ She noticed him nodding stiffly as he separated from her, sputtering apologies.

She lifted her hand to his lips, silencing him and forcing his eyes to meet hers, "there is no need to apologize, Ichigo. Thank you for your kind words, they truly meant a lot." He calmed down instantly, her eyes and touch taking effect.

As they both finally relaxed, they were able to strike up a casual conversation, talking about nothing of import, just enjoying each others company. After a while, both got out of the springs. Ichigo, of course, blushing intensely at Yoruichi, who made a bit more show of getting out than he thought was necessary.

When they left the cave, Ichigo made to go to the squad four barracks, however Yoruichi grabbed his hand. "We're going somewhere different tonight." As they walked, they continued to talk until they appeared outside of the Shihoin mansion.

To call it a mansion would be a grave misstatement. It was a massive compound with a rigid organization of smaller structures leading to one massive one. Yoruichi led him to the big one in the center.

"You're staying with me for the week! You can just think of me as your new roommate!", she said with a smirk, but Ichigo could see excitement in her eyes. He didn't say anything, still stunned at the enormous compound that they had entered.

As they made their way to the giant mansion, Yoruichi gave him a tour of all they could see, explaining what and who lived where. It was like a small city! Once they arrived at the largest building, the guards at the front stepped aside, all saying, "Welome, Lady Shihoin!" Ichigo fought the urge to smirk. 'Noble life,' he thought to himself.

**"Nice digs, kingy! We need to make her our sugar-momma!" **Shiro cackled at his own joke, but Ichigo ignored him. _'Just another sign of how far from me she really is..'_

As servants approached, Ichigo felt extremely out of place. Yoruichi noticed his discomfort and slid her arm through his. "May we be of assistance, Lady Shihoin?"

"We are actually heading to the dining room. Could we have dinner sent there for us, and could you please prepare a room for Ichigo?", she kindly asked, to which the servants quickly responded in the affirmative.

After a brief, but delicious dinner, they made their way to the sleeping quarters. "This will be your room, Ichigo. I will be right next door of you need anything." Sensing that he may be feeling a little overwhelmed, she smiled, touching his arm gently, "Goodnight, berry."

Feeling instantly calmer at her reassurance, he smirked, "Goodnight, Yoruichi-sama," shutting his room door before she could hit him. After preparing for bed, he laid down, closing his eyes. For several minutes, he could not get comfortable. The bed was incredible, but something was off. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before it finally struck him as to what was wrong. _'The smell,'_ he thought.

Ever since she had come to see him, Ichigo had always been surrounded by Yoruichi's scent. It had provided him no small measure of comfort, and now without it, he was finding that he couldn't get comfortable. However, the day had been quite taxing for him, and after half an hour more of tossing and turning, he finally settled into a deep sleep.

Yoruichi wasn't having much better luck in her room. She had also realized that she was missing Ichigo's smell and warmth. Since they had arrived in Soul Society, she had slept on his chest every night in her cat form. Now she was tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep as the bed was unable to offer the warmth she was now used to.

She paused for a moment, using her senses to check on Ichigo. His reiatsu was calm and stable. Deciding that she would be unable to get comfortable, she climbed out of bed and crept to his door. She opened it, peering inside. Ichigo was fast asleep, his breathing stable. Walking over to him, she crawled under the covers next to him, instantly feeling relaxed. As she cuddled up to him, she was pleasantly surprised to feel his arms once again wrapping around her.

She couldn't help but respond to the warmth, burying her head into his chest. She smiled sleepily as Ichigo began softly sighing, muttering, "Yoruichi...my kitty...fucking peacocks...".

Yoruichi was having a hard time denying how the feeling of his arms around her affected her. How his smell and his warmth completed what she was feeling. How hearing him call her 'my kitty' made her heart beat faster.

_'Im in trouble'_, she thought. She knew that if she hadn't already...she was well on her way to falling for Ichigo Kurosaki, and he probably didn't have a conscious clue.

**A/N: before I get any flames, yes, I know Ichigo was a bit of an idiot when drunk. ****_That was the point_****. For any of you who've witnessed it, people who are generally wound too tight are hilarious when drunk, especially their first time. Also, Ichigo will not be a stagnant character in this story. He will grow. He just has to encounter some different scenarios along the way to inspire that growth. Remember, this story will go on for as long as I can possibly take it. May even do it in arcs, who knows? **

**Also, Haribel won the lady arrancar poll by quite a large margin. While I might do a nel one later, I will be working on a Tier one in my downtime from this story. Thanks to all who voted!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: another chapter is here! (crickets chirping). Anyways, you guys/gals continue to be awesome and please read/review! **

The rest of the week passed much the same way. Ichigo would wake up, be surprised-less and less by Yoruichi's presence in his bed, but more and more by her gradual lack of clothing-they would get up, train, relax in the springs and talk.

Ichigo's powers were increasing at an enormous rate. By the fifth day, his reiatsu levels were the same as when he'd first arrived in the fake Karakura town. The only reason they weren't higher was because he had made no more progress with his soul 'un-scattering'. Zangetsu had tried to encourage him, telling him that he was close, but Ichigo found little consolation as he had no clue how to continue.

Though he was feeling discouraged about his task from his inner parts, he found himself being able to unwind a bit. A natural byproduct of their near constant proximity, Ichigo was getting more and more comfortable around Yoruichi. He found that her constant presence had quite the calming effect for him. He still couldn't seem to handle her taking her clothes off near him, but the first morning at the mansion had been...interesting:

**Flashback**  
Yoruichi awoke feeling great. She was warm and had slept like a baby. She woke up to a muscular chest rising and falling gently under her cheek. As she rose, she was again surprised that Ichigo's arms tightened around her, giving her a little mobility but no chance of escape. She smiled and relaxed, content to run her fingers through his hair as she watched him sleep. '_I really like it longer like this,'_ she thought.

As she rubbed his scalp, Ichigo shifted, drawing her close again like that first morning together. His face was in her neck, and she felt him breathing gently on her exposed skin. Goosebumps ran up and down her skin as she shivered from the delicious feeling, and she nearly melted when he breathily sighed, "Yoruichi".

Feeling herself warming to his touch, she felt his morning arousal pressing into the leg that she had over his. Shifting uncomfortably, she thought hungrily, _'Wow. This is torture. He needs to wake up, NOW, or I won't be responsible for what i do to him.'_ She was relieved and also disappointed as amber eyes snapped open, widening at what they saw.

Ichigo's eyes grew large and he began to stammer, "Y-Yoruichi! What are you doing here?! Wait, I didn't...," he looked down, seeing her with a tank top and shorts. He exhaled slowly, relaxing a bit. "You're wearing clothes," he said, relief evident in his voice.

"We can change that, if you'd prefer," she purred.

"It just wouldn't be a good day for you if you didn't tease me, eh?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Funny you should say that, berry," she began. "I came in here because I couldn't sleep. I have gotten familiar with your scent and couldn't get comfortable in my own room without it. As far as our position...well, you latched on when I laid down and it was just too warm to move."

It was at this moment that Ichigo noticed his arms around her. "Sorry," he muttered, blushing as he let her go, instantly missing her warmth. "I didn't mean to...well, you know...sorry...," he kept muttering.

"No need to apologize. I quite enjoyed it," she said with a wink. '_Quite a bit, in fact.'_

"Pervert," Ichigo muttered, denying to himself that he also enjoyed it.

"Now that's not nice! I just meant that I got a very good nights sleep. Didn't you?", she asked, a little miffed.

"Actually, I did. I feel really rested," he quickly confessed when he saw her pout.

"Good! Time for a little tag! Get your berry ass up and lets go!"

"Geez, you're as bad as my dad! He always tries to kill me waking me up too. A little differently, though."

"I should hope so! Now get moving! Lots to do," she said as she rolled him out of the bed and dumped him onto the floor.  
**End Flashback**

By the morning of the fifth day she had progressed to wearing...nothing actually. Ichigo woke up to a naked Yoruichi with her ample chest pressed to his. He had stuttered and flushed until he fell out of bed, growling about perverted neko women and refusing to turn around until she had put clothes on.

However, Ichigo was in high spirits by he end of the that same day. He was recovering his powers beautifully. He was able to, somewhat, control his wild reiatsu through some of the stealth squad techniques that Yoruichi taught him, and his fighting skills were coming back at an incredible rate.

While he was making great progress, Zangetsu and Shiro had made it clear that his powers return would most likely come before he actually could use his higher releases.

_**"While you will not have to attain bankai again, you must first develop a stronger control of your reiatsu. Unleashing it now could prove catastrophic until you can control the power."**_

**"And you don't get my Resurrecion until you can find some way to pull your head out of your ass. Good luck with that."**

A more interesting development was when he learned that he was somewhat of a kido prodigy. Yoruichi had convinced Rukia to come and help train ichigo in the discipline during the first few days when she had had to attend to various clan duties and needs. While not a master, he was able to nail down many hado and bakudo spells within a few days, pleasing his teacher, and surprising himself.

During those sessions, he had been able to reconnect with Rukia, whom he had really missed in his time without powers. Though they never actually discussed it, each was the 'annoying same-age spiritual-world sibling' type that they both felt that they needed. Both also found it easy to open up and relax due to the lack of any attraction or romantic feelings that Ichigo found sometimes stifled his conversations with Yoruichi.

During breaks, they would often talk of their mutual friends in the living world, Ichigo's family, Ichigo's possible plans for the future, Rukias training, and other topics that, while not pressing or immediately important, provided the other with a way to unwind and simply talk. Both found these chats to be quite cathartic, as it allowed them a chance to finally express themselves with someone who could understand the others mindset from a purely platonic point of view.

These sessions were very uplifting to Ichigo for several reasons. First, he was very pleased that he was as capable as he was with kido. While nowhere near Rukias proficiency, his learning rate was incredible. Another reason was because he discovered, quite by accident, that Rukia had gotten much stronger.

In the course of one of his lessons, Ichigo had found himself on the business end of a particularly nasty binding spell following a comment on her height. While initially pissing him off, this actually made him very happy to know that she hadn't just rested on her laurels since his sacrifice had removed the threat, rather she had been working to improve herself for the future. He had held no particular expectations, as it was his nature to shoulder all burdens himself, but the fact remained that he was pleased that she continued to push herself.

Also, the sessions were uplifting to Ichigo because he was getting even better at controlling his reiatsu by using the control required for kido, as well as the different techniques Yoruichi taught him. He was even getting to the point to where he could mildly suppress it, and by the arrival of the fifth day, he could conceal up to half of his reiatsu, which Yoruichi had claimed was quite the achievement.

A lesson that particularly lifted his spirits, happened on the fifth day when Kisuke had shown up. He had taken over Ichigo's training for the day as Yoruichi had an important errand to run. After hearing about Ichigo's encounters with the teasing and flirtatious noble, Kisuke couldn't pass up the opportunity to "help their progress" as he had thought.

"You know, you could always tease her back," he had said behind his fan, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"What do you mean?", Ichigo asked dumbly. "She would think I'm a pervert. She only teases me because I'm easy prey." _'How could I possibly tease her?'_

"Is that so?," Urahara asked, still behind his fan. "So she teases others? Does she also train other people? Did she go visit anyone else on her rare days off?"

Unable to give a response, or let himself ponder the implications, Ichigo simply shook his head. "I thought not," urahara continued. "Now...the best way to counter Yoruichi's teasing is to..."

After a while, Ichigo was grinning, '_that's gotta work! Haha, see how she likes it!'_ He smirked as he planned out his teasing revenge. He decided to save it for one of the morning greetings she gave, as he was far too fond of his time spent talking with her after training in the springs to risk pissing her off.

Along with his various forms of "progress", through his talks with Yoruichi, he had come to know quite a bit more about her. They talked about interests, passions, jokes, traded stories, and more in every break and each evening. Ichigo couldn't help his increasingly powerful infatuation with her as the mystery that was the 'Goddess of Flash' became gradually clearer to him with each conversation.

Very quickly, Ichigo realized (even more than he already believed) that Yoruichi was...she was incredible. So smart, incredibly funny and her spirit drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Not to mention she was incredibly beautiful, as ichigo was finding himself more and more physically aware of the purple-haired goddess. His overactive mind kept forcing her smiles and seductive smirks into his thoughts most moments of the day.

Seeming to exacerbate his increasingly active imagination, each morning and each trip to the hot springs became harder and harder to keep his eyes and mind averted from increasingly wayward thoughts as Yoruichi's warm, soft skin, intoxicating scent, and mesmerizing eyes constantly assaulted his senses.

Ichigo constantly berated himself for thinking those thoughts, as he knew he was incredibly unworthy of her attentions in any manner other than as her student. She was a veritable goddess, and while he was called the hero of the winter war, he knew he was nothing compared to her brilliance. Just a commoner kid with a huge amount of reiatsu and an inner hollow that wanted to take over. Not really much to offer a noble princess who was perfect in every aspect that he could define.

Ichigo somewhat admitted his infatuation within himself, but would never say aloud what he really felt. He couldn't say that word. To admit that would be to invite soul-crushing rejection, and he knew he couldn't handle that. Fear was something he had never really had time to deal with, yet when he considered the possibility of life without her again, his chest would tighten and his heart would pound erratically, causing him to stop whatever line of thought he was currently on.

Zangetsu had adamantly refuted his claims of unworthiness, not wanting him to believe so poorly in himself, while Shiro constantly told him to take advantage of the teasing and skin showings and get laid. He ignored that, knowing that he could never settle for a simple fling. Not that it mattered, as Ichigo was sure Yoruichi was just teasing him, and he wasn't going to push it over that line. Overall, it had been a tough week in that sense.

However, when he woke up to a nude Yoruichi in his arms on the sixth day, instead of going through his routine of blushing and turning away, he decided to give Uraharas teasing tricks a try. _'Yoruichi will balk if you call her bluff. She'll be too shocked to retaliate, so next time you wake up, go on the offensive and see what happens!'_

When Yoruichi stirred awake in Ichigo's arms, she looked up at him with her trademark smirk, "Mmm, good morning berry. Now you wouldn't want a morning like this to go to waste, would you Ichigo?", she said in her most seductive purr as she moved herself up, coming eye to eye with him. _'Let's get that blush going early!'_

Motioning like he was going to move her off of him while holding her arms still, he began to roll, yet as he did, he pulled her arms over her head and rolled on top of her, resting his body against the contours of hers. Huskily whispering in her ear with his breath tickling her neck, he asked, "How could we stop it from being wasted, kitten?"

Yoruichi's breath caught as she froze, '_Please, let this be real,' _she thought as her heart began to beat furiously. She had been waiting for him to respond to her flirting for so long, she couldn't believe his sudden turnaround.

Pausing, she began to think,' _Wait...Kisuke was training him yesterday...and Ichigo NEVER even acts like he knows I am a woman...son of a bitch! Oh, I am so going to win this one!_

Ichigo began to smirk at her shocked expression, thinking he'd finally won a teasing victory. However, as he began get off of the bed, Yoruichi shunpoed, carrying him with her as she pressed him to the door of the room. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pressing her naked body to him, purred, "Stay, Ichigo. I can already feel you ready for me, lets try some different training."

Ichigo looked into her eyes, almost giving in to his thoughts and Shiro's suggestions. The look in her eyes made him desperately want to..._'wait a second. She's supposed to be shellshocked, not pinning me to the door! Oh shit, shit, shit! Kisuke is full of shit! I gotta get out of here or I'm going to do something to her and she will kill me!'_

"Dammit!", he shouted. As he got out of her grasp, he opened and slid out the door, refusing to open it until the hysterically laughing Yoruichi put clothes on.

Once she did, she told him to meet her in the front hallway, as was her usual routine. When he dressed and finally came down, he saw she wasn't dressed for training, but in a simple kimono. "Are we not training today?", he asked, surprised.

"WE are not training today, YOU are," she clarified. _'Since nothing else works on your dense ass, I'll try a different approach'_. Ichigo looked up, confused.

"Since you've done so well this week, tonight I am having you accompany me to a gala event. Many nobles from the clans will be here, as well as most of the captains. You'll officially be going as my bodyguard, but its something that I thought would be fun!", she said, her eyes alight with excitement.

_'How can I say no to that face?'_, he thought. Remembering his manners-or lack thereof- he said, "Umm, Yoruichi, while I would love to go with you...I'm not really what you'd call 'noble material'. I have absolutely no idea how to act at something like that," he finished, terrified of embarrassing her in front of her clan.

"I figured you would say as much, that's why I have arranged for you to receive noble training!", she smirked deviously. "You're going to report to the Kuchiki mansion today where Bya-bo has graciously agreed to show you how to properly behave around nobility!"

Ichigo sweatdropped, "...tell me you're joking," he said as a look of horror crossed his face. Byakuya Kuchiki had made it clear that he had nothing but disdain for the former substitute shinigami ever since they had met.

"Don't worry, he's not as bad as he seems. He's been at this a long time and has a lot of experience that you can learn from. Pleeeeeeease, Ichigo?", she asked, looking up with sad, large, golden eyes.

"Awwwww, do I have to?", he whined, knowing the battle was lost. He was powerless against her eyes as it was, but when she gave him that pitiful look, he knew he never stood a chance of saying no.

"It's either that, or tag in which every time I get you, you have to take off a piece of clothing," she purred, looking him up and down hungrily.

"Ok ok, I'm going I'm going!", he huffed. Yoruichi smiled, '_piece of cake_'.

Ichigo's dread increased as he approached the massive Kuchiki estate. As he approached the gate, the guards stopped him. "State your name and business," one barked.

Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I am here to see Byakuya Kuchiki. He is expecting me." The guards were visibly displeased at the way he so casually used Kuchiki-samas name, but let him pass.

As he entered the front foyer, a well dressed servant came up to him, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I presume?" The servant was well spoken and had a kind expression. Ichigo nodded and was led to a set of double doors. As the servant knocked, Ichigo heard a voice he had thought he had forgotten coldly say, "Enter."

Entering the room, he saw that Byakuya had changed from his usual (at least to ichigos memory) attire with the blue scarf that Ichigo remembered wanting to strangle him with, to a high-necked haori and his hair down to his shoulders. Ichigo sweatdropped as Byakuya coldly looked at him and, pointing to a chair in front of his desk, ordered, "sit."

Not wanting to disappoint Yoruichi, he begrudgingly sat. "From what I gather," the Kuchiki head stoically began, "your manners have not improved since we last met, and I am to help remedy that problem."

Ichigo scowled as he thought he saw a smug gleam in Byakuyas eyes as he said this. '_Stuck up bastard,_' Ichigo thought.

"Look, I know you don't like me and all, but I just don't want to embarrass Yoruichi in front of the clans. She said that you were experienced in interacting with nobility, which I of course know is true, so she thought I could learn from you," Ichigo said, ending with a sigh.

"Saying that you could learn from me is quite the understatement, however," he paused, "I do not dislike you entirely, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's head snapped up, "Huh? You've openly hated me since I first came to Soul Society."

"Not quite. At first, I will admit that I...misunderstood you. However, seeing your character shine through time and again, no matter the situation you faced, you have earned my respect. I do not approve of your lack of manners, however I do not judge you based on that fact alone. You have sacrificed your life and happiness for people and realms that you weren't even aware of, and you saved my sister. Not to mention what you did for Yoruichi even in human form. So again I say, I do not dislike you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was floored. He had never expected this type of treatment from Byakuya. "Umm...t-thanks, Byakuya."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the stoic clan leader began, "Let us begin. The first thing to understand is that Yoruichi is high nobility. No matter your relationship with her, in public you must always address her as Lady Shihoin or Yoruichi-sama. To do otherwise would be disrespectful to her and her position."

Ichigo nodded, he had figured as much. With as many times as Byakuya and Toshiro demanded to be called by their titles, he assumed it could only be worse in the world of nobility.

"As such," Byakuya continued, " all of your behaviors must follow this same principle. When walking, always do so behind her. Never sit before her, never eat, drink or speak before her, unless answering a direct question. Treat her as humans would royalty. However, as her bodyguard, she is your responsibility. While she is more than capable of defending herself, this is your responsibility tonight. Though you are not to enter a gala of this nature armed, I believe that your fighting skills shall suffice-not that there would be a need."

The lessons went on for hours. Everything from acceptable greetings, conversation topics, posture, eating (what the hell was up with so many utensils?!) and more. By the end, Ichigo's head was swimming with information. He understood it all, yet it was still a lot to take in.

"Lastly, you must be extremely careful of how you act around those who interact with Yoruichi. I understand that you and she are quite close, however you must keep your wits about you. There will be clan members who will not be happy with her ascension. Her honor is under your guard, but you need to keep your temper in check. Rash outbursts would be detrimental to her status, even with your own as the Hero of the Winter War. Also," Byakuya hesitated-_this will tell me a lot_-,"there will be many potential suitors there, all vying for Yoruichi's attention." He noticed Ichigo visibly tense, his scowl deepening.

Hardening his gaze, Byakuya stated, "You are not to interfere. To do so could be considered a political move at worst, a commoners infatuation at best. Simply 'grit and bear it', as the saying goes. This is critical. Understood?" Ichigo's blood was boiling at the thought, but he nodded.

Relenting, he added, "Yoruichi is according you a great honor by permitting you to attend, and if you follow what I have shown you, you will not disappoint her. I will be in attendance as well, and will try to keep an eye out and make sure all goes well."

Ichigo let out a loud breath. "Thank you, Byakuya. Seriously, I do appreciate the help."

Byakuya nodded, saying,"You will do well if you keep your temper in check. Also, you must address me as Kuchiki-sama tonight as well. I am clan leader, after all," he said with a small smirk. '

Shocked, ichigo thought, _Did he just smile?! Hell, for that...I'll do it.'_

"Just for tonight, I don't want you to think that I've developed manners or anything," Ichigo smirked.

"Indeed not. Very well, Kurosaki, return to the Shihoin manor where I believe your clothes for this evening will be waiting for you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but bowed slightly and left, once again thanking the Kuchiki leader for his help.

As Ichigo made his way back to the Shihoin mansion, he felt a dull ache tugging at his heart after Byakuyas words concerning suitors. He cursed his fate, '_I get my powers back, I get to see her again, but now I have to see her pursued by Kami knows how many men? Sure, she may have called them peacocks, but she's a noble princess-she has to marry one of those pieces of shit, right? Why do I have to see this?'_ Yet, he would go for her. He would do anything for her, but tonight was going to be hard. As her 'bodyguard', he would have to stand close and take it.

He sighed, it couldn't be helped. He knew he would go, he would behave, and he would make her happy. He would put on the best smile he could and not ruin her night. Well, he wouldn't have to smile, as Byakuya had told him to try and blend in as much as possible, to not detract attention from Yoruichi. From what he'd seen of nobles, they always had haughty looks and their noses in the air, but seldom were there smiles.

**_"It will be alright, Ichigo. She is not doing this to punish you, rather she believes that she is treating you to a fun night after your hard work," Zangetsu consoled._**

_'I know, Zangetsu, I know. I'm just trying to rationalize all of these feelings. She's not mine, she never was going to be. I just couldn't help it. She's..."_

**"Quit being such a damn baby! You could have nailed her to the door this morning and you pussed out, so quit your bitching. She's not the only chick alive, jackass,"** Shiro shouted, while Ichigo did his best to ignore him.

As Ichigo entered the large mansion, he was greeted by the very golden-eyed goddess he had just been thinking of. She had makeup on, but was still wearing a simple kimono. "You were gone quite a while, berry! Come on!," she said, dragging him down the corridor to his room.

"Where are you dragging me?! I'm sure wherever it is I'll be better off there with both arms!", he yelled as she was pulling his arm behind her demanding pace.

"Oh hush! We have to get you into your clothes for tonight! We have to be ready to enter in a hour!", she said, not bothering to turn around or let go of his arm.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?", Ichigo huffed. He had never been one for dressing up.

"Ichigo, this is a formal event. You will be wearing a kimono, no question," she said, looking back at him sternly.

"The things I do for you," he muttered, letting himself be dragged along. As they reached his room, Yoruichi led him in.

She pushed him onto the bed while she pointed to the closet. "Your outfit for tonight is in there. I'm sure Byakuya told you that you have to leave Zangetsu in here?"

Ichigo nodded. "Don't look so nervous! It's not so bad. Just stay within 5 feet of me all night. If you do a good job, I might let you get a little closer," she added with a wink.

Ichigo blushed, "I won't disappoint you, Lady Shihoin."

Yoruichi frowned, narrowing her golden eyes at him. "That won't fly after tonight, got it?" Again Ichigo nodded. _'I sure wish he'd loosen up. I won't get many chances like this to show him off'._ "Now I have to go finish getting ready. Get dressed and meet me in the main corridor in 30 minutes!", she said as she shunpoed out the door.

After dressing, Ichigo went down to the main corridor to wait for Yoruichi. He became more and more nervous with each passing moment. _'What the hell am I doing? I don't belong at an event like this! I know I'll just screw something up and embarrass Yoruichi. Shit! Add that to the fact that I have to watch a bunch of assholes clambering for her attention...this is going to be a long night. Why did I ev-...," _he cut off mid thought as he saw...her.

She looked like something out of a dream. She was in a deep purple kimono with pale floral designs snaking their way up the side. Her violet hair was up in a elegant, attractive arrangement and her eyes...her eyes seemed to glow as they met up with Ichigo's. Ichigo's mouth went dry. He was in shock, stunned in awe of her beauty.

**"Holy shit, kingy, kitty cleans up nice,"** Shiro said.

_**"Instead of rudely staring, Ichigo, it would be appropriate to compliment her," **_Zangetsu said, trying to keep Ichigo from embarrassing himself as Yoruichi approached him.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama...you are...I mean...you look so beautiful," he managed to get out, too stunned to even blush.

She was not in a much better state, "Ichigo, you look so...handsome."

**Yoruichi POV**  
Yoruichi was back to her room as she had just left Ichigo's. Her attendants began putting the final touches on her hair and makeup. _'Why is he so nervous? I hope Byakuya didn't freak him out. I know he would have been thorough. I want him to have fun tonight...well ok, I know that this is not either of our main idea of fun, but still. Plus, I can't wait to see him in that kimono! I'll have to keep the women off of him all night! I wonder what his reaction to the suitors there will be. Hopefully...something.'_

When she finished getting ready, she began the trek to the main corridor. As she approached, she saw him. His shocking orange hair stood out at all the crazy, shaggy angles it always did. His huge muscles were snugly covered by a long black jacket with deep red inner lining, under which he wore jet black hakama bottoms and black tabi.

Yoruichi had had this outfit custom made for Ichigo, in tribute to his outfit while in bankai. She had to admit, it was one of her favorite looks on him.

She took her eyes off of his body and looked at his face, her breath catching. He was staring, eyes slightly bulging, with open wonder. Yoruichi saw a hunger in them that made her joints feel slightly wobbly and her stomach tighten up. _'I know I am not mistaking this, he is attracted to me, at least.'_

As if to affirm her assumption, Ichigo stuttered, "Y-Yoruichi-sama...you are...I mean...you look so beautiful."

Feeling just as tongue-tied, she said, "Ichigo, you look so..._'yummy_'...handsome."  
**End Yoruichi POV**

Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts. Yoruichi was having a hard time herself, but she was used to putting on a mask for the crowd. "Are you ready, bodyguard of mine? It's show time", she smirked.

Ichigo couldn't help it. Smirking back, he said, "But of course, Lady Shihoin." She rolled her eyes at him before leading him to a hallway where he could see others entering what was obviously a large room.

He took a deep breath as they moved forward, stopping at the doorway as a guard stood straight and proclaimed, "Lady Yoruichi Shihoin!" Ichigo wanted to groan as the entire assembly turned to them and clapped loudly for her.

As she walked, Ichigo trailed quietly behind, trying to remain as inconspicuous as his six foot frame and bright orange hair would allow. After what seemed like thousands of "Yoruichi-sama's" and "Lady Shihoin's", they finally reached a group of people who looked incredibly similar to Yoruichi. While the hair colors were all different, each had what seemed to be trademark dark skin as well as large yellow eyes. _'Family trait, I see'_, Ichigo thought.

As two-a man and a woman- stepped forward, they both regarded Ichigo with appraising eyes. The woman was Yoruichi's height with deep blue hair. She was pretty, wearing a dark green kimono with red floral designs, and even Ichigo could see the relation between her and Yoruichi. The man was slightly taller, wearing a solid black kimono to match his pitch black hair.

Yoruichi bowed slightly, saying, "It is good to see you, mother, father. Ichigo, this is my mother Amaya and my father Takuya." Turning to them, she smiled as she said, "and this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of the Winter War and my current pupil."

Ichigo bowed to them, saying, "It is an honor to meet you both."

"So this is the one that's kept you so busy lately," her mother said. "My my, he sure is a handsome one," she purred as she stepped forward to greet Ichigo. "It's nice to put a face to all of the stories you've generated. Quite the legend, here in Soul Society."

Ichigo could only nod in acknowledgement as Takuya had stepped forward, grasping Ichigo's hand in a very firm handshake. "I am most pleased to finally meet Yoruichi's pupil and the Hero of the Winter War. Quite the honor to have the great hero be not only a pupil of my daughter but her public bodyguard!", he chuckled good naturedly, however...Ichigo thought he saw a steel glint in his eyes. One that unmistakably said, "_Allow harm to befall her and you're dead"._

_Well, at least Yoruichi comes by it honestly'_, he thought at Amaya's initial comment. "Thank you for your kind words. Yoruichi-sama has been an incredible teacher and I owe her a great debt," he said, drawing a smile from Amaya and an acknowledging nod from Takuya.

At this point, Yoruichi redirected Ichigo's attention, as he was then introduced to several of her family members. While all were polite, he couldn't help up feel like he was being appraised. He kept his answers and responses brief, but as friendly as he could manage to limit his chances of embarrassing himself.

Soon after, Yoruichi led Ichigo over to a group of people whom he recognized as captains Kyroaku, Ukitake, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and Soi Fon, with their respective lieutenants in another group beside them.

They spent most of the evening in this area, as she wanted Ichigo to be able to be around friends, but also those who could keep an eye on him. It was getting closer to the time of the evening where suitors always showed up to pester her, as well as those...not-so-well wishers within the clan. Her ascension back into prominence definitely did not sit well with all, and they of course liked to remind her of this.

As none had approached yet, Yoruichi and Ichigo were in conversations with the groups of captains and lieutenants respectively. She was giving the captains a rundown of Ichigos progress, bragging a little bit on how far he'd come. Yoruichi began to have a hard time concentrating, though, as a certain busty blonde fukutaichou was laughing loudly while trying to hang on Ichigo's arm.

She had been hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, some of it centered around Ichigo's training, yet most of it was about Ichigo's first experience in inebriation. There were frequent outbreaks of laughter as they recalled his various stunts, yet Yoruichi froze when she heard Matsumoto coo seductively, "He's lost his alcohol virginity, but it looks like we'll have to do something about the other type, ne, Ichigo?", eliciting a round of gasps and chuckles from the group.

Before she could turn around to correct the blonde woman's _obvious_ mistake in assuming she would be allowed to have Ichigo, Yoruichi's mother came to her side. "Yoruichi, come over and meet someone, he is a member of the Kasumioji clan, and quite a cute one, too," she finished with a sly whisper.

Ichigo stiffened, yet felt a mixture of dread and relief as he felt a small hand roughly jerk his arm, "We have to step away, Ichigo." He turned to see Yoruichi's golden eyes slightly glaring at him.

_'What the hell? Is she mad at me? What the hell did I do, besides having to go watch her be fawned over?_

Remaining calm, he said in a tone that conveyed his confusion, "yes, Lady Shihoin." Yoruichi said nothing, just turning and waking away with her mother, Ichigo following them to the edge of the room, next to an open door that led to a balcony.

The next-however long (neither could really keep track of time as they tried to hold onto sanity) was...hell. Hell for Yoruichi, because the 'peacocks' were so damn annoying. _'You are so lovely, Lady Yoruichi.' 'Ahh, rumors of your beauty do not do you justice.' Blah blah BLAH!_ They wouldn't stop. They. Just. Wouldn't. Stop. They had absolutely nothing for her and she was having a hard time just pretending to be interested.

Her mind kept wandering, back to Ichigo. She thought about how amazing he looked in the kimono she had designed for him. She thought about how good he'd look without that kimono. She thought about performing shunko on that big chested blonde bitch that had no idea of the fire she was playing with.

'_I want Ichigo's virginity! I want...Ichigo. All of him...kami, I'm falling for him. I've FALLEN for him. Shit! I've fallen for someone who couldn't tell his ass from a hole in the ground when it comes to women. It could be years before he decides anything. Oh damn, better nod, looks like this one asked a question...'_  
...

Ichigo was in hell. The constant stream of reminders that he was simply a visitor, an outsider, in Yoruichis noble world was wearing his nerves thin. He tried to alleviate the stress by mocking the peacocks.

_'Of course she's gorgeous, dipshit! You think she'll give you the time of day for that!? Ha! Still, I wish I could tell her that without ruining everything. If I said that, she wouldn't even want to train with me, or she'd turn the teasing up.'_

**"You suck, king. I'm ashamed to be a part of you," **Shiro said.

**_"Why not give her the chance to decide? You cannot assume to speak for her, especially in these matters,"_** Zangetsu said.

'_I...I can't. I can't lose her. I don't have her, but I can't lose what I do have. I also don't want to be the sap she just teases into insanity. My silence is my last form of protection.'_

**"Are you blind!? Do you see what's going on here? YOU'RE LOSING HER! Do you think whatever piece of shit she marries will let you hang around? Everyone, but you and her, knows you have it bad for her. If she loves you, whatever. If she just wants to fuck you, take it and broom her to the curb after. I'm tired of this wish-upon-a-star bullshit! Grow a sack or get the hell over it!"**

"**_He makes a point, Ichigo. No husband will let someone obviously infatuated with his wife stay. Whether you like it or not, one day Yoruichi WILL marry. Whether she does so for love or for the clan, you can help her decide. If she rejects you, she is merely exercising her right to do so. However, you cannot expect the status quo to remain. To do so is to assure failure, to guarantee heartbreak. We cannot decide for you, yet your decisions and lack thereof affect us. The clouds in here are growing, Ichigo."_**

Ichigo knew they were right, yet was distracted from his thoughts as a yellow eyed man sauntered in between himself and Yoruichi, giving ichigo his back.

"Hello, Kaito. It's nice to see you," she said, an edge in her voice. Ichigo was glaring at the back of 'Kaito's' head.

As Yoruichi had positioned herself with her back away from the open balcony door, Ichigo's deep scowl was cast in an eerie shadow from the moonlight that was peeking through the curtains over the door.

"Is it?", Kaito replied. "I would have to respectfully disagree, _Lady_ Shihoin." Hearing the unfriendly inflection in his voice, Ichigo seemed to simply appear behind Yoruichi. The look of utter contempt, of loathing in the yellow-eyed man that was directed at Yoruichi angered Ichigo...it angered him a lot. However, Ichigo was thoroughly ignored as if he were no more than a fly.

Ichigo watched as Yoruichi seemed to gather herself for a moment before responding, "I am sorry you feel that way, however I do not see tonight as an appropriate occasion to air any grievances that you may have with the councils ideas. Maybe at the next.."

She was cut off mid-sentence, "How you hoodwinked those old fools is beyond me. You think you're something special when...oh? Something you would like to say, commoner?", Kaito said, finally having to acknowledge another presence as Ichigo had moved towards him.

Just before Ichigo opened his mouth, Yoruichi's hand gently found his arm, stopping him. She gave him a quick shake of the head, then turned back to the yellow eyed man as Ichigo stepped back, never removing his glare from him.

"My my, you certainly train your commoner toys well," Kaito began, pointing at Ichigo. "So shameful, fraternizing with low-life common filth such as this." He continued, "the infamous Yoruichi, traitorous whore of the Shihoin clan, trying to-AAACCCCKKK".

Ichigo growled as his hand clamped around Kaitos throat and he shunpoed out onto the balcony. When he had stopped, he was holding the bastard by his throat over the edge of the balcony, his eyes changing as the irises turned gold and his sclera bled to black. A cold fury was taking over him, allowing him to appear unnaturally calm as he held the mans life in his hand.

**"I am quite protective of Lady Shihoin and her honor. Should I ever hear you speak to her in that manner again, I will rip your tongue out of your face. Do you understand?"**, Ichigo calmly asked in his terrifying double timbre. The terrified Kaito could only shake his head as his face was darkening and his eyes were bulging.

Reality of the situation finally set in as Ichigo suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, "Ichigo Kurosaki, put him down," Byakuya said in a low but firm tone.

"Ichigo, let him go," Yoruichi commanded softly.

"Yare yare, that is no way to speak to a lady, Kaito. You should know better than that. And to offend the Hero of the Winter War? Unwise, I should think," Kyroaku said in his usual nonchalant voice.

As Ichigo dropped Kaito on the balcony, watching him gasp for air, he turned to see a stunned looking Yoruichi.

**Yoruichi POV**  
Yoruichi was nearing her limit. These assholes were getting too annoying. She looked over at Ichigo briefly. He was looking down, a heavy frown on his face. _'Whats wrong? This must suck for him too. Probably boring the hell out of him.'_

Ichigo's body suddenly disappeared as someone moved into her line of sight. Someone with yellow eyes. _'Shit, if there are fireworks, this is where they'll be.' "Hello Kaito. It is nice to see you."_

The man in front of her just looked down his nose in contempt. "Is it? I would have to respectfully disagree, _Lady_ Shihoin." Yoruichi fought the urge to flinch as Ichigo seemed to materialize behind her.

"I am sorry you feel that way, however I do not see tonight as an appropriate occasion to air any grievances that you may have with the councils ideas. Maybe at the next.."

She was cut off mid-sentence, "How you hoodwinked those old fools is beyond me. You think you're something special when...oh? Something you would like to say, commoner?", Kaito said as Ichigo had moved towards him.

_'Shit, he's too protective for this conversation'._ Yoruichi reached out and touched his arm, shaking her head at him. '_Just calm down, let him rant and then he'll leave.'_

"My my, you certainly train your commoner toys well," Kaito began, pointing at Ichigo, "So shameful, fraternizing with low-life common filth such as this."

Yoruichis eyes narrowed, _'Nobody talks about ichigo that way.'_

Kaito continued, "the infamous Yoruichi, traitorous whore of the Shihoin clan, trying to-AAACCCCKKK".

Hearing a familiar growl, as well as enormous wave of reiatsu, even Yoruichi barely had time to see Ichigo's hand clamp around Kaitos throat as he shunpoed out onto the balcony and Soi Fon appearing where he had just been, eyes livid, but confused as to where he had disappeared to. When ichigo had stopped, he was holding the man by his throat over the edge of the balcony.

**"I am quite protective of Lady Shihoin and her honor. Should I ever hear you speak to her in that manner again, I will rip your tongue out of your face. Do you understand?"**, she heard Ichigo ask in his terrifyingly calm double timbre. The terrified Kaito could only shake his head as his face was darkening and his eyes were bulging.

Thankfully, Byakuya and Shunsui appeared behind him, clasping his shoulders. "Ichigo Kurosaki, put him down," Byakuya said.

I am so glad he was watching for this.' "Ichigo, let him go," Yoruichi managed to get out. '_Don't you dare get in trouble over that bastard!'_

As soon as Shunsui spoke to Kaito, he turned to Ichigo, "how about we go grab a drink to settle down? We will be back in a little while, Lady Yoruichi," he finished with a wink.

As the three shinigami men turned to go, Yoruichi caught a glimpse of Ichigo's eyes. They were slowly returning to normal, allowing her to breathe a bit easier.

_That was close! The bastard deserved it, but Ichigo could have gotten into serious trouble if he'd actually hurt him'._

Sending everyone away, she turned to look off of the balcony, a small smile crossing her lips. _'Berry-boy protecting my honor, he has to feel something.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: yet another chapter. This story has just passed 100 favorites! Thank you all so freaking much! I really do appreciate the love, and hope you all continue to enjoy. In this chapter, you'll get a bit better view of my take on the relationship between Ichigo and Shiro. As always, please enjoy, read and review (separate a/n at the end)!**

**I don't own bleach. Really wish I did though**.

Previously, on 'Coming Back To Life':

_Thankfully, Byakuya and Shunsui appeared behind him, clasping his shoulders. "Ichigo Kurosaki, put him down," Byakuya said._

_I am so glad he was watching for this.' "Ichigo, let him go," Yoruichi managed to get out. 'Don't you dare get in trouble over that bastard!'_

_As soon as Shunsui spoke to Kaito, he turned to Ichigo, "how about we go grab a drink to settle down? We will be back in a little while, Lady Yoruichi," he finished with a wink._

_As the three shinigami men turned to go, Yoruichi caught a glimpse of Ichigo's eyes. They were slowly returning to normal, allowing her to breathe a bit easier._

_That was close! The bastard deserved it, but Ichigo could have gotten into serious trouble if he'd actually hurt him'._

_Sending everyone away, she turned to look off of the balcony, a small smile crossing her lips. 'Berry-boy protecting my honor, he has to feel something.'_

Present time...

Ichigo stared at the small cup of sake that Kyroaku had handed him. "You can drink one, Ichigo. We're not going to get you drunk, just have one to take the edge off of your nerves," he said calmly. Ichigo tipped the cup up, sipping the drink. It helped... a little.

_'Im sure I embarrassed Yoruichi. Dammit, I just couldn't let something like that go! He called her a traitorous whore! He's lucky to still be breathing.'_

"I see that my warnings on your temper did little good," Byakuya started, "however, I cannot help but to feel that you were justified."

"Still," Kyroaku interjected, "A little dark for your nature, eh Ichigo? Not a death threat, but instead a promise of ripping out his tongue. You're not one of Kaito's bigger fans, I see," he finished with a chuckle.

"Questioning Yoruichi's loyalties or her integrity as a woman are things I will never accept, no matter who says them. He's lucky you two were there," Ichigo muttered darkly.

"Do not forget yourself, Kurosaki. Yoruichi would never want you to deviate from who you are over an insult. We all think more of you than that," Byakuya said in a low tone.

Ichigo sighed, "I know. I wasn't really going to hurt him..." He paused as the two captains with him raised an eyebrow. "Well...ok, I wouldn't have hurt him...too badly," he said, making both captains chuckle.

"You are always full of surprises, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya said. "Perhaps now would be a good time to take a drink to Lady Shihoin with an apology?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, but the Kuchiki leader cut him off, "not for defending her honor, but for the...less than discrete manner in which it was done." That shut the orange haired shinigami up.

"Yeah, I should probably do that. Thanks, to both of you," ichigo sighed as he stood up. Both captains nodded to him, and he turned to go, grabbing a cup of sake to take to the woman he was supposed to be protecting.

**"You should have ripped his tongue out, instead of just threatening," **Shiro grumbled as Ichigo moved towards the balcony where he had left Yoruichi.

_'Since when are you so protective of Yoruichi? You're usually the one that's insulting or threatening her!'_

**"Ehhh, kitty keeps it dry in here. It gets so annoying having to listen to the old man bitch about the rain."**

**_"I do NOT 'bitch' about the rain. However, she has kept it quite comfortable in here."_**

**"Whatever, gramps. Now, lets go find our favorite feline and make the night real interesting. Hell, with the stunt you pulled, you might not even have to ask to get some tonight!"**

_'Shut up! I am not some pervert, and she is not actually interested in me. She just likes to tease me. She could never feel the same as me.' _Ichigo refused to let himself think otherwise. When had anything ever turned out the way he hoped? Better to play it safe and just assume the worst.

_**"And what is it that you do feel, Ichigo?",**_ Zangetsu asked. _**"What is Yoruichi to you? Can you admit it? Do you even know?"**_

As Ichigo made his way back to Yoruichi, he instantly scowled as he saw that more suitors had come to fawn over her. _'Sure, I know what my feelings are...irrelevant. One of these noble pieces of shit are destined for her, not some commoner.'_

"I apologize for not being back sooner, Yoruichi-sama. Byakuya-sama and Kyroaku-taichou were simply helping me regain myself," he muttered as he handed her a drink and took his place behind her.  
...

Yoruichi was starting to get annoyed again. _'Ichigo has been gone for a while. They better not get him drunk! Ugh. I can't wait to get all of these jackasses out of here and relax. Still, it was so sweet of him to stand up for me like that.'_

"Where is your handsome young bodyguard, daughter?", Yoruichi's mother, who had witnessed the earlier...interaction involving Ichigo, said. "Seeing his...vigor...I may just have to hire him on as my bodyguard after tonight," she added with a purr.

"Mother!", Yoruichi quietly exclaimed. "You are not going to corrupt my Ich..my student!" _'Woah, that was close. Still, if anybody gets to corrupt the berry, you can bet your ass it will be me!'_

"My my, we are a selfish one aren't we? Why do you want to keep him all to yourself? With all of the attention you've been giving to these suitors, he might get lonely. Myself or that nice blonde lieutenant, or any number of the young ladies here would be more than happy to keep him...entertained," Amaya said with a giggle.

Yoruichi's teeth ground together. _'Over my dead body, and plenty of theirs first.'_ "Ichigo needs to focus on his training. We meet with the Soutaichou tomorrow to determine his future in Soul Society," she finished, giving a sad sigh.

_'What if he doesn't want to stay? What if he wants to go back and stay a substitute?' _Yoruichi did not like this idea. With her involvement in the clan now, she couldn't visit the world of the living much. Before she and Kisuke were pardoned, she had all the time in the world there, but now she could rarely escape her duties.

"I see," Amaya began, glancing at the saddened face of her daughter. '_At what point did you think you could ever fool your mother? I see your feelings as plain as the sun in the sky. If you want him, you better act quickly. Hero of the Winter War? Protective, moral, loyal, selfless, and very good looking? If even half of the things you've told me of him and that I've heard are true, he's going to be the hottest commodity for women in any dimension._

Deciding that her daughter needed a little push, Amaya said, "Well maybe he'll find a nice human wife to keep him happy. Or there are plenty of ladies here who would be more than happy to bring home the Great Hero if he chooses to stay. Not to mention how much they'd love to have all those muscles to themselves," she giggled again.

Amaya loved teasing her daughter. To be perfectly honest, she was quite tired of all of the suitors who kept clambering after her. Yoruichi had closed herself off so long ago, that no man had ever stood a chance as her heart was locked behind decades of repressed emotions and memories. Now, this shinigami wunderkind seems to have found the key to Yoruichi's heart, and Amaya was not going to let a chance at happiness for her daughter simply pass by because they were both too dumb and stubborn to admit their feelings to each other.

Sure, Yoruichi had to entertain the suitors to keep the council off of her back, but that didn't mean that she couldn't choose Soul Society's greatest hero! _'Come on, Yoruichi, he has fought for all of us time and again. It's time for someone to fight for him.'_

Yoruichi had gone from sadly thinking about Ichigo's choice to pissed off in almost no time at all, thanks to her mothers prodding and the flock of women who kept openly staring at her ich...at Ichigo. '_No. I am not about to watch him go settle for someone like Inoue who just grovels at his feet, or that cow Matsumoto, who is trying to get what's mine!'_

She paused. _'Mine? Easy kitty...no...you know what? He could be mine. If he could just pull his head out of his ass for two seconds, he could realize that he feels...something. Dammit! Why are you so dense!'_

Yoruichi's mother smirked at the now pissed look on Yoruichi's face. Amaya Shihoin knew her daughter. She was just like her. When other girls had tried to get Takuyas attention all those years ago, Amaya had almost clawed their eyes out! She saw that same look on her daughters face, and she'd be damed if a Shihoin woman gave up without a fight!

She couldn't press the issue, as the subject of their discussion was walking towards them. Amaya laughed to herself as she saw his reaction to the suitors who had just approached Yoruichi. His scowl was so cute, it was obvious that he felt something too. She might just have to nudge both sides of this "relationship-waiting-to-happen" along.

"I apologize for not being back sooner, Yoruichi-sama. Byakuya-sama and Kyroaku-taichou were simply helping me regain myself," he muttered as he took his place behind Yoruichi.

"No need to worry, dear," Amaya interjected, cutting Yoruichi's response off as she put an arm through his, dragging him a few feet to the side. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed at the contact, but she said nothing as she was forced to entertain the gaggle of peacocks in front of her.

"Amaya-sama, I truly apologize for my behavior earlier. While I do not apologize for straightening out that..." Ichigo rolled his neck, calming himself,"man, I did not mean to cause a commotion, nor to embarrass your family or Yoruichi-sama," he finished, bowing his head slightly. Getting on Yoruichi's parents bad side would not help his situation at all.

"Do not fret about that, young Kurosaki. I must admit I was quite pleased to see my daughters honor so...vigorously upheld," she purred. "Now Kurosaki-san, if i may ask, what do you see yourself doing here in Soul Society? Maybe taking a position in the Gotei 13? Maybe finding a wife and settling down? There are quite a few lovely ladies here."

Ichigo blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Please, call me ichigo. To be honest, I am not quite sure, Amaya-sama. Lady Yoruichi's training has gotten me back into battle condition, however I really don't know what I am going to do." _'I know where I'd love to be, but if you knew you'd probably have a heart attack,'_ he grumbled internally.

Amaya wanted to laugh at the situation. From all of his adoring glances at Yoruichi when he thought no one was looking, to his deep scowls at the crowd of men trying to catch her attention, she found it hilarious that Ichigo thought everyone was ignorant to his situation. _'Oh Ichigo, I am not as blind as my daughter. You'll have to do better than that!'_

Deciding to be a bit more direct, she said (loud enough for Yoruichi to hear)"I see you're quite shy, maybe I should introduce you to some of the young ladies here in the Seireitei! Of course, I see a blonde fukutaichou over there who has quite the smile for you. Or what about Rukia Kuchiki? You created quite the stir when you charged in here to rescue her. Quite the romantic tale, I must admit. Or is there someone in the human realm that has captured the Great Hero's heart? Maybe the girl you saved in Hueco Mundo?", she asked with a sly smile.

"N-no, nothing like that," Ichigo quickly said, trying to return to the main question he was asked. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to return to my human body due to...circumstances, but even if I can, if I have a good enough reason to stay here, I might." He didn't know if she knew the story of his powers returning, so he wouldn't risk getting Yoruichi in trouble for seeing him in a gigai.

_'Now we are getting somewhere,' _she thought, grinning deviously. _'Time to really get this thing going_

Seeing that Yoruichi was still mingling, but obviously listening-due to the frequent scowls-she continued, "what do you consider to be a good reason to stay, Kurosaki-san? Fame? Searching for that special someone? Maybe we should go talk to the young woman who keeps smiling at you over there."

As she began to pull his arm to lead him over to where a group of women were gathered, Ichigo tried to object, when Yoruichi appeared in their path, plastering a fake smile on her face, yet her eyes screamed murder.

"Mother, thank you for keeping Ichigo company, however I think it's time I retire for the evening," she said in a poorly contained growl. Grabbing Ichigo's arm, she said," come on, bodyguard."

Leading him up the corridor to their rooms, Yoruichi pushed him inside of his room. "Get changed and get Zangetsu. We're going to the training grounds, now," she said in a voice that left no room for debate.

Yoruichi was pissed. As she stalked next door to her room, her thoughts were less than pleasant. _'What the hell were you thinking, mom!? I don't want him thinking of all these other women! Still, if he does, i want to know if I am just wasting my time. UGH! Why does he always have to make me feel so frustrated?! He better pull his head out of his ass, tonight! Kami, he doesn't have to be in love with me, just...anything! I mean, can't he even act like he's attracted to me?'_

Now she was getting pissed at how needy Ichigo was making her feel. If he didn't have some type of response tonight, he had better get ready to meet reality courtesy of the ass-kicking of his life. Yoruichi was not of the mind to force him into a decision, but the uncertainty and dancing around the issue was over.

As he was changing, ichigo began to think. When it came down to it, Ichigo was...well, he was confused. Yoruichi had gone from pleasantly talking to her gaggle of idiots, to pissed as hell and wanting to go spar in a second. A pissed Yoruichi was not someone he looked forward to as an opponent, however, he couldn't be entirely unhappy with the shift because at least it got her away from all of those peacock assholes.

And what was with her mom trying to play match-maker? _She'd probably have kittens'_-Ichigo chuckled at his little joke-'_if she knew that it was her daughter that would be my greatest reason to stay. I don't care that way about anyone else. Irony is a bitch. I only want the one who is out of my reach, wonderful.'_

He stepped out of his room in his shinigami garb, with Zangetsu resting on his back. Yoruichi was waiting in the hallway just outside, wearing her black leggings and orange shirt, tapping her foot impatiently. "Lets go," she said, turning sharply and leading them to their training grounds.

Trying to diffuse whatever the situation was before he got himself beaten, Ichigo asked, "Everything ok, Yoruichi?"

She turned to him, answering with something between a sigh and a growl, "just a little frustrated, Ichigo. That party was way too long." '_And my mother trying to set you up with some other woman, and you acting as dense as a damn rock...need I go on?'_

He smirked, trying to lighten the mood, "Parties, the seedy underbelly of noble life! Being roommates is fun and all, but I think ill let you keep the galas." As he chuckled, he didn't notice Yoruichi's eyes narrow at his words.

...

Two frustrating hours later, Yoruichi paced along the dirt floor of the cave while Ichigo picked himself up out of the outline made when she had driven him into the ground with a bit more...zest...than usual.

_'How the hell can he be so dense!?'_ she screamed internally._ 'I spend most of, if not ALL my time with him, I'm constantly trying to flirt and gain his attention and he still treats me like I'm a damn roommate. I know he feels something! He fucking DIED for me! I know he's at least attracted to me. Why won't he accept or show it? How can he not see how much I care about him? Why won't he ever respond to me? I'm sick of this shit! If he's going to be stubborn and oblivious, then I'm going to bring reality crashing down on him!'_

As she steeled her resolve, she turned to Ichigo, her lips pursed to introduce him to reality when she looked up and froze- her eyes widening as she saw a solid white shell forming over his face and body, black and gold eyes with black and red lines growing over his body as well as long horns protruding from his now fully grown mane of flaming orange hair.

Yoruichi knew of this form, yet had never directly encountered it. She gasped as she heard him speak in that strange double timbre that made her hair stand on end.

**"What's new, pussy cat?"** Shiro asked.

_'Oh shit,'_ she thought, backing away a few steps '_this can't be good.'_

**"Calm down, kitten, daddy's just here to talk," **Shiro said with his crazed killer tone. **"So what was that all about? Hormones getting you frustrated because your chew toy is about as observant as a rock?"**, he asked, cackling maniacally.

Yoruichi bristled at Shiro calling her 'pet' names, yet ignored his questions.

"Why the hell are you here!? What did you do to Ichigo?" She was tensing up, readying herself for the inevitable strike. The stories she had heard about Shiro, especially in this form, had her prepping for the worst.

Sensing Yoruichi's discomfort, Shiro scoffed, "**Whoo, you must have it really bad for kingy! I just took over before you put the lip lock of death on my dumber side."**

This stunned Yoruichi. What did Ichigo's inner hollow have to do with it? Why did he care? Yet, "...why?" was all she could get out.

Shiro sighed, but muttered sarcastically, **"because I've been trying to make a point to his highness and you taking charge and sucking his face really fucks up what I'm trying to get across."**

"It's none of your business! What point could you possibly want to make!? All you've ever done is torture him and try to kill him and take over his body! Why are you even in his head?", she spat, infuriated at the interference. Regardless of Shiro's power, he had no business in Ichigo's personal affairs. However, she was soon silenced by the tidal wave of reiatsu that flooded out from him.

**"I AM PART OF HIS SOUL, you ignorant bitch! Torture him? Kill him!?"** Shiro shouted, fury emanating from him.** "Who saved him against the noble prick and the Bounts? Who brought him back from the dead when that piece of shit Espada put a hole through his chest? How did he survive that damn hollow claw through his chest? I've saved his ass more times than you'd ever believe. Get your facts straight, woman!"**

"I-Ichigo died before?" Yoruichi gasped. She knew he had gotten into some bad situations in Hueco Mundo, but actually dying? She would definitely be asking ichigo about that later.

"What about all the times you tried to take over? He said you had tried to consume him and take over his body," she asked, much more softly this time. Maybe if she calmed him down he'd keep providing information.

Shiro sighed, removing the horned mask to reveal a stark white version of Ichigo with black and gold eyes. **" Yeah, me and kingy didn't get along so well at first. Lets just say we understand each other a little better after all this time. Plus, he learns best when his life is on the line. Anyways, you of all people should understand where I'm trying to get him. What is the one thing the boss never trusts or unleashes until he is, or is about dead?"**

"Instinct," Yoruichi replied. She couldn't deny it. Ichigo was a fearsome warrior, a fiercely loyal friend, and had determination that could move mountains, however he seemed to almost need to be forced into following his instincts, rather than his usual over thinking -no matter the situation.

**"Bingo, sweetheart. Do you want to know why? It's because of me. He won't admit it to himself, but I am his instinct. While the shattered shaft may have introduced the hollow part of me into Ichigo, I was manifested out of his instinctive desires. The desire for battle, to protect, to get stronger. I am the most raw, basic form of his desires. Yet, because of our history-or my teaching style, as I like to think-well, I'm sure you understand why he is hesitant to accept me. This is what I'm working on. An understanding between us, if you will. Our current...system has worked well enough before now, but he needs to accept and trust himself. All of him. As he is. Yeah, I know you wanna have the king's scepter,"** Shiro grinned lecherously while wagging his eyebrows, **"but it needs to wait. Don't get me wrong, kingy needs to get laid pretty damn badly, but when it comes to you...I need to sort things out with him first."**

"I get that this is important, but what does that have to do with us? And I'm not just trying to sleep with him! I...well, I..." she trailed off. She didn't want Shiro to be the first one to hear her true feelings, whatever they happened to be. Pausing, she frowned and asked, "And what do you mean, when it comes to me?"

Shiro frowned, sounding a little annoyed. **"Don't tell me you're as dense as he is. I'm not going to say, as it would be completely counter-productive, but I'll leave you with this: do you remember the day Ichigo got his powers back?" **Yoruichi nodded.

**"Him diving in front of you was not exactly a conscious decision. It was pure instinct. It's actually what weakened the seal on me. King saw your outline. Not even you clearly, just a fuzzy, almost invisible outline that he thought was you and he put himself between you and certain death. I can say this: though he'd risk his soul for his friends, he never could have responded to his instinct like that for anyone aside from you. You are what stops the rain."**

Sliding the mask back on, shiro leaned forward, "**But, once we've talked, if you hurt him, if you make it rain...well, i might just come back out to play. Now, kingy and I have some business to take care of. You might want to step out of the cave and seal it for a few minutes, it's likely to get a bit interesting around here."**

"What are you going to do to him?", she asked, not wanting to let Ichigo's body out of her sight.

**"Me and the old man are gonna wake his ass up, now get out of here. You should feel when we're done."**

Yoruichi decided to take his advice, standing outside the entrance of the cave as she sealed it. _'Come back to me Ichigo, please.'_

Inside the cave, Ichigo came to when his hollow shell shattered around him. _'What the hell? What happened...wait...oh shit...' _"Yoruichi!" He began to shout.

Ichigo's attention was gotten by Shiro snapping, **"Shut up, she's waiting outside. Get your ass in here, we need to talk."**

As Shiro finished speaking, Ichigo felt himself being dragged into his inner world. As he landed on a sideways skyscraper, he turned and saw Shiro, with a sword in hand, standing next to Zangetsu.

**"Okay, kingy, time to sort some shit out. The old man is staying out of this, it's just you and me."** With that, Shiro launched himself at Ichigo, cleaving down with his sword,

_"What the hell is your problem?!"_, Ichigo shouted as he blocked with his own blade. "_You and Yoruichi are going all out on me tonight. Mind answering why?"_

**"Because we're both sick of you! All you do is push us away and ignore us. Now were both going to kick your ass until we feel better about it!"**

_"That's insane! I don't ignore her! I only ignore you when you spout your usual bullshit,"_ Ichigo said as he traded blows with Shiro. This was ridiculous. Yoruichi was the center of his world, and Shiro always made himself heard, so Ichigo was having a hard time understanding what was going on.

Determined to enlighten the dense orange haired shinigami, Shiro countered, **"Oh yeah? Then why is it that you have to nearly die every time you fight, yet once I take over you always win? Why is it that you only think clearly when I threaten to take over, or when I attack you here? Why do you think I always prod you where I know you'll react? HOW DO YOU THINK I KNOW YOU INSIDE AND OUT?", **Shiro was shouting at this point, slamming his white sword into Ichigo's relentlessly.

**"And as far as kitty goes, you ignore her even more! She's constantly stripping for you, flirting with you and all sorts of shit to get your attention. Hell, why would a noble princess train your ass? Why would she feed you, give you somewhere to stay, spend every damn waking minute with you? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! You'll never get anywhere until you finally accept, trust, and unleash your instinct!"**

Ichigo froze. _"My instinct? I use it all the time! How else could I fight?"_

Ichigo's temper was starting to flare. What more could he possibly do? He had fought and beaten Shiro, thereby gaining control over his powers. Was Shiro mad that he wasn't going to unleash a homicidal hollow on the world?

And Yoruichi...he was lost. He was more aware of Yoruichi and the amazing kindness she showed him than his own reiatsu. _'Dammit! Why won't anyone just say what the hell their problem actually is!?'_

Shiro's face continued to show fury. Responding to Ichigo's question, he shouted, **"Half-assed! That's my point! Think, Ichigo, for once in your life, think. Are you mad at me, or have you finally realized that the only one who ever gets in your way is you?"**

Noticing Ichigo's pause, Shiro decided that he needed to spell it out and asked, **"How did you gain the highest of your powers?"**

_"By merging myself with you and Zangetsu. By sacrificing my powers when I activated the Final Getsuga Tensho,"_ he replied, not sure where this was going.

**"Exactly, but did you ever think about what merging with us meant?"**

_"Sure, it meant that I accepted you both into one soul."_

**"You accepted us. US. For one moment, your soul was about 66%, the highest you've ever achieved. Now that you've accepted your own power, you can go higher, but you never will until you accept and trust your instinct!"**

_"But you've always said that you were my...",_ Ichigo trailed off, looking at Shiro. Realization struck him like lightning.

**"Yeah, I am," **Shiro finished.

**_"Do you understand now, Ichigo? We are a part of you. A _****part****_ of you. How can your soul be complete when all the parts are not accepted? Can you call yourself whole, yet deny innate parts?,_** Zangetsu said, bringing himself into the conversation.

Turning to Shiro, Ichigo said, _"So all those times you tried to take over?"_

**"It was the best way to motivate you,"** he shrugged. **"I knew it would make you work harder, train longer, and strive higher. That can only take you so far though. Do you really want every tough battle to end with me saving your ass?."**

Shiro wanted this to settle in Ichigo's head. '_**I can't do this part for you, king. Come on,'**_ he thought. He wanted to be part of a completed soul. Though he had despised the end result, the feeling that Shiro had felt when Ichigo had activated the final Getsuga Tensho was something beyond compare. The power, the acceptance, the...sense of completion that all parts had felt was something he wanted to feel again.

Ichigo was...not surprised. He knew. Somehow, he'd always known. Shiro was part of him. He got that, but he never understood it. Shiro was not some other entity, a homicidal hollow that took up space in his soul out of pure coincidence, rather he was part of a whole.

Looking back, ichigo was able to see all of the hollows attempts to take over in a different light. Shiro was striving for survival, for acceptance. He was not one entity trying to assume control, but an asshole part who knew how to get the job done when needed.

**"Screw you! You're the asshole!"**, Shiro said, hearing Ichigo's thoughts. **"Do you get it now?"**

_"I do. You're me,"_ he said, then turned to Zangetsu, _"as are you."_ The realization brought an enormous sense of peace to Ichigo. For so long he had been fighting what he did not understand, yet now the answer seemed so simple.

_**"Then do what needs to be done to bring us closer to completion, Ichigo," **_Zangetsu said.

Ichigo simply nodded, somehow knowing what to do. Raising his sword to Shiro's heart, Shiro mirrored his actions. Zangetsu began to dissolve from his perch, flowing equally into both swords.

When he had fully disappeared, Ichigo's sword glowed bright blue, the spiritual pressure of the sword crackling. Ichigo then added his own power, feeling the now familiar surge through his body and into his sword.

Shiro's sword was blindingly white, with black wisps of reiatsu flaming off of the edges. He added his power, drawing back up into his Resurrecion form.

Ichigo looked Shiro in the eye, then exclaimed, _"Shiro, Zangetsu: from now on, though separate, we are one!"_ When he finished, both he and Shiro pierced each others hearts, creating a massive reiatsu explosion.

As Ichigo held onto his sword, he could not break eye contact with Shiro. Yet, as he held on, a massive surge of pressure seemed to be invading and straining every fiber of his being. He felt as if his bones were going to shatter under the pressure.

After a few moments, Ichigo felt a particularly vicious heat pass through his body. While it was intense, Ichigo felt no more pain. Trying to hold onto consciousness, he felt as if his entirety was being filled. He felt his reiatsu climb higher and higher, until suddenly it vanished. The last thought to register in his mind as he lost consciousness was Zangetsus voice saying, _**"Well done, Ichigo."**_

Yoruichi was having a hard time tonight. She had a dense Ichigo to deal with, and now he, his sword and his hollow were having some sort of come-together meeting. She normally wouldn't worry too badly. Ichigo's track record against his hollow was in his favor, however, with the reiatsu bursts she was feeling, she was nervous.

She tried to focus on one problem at a time. _'What exactly do I want from Ichigo?' _This was a question she hadn't really thought through. Did she just want a reaction? Acknowledgement of attraction?

She wanted him physically, that much was obvious. He was gorgeous. _'Even his...no, especially his scars.' _Ichigo's scars were like a map of his life. So many battles fought, adversaries overcome, deaths escaped.

_Even when he did die, he still escaped. Which reminds me, I will have to ask about his other death.' _The thought of ichigo dead...it haunted her. She still choked up whenever she remembered the claw protruding from his chest.

She knew that she had been falling for him, however, as she thought of what she wanted from Ichigo, it dawned on her: _'I love him. I am in love with Ichigo. I don't just want his body, I want his mind, his soul. I want him to have mine, too. Dammit! Why did I have to fall in love with the man with the romantic awareness of a brick?_

Yoruichi continued to ponder Ichigo's emotional density until she felt an enormous wave of reiatsu. It's enormity could be recognized through the barrier. "Ichigo!", she screamed, removing the seal and entering once the wave died down.

As she entered, she felt his reiatsu rise again, however this time it didn't stop. It climbed higher and higher, making her knees buckle and her breath come shallow until the reiatsu completely disappeared. She could feel no trace of it.

Her heart clenched as she saw his body fall to the ground. Racing over to it, she cradled him in her arms as she started to get slightly hysterical, crying out, "no, Ichigo. Don't you dare do this to me. Ichigo, come back. Come back! Ichigo!"

_**"He is ok, Yoruichi. He is not dead,"**_ she heard a voice behind her say. Whipping her head around, she saw an old man with long black hair, slightly tinted sunglasses and a jacket that looked like Ichigo's when in bankai walking towards her.

**"Takes more than that to kill the king, kitty,"** a solid white version of Ichigo said, walking up alongside the old man.

"Who...who are you?", she sniffed.

**"I guess you wouldn't remember me, kitty, though we did just talk a little while ago," **Shiro said.

"Shiro?! How are you outside? Wait, I remember you," she said as she looked to Zangetsu. Memories flashed across her mind from Ichigo's bankai training.

_**"Indeed. We were able to manifest ourselves due to our recent...agreement," **_Zangetsu said.

"Then why isn't he waking up? Did he accept you?", Yoruichi asked, looking to Shiro.

**"Yeah, we finally agreed to behave," **he smirked. **"His powers just got a pretty big boost though, so give him a few to adjust, wouldja! Geez, you really can't wait for that scepter, huh?"**, Shiro asked, cackling maniacally.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, but there was no way she was letting Ichigo go until he woke up.

_**"Yoruichi," **_Zangetsu began, eyeing her holding his wielder _**"I would like to ask you a question. This may seem unfriendly, but as I am part of his soul, it is my duty and my right. I will only require a yes or no. Is Ichigo more to you than just a student or a target for your teasing?"**_

She blinked, clearly not expecting that question, "y-yes," she answered. She was unable to do anything else as Zangetsus eyes seemed to be boring into her very soul. He nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

_**"Very well. I would recommend taking him to get some sleep. He may regain consciousness shortly, but he needs to rest. I understand he has quite an important day tomorrow, concerning his future."**_

**"Yeah, we wore him out. You should know, the old man's even more protective of the king than I am. You better be a good kitty to the king, or else the old boogey man is gonna get you!", **Shiro cackled, rolling at his joke.

Yoruichi could only nod, understanding the warning. Zangetsu had still not taken his eyes off of her holding Ichigo. "I promise, if he lets me, I will take care of him. Thank you for helping him. He missed you both quite a bit. Even you," she said, raising an eyebrow at Shiro.

**"Yeah yeah, just get him to bed. We're gonna go back now. Talk soon, kitty." **With that, both figures began to fade, seeming to just disappear into Ichigo.

Looking down at him, she noticed that his form was different. While his body was the same, his clothes were exactly like they were when he had his final confrontation with Aizen, even though Zangetsu was still the massive cleaver it had always been. His black jacket that he wore while in bankai was now missing the right sleeve, leaving his muscular arm visible. _'Very nice,_' she thought as his scarred chest was also visible in the long v the jacket made.

Assuming he would not be able to walk immediately, Yoruichi picked him up, carrying him bridal style out of the cave. As she arrived back at the Shihoin estate, Ichigo began to stir. When she arrived at his room, his eyes opened slightly.

"Yoruichi?", he said, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"It's me, Ichigo. I'm just putting you in bed," she said as she laid him down. She turned to go, knowing she should probably give him his space after all that had happened tonight.

However, before she could take a step, a large hand weakly grabbed her wrist, "please, Yoruichi...stay. Don't go, please," Ichigo sighed. She turned, expecting him to have fallen into one of his nightmares, but she saw his eyes slightly open. He weakly pulled on her arm, and she laid next to him. He used his remaining strength to pull her closer to him.

She slightly blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He had never done this consciously before, and the gravity of that fact was not lost on Yoruichi. She couldn't stop her mind from going into overdrive as he passed out on her shoulder. Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at him. '

_I hope this means you're coming around, berry. Please tell me you love me like I love you.'_ She continued her hopeful thinking as sleep eventually overtook her.

**a/n: ok, my incredibly amazing readers, another "poll" of sorts. This time, I want to ask for suggestions of a really nasty zanpakuto. Not as in gross, but as in hardcore, VERY tough to fight. I may be needing it later on in this story... If you have suggestions, PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD OF PUTTING IT IN A REVIEW! I will most likely want to message back and forth and PM is by far the best way. Things I'm looking for are name and meaning, shikai and bankai. Thanks to all who offer ideas, you all are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: here we go again! Ch 11. I waited a little longer this time to post as I couldn't get completely comfortable with how this chapter felt. I think it's good overall, but if you hate it, forgive me! Please Read, review, and I really hope you enjoy!**

I don't own bleach or the characters within.

last chapter:

_I hope this means you're coming around, berry. Please tell me you love me like I love you.' She continued her hopeful thinking as sleep eventually overtook her_.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up feeling incredible. Last nights event had left his soul feeling...more whole. It was not really his best phrasing, but it just felt more complete than it ever had. It seemed strange that he'd never recognized that he wasn't whole, but he couldn't deny that it felt amazing to be that much closer.

Did it feel totally complete? No. Due to his now increased awareness, he realized that there were still a few things that would hopefully solve that. However, he was happy for the moment.

He jumped slightly as he felt something stir in his arms. He looked down to see a purple head of hair on his chest. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. While he couldn't tell how she felt about him, he could enjoy the moment. She was so warm, and fit into his arms perfectly.

As she began to wake, he smiled down at her sleepy face. "Mmm, morning bodyguard. I take it you slept well?", she whispered.

"I did, Yoruichi-sama", he said with a smirk. They both sat up, he with a grin and she with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to be in a fine state this morning," she commented. _'Damn he looks good with 'bed hair' and a smile...mmmm'_

"I am. After last night, my soul feels much closer to complete. I never noticed it until Zangetsu and Shiro pointed it out, but last night was incredible. I have you to thank, Yoruichi. You have helped me so much. You brought me back to life and gave me another chance, thank you." As he said this, he leaned forward and hugged Yoruichi tightly, reveling in the feel and smell of her warm skin.

She was caught completely by surprise, but returned the hug. "I'm glad I could be a part of it, Ichigo," she said quietly. Her heart was melting at his words and embrace._ 'He can be so incredibly sweet sometimes. I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see this side,'_ she thought.

Still, while Shiro may have gotten him a reprieve from her 'enlightening' him as to what her feelings were, that didn't mean that she would wait for long. Yoruichi would let him enjoy the events and results of last night, but her tolerance for his dense nature was waning. Ichigo had awoken something in her that she thought had been destroyed forever, and she was not about to lose it again.

"Wow, I need to wake up like this more. You run out of teasing material when I'm cheerful!", he laughed, interrupting her thoughts and making her eyes narrow.

_'Oh really? Well, we can't let that happen, can we?' _While still hugging him, she leaned back, bringing him over her. "Well, then maybe you could share your morning joy with me, sunshine," she purred seductively in his ear. _'Don't mess with the master,'_ she thought, knowing Ichigo was surely about to freak out.

Ichigo shuddered slightly, making Yoruichi grin. His heart began hammering in his chest as the goddess of his dreams held him this way. _'Why should I be the only one to get flustered like this? Time to even the playing field a bit.'_

Before her thoughts could go any further, Ichigo leaned down, determined to win and resting his body along the length of hers, whispered close to her ear, "Oh kitten, what are we going to do with you?"

His heart was racing, but he had to try to win the teasing contest, if only once. It was getting difficult to focus though, as Yoruichi was invading his every sense, clouding his mind with her mere presence.

Yoruichi however, had different ideas than the usual teasing. She wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, her body on fire from Ichigo's touch and his breath in her ear. She _loved_ it when he called her kitten. Reaching her own head up and breathing with her lust-filled voice, "Ichigo," was all she whispered, needing nothing more to get her point across.

Feeling his body tense and goosebumps raise on his skin, she lightly ran her tongue down his jawline, nipping his chin with her teeth. When she made eye contact again, the look in his eyes made her want to combust right there._ 'No more teasing, please...make me yours!'_

Ichigo looked down at the hungry golden eyes below him. His stomach clenched, this time in a good way. The feel of her tongue on his skin made his joints feel weak. His skin seemed to catch fire along the slightly wet trail it made, and his mind was overloaded in awe of his goddess. He felt something a hunger beginning to stir within him, quickly gaining control of his senses.

_Surely this can't just be teasing. Please, don't let it be. Ok Shiro, I said I'd listen to my instincts...'_

Ichigo, still staring into those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes, began to lower his face to hers. He could feel her breath on his face, gods what a feeling! Just as his lips brushed hers, though, a loud knock could be heard at the door, shattering the moment.

"Ichigo!" Renji's voice could be heard through the door. "Ichigo, are you in there? Get up. You have a meeting with the Soutaichou today, remember?"

"Shit, why did they let him in?" Ichigo muttered, thoroughly annoyed at the ruination of the moment. _'Im going to kill Renji for ruining what would have been probably the most amazing moment I've ever had. I mean...she didn't look like she was teasing...she looked like she...could she actually..._

Yoruichi was beyond livid. She was having trouble regaining her reason as her mind had nearly blanked from the incredible feel of Ichigo's lips on hers._ 'Ichigo FINALLY responds...and he...he tries to kiss me...and that stupid asshole has to come and interrupt?! He better hope that the worst I do is just to kick his ass from here to the Rukongai!'_

Looking down at the now severely frowning purple haired goddess, Ichigo leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek, surprising himself and causing them both to blush. "Are you coming, oh goddess of flash?", he asked with a resigned smirk.

"I suppose", she said, her frown subsiding slightly when he kissed her cheek. "Someone has to give a status report on you. I guess we had better get going," she said, almost pouting. She was not happy, not in the least, but was forced to admit that there were more important things to take care of right now. _'But later...oh...you had better be ready Ichigo Kurosaki'_

As they got up, they exited the room, meeting a surprised Renji. Before he could say anything, Ichigo held his hand up, "don't even think it. She just watched over me last night after I met up with Zangetsu and Shiro."

Renji held his hands up in a defensive gesture, "hey, I didn't say a word! Hurry up, we've got a meeting to get to," he said as Yoruichi passed him, giving him a a murderous look. _'Looks like I did interrupt something. After Ichigo's reactions last night, better leave it alone.'_

"Ok, we'll be out shortly. Just gotta grab a shower first. I'll be ready in ten minutes," Ichigo called as he headed to the washroom. Soon after, both he and Yoruichi were ready and they all started the trip to the first division barracks, where the Soutaichous office was.

As they approached the building, each wrapped up in their own train of thought, Renji broke the silence, "So, any ideas as to what you're going to do yet?" Renji was hoping Ichigo was planning to stick around. It was nice to have someone he could count on like a brother around.

"Ehh, not sure, really. It's really dependent on what opportunities present themselves," Ichigo said, shooting a quick glance at Yoruichi. _'Please don't let this morning have been a fluke. Maybe I should tell her everything tonight. Hm, maybe...'_

"I guess that makes sense. Weird that they'd want you in a captains meeting, though."

"Huh?", Ichigo and Yoruichi said together. _'A captains meeting? That can't be good, can it? I mean, I know I'm on good terms with most of them, but what does this mean?'_

_**"Do not worry Ichigo. You haven't done anything to label yourself as a threat to Soul Society. However, you will have plenty of questions to answer, I would imagine."**_

_"What do you mean? What questions? What did I do now?"_ This was going to be interesting. More questions to answer when he had questions of his own?

**_"Ichigo, ask Yoruichi if she can feel your reiatsu,"_** Zangetsu said mysteriously.

_"What? Why would I do that?"_

**"Just do it! Damn, you ask too many questions. Just trust us," **Shiro snapped.

_"Fine, sheesh." _"Hey, Yoruichi, can you feel my reiatsu?"

Yoruichi blinked. _'Why would he ask...wait a minute...what the hell?!'_

"Ichigo, it's gone! What happened?! They said you'd be fine!" She started to panic. She hadn't even paid attention to his reiatsu since last night.

Renji was worried too. This was not the time for surprises. "I thought he was suppressing it! What the hell Ichigo?"

"**_We don't have time to explain fully, just tell them that we are containing it. We can explain more fully during the meeting if needed."_**

"Zangetsu and Shiro said that they're containing it for now. They can explain more later," Ichigo said. Yoruichi and Renji heard the worry in his voice, but couldn't voice their own concerns as they had reached the doors to the meeting hall.

"Ok, well we're here. Ichigo, don't forget to be respectful," Yoruichi warned, trying to recover her calm as she stressed about Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Yeah yeah, sheesh." Ichigo said as he remembered Yoruichi's sturdy head slap last time.

Renji knocked on the door, receiving a gruff "Enter."

"Well, here we go," he said, opening the doors. Upon entering, Ichigo saw the captains lined up in formation: six on one side, five on the other with the head captain in the middle of the two lines. Ichigo and Yoruichi approached, stopping as they reached the first row of captains.

"Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, you have trained Ichigo Kurosaki for the past week. What is your report of his status and current level?", Yamamoto asked.

"His hand to hand combat is proficient, his swordsmanship is above proficient, his kido has taken remarkable strides, and his level of cooperation with his zanpakuto has never been better," she said with a note of pride.

"Good. Kurosaki, I notice an absence of your reiatsu. Are you suppressing it?", the Soutaichou asked. _'That would be a most impressive accomplishment for a week.'_

Ichigo gulped, _'Shit, he'll know if I'm lying.'_ "Umm, I wouldn't exactly say suppressing it, sir," he said lamely, tacking on the 'sir' to avoid Yoruichi's punishing slaps.

"No? Then what would you call it?", Yamamoto asked, one eye slightly opening.

"Well, I guess...umm...", Ichigo started. _'Maybe you guys could help here?'_

**_"Very well. We can manifest, should you will it. However, I would warn the captains first. Shiro may not get such a warm welcome."_**

**"Yeah, tell 'em not to be afraid of the big bad hollow!"**, Shiro cackled.

"Yes, Kurosaki?", Yamamoto prodded as he heard impatient grumbling around him from the captains.

"Would it be alright if Zangetsu and Shiroi-kyo, my inner hollow, come out to help explain? He will behave," he added. This started louder grumbling, more surprised this time.

Yamamoto's eyes both opened as his cane hit the ground, _'He can manifest both his zanpakuto and his hollow?' _"Silence!," he said to the other captains. "Very well, Kurosaki, proceed."

Ichigo nodded, then closed his eyes. He began to concentrate on bringing both Zangetsu and Shiro out. He soon heard a few gasps in the room, and he opened his eyes.

**"Hiya king,"** Shiro smirked. The looks on some of the captain's faces were priceless.

**_"Hello, Ichigo,"_** Zangetsu said politely. Then all turned to the Soutaichou. "**_Soutaichou Yamamoto, I presume?"_**, Zangetsu asked. When Yamamoto nodded, Zangetsu continued, **_"the reason you cannot feel Ichigo's reiatsu is due to the fact that it is currently at a level above any of your awareness. His current reiatsu level is on par with what it was when he had activated the Final Getsuga Tensho against Aizen."_**

While initially raising his eyebrows at that news, Ichigo smirked at Zangetsu's tone . He always felt warm whenever he heard the protective note in Zangetsu's voice. That note always became apparent when Aizen was discussed.

All of the captains', lieutenants', and Yoruichi's eyes widened. Even Yamamoto's eyes opened at this news.

**"Yeah, we all decided to get along, so now kingy is finally starting to realize his potential. We still have a bit of work to do, but that's to be expected, ne?"**, Shiro added, grinning at the looks of discomfort he was receiving.

"How is this possible? The last time you elevated your powers to this level, you lost them," Byakuya asked, echoing the sentiments of the rest of the room.

"I guess its because I have come to accept my soul as it is. My powers have been limited by my conflict against...different aspects of my soul. It wasn't until I actually accepted parts of it that it began to approach it's 'completion', I guess you could say."

Captain Unohana was the one to speak this time, "Are you telling us that you have still not reached, in your words, 'completion' of your soul?"

Zangetsu was the one who answered this, saying, "**_Ichigo has one or two aspects that he has yet to address. While we will not divulge what those are, I have faith in him."_**

**"I'm glad you do,"** Shiro added in a mocking tone. **"He'd have been done ages ago if his head wasn't planted up his-OOF"**, he was cut off as Ichigo had moved over and punched him in the stomach, several of the captains chuckling at the exchange.

"What he meant to say is, we're working on it", Ichigo said with a glare at Shiro, who simply shrugged.

"Does this mean that, once the issue, or issues are addressed, Kurosaki's powers will have reached their peak?", Yamamoto asked.

Zangetsu chuckled, drawing stunned looks from Shiro and Ichigo. _'Did he just chuckle!?'_

**_"Hardly,"_** the normally stoic spirit scoffed. **_"Ichigo's soul is not bound by limits. His passion for those he holds dear and his strength of character will always push him to reach new heights. Ichigo's only barrier would be himself."_**

Ichigo smiled at the note of pride in his zanpakuto's voice. _'I won't let you down, old man.'_ After a nod at both Shiro and Zangetsu, they then faded back into Ichigo.

Yamamoto was silent for a moment. _'Yet another example of this boy defying the odds.'_ "I see. Ichigo Kurosaki, you never cease to amaze. This information will remain confidential among captains only. Now that you've had some time, do you know what you plan to do with these powers?"

This is what Yamamoto was interested in. He had little doubts about the boys character, but where was his heart? _'Given this new revelation, Kurosaki, your choices are even more limited.'_

"I do not, sir. I am not fully aware of my options. It will be a while before I can enter my human body again. I am sure I'll have to find a way to actually suppress my reiatsu, but to answer your question, no, I haven't made any decisions. I still intend to protect all I can, I just don't know in what capacity."

_'Smart kid. Finally starting to wait and see what options he has before deciding.' _"I see. You have certainly matured, Kurosaki. In light of your many achievements, inspirational dedication to your comrades, and service to Soul Society, I would like to offer you a position within the Gotei 13."

Ichigo paused. While not overtly shocked, he still wanted to know, "And what position would you recommend me for?"

Yamamoto opened one eye, "Taichou of squad 5, pending the approval of the other taichous."

Ichigo was stunned. _'What the hell!? Me? A captain?'_ "M-me? Are you sure you'd want me as a taichou?", he asked dumbly.

Yoruichi, who had been silent up til this point, took the opportunity to smack Ichigo across the head again. "Why would he offer it otherwise, baka?"

Ichigo looked over to her with a half-hearted glare. He was still too stunned at the offer. He had expected something like being assigned to one of the squads as a seated member or resuming his substitute responsibilities. Taichou had never even been on his radar. Yet, as he thought on it, one thought started to take root in his mind, _'I'll be nearer to Yoruichi, and I'd have something to actually offer.'_

"Before you answer, I will call a vote of the taichous," Yamamoto said, interrupting his thoughts. Turning to the captains before him, he declared, "you will each give your vote, as well as a brief reasoning. I have given my vote already, so we will proceed numerically onwards. Begin."

As Soi Fon stepped forward, Yoruichi became slightly nervous.

_What will she say? Surely she's not so jealous that she'd deny me...I mean, Ichigo, this honor.'_

"I vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming taichou of squad five. His fierce loyalty would be a benefit to Soul Society." Stepping back in line, she glanced at Yoruichi, who breathed a small sigh of relief.

_'Ichigo's little display last night must have impressed her.'_

Izuru Kira, who had been promoted to captain of squad three, stepped forward, saying, "I vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming taichou of squad five. His service to Soul Society and to the Gotei 13 has been inspirational."

Retsu Unohana stepped forward, smiling kindly and saying, "I also am in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming taichou of squad five. His strength of character and dedication to protecting others is in keeping with the highest of standards of the Gotei 13."

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward. Ichigo couldn't help but to be nervous. Sure, their last encounter had been a positive one, but could the kuchikis love for tradition be swayed? "I vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming taichou of squad five. His determination to always do what is right has, and will always serve the realms benefit."

Sajin Komamura stepped forward, and in his deep baritone voice said, "I too vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming taichou of squad five. His selfless character and actions have proven him a man worthy of following, and a worthy addition to the Gotei 13."

Shunsui Kyroaku stepped forward, a small smile on his face. "Of course I vote in favor of Ichigo becoming taichou of squad five. Life is so much more interesting with him around," he finished with a small chuckle.

Hisagi Shuuhei, who had been promoted to squad nine captain, stepped forward and said, "I vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming taichou of squad five. He is an amazing warrior and never gives up."

Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward, saying "I vote in favor as well. Kurosakis strength of character is beyond question."

Kenpachi Zaraki stepped forward, "Hell yeah I vote for ichigo! I can fight him whenever I want to now!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped forward, looking utterly bored. "I vote for him as well. I see no reason why not."

Lastly, Jushiro Ukitake stepped forward, "I vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming taichou of squad five. Even at our darkest moments, he trusted us and fought alongside us. Such a man is a tremendous asset to Soul Society and the Gotei 13."

Ichigo was in shock. '_They all voted for me? I thought they forgot about me after I lost my powers. I...I don't know what to say...'_

**"Don't say anything. You just need to watch your ass, now,"** Shiro muttered in his mind. **"They have always been searching for a way to get you on their leash. Of course, if they screw with us, we have the power to rip that leash apart!"**

_**"I agree that we should tread carefully, Ichigo. However, while I agree that they want some measure of control over you, offering a captains post seems to be an offer of trust on their part. Though I do not sense any harmful intent on their part, Shiro is right, we will be prepared to handle any treachery, should it arise.**_

_'Right. I expected as much. Still, this could be good. A presence and position within Soul Society could help remove obstacles that we might face in the future. Plus, I have an idea that could provide us with several close allies and strengthen the Gotei 13 at the same time. I am going to accept.'_

Yamamoto slammed his cane against the ground, "very well. Ichigo, you are hereby offered the post of taichou of squad five. Before you speak, you should know the path you have before you. Squad five has been almost completely decimated. Aizen's betrayal hit them the hardest, and now most every seated member had transferred squads. You will be responsible for finding quality squad members as well as helping squad five regain respect in the Gotei 13. What say you?"

Yamamoto was very intentional in offering this post to Ichigo. He knew the young shinigami would have an uphill battle in gaining approval for his posting, as well as developing an understanding disposition when it came to Soul Society's comfort with his level of power. Even with approval from the other captains, and his status as a hero, there was much for him to prove in order to calm the fears of those who didn't know him and his character.

This was Kurosaki's chance to shine, and to prove his trustworthiness and leadership mettle to all of Soul Society, including Central 46. With the new revelations about his power, this chance was even more important, as it could quell many fears and reservations. However, Yamamoto also wanted the offer to honor and express gratitude for the boy's extraordinary level of service.

Hearing the state of the squad, or at least what was left of it, Ichigo scowled. _'Aizen destroyed so much. The scars he left affect so many.'_ "I am truly honored by your offer, and your words. Barring a few conditions, I will gladly accept, Soutaichou."

Yoruichi wanted to smack him again. _'You get offered a captains position and you're already making demands? What would you possibly want, anyways?'_

Aside from that urge, she couldn't help but be pleased. _'Captain?! This would be great! He would be here all the time, and after this morning...',_ she shivered in anticipation.

"And what conditions would those be?" Yamamoto asked as he held in a chuckle.

_'He will never do things the easy way, will he? He reminds me so much of his father.' _The Kurosaki men were headstrong and belligerent, but they always had true hearts and the highest of character, so Yamamoto was more interested than worried.

"I wish to still be able to go to the world of the living to see my family when I choose-obviously within reason and never at the detriment of my squad or its well being. Also, I wish to have the freedom to choose whomever I want to join my squad, and to organize it the same way. Lastly, I would like to request a few days absence to inform my human friends and family of my decision," Ichigo said. He would not abandon his family, and he had in mind a certain few people who he wanted in his squad.

Yamamoto was quiet for a moment. _'Not too bad, however I am curious as to the stipulations for his squad.' _"Very well, Kurosaki. I will agree to your requests, so long as they do not bring danger or shame to Soul Society or the Gotei 13. You will know that as you are the one deciding your squads organization and personnel, you will be held directly responsible for its, and their actions. If you agree, your appointment ceremony will be held in one week. You may use the time until then to visit your family and familiarize yourself with your new squad."

"I agree. Thank you Soutaichou, and thank you, taichous," he said looking around the room. "I am honored by your trust in me and I will not disappoint you."

"This meeting is now adjourned, dismissed!", Yamamoto called, once again hitting the ground with his cane. As the group began to disperse, Ichigo was surrounded by many of the captains and lieutenants.

After many congratulations and well wishes, they had all finally left the first squad barracks. Soon, it was just Ichigo and Yoruichi, who had walked up behind him silently, pressing her chest to his back.

"That was quite the interesting meeting, Kurosaki-taichou," Yoruichi purred in his ear.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "heh, who knew? I had no idea that they'd ever offer me that position. I guess your training will always pay off, eh?", he added with a small smile.

Moving to Ichigo's front, and pressing her chest even closer to him, Yoruichi smirked up, "Don't assume that just because you're a captain now means that I'm no longer your sensei! I have to make sure you make me proud as a teacher. Plus," she said, lowering her voice and moving back to Ichigo's ear, "there are many topics I have yet to make you...proficient in."

Ichigo shivered at the implication, but he shook his head to clear it,then said, "I'm sure I'd never be done learning from you, Lady Shihoin. However, would you want to go with me to the world of the living? It could be the vacation you never got to have."

Yoruichi smiled, he was too cute. "I'd love to, but I won't be able to go this time. Since I've had a bit of time away from my clan, I have to get back and tend to some things. How long will you be there?"

She really wanted to go, but she had a few things to deal with, especially after last night. She was less than thrilled at the notion of days away from him. Since she'd last gone to the world of the living, she had seen him every day and had been quite pleased with that trend.

Ichigo's smile fell slightly, but he understood. "No more than a few of days, I hope. My family deserves a chance to know in person, and I'm sure they're worried after the way we left," he said quietly.

"Well, once you get back we can get you ready for your first day as a taichou! I guess you're heading out now?", she asked, liking the idea of his leaving-even for a few days-less and less by the second.

"Yeah," he replied. "Best to get a move on, eh? Everybody wants to see me!", he joked.

Yoruichi giggled lightly, then opened a senkeimon for him. "Come back soon, Kurosaki-taichou", she said with a small smile.

"I'll be back before you know it, Yoruichi-sama." With that, he entered the senkeimon, with each of them missing the others face falling at the thought of being away from the other.

…

As Ichigo exited the senkeimon, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the interior of Urahara's shop. Standing in front of him was Urahara himself in his trademark green outfit and hat. "Ahhh, welcome back, Kurosaki-san! Quite the trip you had, wouldn't you say, taichou?"

"I suppose so, though for some reason I am not surprised that you know. How much do you know about what's happened lately, by the way?"

"Ohhh, not too much, not too much. Just about a little drinking here, some training there, rise to transcendence thrown in there too...", he said airily.

"So you know about that, too? Good, actually. I need to know how to seal my reiatsu or something so I don't destroy my family or my body. I have a few things to do while I'm here, and I'll need my body for some of them."

"Hmmm," Urahara began, frowning in contemplation. "A seal on your powers would be no small feat. The most effective way would be for you to seal them yourself with the aid of your zanpakuto. How about I make you a special gigai for this trip, then you can have more time to work on a seal?"

"I guess that would be fine," Ichigo agreed, knowing he was more than likely going to have to talk to the sources of his power to actually control it. "I don't really need it for my first errand anyways."

"Oh? And what errand might that be, Kurosaki-taichou?"

"Ohhhh, just have to recruit a squad," Ichigo said with a small grin as he let the shop.

…

Soon, Ichigo had arrived outside of a familiar warehouse, the sight of which brought with it a wave of nostalgia. Thinking back, he remembered how the Visoreds were a group with whom Ichigo had never thought he would fit in.

He could still remember the fist time Shinji had approached him, and how he had scoffed at their offer. However, as fate would have it, they were a group that he now felt he could trust on the same level as Chad.

After seeing them in the battle against Aizen, he had never been more proud to be associated with them. Regardless of how much they resented Soul Society, they never let it come between them and doing the right thing. Add to that the level of loyalty that they had shown him, and Ichigo knew that he could have the makings of by far the strongest squad in the Seireitei.

Sensing a barrier around the warehouse as he approached, he wondered how he was going to attract his old friends' attention. Inspiration striking, he smirked at a particular thought, _'Maybe this will wake them up,'_ as he gathered his spiritual energy into his fingertips.

His dad had done this in the battle with Aizen, and he had always thought it was cool (though he'd never tell his dad that). Once he'd gathered enough reiatsu, he flicked the barrier with his fingertip, shattering it instantly.

_'Damn, I'll need to get used to these powers,'_ he thought, with Zangetsu nodding in his mind and Shiro face palming.

After the barrier shattered, Ichigo made his way into the warehouse. Seeing no one around when he came to the main room, he began to step forward when he heard a voice above him, "you just love a big entrance, don't you?"

Spinning, he saw Shinji looking down at him, smirking. "I would say it looks like someone got their powers back, but to be honest, I can't feel a damn thing from ya."

Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo said, "Uhh, yeah, that's a bit of a long story. Is everyone here? I can give you the story, then I have something I want to ask you."

Shinji had begun to twirl his cap on his finger, "I suppose I could round them up for an old friend. Gotta say you've got me curious."

Ten minutes later, Shinji had corralled everyone into the downstairs training area, with expressions ranging from curiosity to boredom. "Look who's back, guys? Our favorite strawberry came by to talk to us." Everyone nodded, looking to Ichigo in surprise.

Hiyori couldn't hold her tongue, though, and yelled, "How can you see us with no reiatsu, baldy?"

"It's good to see everyone, even you, Hiyori. As far as my reiatsu goes, it's kind of an involved story. It all started when I was visiting my mothers grave..." As Ichigo finished his story, including everything but his promotion, the group was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Your powers are back to that level to stay?", Kensei asked, astonished.

Mashiro, who was next to him, chirped, "he's a strong-berry now!" This got a chuckle from the group, loosening the tense atmosphere.

"Which brings me to my last bit of news," Ichigo started, a bit nervous as he couldn't really predict their response. "I also was appointed taichou of squad five." Mouths dropped around the room.

"Damn, Kurosaki! You get all your powers back, get to hang around a gorgeous goddess day and night, _and_ you get to be taichou of my old squad?! I need some of your luck!", Shinji exclaimed, prompting Hiyori to slap him with her sandal.

"Are you ready for that, Ichigo?", Rose asked, concern in his voice. "Not that we doubt you, but that's quite a big life change in just a couple of weeks."

"I know what you mean. Well, the reality is, I have no idea how to be a captain. It's actually part of the reason I came here," Ichigo said, trying to lay some sort of foundation for his request.

"I get free reign of my squad as far as members, positions and organization. The reason I requested this freedom, is because of you." All eyebrows in the room went up. "I would like all of you to join squad five with me."

The silence was deafening. "So...you want us to work under you?", Shinji asked. He wasn't really concerned about Ichigo's motives, but he figured this question could settle the feelings for a lot of the Visoreds.

"Only in a roundabout way. Since I would be held responsible for all of your actions, you would technically report to me. However, I had something...else in mind."

"No offense, Ichigo," Love began, "but all of us were either captains or lieutenants before we were exiled. It would be a bit weird to go back to being a seated member."

"Of course," Ichigo agreed. "That's why you wouldn't be seated members."

"No?", Shinji asked, now confused.

"No," Ichigo said with a small grin. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Special Combat and Training Unit'. Of course, that would be in conjunction with advisors to myself. You would keep whatever hierarchy amongst yourselves that you have now separately from the rest of the squad. Think of it as the 'Hollowfied Onmitsukido'," he chuckled.

The room went quiet again, but this time there were contemplative looks on all of the faces. "If we're not seated members, where would we fall on the overall hierarchy of the squad? I can't have some brats bossing me around," Kensei grumbled.

"Only below myself. You would only answer to myself, and work alongside whoever I get to be my lieutenant. To be honest, I trust all of you, and your judgement. This would be a partnership between us to make squad five the top squad. We would still have to do the little things-sorry, even paperwork and rankings within yourselves- but i would really like you guys to be in the squad. Plus, I know how you guys miss me when I'm away," Ichigo finished with a grin. The room erupted in laughter, with even Hiyori letting a small chuckle escape.

Shinji looked around at the group. Turning back to Ichigo, he said, "that's a lot to think about. Give us some time to talk it over and we will let you know."

Ichigo nodded. Before turning and leaving, he said to them, "that's fair. I will be here for a couple of days. I'll come back by on my way back to Soul Society and check in, okay?" The group nodded, all with contemplative looks.

…

The next few days were busy for Ichigo. Once he had obtained his special gigai from Urahara, he had made his way to his home, deep in thought as to what he would actually say. Not thinking, he had walked up to the door of the Kurosaki Clinic in time to hear, "WELCOME BACK IIICHHIIGOOOOOOO!", as well as catch a flying foot to the face.

This had set the tone for the next few days. Everything was...weirdly normal. His family eventually accepted what had happened with only a little crying from Yuzu and only moderate hysterics from Isshin, who spent most of his time telling Ichigo that he was now ready to get to work on settling down and making him some grandchildren.

What had surprised Ichigo most, though, was when his father had sat him down at the dining table after Yuzu and Karin had gone to bed that first night.

Looking at his son with a serious expression, Isshin asked, "Squad Five Taichou, huh? What do you think about it?"

Ichigo sighed, glad to have someone to let it out to, "It's a little overwhelming, to be honest. I was expecting to be offered a position as a seated member, maybe, but not taichou. I think Yoruichi had to fight to keep herself from hitting me as hard as she wanted to when I asked old man Yamamoto if he was sure he wanted me," he finished with a chuckle.

Isshin smiled, "Sounds like she should have let you have it. So how are things with you and your sensei?," he asked.

Now that Ichigo had spent a while with the woman of his dreams, Isshin was curious to see what type of progress had been made. Kisuke hadn't been very forthcoming with any type of news, other than Ichigo's health, and the elder Kurosaki was eager to know after seeing their interactions while at his house.

Seeing Ichigo's expression freeze, though, Isshin knew he had to put the boys mind at ease. "Don't worry, son, you're secret is safe with me. I know you care about her. I know you care for her one hell of a lot. For the past several months her name is all you'd say in your sleep. Has anything else developed?" Isshin knew that this was one time where he'd have to treat his son as a man if he was going to get anywhere in this discussion.

Seeing that he wasn't being mocked, but listened to, Ichigo sighed. As it was, he'd never encountered these feelings before, but he knew his dad was most likely (and surprisingly) the only one he could talk to about them and be understood and kept in confidence. He really wanted to get it all off of his chest, to try and make some sense of it all, yet what he wanted to say was something he was terrified to admit...even to himself.

"I don't know what to say, Oyaji. You're right...I really do care about her, more than I can say, but it's not really something that matters. Her clan is trying to get her to marry some noble jackass as soon as they can," he finished with bitterness in his voice. '_Kami, how I'd love to let Shiro loose on those peacock pricks.'_

Isshin frowned, _'Uh oh. Looks like I might have to tell him his heritage sooner rather than later. Kami, how do I even begin that conversation?'_

Deciding to find out what course he would have to take, Isshin leaned forward, looking his son in the eye and quietly asked, "Do you love her?"

Ichigo ached to be able to say 'no'. Not because he didn't love her, but because it would put an end to all of this maddening self-doubt, longing, and grief. However, he couldn't find the strength to lie to his father. Meeting his eye, Ichigo whispered, "yes."

_'Damn. My boy really has grown up. He found a woman to love. Not just any woman, but Yoruichi! '._

Isshin chuckled, "You certainly don't do anything half-assed, do you? I'm proud of you Ichigo. Not just for your promotion, but for how you've grown. Admitting love for a woman is something only a man can truly do, because a boy simply can't grasp the concept. I've no doubt you really do love her. Have you told her?"

"No. It's just so hard to believe that she could ever reciprocate. Hell, even if she did, her clan wants her to marry a noble, right? I just don't want to risk pushing her away over something she can't control."

Reverting back to 'dad mode', Isshin reached out and smacked Ichigo in the head. "Why not give her the chance to decide? Do you think her so petty as to ignore you even if she feels differently?! Love isn't something you decide, son. As I'm sure you've discovered, you don't have a lot of choice in the matter. If you love her, give her the chance to return it. Even if she doesn't, at least you'll have no regrets in the end."

Ichigo chose to ignore the slap, as he knew his dad was right. It was frightening beyond belief, but his dad was right...Ichigo couldn't decide for Yoruichi. It was her choice, her feelings. _'Dammit, why does the old goat have to be right?!'_

Before Ichigo could voice his opinions, Isshin held up a hand, "Son, I can't tell you what to do in this situation. My only advice is to follow your heart and don't give up before you've even tried. However, if you do tell her and she feels the same, come talk to me before making any long term decisions, ok? Being a former...captain, I picked up a few things about noble life and politics."

Ichigo nodded, he could do that. If his dad could be serious for topics like this, Ichigo would gladly consider his advice. "I will, Oyaji. Thank you. I really appreciate you talking with me about this. It was exhausting keeping it all in and trying to sort it out on my own."

"Anytime, son, anytime. Alright, alright, enough with the heavy and sappy stuff for now. Tell me about these heightened powers of yours..."  
...

Telling his friends was just as he had expected it to be. Shock, followed by a hilarious (to all but Ichigo) round of what Tatsuki referred to as the 'Take Ichigo Down A Peg' game, in which everyone took turns wondering aloud how someone with Ichigo's temperament and personality could be considered for captains position.

Still, Ichigo was glad for the time with them. In all the madness that had happened in the past couple of weeks, a bit of calm was welcome. Now that his powers were back, normality held much less fear for him.

However, as happy as he was to see his friends, his mind always strayed back to his golden-eyed goddess. _'I wonder what she's doing now?'_ , was becoming a mantra of sorts in his mind.

The afternoon of the sixth day, Ichigo said his goodbyes to his family and friends, then made his way to the Visoreds warehouse. Once again sensing the barrier, Ichigo, this time, tried to simply walk through it rather than destroy Hachi's handiwork. To his intense surprise, he was able to move through it with ease. _'Hmm, that could come in handy one day.'_

Making his way to the main room, Ichigo found himself a little anxious. He really wanted the Visoreds to join his squad. Not only were they talented fighters, but they were fiercely loyal friends, trusted comrades, and-Ichigo felt-deserving of the choice as to whether or not they stayed in Soul Society.

As he entered the room, he saw the group gathered on the bottom level of the warehouse. "Hey guys, I'm about to head back to Soul Society, but I wanted to come see if you had reached a decision. Hopefully, you'll be coming with me." He looked into their faces, none giving anything away.

"Well, Ichigo, we did make a decision," Shinji said. "None of us were too pleased to be near a bunch of hypocrites, buuuuuuttttt...", he said, drawing it out, "we realized that you gave us a pretty sweet offer. Special Combat and Training Unit with advisory capacity sounds pretty damn good. We're in..." Ichigo started to grin, "under one condition." Ichigo's eyebrow raised as Shinji finished with a wink, "we get a bad ass uniform for the unit."

Ichigo laughed. "Sounds fair to me. We'll see what you come up with for the uniform. Now that that's settled, you guys ready to head out?"

The group nodded, shifting so that Ichigo could see suitcases and duffel bags behind where they were standing. "Damn, so eager to leave this mansion?", Ichigo asked.

"Barracks aren't much better, cap'n," Kensei grunted.

"I'm sure. Now, we'll have some work to do. Apparently, squad five is a shell of what it was. Little to no squad members and I'm sure we'll have some repairs waiting for us. Still, you're the first members so you get first choice of rooms!" The group's outlook seemed to brighten as Ichigo gave that news.

"We'll go through the senkeimon at Urahara's. I need to drop off this gigai, anyways." A few nodded and they all set off, ready to be back in Soul Society after so many years away.

…

Yoruichi was bored. It had been six days since Ichigo left, and she was considering going to the world of the living and dragging his ass back. The errands and duties for her clan were much easier and shorter than she expected.

Kaito had been roundly reprimanded by the council's elders for his comments to Yoruichi. He had definitely had his say though, promising revenge on the commoner who had humiliated him so. She hadn't expected Ichigo to get in trouble, but the way the elders had defended the actions of the Great Hero and newest taichou was impressive.

Also, the wheels were definitely in motion for her ascendance to clan leader. Her more constant presence and prestige as the mentor of the Hero of the Winter War were seen with pride within the clan.

_Where the hell is he?!'_, she thought as the one constant thought she had had for the last week cut off all others. She missed waking up with him, especially after that last morning. _'Surely that wasn't a fluke? I will definitely have to create more opportunities to find out.'_

What was really surprising was Kisukes news of his 'acquisition'. An entire unit of captain-level Visoreds under a 'transcendent' taichou? She pitied the being that got on the wrong side of that squad.

"Dammit!", she said, slamming the book she was reading down onto her desk. What had Ichigo turned her into? _'How do I go from Goddess to putty for him? He's supposed to be the one pining for me!_

She knew though, it was a pointless argument. _'I've fallen for him. Damn. If I could just get him to admit he even likes me, I'd be happy. I'm pathetic.'_

"Troubles, dear?", Yoruichi heard behind her.

Turning quickly, she said, "Not at all, mother. Just a long day is all."

Amaya grinned widely, "Oh really? You've had a 'long day' the past six days! Must be tiring, thinking of all those muscles...that orange hair...that firm little..."

"Mother!", Yoruichi exclaimed. Sure, she was thinking it, but it was a bit odd to know her mother was too.

Her mother began to laugh. "Dear daughter, when will you learn that you cannot fool your mother? I was just finding it odd that you would rather sit here, thinking and sulking, when you could be where he is."

Turning to her mother, she said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but even if he was what I was thinking of, he is in the world of the living." '_For kami knows how long!'_

"Oh?", her mother asked in a voice that sounded terribly similar to Kisuke's airy mischief voice. "So I must have heard incorrectly when I received word that a certain new unit and taichou had just arrived at the squad five barracks?"

"How did you hear about this?", Yoruichi demanded. _'Wait, what the hell am I asking for? She shunpoed away just as her mother was about to speak._

Instead of getting angry, Amaya laughed. _'Kids never seem to learn.'_

**a/n: ok, before you guys break out the torches for dragging out the coming together, chapter twelve might interest you when it comes out...hint hint. ill be on vacation this next week, but as I enjoy writing, I should have the next chapter out in about a week**_. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: so it's here, chapter 12. Felt a little pressure on this one, so be gentle! I made it a little longer 11k+ words, but hope you like it. I highly recommend having recently read, or being familiar with what happened in ch 11 before reading this one. Thanks for all the reviews, as well. I broke 100! You guys are the best, and I truly thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, or just reading. Read, review, and please enjoy!**

I don't own bleach

The squad five barracks were a bit of a mess. As Ichigo and the Visoreds discovered, it would take some TLC to get it back functioning. Ichigo sighed, '_Can't be helped.'_

They began to look through the building, Shinji giving a brief tour of the different areas. As they discussed different renovations that would need doing, Ichigo began to think of another need- people to fill it.

"After tomorrow, I'm going to need to pick a lieutenant and will definitely need your help in recruiting our squad," Ichigo said to the group. "We can discuss all the details later, but we have a chance to really build something here."

Ichigo couldn't help but to be optimistic. The buildings would be restored to how they were, but he had the chance to build his actual squad from the ground up. With a unit of former captains and lieutenants as advisors, he knew that his recruits would be quality material.

"Sure sure," Shinji agreed. "Still, we'll have to find somewhere to stay til we can get this place up and running."

"I'm sure I could help out in that area," a voice came from behind them.

"Yoruichi?," Ichigo said. His face lit up with a stupid grin as he saw the goddess he'd been missing so terribly standing before him.

As he looked upon his violet haired goddess, Ichigo found that he had to utilize every ounce of willpower to fight the urge to run to her and hold her, telling her everything in his heart.

Maybe that was stretching it. While that was what he wanted to do, he knew it would not go down that smoothly. He had to nail down a way to fully articulate it to himself before he could tell it to her. Expressing emotions and feelings had never been his strongest aspect outside of battle. Anger and ferocity were expressions he could manage quite easily, however what he felt for Yoruichi was something far different, and more powerful, it seemed.

He had discovered in his admission to his father that he had helped to free something deep within him that had been subconsciously forced into an unseen corner of his soul, and Ichigo's entire outlook on his relationship with Yoruichi had changed because of it.

Ichigo had discovered that he is not only capable of romantic love, but that he had much to give in that respect. He had never known love for another outside of family, as he'd never had the time, nor the opportunity before he had lost his powers. However, Yoruichi had made her way into his heart and changed everything.

_'I have to find a way to tell her...soon,_' he resolved.

As she stood there, noticing his wide, adorable grin, Yoruichi had to fight similar urges.

_'Aww, at least he's happy to see me. Ok, he has to like me, dammit! Why do I always feel like a damn teenager around him? Gah! I'm over a hundred years older than him and he still makes me all girly and needy.'_

Forcing her attention back to the group, she said, "It just so happens that I have a few rooms to let, and as far as the barracks...well, I may know a contractor or two" she finished with a smirk, looking out at the newly developed squad.

Shinji spoke up, shunpoing up to Yoruichi, "Leave it to you to save our asses again, Yoruichi," he said as he kissed her hand.

Ichigo growled, fighting another sudden urge...this one being the urge to relieve Shinji of the lips and hands that were touching his goddess.

"Her room is off limits, Shinji," he all but growled. Hiyori seemed to agree with this sentiment as she chucked her sandal at Shinji's head, putting him on his butt.

"I see the bodyguard mentality remains, berry-chan," Yoruichi said with a raised eyebrow. _'Now that reaction was interesting.' _Filing that thought away for further contemplation, she once more turned to the group.

"So why don't we all head to the estate? I'm sure you're all hungry and could use some sleep before your illustrious taichous ceremony tomorrow," she finished with a smirk. All present (besides Ichigo) snickered.

"Yeah yeah, come on, lets go," Ichigo grumbled as he stalked past.

As he walked, Yoruichi met him stride for stride. His grumpiness quickly subsided, as he just couldn't stay mad at her. He'd missed her much more than he'd thought possible, and now that he was back, he had to constantly fight the grin that kept trying to spread.

"So were you able to get a lot done? I hope my...reaction at the gala didn't cause any trouble," he said, looking slightly sheepish.

"Oh, no trouble at all. In fact, it was received well by the council. They liked the protective side of the Great Hero," Yoruichi said with a smile. _'As did I.'_

"Reaction?", Lisa asked. "What did you do this time, Ichigo?" All of the Visoreds had a curious look on their faces.

Ichigo suddenly became very interested in the clouds. "Well...um...you see...," he began, before he was cut off.

"Haha, now you're shy?! Strawberry taichou here held one of the nobles over a balcony by his throat, threatening to rip his tongue out of his face if he ever insulted me again," Yoruichi provided brightly.

It may have been a little dark for Ichigo, but she was proud that her berry cared that much, though he had much to learn when it came to dealing with noble assholes.

The group stared at Ichigo, mouths agape. "Going a little dark on us, aren't you there Ichigo?", Shinji said.

"He shouldn't have said what he did," Ichigo scowled defensively, remembering the bastards bulging eyes as his feet had dangled over the ledge. Sighing, he relented, "I might have gone a little overboard, though."

The group chuckled as they walked along. It was a pleasant night in the Seireitei, and the conversation was, overall, pleasant as well.

Once they had all eaten and been shown to their rooms, Yoruichi walked with Ichigo back to his room. He was feeling tired from the day and ready to get some sleep before another day that was sure to be long. "Thanks for letting them stay, Yoruichi. You're a life saver."

"Of course, they're old friends and are always welcome," she responded as they stopped at his door. She turned to go to her room when Ichigo grabbed her arm gently.

"Umm...can I ask you something?", he started nervously. She nodded and he continued, "W-Would you want to stay with me tonight?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened, making him slightly panic.

"I mean...well I don't mean in a perverted way," he said like he was trying to spew the words all out at once. "I just meant that whenever you slept beside me...I always slept so well...and my dreams would never be bad with you around. I kind of miss that," he said with an enormous blush.

This was so much harder to do when he didn't have the excuse of exhaustion or her sneaking in to pin it on, he found. _'Why is it so clear in my mind, but when I try to speak I sound like an idiot?!'_

Yoruichi didn't know if she was about to burst from happiness or frustration. She had gotten...something out of him, but it was by no means anything definitive.

Her frustration stemmed from the fact that she knew that Ichigo had already won her heart, but she wanted him to make the move. She had given him every possible sign that she could, but she wanted him to take the first step towards..._us_.

_Still, that had to be one of the sweetest and most adorable things he's ever said.'_

Deciding to take it easy on him. "Oh I'm sure I would have ended up there with you, Ichigo. To be honest, I sleep a bit better with you around, too." _'You have no idea. Kami, I have missed you, you dense, irritating, gorgeous man.'_

She would wait for morning for the teasing. His sweet side had earned him a brief respite. As they crawled in bed, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her without thinking.

Freezing after a second, he began to unwrap them when she told him, "it's ok, Ichigo. The warmth is great."

_'After all the times we've woken up together, he's still nervous about holding me? Still, this is progress,' she said to herself. 'Sure, being in his arms after a week away makes me want to...gah! I'll admit, though, this is better than what I was expecting.'_

They lay like that for a while, Yoruichi listening to the sound of his heart beat. Before she fell asleep, she felt a slight pressure on the top of her head, then heard him whisper, "I missed you."

She smiled as she curled tighter to him, not wanting to risk the moment. Ichigo was still too new to the world of feelings for her to respond how she wanted, but she was content for the moment. Soon after, both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
…

Ichigo woke to the sunlight coming through the window. He had slept incredibly well. As he looked down at the head full of purple hair that rested on his chest, he remembered why.

Soon after, Yoruichi stirred, looking up at Ichigo with sleepy golden eyes. "Good morning, Lady Shihoin," Ichigo said with a small smile. _'Kami, she's gorgeous.'_

She smiled lazily at him, "Mmm. Good morning, bodyguard taichou."

_Ok, reprieve over. Lets get a good blush before the ceremony. Maybe I'll get a little more..."_, Yoruichi thought.

She began to stretch, rolling herself to be fully on top of Ichigo. "Of course, now that you're a captain, I have to help you expand your skill set," she said seductively as her hair fell around his face.

**Ichigo**  
Ichigo wasn't about to back down. Though he still had the utmost respect for women, he knew now that the only way to keep up with Yoruichi's teasing was to fight fire with fire.

Not to mention, he still vividly remembered what almost happened the last he woke up with his goddess, and was hoping to find out if it was merely an in-the-moment kind of thing or something more.

Gripping her wrists, he sat them both up, causing her to straddle his legs and he held her arms behind her back while pressing his chest to hers.

Leaning up to her ear, he grinned at the wide-eyed expression she now wore, while he innocently whispered, "Why Yoruichi-sama, what could you possibly want to teach a commoner like me?"

He heard her breath quicken, and-remembering how she had run her tongue along his jaw-skimmed the tip of his nose along her jaw as he brought his face back to look at hers. He had been thinking up another comment before he saw her expression.

The beautiful golden orbs bore into his, her mouth slightly parted as her breath hitched and as dense as he was, even he could recognize the hunger there. It was mesmerizing, and Ichigo's mind was having trouble focusing. Slowly releasing the grip he had on her wrists, he slid his hands down, his fingers interlocking with hers.

Unable to break the gaze that seemed to set his blood on fire, he slowly moved forward. Ichigo felt like he was being drawn by a siren's call by the woman he...adored? Loved? Cared more about than life itself? All of the above and so much more.

He knew he could be headed for rejection, for heartbreak, but he couldn't deviate. Not now. He closed his eyes as his lips met hers.

**Yoruichi**  
"Of course, now that you're a captain, I have to help you expand your skill set," she said seductively.

Looking down at him, instead of a blush, Yoruichi saw resolve form in his eyes. Feeling his hands grip her wrists, her breath caught as he sat them up, holding her arms behind her back.

_'Oh my,' _she thought. _'Oh my my. You better be extra careful, strawberry. You keep this up and I really will teach you some new skills.'_

While she certainly recognized the opportunity to get a blush, she knew she wanted this to be more than teasing. She _craved_ it, and her heart began to quicken as the feelings threatened to overwhelm her.

It was strange because, as a woman who had lived for well over a century longer than the man beneath her, Yoruichi had far more experience in the world of romance. However, it had been decades since she had even let herself think in romantic terms, and yet this beautiful but dense former pupil of hers was resurrecting feelings she had had as a teenage girl.

This is where Yoruichi currently found herself: trapped between the desires and love as an experienced woman, and the elation and sense of discovery of a girl newly in love.

Though Yoruichi could honestly say that while she was frustrated by his density-as she could see that he cared for her in some fashion or another-the thrill of "the chase", as it was, was intoxicating, and that intoxication was causing her body to hum with anticipation.

Her heart started to race out of her chest when Ichigo smirked while he leaned forward and whispered in a fake innocent voice, "Why Yoruichi-sama, what could you possibly want to teach a commoner like me?"

_Oh berry, if you only knew...'_

Her thoughts cut off as she felt his nose brush along the length of her jaw, his breath tickling her neck. Her body tightened deliciously, causing her breath to hitch and her blood to burn.

The 'experienced woman' side of Yoruichi began to take control at this moment, and she stared at him with open, honest want. When he looked at her, she watched his eyes widen as he seemed to get it. _'Please Ichigo. I'm a woman in love with you who is being touched in ways I haven't felt in over a century. Please...no more teasing.'_

She felt her breath quicken as his hands left her wrists to join her hands, fingers interlocking. He slowly started to move forward.

Yoruichi waited, contemplating murder if he deviated. She saw his eyes close and then the world stopped as she felt his lips press to hers.  
…

The kiss only lasted a moment. Both parties seemed to be in such shock that it was actually happening that neither reacted, and their lips simply stayed touching each others for that moment.

Pulling back, Ichigo suddenly felt nervous. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I just...I needed-mmph!." His sentence was cut short as Yoruichi's lips reclaimed his.

Coming back to her senses, Yoruichi was not about to let his innocence and naïveté take this moment from her. She had waited on pins and needles for far too long for him to make a move, and now that he had, she was going to get as much as he'd give her.

Ok, so it had only been a few weeks, but it was really more than that. These feelings had been growing ever since his bankai training, she had only just allowed herself to realize what they actually were very recently.

Aside from the incredible desire that was beginning to overtake his mind, Ichigo was feeling relieved. _'She didn't pull away! And sweet Kami, her lips are amazing.'_

That first kiss had been the pinnacle experience in his life. It was his first kiss ever, and now his second was even better. Yoruichi was alternating between kissing his top and bottom lips, and Ichigo felt as if he were in heaven.

Tentatively, she let her tongue slide past his lips, gently asking for admittance. She smiled inwardly as he nervously allowed their tongues to join with a small moan. _'Oh my berry boy, the things you make me want to do.'_

She felt him loosen one hand, and she noticed him bringing it up to cup her cheek. Yoruichi was feeling euphoric as she enjoyed the sweetest, yet most arousing kiss she could ever recall. Releasing her other hand, she began to run her fingertips over the planes of his muscular chest and-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Yoruichi broke off the kiss as her head snapped to the door, glaring and growling at it as if it had been the one to interrupt.

_'Somebody is about to get a shunko punch to the face. If that door is knocked one more time, I swear I will...'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Ichigo, get your ass up! Do you really want to be late for your own ceremony?"

_'That red-haired buffoon must truly have a death wish,' _Yoruichi thought, anger and disappointment raging through her. What she thought of as the culmination of Ichigo finally seeing her as a woman he could possibly love, as well as the full reawakening of her heart and the moment that she got to share it with the object of its desire...was dashed by an imbecile, and she was beginning to see red.

_'Renji,_' Ichigo thought in a growl of his own. The most amazing moment in his life, when he actually was able to kiss the woman he loved, was again dashed by the pineapple headed jackass.

Ichigo looked at the clock on the side of the bed. "Shit!", he exclaimed. He really was going to be late! Unable to help himself, he kissed Yoruichi with one last chaste kiss, and rolled out from under her and onto the floor.

"Time flies, ne?", he said with an annoyed grin as he pulled on his outer clothes.

Yoruichi merely grunted grumpily, trying to quell the red haze that had descended over her vision. _'Are you fucking kidding me?! He finally kisses me, and...damn...what a kiss, then this jackass interrupts it?!'_

Standing up, she pushed Ichigo's back to the wall, deciding that enough was enough. Leaning up to his face, she narrowed her eyes and growled, "This is not over. Your ass is mine, tonight," finishing with one last, searing kiss.

Leaning down after a nervous gulp and gently kissing her cheek, the words left hips mouth before he could think, "Always, dear goddess."

Yoruichi instantly thawed, raising an eyebrow, "So I guess this means you like me, huh?" Still, she needed something...anything from Ichigo to give her an idea of what he really felt.

_'Always? Come on, I have done everything to show you how much I care about you. Tell me this is serious, Ichigo. I can't do a fling. Please, just give me something concrete to go on here!'_

_'You have absolutely no idea'_, he thought to her question. Softly kissing her cheek again, he murmured, "I suppose you could say that. Care to accompany me to the ceremony, once I get a shower, Yoruichi-sama?" She simply nodded as he opened the door that she had been glaring at.

Letting him walk to the bathroom, she turned her glare onto Renji.

…

After his shower, Ichigo was walking back to his room to pick up Zangetsu when he felt several sturdy thuds and heard a loud crunch to accompany each thud. He shunpoed to the edge of the doorway to be surprised as Renji limped out, hair severely disheveled and clutching his ribs.

"Renji? What the hell happ...", Ichigo began until he was cut off by Renji looking up at him with an expression that suggested he had just seen old man Yamamoto's bankai release.

Renji began nervously stuttering, "S-sorry for interrupt...I mean, waking you...I mean...uh..."

"Now what exactly is it that you are sorry for, Renji Abarai?", a low growl asked from inside the room that he had stumbled out of.

Eyes widening, he stammered even more as his eyes cut several times from Ichigo to back into the room, "Uh...nothing! I mean...I didn't mean to interrupt while you're...No! I mean...I don't know anything about this morning! I t-tripped! Yeah, that's what happened!", he finished with a yell as he shunpoed to the entrance of the mansion to wait for them.

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo edged around the open door, coming face to face with a narrow-eyed Yoruichi.

"Everything ok, Yoruichi?", Ichigo asked somewhat nervously. _'What the hell was that about?'_

"Of course. I was merely stressing the importance of privacy and of NEVER interrupting our...rest," she sniffed, idly looking at her nails. _'And that if he ever interrupted my time with you again, I would shred him into more pieces than his taichou's bankai.'_

Ichigo couldn't help but to smile as he looked down to see several body-shaped indentations in the floor, several with severely cracked floorboards. _'I don't think that I could agree more.'_

"I never knew you were so protective of our...rest, Lady Shihoin," he said with a cheeky grin. _'Ok, this means she had to have enjoyed it. Still...I need to know...could she possibly want more as 'us'?'_

"After this morning, disturbing our...rest is something that will earn one quite the beating," she said as she tossed her hair and began to walk out the door. "Now that my specified cause and effect has been exemplified, we can go to your ceremony."

…  
Upon arriving to the main courtyard, Ichigo was shocked at the sheer number of shinigami present. Standing at attention, each squad seemed to be formed up behind their respective captain and lieutenant, or bickering third seats in Ukitake's case.

Renji soon left them to stand behind Byakuya, and Ichigo froze at the end of the incredibly long line of shinigami. _'Kami, there are so many of them!'_

Yoruichi nudged him onward, following right beside him. "You can come with me?", he whispered, sounding relieved.

"Of course, baka. I get to give you your haori," she whispered back with a wink.

Ichigo breathed in relief. _'Ok, maybe this won't be so bad.'_

As he walked, he saw different friends who gave him courteous nods (Rukia, Byakuya,Kyroaku,Unohana), insane grins (Kenpachi and Ikkaku), flirty winks (Rangiku), Renji looking anywhere but at them, and smug grins from his own squad, standing alone in the spot for squad five.

The captain commander waited for them at the head of the two rows. "Ichigo Kurosaki, due to your numerous services to Soul Society, extraordinary strength of character and formidable fighting prowess, you are recommended for the position of Squad Five Taichou. What is your answer?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo answered in a loud, clear voice, "I would be greatly honored to be taichou of squad five, Soutaichou."

"Then by my authority, and the agreement of all the other captains, you are hereby granted said rank. Lady Shihoin, I understand you would like to present him with his haori?"

Yoruichi smiled, "I would, Soutaichou. My student has made me proud." After she said this, she took the haori handed to her by Yamamoto's lieutenant. When she unfolded it, he noticed that it was sleeveless, with a large emblem for the number five on the back.

Smirking, Ichigo turned as she helped him put it on, though he suddenly shivered and blushed when he felt her fingers trail along his back.

Once his haori was on, he turned to face the crowd. Behind him, Yamamoto boomed, "Gotei 13, I give you Ichigo Kurosaki, taichou of squad five!"

At this the entire area was filled with applause and cheers. Ichigo beamed at the praise. He couldn't scowl at a moment like this.

Giving a small wave, he turned to Yoruichi who was radiating pride. He smiled, giving her a bow of recognition. Yamamoto continued, "All captains, lieutenants and close friends of Kurosaki-taichou are to meet at the Kuchiki manor for a celebration. Dismissed!"

As the crowd dispersed, Ichigo received countless congratulations and well wishes. Making his way over to his squad, he was grinning. "It's official now. Gotta admit, this looks pretty damn good on me, huh?", drawing several eye rolls from the group.

Remembering what the Soutaichou had just said, and who was going to be there, inspiration struck Ichigo. _'Now is as good a time as any to see what they think about upgrading the squad.'_

"Hey guys, I have an idea for who I'm going to choose as my lieutenant and I want your opinion. See,..." After he finished, he looked around at the group.

"Eh, I know it's your call, but I see no reason why not. Wouldn't be a bad choice, honestly," Shinji said.

"Could do worse," Kensei grunted. The rest of the group, including Yoruichi, agreed.

"Good, I'll let you know how it goes. So, you guys ready to go celebrate?"

"Hell yeah! It's been a while since I've been to one of these. They usually have the good sake!", Shinji shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he turned to Yoruichi.

"You're coming too, right?"

"Of course, taichou. I have to come and take credit for all your success!", she said with a wink. They all began the walk to the Kuchiki manor, chatting aimlessly as they went. When they arrived, they were greeted by the rest of the captains and lieutenants.

"Kurosaki-taichou!", they all yelled. Ichigo gave a quick bow and joined the festivities.

After a while of hand shakes and receiving congratulations, he spotted Byakuya. Excusing himself from the group, he went over to the Kuchiki leader, wanting to get a piece of business out of the way. "Hey, Byakuya, can I talk to you for a minute?" _'Time to solidify my squad.'_

He nodded. "You may, Kurosaki."

"You know, you can call me Ichigo," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Getting straight to the point, he said, "Anyways, I wanted to run this by you first. I don't have a lieutenant for my squad, and I want Rukia to be it." Byakuya's eyes widened, then narrowed.

Before he could speak, Ichigo continued, "You know as well as I do that she's ready for it. She has been. I need someone strong, and someone I can fully trust to be my backup, and she fits the bill. This isn't really asking permission, rather for your blessing as it means everything to her. Plus," Ichigo chuckled, "she might bring a little class to my rag-tag squad." _'Not to mention the fact that she's pretty much been Ukitake's lieutenant for years now.'_

Byakuya was silent for a moment. He knew the kid was right, however he could not help his apprehension. This was Rukia's chance to shine, yes, but he could not simply discard the protective nature he held. He had failed as a brother once, he would not do so again.

Still, the young substitute had always done everything he could to protect his sister. Reluctantly, Byakuya finally replied, "Very well, kuros...Ichigo, though you had best protect her."

"Never been a problem before, eh? Give her some credit, though. She's tough enough to take out an Espada, you know?" Byakuya just nodded.

"Good, however I'm not going to just give her the position." At this, the elder Kuchiki raised an eyebrow.

Again, Ichigo beat Byakuya to speaking, saying, "I don't know if you've noticed, but Rukia has been dying to prove herself for as long as I've known her. I'm going to invite her to the barracks tomorrow morning, then give her the chance to prove her strength."

"Exactly what chance are you giving her?", Byakuya asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

"She'll get the chance to fight and show you that she's ready," Ichigo said with a small grin.

"And who would be her opponent?"

"Me," Ichigo said. "She has always liked to kick my ass, well now she can go all out. And before you ask," he said, holding up his hand, "while I won't insult her by going easy on her, I will not use my full release. Right now, I'm not even sure what that actually is, but I'll give enough to really test her. You'll be pleasantly surprised, I would imagine. Actually, I'd like both you and captain Ukitake to be there to witness."

Remaining silent for a moment, Byakuya finally spoke, "Very well. I will trust you to not go too far. I will speak to captain Ukitake as well. We will be at your barracks in the morning."

At that, Byakuya turned and walked away, thinking to himself, _'I actually would enjoy seeing my sister go full strength, plus I know he won't go too far. Given what we've heard, I imagine even the Soutaichou would have grave trouble against Kurosaki's full strength.'_

Turning back to the party, Ichigo searched the room. He saw Yoruichi talking to a few captains, the Visoreds talking with some of their old comrades, Renji's big head and...wait. He saw a small patch of raven colored hair next to Renji. _'Of course.'_

Walking over, he stopped behind her, flicking her on the head, "Hey midget, come over here, I need to ask you something."

Rukia rounded on him, about to kick him in the shins, but he had already stepped away. Following him, they came to a stop at the edge of the party. "And how may I help you, berry-taichou?"

"Ha. Don't be jealous because they recognized my greatness," Ichigo said sarcastically, puffing out his chest. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I am going to be building this squad from the ground up. I've already gotten a Special Combat and Training Unit, as well as some advisors. But, what I really need is a solid lieutenant."

_'Why is he asking me?'_ "There are several good candidates. If you're looking for references, I can point some out later," Rukia said.

Ichigo flicked her on the head again, "I meant you, baka. I want you to come and be my lieutenant. You've got the strength, you've got the skills, and you've got my trust. However, you'll have to earn it...", he said with a smirk.

Rukia was shocked. _'He wants me to be a lieutenant?! '_ "Wait! What do you mean, earn it? You just said I have..."

Cutting her off, Ichigo explained, "Yeah yeah, I know you're strong and all, but I'm giving you a chance to prove it. I've arranged for you to fight for the position. And just so you know, it will be witnessed by my squad, captain Ukitake and Byakuya."

Rukias eyes lit up. "Nii-sama?! Ukitake-taichou? Wait...who would I be fighting?" _I can finally show Nii-sama that I'm strong enough to be an officer! I wonder who Ichigo would put me up against? Hiyori or Lisa?'_

Grinning, Ichigo simply pointed a finger at himself. Rukia couldn't help but respond with a similar grin. _'I get to kick his ass in front of Nii-sama?! Yes! This is great! Well, it will be as long as...'_

"You're not going to go all 'transcendent' on me, are you?" She knew she was strong, but Ichigo took out Aizen. That was going to be no contest if he unleashed his full power.

"No way!", he replied quickly. "I don't even know how far along my powers are yet. Since I have to work on a seal before I can try my releases, I'll just say that I'll be satisfied if you can knock me on my ass," he finished with a grin that would make Kenpachi proud.

_'Just wait, Ichigo. I'll make sure that happens'_, Rukia thought with a similar grin. "You're on, berry."

"Good. Meet us at the squad five barracks first thing in the morning. I know you'll do great," he finished as he left to go back to the party with a wave.

Ichigo felt like things were finally starting to line up. His confidence was peaking after the events of the day, and he knew that now was the time to finally put the most important matter to rest. Searching for the violet head of hair he that he was so familiar with, he finally spotted her and made his way towards her.

_'It's time to take the dive. Kami, why can I face enemies infinitely more powerful and be fine, yet when I need to tell Yoruichi how I actually feel...dammit...this is terrifying. Still, she needs to know. She needs to know that I can't simply like her, and that times like this morning meant so much more to me than just physical satisfaction. She needs to know that she's...everything. Dad and Zangetsu were right, I have to give her the chance to decide for herself.'_

Grimacing inwardly, he also thought, _'and, coward that I am, I'll know if I need to escape and stay somewhere else tonight.'_

As he approached her, he saw that she was talking to captain Hitsugaya, with Rangiku behind him talking to Renji. Coming up beside her, he noticed a lull in the conversation. "Toshiro! Do you mind if I borrow Lady Shihoin for a moment?" Yoruichi's eyes narrowed at the title, but she said nothing.

"That's captain Hitsu...never mind. That's fine, we had just wrapped up anyways," Toshiro said in a grumble.

"Speaking of wrapped up," Matsumoto chimed in, "Ichigo I know that your barracks won't be fixed for a while. If you need a place to stay, I have some room for you," she said with a flirty wink, while Renji went pale at the look on Yoruichi's face and began backing away.

Ichigo blushed, definitely not expecting that in the middle of a party. Trying to find a way to decline that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot or give away his current sleeping situation, he stuttered, "U-um that won't be necessary Rangiku, I-I already..."

"He is staying at the Shihoin mansion," Yoruichi cut in sharply, saving him. '_This bitch is one step away from being my new scratching post.'_

Turning her narrowed eyes onto "her Ichigo", she said, "Ichigo, you said you needed to borrow me for a minute?"

Ichigo nodded, slightly confused at the near lethal aura that was emanating from Yoruichi. "Yeah, actually I did. Good to see you Toshiro, Rangiku," he said as Yoruichi grabbed his hand and led him to a balcony overlooking a garden. She turned to him, golden eyes narrowing at him.

"Hey! What's with the death stare?", Ichigo said, nervous about that look being directed at him while he was near a ledge._ 'Not exactly a good start...'_

"Oh nothing! You go from kissing me this morning to getting bedding options for tonight," she finished with a growl. '_I will destroy that bitch if she EVER comes after my Ichigo.'_

"Are you...jealous?" Ichigo laughed. He couldn't help it. The idea that she, Yoruichi Shihoin, had anything to be jealous of, was hilarious. _'Ok, maybe this will go better than I thought.'_

However, when her eyes became slits, he wisely stopped laughing. "That wasn't my fault, Yoruichi. If you recall, you're the only one I've ever asked to sleep by me." Ichigo said as he knew he had to get this conversation back on positive terms as soon as possible.

Yoruichi seemed somewhat mollified. "I guess that's true. You even said you sort of like me," she sniffed. She still couldn't help the disappointment she felt at the word 'like'.

_'I just wish you felt like I do. That's the problem, I KNOW that I'm in love with you, Ichigo, yet I can't really tell where you are. Could you love me? Not some childish infatuation, but a real, lifelong love that would require you to commit to me long term? I know you're dense, but I also know that you don't throw words around to appease others...so I guess I'll just have to take what I can get, for now."_

"Yeah, about that, there's something I need to talk to you about," Ichigo said awkwardly, looking anywhere but her eyes and causing Yoruichi's heart to freeze.

_'No. Come on, don't do this to me now,_' she thought in a panic. Her heart started beating at an incredibly fast pace, and she braced herself. _'Is he seriously about to reject me? In the middle of a party, no less?'_

Clearing his throat, Ichigo asked, "Do you remember when Zangetsu said that I was 'nearly complete'?" Yoruichi stiffly nodded, not trusting her voice and trying to keep tears from her eyes.

Ichigo kept looking anywhere but Yoruichi's eyes, mainly to keep himself from losing his nerve. He had been thinking nonstop about how he was goings to tell Yoruichi how he felt, and he had finally arrived at an answer...which made it no easier, he found.

"It took me a while to find out what he and Shiro meant. The reason I was never complete is that I refused to listen to parts of myself. I ignored my instinct, true, but I discovered that I have also been ignoring something else...my heart. Yoruichi, I have been ignoring my heart for a long time because what it tells me, it absolutely terrifies me. It terrifies me, because...I don't like you. I can't like you."

Ichigo paused as he looked down, trying again to steel his nerve. This was absolutely petrifying. His confidence from a few moments ago seemed like a distant memory. Still it was actually his fathers parting words that had helped develop this new perspective, and he knew he was doing the right thing, no matter how she responded.

**Flashback**  
_As the elder Kurosaki had seen the guilty look on Ichigo's face while looking at the poster of Masaki his first night back, he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, forced their eyes to meet, and said the words he had been wanting to for years._

_'Ichigo, do not dare take away the significance of Masaki's sacrifice with your guilt and your feelings of unworthiness. Her greatest dream was for you and your sisters to grow up safely, to have a future. Drowning your life in guilt, and living in fear of your own heart is a shitty way to thank her. Live, son. Embrace the love you've found, fight for it, and keep protecting. You've made me more proud than I'll ever be able to express, and I know Masaki is too.'_  
**Flashback End**

Tears finally began to fall from Yoruichi's eyes. She felt humiliated. She felt...heartbroken. Why did he have to do this here? Couldn't he at least try and protect her pride? He just inexplicably trampled on her heart, which was confusing, especially after this morning. Why? Why the fuck didn't he even like her? She had made herself so vulnerable, rediscovering things about herself that she'd been afraid were lost. Why did it have to amount to nothing?

Ichigo gasped when he saw her tears. He suddenly realized where he had cut off his little speech, and mentally slapped himself, with Zangetsu helping in exasperation of his wielder's density.

Stepping to her, Ichigo quickly said, "don't get ahead of me!" She blinked up at him, obvious hurt in her eyes. He took a deep breath, grabbing her hands. It was time. He may be innocent and naive, and he might be as dense as lead, but one thing he would not be anymore was unsure of his standing with the love of his life.

_'Ok...here goes...everything.'_

"Yoruichi, I don't like you. I can't just like you. I...I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on. You are in my every thought, my every dream, and I treasure you more than my own life. Yoruichi...I love you."

Yoruichi froze, her eyes growing wide as her agonized thoughts came to an abrupt halt. _'Wait...What?!' Did he really just...'_

"W-what?"

It was all she could say as her mind began racing along a new path. '_Can this really be happening? Surely I misheard him. He is not the type to just throw words around, though. Please Ichigo, say it again..._

Ichigo's terror kicked up an extra notch at her question and the silence and stunned expression that followed, his fear nearly overwhelming him.

_Shitshitshitshit. I knew I would just end up pushing her away, I knew it! But what was this morning? Just another tease?! Whatever...the worst is here. I may as well say it again. Just because its going to tear my heart to shreds doesn't make it any less true.'_

Steeling his nerve one last time, and swallowing his pride, he quietly whispered, "I said, I love you, Yorui-mmph!"

He couldn't finish, as Yoruichi had grabbed his haori, yanked him down and smashed her lips to his. This kiss was nothing like the ones from this morning. This one was raw, passionate, desperate even.

_Wait...what? Does this mean...?'_

_'Thank you Kami! I was willing to settle for like, but LOVE!?'_ Yoruichi couldn't stop the tears, nor did she care to. She felt like she was about to burst she was so happy. She let go of his haori, then held Ichigo's face in her hands, blinking away tears she whispered, "Say it one more time, Ichigo...please."

Ichigo's heart picked up, _'She wants me to say it again? This has to be good, right?'_

Staring her straight in the eye, his heart seemed to want to burst as he said quietly, "I love you, Yoruichi Shihoin." He caught her as she jumped at him, kissing him again.

She couldn't help it, her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest at any moment. But, she had to tell him. He needed to know. Breaking off the kiss, she pulled back, looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, Ichigo. Kami, I love you so much!"

Ichigo's arms tightened around her as he held back tears of his own. He couldn't care less at this moment if someone saw his tears, as his chest was warming, and amidst the myriad of feelings he was experiencing, he could feel a peace settling over his soul.

**_"It's done, Ichigo. I am proud of you."_**

**"Bout time, kingy! Now, take that kitty home and get some pus-OWWW. What the hell was that for old man?!"**

"_Thanks, Zangetsu."_

**_"It was my extreme pleasure."_**

**"Oh both of you can go to hell,"** Shiro huffed.

Ichigo ignored him, still clinging onto Yoruichi for dear life.

In that moment, he knew...It was worth it. Everything... was worth it. Sacrificing his powers, being abandoned, all the fear, the pain, dying...they were all worth it. Those three little words made every bit of difference. She loved him. Ichigo allowed a shaky breath to escape as he tightened his arms around her even more, _'She loves me!'_

"This certainly turned out to be a lovely night," a kind voice interrupted the moment.

"Unohana-san! I...uhhh...hi?", Ichigo concluded dumbly as he jumped, releasing Yoruichi. Yoruichi couldn't even roll her eyes. She was still under the high of their confessions.

Unohana smiled, "Relax, Kurosaki-san. I am quite happy that the two of you finally saw what the rest of us could. However, I came out here to simply help you avoid an audience, if you so wished."

Ichigo froze. _'Good looking out, Unohana!'_

While Ichigo was not embarrassed in the slightest, he had Yoruichi's nobility to consider. _'What will they say? Would they let me court her?_

Ichigo grinned, _'maybe I'll get to be one of the peacocks! That way I could keep them the fuck away from her.'_

Yoruichi sniffed, "Thanks, Retsu. Come on, Ichigo," she said as she began to drag Ichigo with her.

She stopped though, turning back and kissing him chastely on the lips. "I love you," she whispered, to which he responded the same, earning him a blinding smile and one last kiss.

Unohana smiled, _'They are perfect for each other.' _This made her happy. She wouldn't openly admit it, but the kind taichou had quite the romantic side, and these two were making her smile widely.

Ichigo was riding an intense high from hearing the words he had so desperately wanted to hear. "You guys go ahead, I'll just be a minute, ok?", he said kindly to them.

_'I'm sure he wants to dry his eyes before coming in. My little teary-taichou,' _Yoruichi giggled as she wiped her own eyes. _'Holy shit, I am really getting sappy. I don't care, though. Ichigo loves me back, and was actually the first to say it! Still, I hope he knows what he's in for. This will not be some juvenile boyfriend-girlfriend tryst...just as I belong to him, his ass belongs to ME.'_

"Don't be long, Ichigo. I don't know how long I can keep from killing her if a certain blonde fukutaichou comes after what's _mine_," she said with a lusty growl.

He kissed her softly, smiling at her choice of words as he would be proud to be 'hers'. "I'll be quick, kitty-chan," he smirked, letting Unohana guide her back inside. As he turned, looking over the small pond that was outside the balcony, his thoughts turned inward.

_'She loves me! Ok guys, I'm pumped as hell, and I've got to do something before I explode. Kami, I just want to yell at the top of my lungs...you know what? That'll have to work. You wanna help me with this?'_

**_"If you wish. I feel quite pleased myself, as the weather in here has never been better."_**

**"Hell yeah! Lets give those bastards something to think about! We might even make a captain piss themselves!"**

Ichigo smirked, drawing his reiatsu. Supported by Zangetsu and Shiro, he let loose a mighty bellow to the night sky. This bellow was clearly not of anger, or hurt, rather a loud and long WHOO! to give his overwhelming emotions some manner of escape.

He couldn't care less about what anyone else thought at the moment. The goddess of his dreams reciprocated his love! Pouring as much of himself as he could into this bellow was, at the moment, the only way he could think of to help him release the excess energy so he could keep his wits about him and not just run in there and kiss Yoruichi in front of everyone.

All present in the manor could feel the joy...the pure elation in the mix of his tremendous bellow and reiatsu release, yet many eyebrows raised as curiosity was the dominant feeling amongst everyone else.

Turning back, Ichigo smirked when he felt every eye on him as he stepped back into the ballroom. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face as he approached a group that contained Kyroaku, Ukitake, Unohana and Yoruichi.

As he neared Yoruichi, Byakuya appeared beside him. "I see you are in fine spirits, Ichigo," he murmured dryly.

Ichigo turned to him, "What can I say? You throw one hell of a party!" With that, the atmosphere instantly relaxed, with everyone getting a laugh.

Stepping next to his violet haired goddess, he gave her a small, sheepish grin. "Sorry about that, Yoruichi-sama. I guess I got a little excited after today."

Yoruichi slightly blushed at this . '_Dammit! I can't wait til we can be open about this! I am missing soooo many good teasing opportunities. Still, it was so sweet. Kami, I still can't believe he actually said he loves me! He has changed so much in my life, my sweet Ichigo,' _Yoruichi thought with a slightly distant look as she softly smiled.

Ichigo snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, bringing her back to reality that included a group of softly chuckling taichous, all of whom were smiling kindly at the couple who thought that they were hiding it so well.

"I'm sure today has been quite an 'exciting' one for you indeed, Ichigo," Ukitake said with a wink. "Know, however, that we are all quite proud of you-and quite happy for you as well," he finished in a whisper.

Ichigo stood there in shock for a moment. _'How the hell do they know? Still, that was nice of him.'_

"Th-thank you, Ukitake-taichou," Ichigo said in a whisper as well. He noticed Yoruichi shuffle closer to him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"While your secret is safe with us, I must say that you two are so well suited for each other, and you definitely deserve each other." Retsu added, causing the two to blush. She was quite happy to see Yoruichi's life move forward, and she knew that her friend had chosen well.

"I can only hope that, one day, I will be able to live up to that, Unohana-san. Until then, I'll just continue to thank whatever god saw fit to bless me," Ichigo said softly as be slightly bowed to Yoruichi.

He was by no means a sappy person, but the thought of Yoruichi's love for him being anything but pure grace was impossible to believe, and he would be the first to admit that fact. He blushed though, as all the captains in the group gave him a kind smile, even Byakuya!

Yoruichi looked up at him, mouth slightly agape. No one had ever said anything like that about her in her entire life. She was fighting an enormous urge to tear up again as well as the urge to kiss him in front of the entire room. '_Soon. We will work out the details, but I'm happy for now!'_

"Yare yare, would you look at the time?", Kyroaku said slyly. "I think it's time to head in for the night, eh? We need to make sure the taichou is able to...rest before his first official day, tomorrow. Congratulations, Kurosaki-taichou. Life will become much more interesting again with you around, I am sure," he finished with a tip of his hat.

The other captains bid them a good night, and Ichigo turned around to see that most of the captains and lieutenants were beginning to leave.

As he and Yoruichi moved towards the Visoreds, Ichigo heard the voice of Rangiku again as she was walking out the door with her captain. "Iiiichigo, if you ever need a place to stay I have plenty of room in my quarters," she said suggestively as she disappeared through the doorway.

He instantly felt a heavy wave of killing intent come from the goddess next to him. Wanting to avoid a brutal beating for the flirty fukutaichou, as well as get in a little teasing, he stood in front of Yoruichi.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered lowly, "Eeeeasy, kitten, Don't get too wound up. You're already going to have your hands full with me tonight, so you better save your energy."

The look on Yoruichi's face was priceless. Her mouth and eyes were wide, creating a highly astonished expression.

"Hmmm," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "I see why you loved doing it to me all these times," he smirked. "Shall we retire for the evening, Lady Shihoin?", he asked in his formal voice.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, with an evil grin coming onto her face. "Ohh berry boy, you have much to learn. You can only tease a cat for so long before the claws come out," she said as she sashayed by him.

Ichigo felt a thrill of fear and raw lust at her reaction. He knew she was dangerous, but damn, was she sexy at the same time!

"Was it just me, or did she look like she was going to kill you?", Ichigo heard Shinji say as he walked up to the stunned taichou who was watching Yoruichi's dangerously swaying hips.

"I-I sure hope not," Ichigo said quietly, getting a chuckle from his Visored friend.

"Lets head out, cap'n. We have a long day tomorrow," Shinji said as he clapped ichigo on the back. Ichigo nodded, following behind his wondrously scary goddess.

As they approached the entrance, he saw Byakuya and Rukia wishing everyone a good night. Nearing them, Ichigo said quietly, "Oi, midget! We're meeting tomorrow morning at the barracks. Be there, and be ready. By the way, can you bring whatever paperwork I'll need to make your promotion official? I don't even know where to begin to look. We'll sort out your armband and all too, alright? That is, of course, if you think you can actually knock me down," he finished with a grin.

She had scowled at the 'midget' comment, but regained her professional mask for her brother. "Hai, Kurosaki-taichou."

"And cut out the 'taichou', shit. You will only call me that in front of the squad. I will be highly offended otherwise, understood?"

She couldn't help the small smile that came at hearing this. "Hai, baka-taichou. And don't worry, I'll get a in few cuts just to be sure." Ichigo rolled his eyes, but left with a small grin.

**! For those uncomfortable with adult situations, skip ahead. Nothing too graphic, but if these scenarios offend you, skip to the end of the ch.**

As they all reached the mansion, the group split up to their various rooms.

Ichigo followed Yoruichi, anticipating her attack. He knew it was coming, as she had not even spared him a glance all the way back, yet her hips never stopped swaying.

Thinking to himself in another moment of sheer bravado, Ichigo formulated a plan. _'Actually, lets try out these new powers. I bet I could beat even her for speed, especially if I caught her off guard...'_

Taking his opportunity once near their rooms, Ichigo shunpoed to Yoruichi, grasping her waist as he brought her into his room. Before she could react, he had her pressed against the now closed door, hands held above her head in his steel grip. He remembered her reactions to this during their teasing, and decided it was worth trying.

Hungrily, he pressed his lips to hers. While he was kissing her, her reactions caught up, and soon a battle of tongues was in progress, each trying to gain the upper hand on the other.

After a few moments, both broke away gasping for air. Leaning in close, his breath tickling her ear and neck, he huskily whispered, "now, lets see what we can do about those claws, kitten."

Yoruichi shivered at the delicious combination of their position and his words. _'This is, beyond a shadow of a doubt, one of the hottest situations I've ever been in. Where is this bravado coming from?'_

"My my, Ichigo," Yoruichi started, slightly breathless as she nipped the soft skin of his neck. "Picking up where we left off this morning, are we?"

However, Ichigo suddenly stiffened and looked shy as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. This morning had been his very first kiss, and now...now so much more was happening and the pressure was mounting.

Ichigo knew that he wasn't afraid of being with her, as they had confessed their love and because of that he could admit that he wanted her more than he could ever possibly explain.

Rather, the issue was that he didn't want to disappoint his goddess with his innocence and glaring lack of experience. Sure, he had seen all manner of movies and such, so he was aware of everything involved, but it was much different in reality. What if he didn't measure up to her expectations? Ichigo shuddered at the thought, and wanted her to keep her expectations low for now.

"A-actually, you'll have to be patient with me. I'm...not experienced. To be honest, this morning was my first kiss and I-", Ichigo was cut off as Yoruichi gently leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Ichigo," she whispered, wanting to calm his fears, "relax. Remember your passion a few moments ago? Let that guide you. Don't be anxious, because we will learn each other in this way in time. I just want you, Ichigo. Never forget, I fell in love with you as you are."

Ichigo let her arms down, turning the carnal position into a loving embrace. Her words filled his heart with joy, and no small amount of peace. _'In time...Yoruichi, my goddess, forever couldn't be enough time with you.'_

He pulled her close to his chest, kissing her softly on the lips. He wanted her madly, his body wanting to fulfill every story and scenario he had heard of, even the ones from the crappy romance movies Yuzu had made him watch.

However, this was his first time ever being with a woman, and he had just learned that the woman he loved, loved him back. He needed something more than physical release tonight, but couldn't define it, much less articulate it. Letting his instinct guide him, Ichigo swallowed his anxiety, quelled his innocence, looked into her eyes and spoke softly to her.

"Yoruichi, know this: I meant every word I said tonight. I am in love with you. I love you with every bit of who and what I am. You are my goddess. Yoruichi, my heart belongs to you, and you alone. While I definitely want to...explore...our passion, tonight I just want to give every bit of myself to you, both body and soul. I want you to know that you are my goddess." When he finished speaking, Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bed.

Yoruichi's breath stopped, and her legs felt like they would have given out at any moment, had he not carried her. She had been with men before, and had even experienced what she considered to be 'love', but she had never experienced feelings like these. The pure honesty and passion in his words were melting her heart, and the look of pure adoration in his eyes was intoxicating.

Ichigo had said that he was inexperienced, and in many ways it showed, yet his words and touches created a smoldering fire within her that was quickly rising. It wasn't solely lust that she felt. There was plenty of that, but this was deeper. She knew that she wanted more than sex with Ichigo. She wanted to make love with him, to express the depth of what was their love.

While it was true that Yoruichi wanted nothing more than to fully express the depth of passion, love and desire she felt for him, she knew that this was his first time. With that in mind, she knew he would be nervous and feel under pressure as he had no experience to draw from. Add to that the tremendous level of innocence, and Yoruichi began to feel pressure herself.

Pushing the pressure to the back of her mind, she knew that Ichigo had really opened himself up tonight with his words and action, so she decided to help ease him into this wonderful new world they were entering. "Show me, Ichigo. Show me how much you love me, and I will do the same...with you."

Ichigo softly smiled at her response as he leaned down to kiss her. Though it started off as a soft, sweet kiss, it quickly grew more and more passionate, their tongues dancing in a battle for dominance.

Tentatively, he reached his hand down to her waist, gripping it with slightly trembling fingers. While he was trying to swallow his anxiety, touching his goddess-the woman he had been so acutely aware of for so long-this way made him feel as if he was in a dream. '_A very, VERY good dream.'_

Sensing what she thought was his worry, Yoruichi gently grabbed his hand, guiding it up her body to her chest, causing both her and Ichigo to moan as she used his hand to squeeze.

Ichigo caught on quickly, anxiousness now being replaced more and more by eagerness to explore the beauty that was Yoruichi. How many times had he caught a glimpse at her emerging from the springs or shifting into her human form? Remembering the sensations from just those glimpses, he was certainly going to take his time tonight.

He felt his hunger for his goddess lead him as he gripped the bottom of her shirt, slowly peeling it upwards and giving wet, sensuous kisses to every inch revealed to him, with several returns to her lips in between.

This trend continued for a while. Ichigo slowly removing articles of clothing and exploring every inch of the dark, delicious skin beneath him with his fingertips, lips and tongue.

In several instances, Yoruichi would huskily recommend or suggest things for him to do and places for him to do it. Though at first he was embarrassed at needing so much direction, his compliance and enthusiasm earned him a heady ego boost at the responses that he received.

He tried to mentally catalogue each, as they came in the form of loud moans, breathy cries, fingers in his hair, nails on his skin and the frequent sound of his name.

Ichigo had dreamed of this much longer than he'd been willing to admit. Switching between searing kisses to Yoruichi's lips, lingering and deeply exploring kisses on her breasts, abdomen, and her womanhood, Ichigo couldn't get his fill of his goddess. Her skin, her sound, her scent...all of Yoruichi seemed to invade his senses and further fuel his desire.

After a while, as he knelt between her thighs, enthusiastically following one of her more fervent suggestions, he felt Yoruichi's muscles tense. Assuming that this was a good thing, he continued, quickly earning him a loud cry of his name and the grip of hands that felt as if they were going to pull his hair out.

Soon, though, he peeked up as he felt her body relax and her hands on the sides of his face. As she guided his gaze to hers, he saw a mixture of adoration and fire in her eyes.

"I need you..._now_," she said in a voice that caught his blood on fire.

…

Yoruichi was in heaven, mixed with the sweetest hell. Ichigo's touches, while inexperienced, carried the excitement of youth, but the gentleness of adoration. She smiled as Ichigo removed her clothing, seeming to take a bit longer to admire the view.

_'Still got it'_, she thought to herself.

While not vain, Yoruichi was very pleased that Ichigo had finally started to show interest in her, physically. Her body felt like it was catching fire as his fingertips and tongue explored-and sometimes lingered-everywhere.

After what seemed like ages of tantalizing exploration, Ichigo had quite enthusiastically followed one of her naughtier suggestions...a suggestion that she had wanted to make for a very long time.

Watching his face moving up and down in tandem with the nearly electric strokes of pleasure, Yoruichi found that not long after he had started, she was curling her toes and crying out his name as his tongue seemed to control each and every nerve ending in her body. Nearly losing control of her senses, she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding on for dear life.

As the aftershock of her climax subsided, she felt her whole body relax. '_Sweet Kami, that was quick. I should have realized after his bankai training that he is a natural at most anything.'_

Realizing that she still felt a fire smoldering deep within, she grabbed his head in her hands, and got him to look at her. Her mind nearly going blank at the slight sheen on his lips, the words,"I need you..._now_," were all she could get out.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Removing his clothing with Yoruichi's enthusiastic help, he then pressed his body to hers. Running her hands over his muscular frame, both Yoruichi and Ichigo gasped as she firmly grasped his impressive manhood and finally guided him to her entrance, keeping eye contact the entire time.

As Ichigo slowly filled her, Yoruichi slightly grimaced at the slightly painful sensation that was a combination of Ichigo's size and the fact that it had been well over a century since she had known the touch of a man.

However, as the two fully became one and Ichigo was completely encased within Yoruichi's warmth, both let out low, fervent moans as discomfort made way for intense pleasure.

Though Yoruichi had to slow his enthusiasm at the beginning, to allow herself to be acclimated to the sensation, they soon found a rhythm that satisfied both. Ichigo again caught on quickly, responding well to Yoruichi's body language and sounds.

As they continued to move together, Ichigo never broke eye contact. While he adored the masterpiece that was his goddess' body, the deep, golden eyes that had haunted him for so long now held his attention.

"Yoruichi," he whispered, seeing the love that he felt mirrored back to him. In between pants and moans, he continued, "I love you so much...You are my goddess, and I...I am yours...in this life...and all others."

Yoruichi couldn't speak. Tears filled her eyes as she too moaned and gasped at their contact. Taking one hand from his shoulders to softly touch his face, she was finally able to whisper, "I love you too, my Ichigo."

They continued to make love, sharing kisses and declarations of their love until they both released, sharing a sweet bliss that bound one to the other.

Later, after several round of releasing all of their pent up love, lust and energy, the two lovers lay spent in each others arms. Neither could believe the events of the day, but both were ecstatic at the result.

"Yoruichi," Ichigo said sleepily.

"Hmm?", she replied in the same sleepy, yet satisfied tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I really feel sooner. I was...terrified. You are so amazing, I was sure you couldn't love me back. But, I couldn't lose you. As long as you were in my life in some capacity...I could survive. Honestly, I'm still nervous as to what your clan might think."

She rolled over, looking at him with a kind expression. "I was nervous too. Not only are you resurrecting feelings I haven't experienced in over a lifetime, but I always thought you were going to end up with somebody like Rukia or Orihime. As for the clan, don't worry, I'll sort that out. Though, the council may try to make you request their permission to court me," she said with a tired, but sly smile.

Ichigo grinned, "So I'll get to be a peacock, too?"

She couldn't hold back her giggle, "You'll be the only one that matters. I can't tell you how happy I am, Ichigo."

"I completely understand. You saved my life, completed my soul, and even love me. Yoruichi, I meant what I said. I am yours, in this life and all others. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, curling up to his chest. They soon fell asleep, sated from the day that had provided them with what they had both prayed for...each other.

**a/n: ok, so I wanted some fluff in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope the build up was worth it. Still plenty more story to come! Til next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: alas, another chapter. Y'all seemed to be glad that they finally got there! Haha, hopefully the ride has been worth it, but this story is by no means done! Life has been busy lately, so I haven't had much time to proofread this one. Be gentle! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys and gals are always so encouraging , and it helps! Quick shout out to Inceptiontact for keeping me from pushing it off too much. On with the show...**

I only wish that I owned Bleach...

Ichigo woke as the suns first rays poured through the window. He felt completely relaxed and found that he had awoken with a smile on his face. The cause was instantly revealed as he looked down to the goddess still asleep in his arms.

As Ichigo basked in the feeling of her unclothed skin against his, images of the night before flooded his consciousness. He could remember each touch, each kiss, each taste with vivid clarity, yet one thought stood out above the rest.

'_She loves me.'_

Ichigo could neither explain nor deny the absolute joy, the peaceful solace that overcame him due to this fact, but he embraced it fully.

He began to think about what this actually meant. Yes, they were in love...but what about her clan? Ichigo was aware that he was known as a commoner, and Yoruichi was in line for clan leader. What did this mean for their future, exactly?

_The future? What exactly do I want for the future? What does she want for the future? I'd actually love to...' _He cut his train of thought. Surely there was no way her clan would ever allow what he truly wanted...

_Look, you both just said you love each other. Be happy with that for now.'_

And he was happy about it. More than he'd ever believed possible. Still, now that he had her, he knew he could never face losing her. If the thought of losing Yoruichi before was painful, now it was downright excruciating. Filing thoughts about their future away for later, he relaxed and simply enjoyed the embrace of the woman he loved.

Soon, the subject of his thoughts stirred awake, softly groaning as she stretched her muscles and looked up at him. Smiling at her sleepy grin, he said, "Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

Yoruichi nodded, 'Very well.'

"I did, taichou," she smirked as she crawled further on top of him. "You certainly helped me get a good nights sleep. I could get used to nights like that," she purred into his ear.

"Is that so?", Ichigo asked smugly. Now that they had expressed their love, he felt he could finally _really_ play along with her teasing games.

Rolling over so that he was on top of her, pressing his body closely onto hers, he whispered into her ear, "Oh kitten, if you liked that, just wait until you see what I'm like in the morning." He enjoyed the gasp he heard and the tightening of her muscles beneath him as he lightly grazed the ear he was whispering into with his teeth.

"My my, berry-taichou. You've certainly come around, haven't you? Where is my shy little blusher that I see every morning?", she smirked in a slightly breathless manner.

She loved his blushes, but she was not about to complain about this new side to Ichigo. This version that had amazed her last night. The pure love and adoration that had emanated almost overwhelmingly from Ichigo had filled her with a strange combination of both pride and humility. Yoruichi was finding that she enjoyed the many sides to the man above her.

Ichigo chuckled, "He's not gone anywhere, but your love made all the difference, Yoruichi." He stared into her eyes as his hand came up to brush her cheek. "I know most men would love to be with any woman, but I always swore that I'd never give that part of myself to anyone but the woman that I loved, and that loved me back. I am really glad that I kept my promise. You are more than worth the wait," he finished with a small kiss.

Yoruichi smiled, blushing lightly as she looked into his eyes. Ichigo made everything different. She heard compliments from men every day, but his meant so much more.

He wasn't complimenting her looks, her status, or her powers-he was talking about _her_...as Yoruichi the woman, not the princess of the Shihoin clan or goddess of flash. On top of all of that, she felt a little swell of pride, hearing that he thought she was worth the wait.

While she couldn't undo her painful past, she knew that she too had found someone worth waiting for. In her case, it was simply waiting for someone to show her that sometimes, one can begin to move from the shadows of what once was and live for what is. Kissing him back, she softly whispered, "I love you, Ichigo."

Grinning in a way that she easily recognized from her own expressions, he replied, "I love you too. However," he paused, dragging his fingertips across the soft, warm skin of her toned abdomen,"right now I really, really _want_ you."

As he finished his lusty whisper in her ear, he nipped her chin with his teeth while playfully-yet very gently- digging his fingernails into the soft flesh below them.

Yoruichi was instantly on fire. Ichigo's words, his tone, and the way he touched her...'_Oh Ichigo, you had better get ready.'_

Giving him a predatory grin that made his eyes widen in excitement, Yoruichi moved so fast that Ichigo found himself looking up into her eyes as she had flipped them over.

After breaking off a searing kiss she positioned herself directly above him, then lowered herself onto his ready arousal. After a loud, satisfied moan, Yoruichi said, "Then allow me to show you how to take what it is that you want."

Shifting slightly, the sensation that Yoruichi felt from the man she loved completely filling her was beyond intoxicating. Keeping her lust in check long enough to warn him, Yoruichi purred into Ichigo's ear, "Hold on tight, taichou. You've kept me waiting for you for a long time, and now you're going to see how much I _want_ you too."

Ichigo was amazed. Last night had been a beautiful experience of sharing their newly confessed love. This morning... this morning was different. Not in a way that detracted from their experience, rather it added a new dimension He felt a deep, burning hunger for Yoruichi, and it wasn't completely rational. It felt primal, like an overriding need that threaten to take over and it seemed she felt the same.

As he began to move to keep up with the deliciously intense pace Yoruichi was going at, Ichigo couldn't stop his hands as they wandered his goddess's body. He continued to trace, tickle, and grab her as she moved on top of him. He had wanted her, loved her for so long that he felt like he would explode from all of the desire and passion he had had to keep under wraps.

Ichigo could feel Yoruichi's passion too. Her pace and lust-filled eyes seemed to strangely compliment the loving and tender side he saw last night. He also found himself reveling in her loud, passionate cries and moans.

As she leaned back, allowing Ichigo to view her in her full glory as she continued to move, the first coherent thought to cross his mind was, _'I think I just became a morning person.'_

'_Finally_!', Yoruichi thought as she and Ichigo moved together. Last night had been wonderful for her. Ichigo's obvious love and adoration of her had made her heart swell with love. Their love making had been tender, gentle, and blissful.

However, this morning she had felt a small frustration. She wanted to see what had drawn her to him in the first place, his passion. She had seen evidence of Ichigo's passion literally moving mountains, and now it was her turn.

Yoruichi felt a hunger that needed to be satisfied, and now that her dense lover had finally responded, that hunger was going to be thoroughly satisfied.

Luckily, Ichigo seemed to feel the same need, especially when she gave him searing kisses in which her tongue greedily explored his mouth. Each time she did this, his body would start to tense and move faster, his hands always roughly, almost greedily clasping her backside.

His hands, while inexperienced, showed much potential. '_Our training will be amazing, Ichigo. Just you wait,' _Yoruichi thought smugly.

Eventually, as they climaxed together, both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from them. Lying together and catching their breath while staring at the ceiling, Ichigo chuckled, "Definitely liking mornings a lot more. Is this what you meant by training, sensei?"

Yoruichi grinned, still panting, "Just a small taste, my prized pupil. There is so much to learn, it may take quite a while for you to get it all." She finished with a suggestive wink.

_'Quite a while? I like the sound of that.' _Grinning, he chastely kissed her lips and replied, "You have me for the rest of my existence, Yoruichi. I look forward to all my goddess has to teach me."

Ichigo wondered if Yoruichi knew how serious he was. Sure, he was young, but that didn't mean he was completely naive. He knew that shinigami lives were measured in centuries and millennia, and was ok with that. More than ok, he was thrilled at the idea of being with Yoruichi for so long.

Her face froze, _'The rest of his existence?! Does he really mean that? I can't get my hopes up on that too soon. He's far too young to understand forever, isn't he?'_

Yoruichi pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She could be patient. They were in love, and both knew it. That was enough for her for the time being. She knew that Ichigo did not say things lightly, or without care, but when talking of forever...he simply had no perspective. She would take her time in sorting out what he meant.

Ignoring the first part of his comment-for now-she replied, "Now that's the attitude I like to hear." Turning to get up from the bed, she asked him, "Are you ready to start your first day as taichou?"

Smirking again, Ichigo got up behind her, shunpoing to the door with her in his arms, her back to his front. "Almost, goddess of mine. I think I need a little more _training_ this morning...", he huskily said as he placed her palms against the door and gently bit the skin on her neck, causing her to moan in anticipation.

They both grinned as the same thought occurred to them, _'this is going to be a damn fine day.'_  
…

Later, as the two lovers made their way to the dining room, they realized that it was still somewhat early. '_Good_', Ichigo thought.

Upon entering the dining room, they discovered that the Visoreds were already seated, each eating various dishes. "Morning guys," he said as he sat down next to Yoruichi, grabbing some food from the array in front of him.

"Mornin cap'n," Shinji replied with a smug grin. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as a variety of grunts and greetings came from the rest of the group, yet all seemed to be grinning smugly too. _'Hm, must be excited about today.'_

After a quiet breakfast, the group departed for the barracks. On the way, the conversation quickly caught Ichigo's attention.

Lisa, being the most forward of the group, turned to Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, I think you may want to have a repairman come check on one of the rooms in your mansion."

"Oh?", Yoruichi asked, concerned. "Did something happen? Is everyone ok?"

"Well, it's actually Ichigo's room that we're concerned about," she said as both Ichigo's and Yoruichi's facial expressions froze.

Lisa continued in an innocent voice, "His door seems to be really bothering his sleep, maybe even giving him strange dreams. We heard it bumping a lot this morning, even pounding at some points! This seemed to really affect the captain as we heard a lot of loud moaning and a few squeals. Did you notice anything strange when you woke up, Kurosaki-taichou?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but be impressed. Not once did Lisa's expression shift or crack during her teasing. She turned to look at Ichigo who's face could not have been more red.

She could also see that the rest of the group was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Wanting to chuckle, Yoruichi knew that if she could trust anyone with this secret, it would be the current company.

"W-what?! I don't know what you're talking about!", Ichigo stammered. '_Oh crap. Crapcrapcrap.'_

"Oh, I guess I was mistaken then," Lisa said, still using her innocent voice. "I guess you didn't need a little more training this morning?"

As she said this, she used her fingers to make air quotations. The rest of the group, including Yoruichi, couldn't hold it in any longer and everyone but Ichigo roared in laughter.

Standing there with his mouth wide open, Ichigo had no clue what to say. He was rescued (somewhat) though, as Yoruichi walked up to him with a devilish grin and put her arm through his.

"What can I say? I have to make sure that your captain has a wide variety of skills. Though I must say, he is quite an impressive student." Everyone continued to laugh as Ichigo's blush seemed to deepen, if it was at all possible.

"Though, we would prefer it if this weren't publicized," she said, using a slightly more serious tone now.

"Of course not!", Shinji started. "We wouldn't want to ruin any chances of cap'n getting more training, now would we?" More laughs came, and Ichigo just continued to walk forward, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Don't worry, though," Shinji continued. "We're pretty good at keeping secrets. Plus, we don't want the mighty Shihoin clan's training secrets to get out!" Yoruichi snorted at this, quickly regaining control of the giggle that burst out of her at that comment.

"Are we to understand that you two are now in a relationship?", Hachi asked calmly.

"Of course!", Ichigo cut in. "I'd never...be with someone just for the hell of it! I love her," he finished in a whisper.

Yoruichi blushed. _'I'll never tire of hearing that. And he said it in front of the squad?'_

"But do keep it quiet. I don't want her clan trying to keep me away because I don't suit her status," Ichigo grumbled.

Yoruichi's eyebrow shot up, '_Is that something he's actually been worried about? I might have to get Isshin to talk to him...'_

"Don't worry Ichigo, we know. While we are very aware of your character, you must admit, that was an impossible teasing opportunity to pass up," Rose said kindly.

"Yeah yeah, come on. Rukia is supposed to be meeting us at the barracks today, as well as Byakuya and captain Ukitake. We have a lieutenant to test," Ichigo muttered.

As they approached the barracks, he saw his raven-haired lieutenant-to-be standing at the entrance, accompanied by the two captains who were invited. "Morning, midget! Ready for your big debut?"

"Baka! I've been fighting at and doing lieutenant level duties for years! My real job would be to make sure you don't embarrass yourself!," Rukia scoffed.

"Looks like you have a bit of work cut out for you," lisa said slyly.

"I would have to agree," Byakuya added.

"Oi! I don't embarrass anyone!", Ichigo shouted over the laughter that ensued. "Now shut it and lets find somewhere we can get this going."

Shinji decided to lead the way, taking the group out to the training grounds in the back of the squad compound.

As they stepped onto the training grounds, Ichigo could feel Rukia's tension in her reiatsu. _'She's probably worried about Byakuya watching. This is her big chance to finally get him off her ass and to start trusting her power more.'_

Handing his haori to Yoruichi, Ichigo led Rukia out to the middle of the field. Turning to her, he quietly said, "This is not going to be a long, drawn out test of your knowledge or skill. In my eyes, you passed long ago. This is your chance to show your power, as well as your level of cooperation between you and your zanpakuto. No holding back. Are you ready?" As he finished, he removed Zangetsu from his back, allowing the white wrappings to fall away.

Nodding, Rukia drew her sword and crouched, saying, "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." As she pointed the tip of her sword at Ichigo, she wasted no time and called out, "Some no Mai- Tskushiro!"

Seeing a white circle form under his feet, Ichigo shunpoed away before a massive pillar of ice erupted up to the sky. The chill he felt emanating from it was far more potent than he remembered. Knowing she was trying to get him off balance, he flashed behind her, swinging downwards.

Barely catching Zangetsu's large blade with her own, Rukia struggled momentarily against Ichigo's overwhelming speed and strength. Managing to push him off, she flashed back several paces and called out, "Tsugi no Mai- Hakuren!"

As she tapped four different spots on the ground in front of her, bright white lights began to glow. When she touched the last spot, she pointed her sword's tip at Ichigo again, unleashing a massive wave of snow and ice.

Dodging the blast, Ichigo was nearly caught unawares as Rukia had used Hakuren to distract him long enough to flash behind him and attempt a vicious strike. Catching her blade with his in time, Ichigo was pleasantly surprised at the massive strength behind the swing. '_Rukia is stronger than a lot of the men here! She's closer to the level of a captain than a lieutenant.'_

The fight went on like this for a several minutes. Rukia was displaying an impressive show of swordsmanship and battle prowess. Her speed, while no match for Ichigo in his current state, was also quite impressive.

While Ichigo was impressed, Rukia had not managed to get a clean hit on him yet. _'Still...somehow it feels like she's holding back. Maybe I need to just poke her pride a little bit to get her to go all out...'_

Ichigo straightened up as they had just separated after a good block from her, "That all you got, midget? Maybe I should get Renji to come help teach you a few things!"

Ichigo started to smirk when her eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. However, he couldn't help his apprehension when her scowl morphed into an evil grin.

Smirking back, Rukia said deviously, "You want it, you got it."

Bringing her sword horizontal to the ground in front of her, the long white ribbon on the end of the grip began to straighten out horizontally as well when she said, "Bankai." This was followed by a massive explosion of blindingly white reiatsu, blowing dust up from the ground, shielding her from view.

When the dust settled, everyone who was gathered stared in awe as Rukia stood in a pure white kimono, with a pale blue ribbon around her middle. Her violet eyes seemed to glow as she held her weapon in front of her.

Ichigo couldn't help but to grin in pride. _'She did it! Hell yeah, the midget got her bankai!'_ Little did Ichigo know that Rukia and her weapon would soon wipe the grin off.

This weapon was different, though. While the pure white blade was still there, the ribbon that flowed behind it had now solidified into a long, white, icy cylinder.

Grabbing both the hilt of her sword, as well as the base of the cylinder, Rukia twisted her wrists in opposite directions, creating a loud _snick_. Ichigo watched in awe as the white cylinder shattered, with larger pieces of ice falling to the ground revealing a crystal clear, shorter version of Rukia's white sword.

As she turned the blade, the light refracted, throwing arrays of color on the ground. Looking up, she softly said, "Megami Sode no Shirayuki".

Before Ichigo could regain his composure and react, Rukia flashed behind him, swinging the new, nearly invisible sword. Ichigo wanted to grimace, as he felt the blade scratch along his arm. To his surprise, it didn't draw blood. '_Damn, my reiatsu makes my skin tougher than a hollows hierro!'_

His thoughts, however, came to a halt as he felt his arm getting colder. Looking back down, he saw a patch of ice quickly spreading on his upper arm, past the elbow, cutting off its mobility. Shunpoing back, he used the back of Zangetsu to break the ice that had formed on his arm.

Continuing her assault, Rukia pointed the white blade at Ichigo, calling out, "Nadare!" The blade glowed an almost blindingly bright as a massive wave of pure white snow erupted from it towards Ichigo. The effect was clear to all watching as the wave of snow spread wider and wider, cutting off Ichigo's field of vision.

Rukia took this time to kneel down, stabbing the nearly invisible blade into the ground, while pointing the white blade at Ichigo. Knowing that she was facing a 'now or never' moment, she raised her reiatsu as high as it would go and took a deep breath.

"Kori no ikari!", she called out, surprising Ichigo as long, icy spikes shot out of the ground underneath him. He jumped up, barely avoiding them, only to see Rukia grin as she lifted the clear sword from the ground and pointed both blades at Ichigo. "Hakuren!"

Ichigo was shocked to see not only two huge streams of ice and snow hurtling their way towards him, but the sheer power that the young Kuchiki was exhibiting. '_Holy shit! Midget is strong!'_

Stunned by the sight, Ichigo's senses returned just a moment too late and he felt himself get driven to the ground by sharp shards of ice and buried by a huge amount of freezing snow.

After a quick reiatsu burst to clear himself of most of the snow, Ichigo got up and began to brush himself off completely. Before he got too far, he noticed a sharp sting on his forearm.

Looking down, he saw a very small drop of blood. He looked up, smiling widely at the completely still Rukia, "Congrats, Kuchiki Fukutaichou."

Turning, Ichigo was glad to see the stunned faces of both Byakuya and Ukitake. Both faces quickly morphed into looks of intense pride, causing Rukia to blush slightly.

The blush was intensified as she heard her brother say, "You have certainly made the Kuchiki clan quite proud today, Rukia. I can tell you that I am quite proud myself. Well done."

Captain Ukitake joined in, telling her, "I always knew you had it in you, Rukia! Congratulations, you deserve this."

Rukia stood there in awed silence for a moment, before bowing low and saying, "Thank you Nii-sama, thank you Ukitake-taichou." She beamed as both again congratulated her before saying that they had to return to their squads.

After Byakuya and Ukitake left to tend to their divisions, the rest of the group made their way back into the barracks and found a room with a large, low table in it. Everyone made their way to it, sitting around in a circle, with Yoruichi on Ichigo's right and Rukia on his left.

Once everyone had gathered, Ichigo turned to his left. "Alright, first things first. Rukia, why the hell didn't you tell me you had achieved _bankai_?! That was so badass! What all can it do?"

Rolling her eyes, the young Kuchiki could not help the smile that spread across her face at Ichigo's description. "Because you didn't ask, baka! You don't go around parading your _bankai_ for everyone to see. Did you think I just sat on my ass the whole time you were gone? As far as what it can do, I'll just say that my shikai allows me control over an ice and snow mixture. However, when in _bankai_, Shirayuki allows me the power to control them separately with the two blades. As you saw, this allowed me to create different combinations to suit my circumstances."

Nodding, Ichigo quickly caught on that she wanted to keep her _bankai's_ powers as tightly under wraps as possible. Changing tack, he asked, "Ok, did you bring the forms that I asked for?"

Nodding, she passed him the envelope she had been carrying this morning when they had first arrived. As he opened it, Ichigo found several sheets of paper and a piece of wood that had an engraved flower attached to a strip of cloth.

"Good. Ok everybody, as you know, I have chosen Rukia to be my lieutenant for reasons I've already shared. Given her experience, and that she has not only achieved bankai, but can also kick ass with it, I feel I made the right choice So," he said, turning to Rukia, "Rukia Kuchiki, do you accept the position as lieutenant of squad five?"

"Hai," Rukia said confidently. She had been training for an opportunity like this for years, and now she had not only earned a promotion, but was able to prove her strength to her brother by kicking Ichigo's ass! '_Thank you, baka.'_

Tying the strap of cloth to her arm, Ichigo said, "You are hereby appointed to said position. I will sign the transfer forms today and you can deliver them after the meeting, so it will be official. Congratulations, midget-fukutaichou OWW!" Ichigo rubbed his head as he could feel a knot rising from where his newly appointed pain in the-lieutenant had hit him on the head.

Rolling his eyes as everyone chuckled, he began, "Ok, now that that's taken care of, the next bit of business will be the renovations to the barracks. We have to get this place up and running."

"I know a few contractors. They could have this place up and running in less than a week," Yoruichi said, causing a few eyebrows to raise.

"Ok, first: how could we actually pay for that, and second: how can you get them to finish it so fast?", Ichigo said. He'd never been in the construction business, but even he knew that a week was pretty impressive.

"Every squad in the Gotei 13 has a maintenance budget allowed to them," Rukia said.

"And as far as for why they're so fast, well, do you expect anyone to not bust their ass for a noble goddess who bats her pretty eyes at them?", Shinji added. He knew the timeframes possible in Soul Society when the great noble clans wanted something done.

Yoruichi smiled smugly while Ichigo's teeth gritted together. Something he was quickly learning about himself was that he was quite..._quite_ the jealous type, while both Zangetsu and Shiro seemed to agree with him quite loudly in his mind.

Before he could say anything, Yoruichi told the group, "There are a few that my clan has used before that do quite a good job very quickly. Plus, since this would be mostly a restoration process, it shouldn't take that long."

"Fine," Ichigo mumbled. "Now, we come to a couple of important issues: training and actually filling up the barracks. Rukia, while you are the lieutenant, the Visoreds comprise a special combat and training unit within our squad. Aside from occasional advisement sessions with myself, those two areas will be under their guidance. They will run training of the squad and you will assist them. You will assist me in running the squad and they will assist you in that. Is that acceptable?"

Rukia nodded. This was actually a good setup. She could focus on running the squad with Ichigo, while a group of extremely capable and experienced fighters would be over training.

"We have to do all of our own recruiting, but before we go over recruitment methods, I want to let you all know about your own training," Ichigo said, causing surprised looks all around the table.

"Don't look at me that way! While you are all incredible fighters, can a single one of you tell me that you've reached the highest level that you can?"

Yoruichi smiled at the silence that was over the table. _'Ichigo is going to be a great captain. He considers way more than you'd think he would, and actually thinks out some of these decisions.'_

"Given that you are all so well trained already, there will be specific foci for you all," Ichigo said, wanting to see their faces at his next announcement.

Ichigo paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "_Zangetsu, Shiro, come on out". _When he opened his eyes, he turned his head to see Zangetsu standing behind him on his right, and Shiro on his left.

Turning to the Visoreds, he said, "Shiro will be training you in further mastery and development of your hollow powers, as well as communication with the actual hollow spirits themselves."

**"I get to show you what hollowfication really means,"** Shiro cackled. He smirked even wider when he saw the uneasy looks on the faces around the table. **"Oh calm the hell down! Kingy won't let you get hurt, I just have to show you how to do what he did."**

Nodding, Ichigo added, "You guys helped me gain control over Shiro when I was going to be overwhelmed and helped me grow so much stronger. I want you all to have the chance to grow stronger too. He may be an asshole, but he's actually a damn good teacher."

"Ahem," Yoruichi said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Don't worry, he's not the best teacher. I still have much to learn from the master," Ichigo said quickly, trying to appease his affronted sensei.

As he heard snickers and chuckles around the table, Ichigo realized how he had phrased this and also what had been said this morning. Turning beet red, he began to stammer, "Dammit! I meant...well...ugh!", he said, shutting up while the others- excluding Rukia- tried to contain their laughter. Looking to her, he muttered, "Don't ask."

Turning back to the Visoreds, Ichigo asked, "Is this acceptable? I think you'll be surprised what you haven't even tapped into yet. I definitely was."

"That sounds good, cap'n," Kensei said. He, as well as most of the Visoreds, actually looked forward to this. They remembered how difficult Ichigo was to deal with in his hollow form during his training with them. Gaining that type of knowledge and power was very appealing to them, especially when they thought back to their battering in the war.

Turning to Rukia, he began, "Rukia, your next step is to talk with Sode no Shirayuki. You need to work on mastering your _bankai_. I'll be damed if your brother is the only captain whose lieutenant has a good control of _bankai_. Zangetsu and I will provide whatever assistance we can, however, this is a path largely determined by you and her," he said, nodding at his materialized zanpakuto spirit.

"Hai, she's told me there is still much to learn. We will be training hard," Rukia replied.

Ichigo smirked, "Good. We will definitely have the strongest squad. We'll have to try and not make squad 11 cry too hard." He paused as most around the table began to chuckle.

"But back to recruitment. We really have an opportunity here to do something great here, and I want the best recruits for this squad. However, we won't be scouting in the conventional way."

Eyebrows around the table raised, with Rukia voicing, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Smiling, Ichigo said, "I'm glad you asked. It's actually something that you'll be vital in helping with. While I want Hachi, Shinji, Rose, and Lisa to check the academy for good recruits, the rest of us will actually be going to the Rukongai with you to see what potential is out there. Some of the greatest shinigami I've met have come from the Rukongai, and I will not rob them of their chance to make a better life just because of their social status. We recruit on potential, nothing else."

"H-hai! That is a great idea! I know many places we can look!", Rukia exclaimed. The Rukongai was a dear place to her heart. While she was incredibly grateful for her life as it was, she could never forget her roots.

To hear Ichigo, a man who was like a brother to her and now her captain, not treat it as beneath him but as a place with equal opportunity to the shinigami academy, it filled her with pride. It wasn't really a surprise, but it made her proud, nonetheless.

'_Damn, berry never ceases to impress,'_ Yoruichi thought with a smile. _'Taking charge, providing for the best interests of the squad and no discrimination against anyone. I'm not surprised, but dammit I'm proud. And,'_ she continued thinking with a devious grin, _'he's all mine!'_

"Sounds good to us," Shinji said, while the rest of the group nodded or grunted their assent. He knew Ichigo was a good kid, but now he knew Ichigo had the makings of a great man. "I gotta say, you're taking life as a captain by the horns. Good job kid." Kensei and love grunted in agreement.

"T-thanks," Ichigo mumbled. _'Damn, why is it that my whole squad can get me embarrassed but I can't get them?! Hmm, might have to change this...'_

Standing up, with the rest of the squad following suit, he said, "So we know what the plan is. I want us to start this tomorrow. For today, I want all of you with Shiro. Even you, Rukia. I want to get a good feel of where everyone is, and make sure we knock any rust off. Sound good?"

"Hai!"

**"Hell yeah!",** Shiro said, maniacal grin on his face.

"Nobody dies, and nobody gets sent to 4th division!", Ichigo said to Shiro, who huffed in response.

Before anybody could express their distaste with Ichigo's apparent lack of faith, he said, "I haven't even seen our Resurrecion. Just trust me for today. However, if any of you can draw blood from him, you get first dibs on your room." This earned a few raised eyebrows, and a disbelieving look paired with an extended middle finger from Shiro.

"And what about me, taichou?", Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow and slight frown. "Don't I get to do anything?" _'He better be careful! I'll kick his ass if he tries to keep me on the sidelines. I was a captain too, dammit!'_

Ichigo turned to her with a smile, "Actually, Lady Yoruichi, I was hoping you'd accompany me today." _'Time for me to make her blush for once!'_

As she raised her eyebrow in a questioning look, he said as innocently as he could muster, "I was hoping you'd help me see what was making my door act so strangely today. It was really loud there for a while. I thought we might see about getting something for that loud squealing sound."

The look on her face was priceless. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, she looked dumbstruck. The sounds of choking and coughing erupted around the room as Yoruichi saw the Visoreds all trying to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter.

_What?! He actually said that?! He's not supposed to get me! Ohhh Ichigo, this should be fun.'_

She didn't get a chance to respond as Shiro appeared next to Ichigo, leaning on his shoulder laughing loudly, **"I'm so proud of you, king. What's wrong queen kitty-chan? Cat got your tongue?"** Shiro had rolled off of Ichigo's shoulder and onto the floor at this point.

Narrowing her eyes, Yoruichi said, "That's not a bad idea, Ichigo. Sometimes, with noisy doors and such, you have to beat them into submission. I may even have to get some ropes to tie it down while it gets pounded into submission." _'Actually, that sounds kinda hot, but berry-boy will never get the last word in teasing.'_

Sure enough, Ichigo sprouted quite an impressive blush as his eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. Everyone was now laughing hysterically, save for Rukia. She was now looking like she was beginning to understand what was going on, and Ichigo quickly shook his head at her, "Don't ask. Please."

With that, he dismissed the squad, grabbed Yoruichi's hand and nearly shunpoed out of the room, followed closely by Zangetsu. As they were heading down the corridor to the entrance of the barracks, Ichigo dragged Yoruichi into a room on the side. "Zangetsu, can we have a moment, please?"

**_"Of course, Ichigo."_**, he said as he stepped back into the corridor.

Once in the room, Ichigo picked up and pressed Yoruichi against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing his body to hers. Leaning down, he gently bit her neck for a moment before whispering, "You are too good at what you do, kitten. You always get me blushing, but you know what?"

He continued nibbling her neck, one hand holding hers above her head, the other traveling over her heavily breathing body while his hips held her against the wall.

Yoruichi was torn between melting into his embrace and picking up where they had left off that morning. _'Holy shit, berry is getting good. Berry is getting soooooo good. He learns fast, but this...mmmm...enthusiasm is incredible.'_

"What's that?", she managed to gasp.

"I think I'm getting good at it too," he lustily whispered in her ear, and with a final wet kiss to her neck and a firm squeeze of her rear, he let her go and walked out of the room with a smug smirk on his face.

"Come on, Yoruichi-sama!," he called once he was in the hallway.

_'Wait...what? Son of a bitch!' _Yoruichi shouted internally as she shakily regained her balance. He had gotten her very worked up...and then left? _'Oh Hell no!'_, she thought. Stepping out into the hallway, she started walking with Ichigo.

Not even looking up at him, she growled, "Ohh berry, soon enough you'll know why I'm the master." She continued walking, sashaying her hips with a bit extra sway.

Zangetsu chuckled as he walked alongside Ichigo, who was catching up to Yoruichi.

"Aaaaanyways," Ichigo began, hoping to avoid any wrath from the violet haired flash master, "the reason I didn't have anything for you to do in the squad is because I didn't want to put you on the spot. You have so many duties and tasks of your own and you've done so much for me: saving, training, helping, loving me...I just don't want to seem ungrateful or burdensome by asking you for more. I never want you to feel like anything less than the goddess you are," he finished softly.

Raising an eyebrow, she thought, _'Thats not enough to save you for earlier, but its very sweet.'_

"You would never be a burden, love. I would be happy to help as I am able to. I love being a part of your life, just as I love you being a part of mine. Anyways, where are we going? I noticed you're not including yourself in the training," she said, confused as to what his plans actually were.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "I was actually hoping to get your and Zangetsus help in making a seal on my powers and to train with them reduced. I figure it would make a lot of the Gotei 13 feel better if I had a sensible reiatsu. Plus, it would allow me to return to my human body whenever I went to see my family."

"Smart idea. Lets go to our training grounds, just in case you have a hard time with your reiatsu," Yoruichi commented.

_'Plus, I'll be in a position to get even!'_, she thought with an inward chuckle. Smiling outwardly, she thought, _'Ichigo really seems to bring out my playful side.'_

Once they had arrived in the underground facility, Ichigo turned to both Zangetsu and Yoruichi. "Ok, so any ideas on where to start? I've never had much luck with controlling my reiatsu, so..."

**_"We are aware, Ichigo. The only way for you to seal your power is to willingly confine it. This way, you will be able to resume full strength if needed. I actually prepared your soul for this, as I suspected this possibility. First, remove your haori and shirt,"_** Zangetsu commanded.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed when he did. _'Dammit, no matter how many times I see it, he just looks so damn hot. Wait...what's that?',_ she thought as she saw a large circular scar at the top of Ichigo's sternum. She remembered seeing it his morning, but was too...preoccupied...to give it much thought.

_'Is this from where he had died before, like Shiro said? Once this seal is done, I am going to find out.'_

After discarding the top half of his clothes-much to Yoruichi's delight-, Ichigo turned to Zangetsu. "Ok, now what?"

Zangetsu answered, **_"Now you must look inwards. Feel each aspect of your power. Mine, yours, Shiro's. Now focus on your right arm. Imagine compressing each power into that arm."_**

Ichigo nodded as he began to focus on the reiatsu he could feel coursing through him. **_"Good. Continue focusing on that arm. Push your reiatsu to it, and you will see your seal."_**

As Ichigo closed his eyes and continued to focus his reiatsu into his arm, he began to feel a slight tingling sensation under the skin of that arm. As the feeling increased, he opened his eyes to see a black chain growing and encircling his arm.

It was similar the chain that encircled his arm when he was fighting Aizen. However, this chain appeared as a tattoo on his arm, the dark links actually in his skin. There were many small, black links that circled all the way from his hand to the very top of his shoulder.

'_Damn, that's kind of a hot look for him,'_ Yoruichi thought. As she watched, she could feel Ichigo's reiatsu go from unnoticeable, to overwhelming, and further on down to captain level. Soon, he had limited it to barely noticeable.

**_"To release this seal, simply raise your reiatsu. Due to the incredible depth of your reiatsu, I believe this method to be best suited to you. Each visible link represents a decrease, or limit, of your power. Links will begin to disappear one at a time as you increase your power, so you can more closely control your level for any situation."_**

"Good idea! I can use this to mask my reiatsu. I also plan on training with my seal on. Can't let my power go to my head, right?", Ichigo said with a smug grin.

"Damn right!", Yoruichi said. "Can't have you as all muscle and no skill. What would people say of my training?!" She finished with a cute pout, making Ichigo chuckle.

Grinning, Ichigo decided to stroke her ego just a little, "Don't worry, Yoruichi-sama, I'll be sure to make you proud. Once they see my skill, no one would ever dare to question your teaching prowess!"

Seeming appeased, Yoruichi raised one eyebrow and said, "Lets find out then, shall we? Up for a little hand to hand spar?"

"Of course. Don't take me lightly just because I sealed my reiatsu. You might find that you trained me too well," Ichigo taunted. He knew it was only a taunt because Yoruichi usually kicked his ass, even with his high reiatsu.

Sure enough, that's what happened. As soon as the words left his mouth, he received a sharp kick to the gut, sending him flying across the sandy ground.

For the next few hours, he and Yoruichi sparred, only stopping for her or Zangetsu to instruct him on stances. When they were done, Ichigo put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Damn, trying to make a point, _dear kitten_?", he asked in a fake sweet voice. As evidenced by the numerous cuts, gashes and bruises on his body, Yoruichi had been a little zealous in their training today compared to other days.

"Of course not, _darling_, just making sure my taichou-pupil still has his skills," she said in a voice that was just as sweet. "I can't have my sweet berry solely dependent on his reiatsu to save him, now can I?"

Smirking, she turned to Zangetsu, "I think we may have gotten some progress with him, Zangetsu."

**_"Indeed. He seems to respond quite well to your training, Yoruichi. You seem to bring out the best in him. Shiro and I have noticed a marked improvement in the weather since your arrival. You suit him well,"_** Zangetsu said with a kind look at Yoruichi, who looked moved and slightly stunned at his words.

Turning to Ichigo, he said, **_"If you won't be needing me for a while, I will go back now."_**

"Sure, thanks Zangetsu. I appreciate the help".

As Zangetsu dissolved back into Ichigo, Ichigo turned to Yoruichi. "Now that you've thoroughly kicked my ass and received a glowing commendation from my zanpakuto, how about a dip in the springs?"

"My my, you've become quite bold, haven't you?", she purred. Walking up to him. She pressed herself against him, "Looks like you're not my shy little berry anymore, but I have to admit, the springs sound pretty good to me."

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her, leaning to her ear to whisper, "Maybe I'm not, but whatever I am, whatever I will become...I'm yours." He couldn't help himself as he said this, lightly kissing her hand when he finished.

Still humbled by the idea that the goddess that is Yoruichi could ever choose him, Ichigo was not wanting to miss any chances to express his love for her.

Kissing her cheek, he continued, "I can't tell you how much I love you, kitten. But there is something that I can tell you...last one to the springs has to give the other a massage." As he finished speaking, he quickly smacked her rear, earning a small yelp as he took off to the springs.

Snapping out of the daze she had slipped into at Ichigo's loving words and actions, Yoruichi could only smile at his adorable antics. _'Okay, I love playful Ichigo. Still, it looks like I'll have to show him yet again why I'm the goddess of flash. Plus, I'll show him how to really smack an ass',_ she grinned mischievously.

Taking off, she quickly caught the reiatsu-sealed Ichigo and grabbed him firmly on his rear as she blew past him. She laughed loudly at his own yelp as she easily beat him to the springs.

When he arrived, she had already stripped down and entered the water. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Ichigo. I am ready for my massage! Who knows? If you do well, things might go well for you, too," she said with a wink.

Smiling at the implication, Ichigo quickly removed the rest of his clothes-earning a lusty purr from Yoruichi-and got in, quickly closing the distance between them. Drawing close, he pulled her to his lips, kissing her softly.

As he moved behind her and began to massage her shoulders, she asked quietly, "What is that scar from? The perfectly round one just below your collarbone." She noticed that Ichigo's hands froze. '_How bad is it?_' "Ichigo?"

Clearing his throat, he sighed and quietly said, "That was where Ulquiorra killed me the second time in Hueco Mundo. He fired a cero oscuras point blank at that spot. There is a matching one on my back."

Gasping, Yoruichi turned to face him, her hand automatically reaching up to trace the circle. Shiro had told her about him dying, but hearing from Ichigo's own mouth made her heart clench. "You died?! Twice?! What happened? How did you come back?"

Ichigo grimaced as he relived the memory. "Grimmjow made Inoue heal me the first time, but the second...my hol-Shiro saved me. He took over my body, in what you would call my Resurrecion form, and killed Ulquiorra. Actually stabbed Uryuu too when he tried to stop me from finishing him off. Shiro then used instant regeneration on me and brought me back."

"How was he able to bring you back if you were already dead?" Yoruichi wasn't complaining about that, not at all. She just wanted to know how it could possibly have happened.

"I heard Inoue crying out for me. Ulquiorra was beating the hell out of Uryuu, and she kept calling me, then...I heard her and Shiro and I responded," he said quietly as he looked down at the water.

He wanted to chuckle, however, when he saw Yoruichi's eyes narrow dangerously as he told her this. "Is my kitten jealous? Surely not!"

Yoruichi was not happy. First, she hears that the man she madly loves had a huge whole blown through him. Them, she hears that another woman-the one Ichigo had been trying to save and that she knew was head over heels for him-was able to call him back from the dead? '_Im going to have to watch that ginger-haired little-",_

Grabbing her hands in his, he looked her in the eye. "Hey, whatever you're thinking, stop. It was simply a case of my inner self responding to a friend in need."

Ichigo chuckled, "Hell, why do you think Shiro calls you 'queen'? It's because he knows the depth of my feelings for you and the importance you have in my life. Both he and Zangetsu know that my heart and soul belong to you. Shiro brought me back to life then. You're the only other one to accomplish that," he said with a quick kiss.

_'Queen? Thats so...Dammit, why does he have to be so...perfect all the time? I can't even feel jealous when he says these things. Well...maybe I'm just... wary because I can't be the only one to realize how amazing he is. I'll still keep an eye out, just in case. I might have to put girls like her or Matsumoto in their place if they try to mess with MY Ichigo.'_

"Queen?", Yoruichi said aloud this time, tossing her hair. "A girl could get used to that. Though, you may want to remember that you have quite a possessive queen. I would hate to have to send scores of your admirers to Retsu for coming after what's _mine_," she said, roughly grabbing his face and kissing him deeply.

Ichigo grinned. He loved how possessive she was. "I think I can remember that, as long as you do the same. Kaito's fate would seem like a picnic for anyone who dared to come after my kitten. I would move heaven and earth to protect you."

Kissing her back, his expression became serious as he whispered, "My heart and soul are yours to either protect or break." Ichigo knew he was switching between serious and silly, but he wanted Yoruichi to know that his jealousy and protectiveness was due to the fact that he knew that he had much...so much to lose.

_'The same goes for me, love. I've been on the bad side of that and...wait...NO. Stop remembering that...dammit,'_ she thought anxiously. Now was not the time to be worrying over her past.

"I'd never break your heart, Ichigo. I love you too much," she said, putting all of her focus on him as she looked into his eyes.

Ichigo smiled. Wanting to lighten the mood, he said, "Besides, I'm the one with something to worry about, if anyone! How many suitors have I had to watch lay it on so thick that I want to throw up? Annoying peacocks," he muttered playfully.

"Annoying blonde fukutaichous," Yoruichi muttered back, her ire peaking at the thoughts of that strawberry-blonde woman who _dared_ to flirt with her Ichigo.

"Speaking of peacocks," he started, a little hesitantly now, "Do you think I should go the the council of your clan to ask for permission to court you? I want everyone to know that we belong to each other. I couldn't be more proud, but I can't take a risk of ever losing you to some crazy plan of theirs to marry you off. As you are no doubt aware-particularly after last night-I'd love to shout it from the rooftops that you're mine!"

Yoruichi smiled. '_I remember your bellow last night, berry.'_ "That's not a bad idea, but lets wait just a little while. Lets make sure we get your squad up and running first, so that the clan can see that your the right man to be courting the next clan leader."

This was going to be tough. While Yoruichi definitely wanted to go public with her relationship with Ichigo, noble politics made it a tricky situation. '_You have no idea of the expectations that will be put on you as soon as they know. I don't want to scare you off, now that I have you.'_

Frowning, Ichigo reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but I don't know how many more times I can take these peacocks fawning over you. From what I hear, captains are expected to be at all of the countless noble parties and galas, and I'm not afraid to go _bankai_ on some jackass. Anyways, what do you say we go see if Shiro has killed anybody yet?"

"Sounds good to me, taichou. Maybe, if you behave, we can take care of that problem with your door tonight," she added with a sly wink.

Smiling now, Ichigo replied with a wink of his own, "Oh yeah? Maybe I better pick up some rope to make sure it's tied down nice and secure!" Laughing, they both made their way back to the barracks.

Upon arriving, Ichigo saw the training grounds were deserted. As he inspected them, the grounds themselves showed signs of battle, but nobody was to be found.

He suddenly felt an increase in reiatsu behind him, followed by several voices shouting "**Bala**!" and the ground around him exploding. Confused, after diving onto the ground, he started when he heard behind him, **"Yo, King!"**

Turning around, he was shocked to see Yoruichi standing beside Shiro and all the Visoreds who were masked and laughing hysterically at him. Rukia stood next to them, laughing as well.

Lifting his mask, Shinji called out to Ichigo, "Sorry cap'n, but he said he'd only help us get better with balas if we scared the shit out of you."

Ichigo was about to reply when Yoruichi flashed over to him, smiling mischievously at him. "Maybe you should show them what you worked on today, taichou."

He smirked at her suggestion. _'Lets give it a try then.'_ Ichigo then turned, angling himself so that they could see his arm clearly, exposing the chain-like tattoo.

"Damn, cap'n, got yourself some ink while we were training?", Kensei said with a low whistle.

"Something like that," Ichigo said. As he finished, he began to concentrate on releasing his seal. He could hear gasps as the group saw links of the chain start to disappear and felt his reiatsu begin a slow climb to dizzying heights. As soon as he had all of them, even Yoruichi, on their knees breathing heavily, he relented and started to add back links.

"Your reiatsu is unbelievable, Ichigo!", Rukia cried.

Ichigo chuckled at her expression. "And that wasn't as high as I could go." This was met with stunned silence.

"What?", Kensei dead panned.

"The links on my arm represent parts of my seal. I still had several to go. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, I mean, if you can feel my reiatsu, then I've lowered it."

"Well, that's the last time I piss you off," Shinji chuckled. "So that's what you had to work on today? Why did you want a seal?"

"I figured it would help the rest of Soul Society relax around me and allow me the chance to get back into my body whenever I needed to. This stays with us, though. To anyone else, this is a tattoo, okay? I don't need anybody on my ass for my reiatsu level. As far as how it looks, I have to give Zangetsu credit for that. Now, how did today go?"

**"Not bad king. They're pretty good with their hollow powers, they just have to get to know em a little better. It's going to be fun whipping their asses into shape!"**

Ichigo frowned at the phrasing. "Was anyone able to draw blood from you?"

**"Yeah, thanks to your open invitation, jackass! Though I have to admit, the midget was the first to get me. She may not have hollow powers, but she's scary." **Rukia looked like she was about to hit him again, but stopped and smiled smugly when he finished.

Ichigo chuckled. "Good job everybody. Tomorrow we start the recruitment process, so take the rest of the day and rest up. We'll meet back here first thing in the morning, got it?"

"Hai!", was the response as the group disbursed.

Turning to Ichigo, Yoruichi walked up to him slowly and purred, "now lets go check on that door."

**next chapter may take a little longer. I have a few ideas floating around, plus, I have nearly finished the first chapter of another story. No clue on when I'll post it, but I'll put a notice in here in case anyone is interested. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: here is ch 14! Trying a little bit different style this time, and I got a little flashback happy. Many thanks to all who read, followed/favorited, reviewed, and enjoyed! While not everyone can be pleased, I really appreciate your support. Special thanks to 6Black Key Wings9 for contributing a pair of cool OC's for this chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy it!**

I, of course, do not own bleach.

The next few months seemed like a blur to Ichigo.

What he quickly learned was that being a captain was quite a challenge. Between recruiting new squad members, overseeing the reconditioning of the barracks and seemingly endless stacks of paperwork regarding both, he was kept quite busy. Luckily, having a squad comprised of members used to the tasks of recruitment and paperwork, all was done rather smoothly.

The Visoreds and Rukia proved to be invaluable. Shinji, Rose, Love, and Kensei helped Ichigo learn the ropes of what's expected of a captain, while Rukia's relentless work ethic and knowledge of the Rukongai made a monumental difference in their recruiting.

Half of the seated officers in the squad came from the outer districts, all with shockingly strong reiatsu and survival skills that would most certainly suit them well in their life as a shinigami. Quite a few more were recruited for unseated positions, while several more officers and many unseated members came from the academy.

Though all of his squad members seemed to be interesting characters when he met them, his new third and fourth seated members were the ones he remembered the most vividly.

**_Flashback_**

As Ichigo made his way through the halls of the academy, he couldn't help but be impressed by the skills he was seeing from some of the students. Since he was here to recruit, he had been cataloging faces, while trying desperately to remember names.

After several hours, Ichigo decided to call it a day as he hadn't really found what he was looking for. Walking down the front steps of the main academy building, he heard the faint clangs of metal off to his right.

Following the sounds, he came upon a pair of students sparring on a training ground on the side of the very building he had just left. _'How did I miss this? I didn't see these two earlier.'_

Deciding to watch for a moment, Ichigo completely masked his reiatsu and stood to the side, out of view. The two combatants, a girl with dark maroon hair and a boy with messy, copper brown hair were trading strong blows. Hearing the playful banter, however, Ichigo knew that neither would truly hurt the other.

The boy was a decent swordsman. He seemed to mix instinct and skill to create an interesting barrage of attacks. A jab here, immediately followed by a low slice, after which a well placed kick showed Ichigo that the boy was a natural talent. Judging from his reiatsu, Ichigo knew he could easily be a seated member. _'How has he not been recruited already?'_

Ichigo wanted to laugh as he heard the boy taunt the girl in a way that reminded him of his jabs at Rukia.

"Come on, Kiyomi! I've seen first years who can swing a sword better than that! If you're going to be my lieutenant one day, you'll need to pick up the slack!", the boy called out with a playful grin.

The red haired girl simply smiled. "Now now, Mitsuo, I would hate to have to embarrass you in front of the captains when the trials take place next week! You have such cute swordplay, it would be a shame to make you look even more ridiculous just to quiet you!"

"Quiet me? Hah! That's funny. Lets step it up a notch, eh? _Suitoraiki, Aoi_ _Haruku_! "(Strike, Blue Hulk). The normal looking zanpakuto he was carrying quickly shifted into a shiny, metallic blue war hammer which he quickly brought down where the girl-who just barely shunpoed away-was standing.

Ichigo couldn't help the quiet snicker that escaped him. Luckily the two students didn't hear him. _'Kami, this girl is what Yuzu would be like as a shinigami!'_.

The sweet temperament was something in which he could easily see the resemblance of his sister. If the young shinigami has a hidden stern side, then it would be a perfect match!

As if to answer his thoughts, the girl's grey eyes flashed as she reappeared across the field and said, "Very well. _Otoshireru to iriguchi, Kurono Miboujin!_" (Ensnare and entrance, Black Widow).

Her katana quickly shrank to a small, jet black, nastily curved dagger. Ichigo frowned as he thought, _'Id hate to see what happens to this guy if she gets too close with that thing. Still, she'd have to get past that big-ass hammer of his to use it.'_

Again, as if in response to his thoughts, the girl quickly called out, "Bakudo number Nine, Horin!" When she finished, a long string of reddish orange energy left from her hand all the way around the one she called Mitsuo.

The moment it had fully encircled him, she tugged harshly, tightening the bind. Wasting no time, she then quickly stabbed her dagger into the stream, "_Iriguchi_!"

Nothing seemed to happen, though, as Mitsuo quickly broke the bindings by sharply spiking his reiatsu. Ichigo was impressed by the rough, but effective power the boy had. With some polishing, he could really be something.

The effects of her attack quickly became evident, though, as he tried his next assault. Raising his hammer, he slammed it down several feet from where she stood. "Wha...what the hell?!", he exclaimed. "You didn't even move!"

"I didn't need to. Kurono Miboujin has a dual ability. She can both enhance my binding capabilities, as well as entrance my opponents with her poison."

"Poison! What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!", Mitsuo bellowed.

Kiyomi shook her head, "Not at all. Her poison is directly tied to my intentions. If I have no intentions of hurting someone, it simply becomes a hallucinogen, disrupting the thought process of my opponent...you in this case. However, if I were trying to kill you, it would be much...different." As she explained, the young girl did not seem to care much for the second aspect.

Roughly shaking his head as if trying to clear it, Mitsuo said, "I see. In that case, _Chikyu no Yari_!" As he finished speaking, he slammed his hammer onto the ground, causing a large spike of earth to erupt from the ground underneath Kiyomi, who was thrust backwards several feet from the attack.

Before either could attack again, they froze at the sound of clapping. Both whipped around to see Ichigo emerge from his hiding place. "K-Kurosaki-taichou! We didn't see you!", Kiyomi stammered as she quickly bowed.

"No need for that, now," Ichigo said in a friendly tone. "That was pretty impressive!"

"Thank you, Kurosaki-taichou!", both exclaimed at the same time. Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes, though, at how tense they were. Both were standing ramrod straight and barely breathing.

"You can relax, you know. I don't bite!"

Both seemed to relax at this, with Mitsuo gaining a grin that eerily reminded him of Keigo. "I'm sure you're disappointed about that, ne, Kiyomi?"

Ichigo fought against a blush at the insinuation (which he was getting much better at thanks to his...teacher), that was becoming all too common. Ever since he arrived back in Soul Society, he had become increasingly aware of rumors that he was gaining a female shinigami fan club.

As he expected, Kiyomi's face went as red as her hair. "S-Shut up, Mitsuo! You are such a pervert! Please don't listen to him, Kurosaki-taichou!"

Deciding to help her out, Ichigo kindly smiled, "I'm sure it's just the aftereffects of the poison," he turned to heavily glare at Mitsuo, "right?"

Deciding that his joke was absolutely, completely, definitely _not_ hilarious, Mitsuo gulped and stuttered, "R-Right! That's what it was! My apologies, Kurosaki-taichou!"

"So I hear that the squad trials are next week. Have you thought of which division you are looking to join?", Ichigo asked, looking between the two, who quickly exchanged excited glances.

"Actually, Kurosaki-taichou, we have both filled out applications for squad five," Kiyomi said quietly.

Ichigo was surprised. "Really? Well, that is interesting, and very good to know. However, those who want to join my squad better be ready to work their asses off. I don't accept half-hearted efforts on anything."

"Hai, taichou! We are the hardest working in our year!", Mitsuo exclaimed, now excited at where the conversation looked to be heading, even though captain Kurosaki seemed to be leaving.

As Ichigo turned and started walking away, he called over his shoulder. "Good. I have incredibly high expectations for my third and fourth seats." After hearing their gasps, he finished with, "Report to the squad five barracks the moment your graduation ceremony is over." He couldn't help his grin as he heard two loud yells after he had rounded the corner.

**_Flashback End_**

Through instances like this, Ichigo had quickly developed a very positive rapport with his squad. Frequent appearances in training sessions as well as his encouraging, yet mostly laid back (compared to many captains) demeanor quickly won over his troops. He also garnered their favor by his equal treatment of everyone. Whether you are from the poorest districts or the most elite families, all were considered to be in the same standing.

One aspect of his leadership seemed to endear him to his troops even more, which completely baffled him as to why it worked, was something he had mysteriously-and unfortunately- picked up from his father.

Due to the competitive nature of many of his recruits-mainly the seated officers- as well as his own reputation as a fighter, Ichigo would often receive requests for sparring duels against various squad members hoping to prove their mettle against the 'Great Hero.'

He obviously wasn't going to fight his squad all out, and even if he were, he couldn't spend all of his time sparring them. Yet, Ichigo recognized the hunger in his troops, and decided to meet them halfway.

To compromise (and benefit the squad), he made a blanket offer to his squad: Ichigo would randomly attack members (outside of Rukia and the Visoreds) anywhere and with zero notice. If they held him off for five strikes, or could land three against him, he would allow them to duel him.

While dubiously accepted at first, after a few days of their captain bellowing out random squad members' names and spontaneously attacking them in hand to hand combat, the squad had responded with tremendous enthusiasm.

Though he would never seriously injure his own squad, bumps and bruises became something of a bragging right amongst the squad. There were even bets and pools as to which member would get to five first, though the current leader sat at only two avoided and none achieved against him.

Yoruichi, Rukia, and the Visoreds found this not only hilarious, but surprisingly effective (and flattering in Yoruichi's case, as Ichigo would publicly give her credit for his fighting prowess).

Squad morale was consistently high, as was general awareness and enthusiasm in training. Shinji and Hiyori constantly laughed at how many of the squad members training goal was to kick their captain's ass, just for the bragging rights.

Training was going well on all fronts. The Visoreds were taking to Shiro's training very well. They had all fully mastered ceros and balas, and most had begun to get comfortable using sonido along with shunpo. Pesquisa was something that many were having to train longer for, simply due to the attention and reiatsu control required.

One aspect that was slightly disappointing for Ichigo was in dealing with the Visoreds' hollows. While Shiro was a sentient part of his own soul, the hollow spirits attached to the Visoreds seemed to be mindless beings ruled by their carriers' stronger emotions. Their attachment seemed to be more of a forced amalgamation, rather than a true part of their souls.

Though unable to ever achieve Resurrecion, the Visoreds found that-with Shiro's brutal tutelage-their masks were no longer bound by a time limit. They also were surprised as several of their masks begin to alter slightly. While the shapes remained the same, red and black stripes and markings began to appear as their powers progressed, giving tangible evidence to the effectiveness of their training.

In turn, their own training of the squad was flowing smoothly. Hachi led kido training with Rukia, while the rest of the Visoreds taught combat techniques both with zanpakuto and hand to hand. Sometimes Hiyori would get a little too excited, but the squad responded well to their training after some initial hesitation, due to the nature of their tutors' hollow powers.

Ichigo had also been training heavily with Zangetsu and Shiro. He was getting much more adept at fighting with his seal engaged, as well as learning new techniques from his inner powers. His favorite one had been when Shiro had taught him how to do ranged fighting with Zangetsu using the cloth attached to the hilt.

It took a few days, and a few trips to fourth division, for Ichigo to get the hang of keeping his coordination while spinning the blade so incredibly fast. Shiro prevented him from using instant regeneration so "his ass would learn quicker." Soon, though, he had been able to consistently launch the blade with the same precision that Shiro had used the first time they had fought in Ichigo's inner world.

While the majority of his training was going well, the largest struggle Ichigo encountered dealt with his releases. The initial problem Ichigo had was wondering why they were even needed. Surely with his powers at such a high level, anything aside from removing links from his seal would be superfluous.

He had received two rather large knots on his head at this question, as both Shiro and Zangetsu whacked him rather sternly.

**"You have to be able to control your reiatsu without counting links, you idiot!", **Shiro had yelled. **"Our releases will keep you from destroying the world around you and give you something to manage the power and strategize with!"**

**_"I agree, Ichigo. You will not be like Kenpachi, simply waving your sword about and trying to brutalize your way through battles. Your releases will help you against a broad variety of enemies. While our power is great, you are not a god. Our releases will allow you easy access to our entire range of attacks and abilities, this making you a better fighter and a better captain."_**

Even with his proclamation, Shiro had still flat out refused to give any information about his Resurrecion, other than the fact that Ichigo had to 'claim it'.

Along with that, one of the first things that Ichigo had learned was that no matter how far he sealed his reiatsu, Zangetsu refused to let him reshape his shikai blade. The stoic spirit had no qualms about Ichigo shielding his reiatsu, even to the point of completely masking it, however Zangetsu would only allow changing of the blade when released to bankai.

This had confused and annoyed Ichigo to no end.

**_Flashback_**

"What is the problem with sealing the blade? It already gets that small when in _bankai_, so I don't see what the issue is! I thought it was only big like that because I couldn't contain my reiatsu", Ichigo said, frustrated at his zanpakuto's lack of cooperation over something that seemed so trivial.

He didn't really care that much about changing the blade, but the fact that his reiatsu would be less than it normally was while in _shikai_, as well as Zangetsu's staunch position on the issue made him want to press the issue, if for nothing else but a satisfactory answer. He saw the control of his reiatsu and the size of his blade as inexorably linked, however, Zangetsu firmly responded to his query.

**_"There is no need to fix that which is not broken, Ichigo. I am quite content with the appearance of my releases, and now with our powers as deep and controlled as they are, I have no need to change my blades when you can simply release your seal with the releases. I honestly see no reason for you to be unhappy with them,"_** Tensa Zangetsu replied nonchalantly as they were training in bankai.

Of course, Shiro was no help to the situation.

**"Come on, king! It's obvious that the old man is compensating here. He doesn't mind it being smaller in bankai because he can put more speed into it and make up for the smaller size. When it's in shikai, he needs it bigger so his old ass can still impress the ladies. He's worried people would think he couldn't 'perform' if he was in some little ol' shriveled form and it had no power!",** Shiro commented, making himself laugh hysterically.

Moments like these were when Ichigo knew that Zangetsu was most definitely part of his soul. When Shiro stopped speaking, he was forced to duck as an outraged Tensa Zangetsu swung the slim, black blade at his head. The younger looking zanpakuto spirit was much feistier than his elderly shikai counterpart, and had much less tolerance for Shiro's antics.

**_"Compensating?! How dare you, you crude bastard! Just because I do not wish to look like some common tool does not mean that I am compensating for anything! And my blade is not shriveled!"_**

**"Awful touchy, wouldn't you say, king?**" Shiro cackled as he was forced to take on his Resurrecion form to counter the attacks. Tensa Zangestu got in several kicks and punches, yet after several minutes of furious battle, both spirits finally calmed down and returned their attention to Ichigo.

"Feeling better?", Ichigo asked the now elder Zangetsu, who had shifted back to _shikai_.

**"****_Quite,"_** he began._**"Though the fact remains that I will not allow my blade to change shape."**_

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Ichigo sighed heavily before turning to Shiro, who was still in his Resurrecion form. "Do you really have to antagonize every being you come across?"

He gazed over the imposing form as he spoke, noticing more stripes and markings than he recalled from his flashes in his memories of that night against Ulquiorra. _'Wow, even my hollow powers have been...'_

**"My eyes are up here, you fruity perv-king,"** Shiro called out as he noticed Ichigo observing, and it seemed begrudgingly admiring, the form.

**"If you wanna look this good, your ass is going to have to claim my release. And before you ask, no. I'm not giving you anything else. Figure it out on your own. But if you don't work at it, I'm going to make sure to have a lot of fun making your head a madhouse!",** he finished as now Ichigo took a swipe at the annoying hollow spirit.

**_End Flashback_**

All things considered, Ichigo was handling the life of a captain as well as one could expect of him. He was able to adapt to many different aspects quite easily, and without much complaint. However, one small thing tended to bother him more than he realized it could...parties.

Dear Kami, did nobles like to throw parties, galas, and other events to show off their wealth! Normally, Ichigo would pay no mind to this, however he found out quite soon that for a captain-much less one of his stature-to ignore the invitations he constantly received was considered the height of rudeness and in some cases, a political power play.

It had taken quite a bit of Yoruichi and Rukia's patience to explain the subtleties and nuances that were involved in dealing with nobility. While Ichigo may consider not showing up for one party (for whatever reason), yet attending another to be acceptable, the two noble ladies pointed out how it could easily be taken as favoritism or him backing one clan over another.

And so Ichigo found himself begrudgingly going to event after event.

Yet, throughout the busy schedules and required appearances, dealing with noble snobs, the interactions with his squad and his own training, Ichigo always made time to spend with Yoruichi. Though she often found excuses to visit him through his daily routine, he made sure to always make time outside of work for her.

Many times they would go spar below Sokyoku hill and end up in the hot springs, or spend their evenings strolling the more rural areas of the Rukongai, and every night they would share either her bed at the mansion, or his at the barracks.

During this time, they grew even closer together. Both had begun picking up on the more subtle idiosyncrasies and traits the other exhibited, as well as both showing a fair bit more openness with each other.

One of the more surprising, and enjoyable, things for Ichigo was learning that Yoruichi would simply melt at his touch, especially if he lightly scratched her back like he would if she were in her cat form. He would often do this as they fell asleep or were relaxing in the springs. While nothing major, her obvious and inevitable response to his touch proved to be quite flattering and welcome.

Another surprising, yet mostly welcomed, aspect of Yoruichi was her protectiveness of 'her' Ichigo. More than once, at different events and even within his own squad grounds, he would catch her eyes narrowed and her reiatsu raised at any female who looked at him longer than a few seconds, yet he couldn't help but feel proud. Being 'her Ichigo', even if it was just between them at this point, stroked his ego and quite often caused a grin to break through his perpetual scowl.

One thing that he couldn't decide on as being good or bad was Yoruichi's surprising love of dancing. He had never been one to really consider it, however seeing the way her face lit up whenever he agreed, he knew he would gladly bear it. While she taught him dancing in their time alone, the parties that he was less than fond of became that much brighter as he had an excuse to touch her in public.

He also learned little extra tidbits about her as time passed, picking up ideas for her likes and dislikes. For example, he learned that she was actually quite a fan of red wine, as opposed to sake. Ichigo also discovered that Yoruichi also had a bit of a sweet tooth, and would always perk up whenever he brought her chocolate from the world of the living.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, was both surprised and a bit flattered by Ichigo's nature when around her. During her time as leader of the onmitsukido, she had developed an incredibly attuned perception of the world and people around her, and whenever she and Ichigo were with each other, she noticed how he would completely orient himself around her.

While it was never oppressive or uncomfortable, she would notice small things like if she were to move to another side of a room, he would subconsciously turn toward her. If they were walking alone, he almost always would hold her hand or stand close to her side. She also noticed that he was much calmer if in her direct presence or touching her in some fashion.

This was something Yoruichi quickly grew to love. It always made her feel a little smug to know that she was the only one to see this side of Ichigo. She knew that even if they had been public with their relationship, she would still be the only one to see most of his actions and light moods.

Another one of her favorite aspects was simply talking to Ichigo. His facial expressions that showed his engagement and attention to her words always always made her feel like she was the only thing important in the world to him, and he seemed to never be less than happy to give her his undivided attention.

Yoruichi also learned a few new simpler tidbits about Ichigo during the time they spent together. One of her favorite things to learn was that Ichigo was highly susceptible to her pouting.

If there was ever a disagreement or argument, she never had to yell or get angry, rather she would frown with her bottom lip slightly out and Ichigo's resolve would almost always crumble. While she didn't abuse this, it certainly helped on occasion.

While, again, nothing major, these small nuances and tendencies seemed to help to strengthen their already deep bond and each discovery helped to illuminate a bigger picture of each to the other.

However, like any couple, Yoruichi and Ichigo also discovered some less than desirable (or 'more intense', as they thought of it) traits in the other...particularly their tempers.

Yoruichi soon discovered that Ichigo's stubbornness and density were not aspects simply reserved for battle and women, and that his temper was hard wired to each. On several occasions, her patience would be sorely tested as Ichigo would vehemently protest, and sometimes outright refuse, to comply with things such as social norms, expectations and traditions.

She couldn't say that she was surprised by this, however she knew he would have to start accepting it sooner or later, given his position.

Having lived almost his entire life as purely a human and warrior (of some sort), Yoruichi became frustratingly aware that Ichigo was quite ignorant of the fact that many of the battles in life are actually not fought with fists, swords and reiatsu attacks, rather with words. With him not being the most eloquent of speakers, as well as having a short-fused temper, Yoruichi knew that Ichigo was at a disadvantage in the world of politics and nobility.

Though she was already well aware of it, this became glaringly obvious during one of the first galas that Ichigo had attended after becoming captain.

**_Flashback_**

"I gotta say cap'n, it's been a while since I've been to an event so nice. Nobles sure know how to throw their money around, eh?", Shinji chuckled as he walked next to Ichigo. Ichigo grunted his agreement, guessing that their environment probably didn't even represent a fraction of the family's wealth.

The blond Visored normally didn't attend these events, however as Rukia was recovering in fourth division from injuries sustained in her more advanced _bankai_ training, he had attended as acting lieutenant since it was customary for them to be present with their captain.

"And to think that this isn't even one of the larger families. Can't say I'd really know what to do with that level of money. The idea alone is insane. Thanks for coming though, Shirayuki wore Rukia out pretty badly yesterday and she won't be up and about for another day or so," Ichigo said, glad to have a friend nearby.

"Of course! I mean, I'm flattered you asked me on a date, even if I don't swing that way," Shinji said, causing Ichigo to flounder for a second before opening his mouth to shout his retort.

His reply was cut off as a slim, dark skinned hand covered his mouth. "Now now, Ichigo, must you let everyone rile you up so much? It wouldn't serve well to have you blowing up by shouting and ranting in a place like this," Yoruichi said as she seemingly materialized next to Ichigo. "If you really want to get riled up, we can have the fireworks later tonight," she finished with a low purr.

Yoruichi and Shinji chuckled at the series of emotions that could be easily read in the young captain's eyes. His surprise at a hand over his mouth was soon followed by realization that he was about to make a scene at a rather nice event, and ended by Ichigo's blush creeping up over the hand still on his mouth. The trio's faces collectively dropped, however, as an arrogant-familiar to two- voice chimed in.

"Well, what do we have here? It would seem that you still have quite a bit of training left for young Kurosaki-_taichou_. We certainly wouldn't want to continue his streak of terribly poor choices, so it is good that his sensei is around, no?", Kaito said as he sauntered up to the group.

"What do you want, Kaito?", Ichigo growled as he gave his darkest glare. Hearing Shinii pointedly clearing his throat, and feeling a firm hit on his arm, he looked down to see Yoruichi giving him a look that clearly said,_ 'Calm your ass down, now.'_

As Ichigo became silent, Yoruichi turned and said in her fake-pleasant voice, "How may we help you, Kaito?"

Donning a surprised look that was clearly fake as well, the yellow-eyed man lightly said, "Help? Oh no, no thank you. I was simply wanting to see evidence with my own eyes. I find the situation both amusing and disturbing simultaneously."

"And what situation is that, exactly?", Ichigo butted in, quickly giving up on silence. He still hadn't forgiven Kaito's words against Yoruichi, nor would he. The man was walking on thin ice, and Ichigo was about to push back if he didn't leave.

Turning to the young captain, Kaito drawled evenly, "Why, the hollow contamination within the Gotei 13, of course. I see that, not only have they allowed someone proven to be thoroughly tainted to be a captain, but that he has been allowed his own squadron full of nothing more than a madman's failed experiments that have ashamedly been allowed to continue existing. Your poor decisions not only embarrass you now, but they embarrass the prestigious Gotei 13 and the Seireitei in turn. Quite disappointing, I'll admit."

Kaito finished with a grin. _'Come on, you overpowered mutant child. Make a move. You touch me here and central 46 is going to tear you apart. You and your hollow freaks are living on borrowed time. They won't be so lucky as to simply get away with banishment, this time. All I need is to get you to show how unstable and dangerous you all are.'_

As Yoruichi was about to reply, Kaito's intended effect became clearly present in the now infuriated face of Ichigo, who was stepping threateningly towards the yellow-eyed man.

Raising her reiatsu, she flashed in front of him, claiming his attention. "Take a walk, now. You can't let him get to you so easily, Ichigo. Shinji, why don't you and Ichigo grab a drink? I can meet up with you soon."

Shinji, who had rolled his eyes at Kaito's less-than-original insult, clapped his hand firmly on Ichigo's shoulder, "Come on, Cap'n. There are too many good drinks and fine looking ladies around here to be stuck here talking to this ol' fart. Let's go see who's interested in the Great War hero!"

Ichigo didn't want to leave, but knew it was for the best. His temper was not going to help him here, he realized, as he took in Yoruichi's tension and Shinji's dismissal of the insult.

As Shinji and Ichigo walked away, Shinji used his grip on his captain's shoulder to steer him out into a corridor. Turning to face him, he quickly smacked the back of Ichigo's head.

"OW, dammit! What the hell was that for?!", Ichigo protested.

Shinji frowned, "For letting that bastard get to you again. Ichigo, you can't just rip apart every person who insults you. You're an incredibly powerful captain now with an extremely controversial squad. You have got to start realizing that you have a bullseye on your back! That prick in there was clearly trying to get you to react, because Central 46 would step in if you did."

"I don't give a shit over what he said about me, but he's not going to talk about you guys like that. Period. And they didn't seem to have a problem with it when I straightened him out last time," Ichigo growled.

Sighing, Shinji placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder again, this time in a calming manner. "I get it, cap'n, I really do. Me and the gang really do appreciate what you gave us, and we consider you one of us. That's why I'm telling you this. We hear this shit all the time, and to be honest...it's almost funny. And as far as last time? Central 46 never found out. Yoruichi told me that the Shihoin clan covered it up because you stood up for their next clan leader. You've got to pick your battles better."

"So I should just let him say whatever the hell he wants?!", Ichigo asked, incredulous. He had always been able to brush off insults to himself, but that bastard wasn't even considering some of his closest friends to be people. Just...failed experiments.

"Don't give him what he wants. People will try to get reactions out of you, so get used to it. Every time you do, they win. It's as simple as that. Your reactions give them control over you, and allows them to manipulate your life. You should know us and Yoruichi well enough by now to know that we won't let that happen," Shinji said, willing his message to get through Ichigo's head.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo finally relented, "Alright, alright. I get it. It just grates on my nerves so badly when I hear someone say shit like that. I'm not saying I'll get it right every time, but I'll try to reign it in."

"That's enough for me. We've got your back, but sometimes you have to help us out, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Good! Now, let's see if we can use your Hero status to work some magic for me with the ladies," Shinji said with a wag of his eyebrows.

…

Watching them walk away, Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she knew that Shinji would probably talk him down, then actually would introduce him to some girls, if for nothing else but to get Ichigo flustered and embarrassed. Sure, it was a great plan to get him out of his anger, but she didn't like the idea of any girl flirting with her man. _'Better wrap this up quick.'_

"I see why you like him, Lady Shihoin. He is quite amusing, though that nasty temper of his will get him into trouble one of these days. You should teach him better before he really loses himself," Kaito said in a glib tone.

Whipping her head around, Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "I would worry more about yourself Kaito. Your pathetic attempts to disrupt both Ichigo and his squad members are shameful. I do not expect higher of you, though I would tread carefully."

Turning around, she commented over her shoulder as she walked away, "Then again, it is _your_ tongue that you're risking.

As she walked away, she missed the growing, disturbing smile that spread across Kaito's lips.  
**_End Flashback_**

While they had had to reign him in a few more times over the course of those few months, Ichigo at least showed that he was willing to work on his quick temper and rash reactions.

However, as Yoruichi discovered the depths of Ichigo's stubbornness and inability to avoid getting antagonized, Ichigo had made a discovery of his own.

While Yoruichi was very playful, flirty, and easygoing the majority of the time, Ichigo quickly learned that she had a nasty, nasty temper, that was easily triggered...seemingly only by him.

He learned first hand how painful her ire and protectiveness could be after Matsumoto had surprised him with another of her 'greetings' after a captains meeting, where Yoruichi had happened to stop by.

**_Flashback_**  
Ichigo had successfully escaped from the flirty fukutaichou's chest, flushed and gasping for air, in time to see Yoruichi staring at him with the most nondescript expression he had ever seen. The sheer lack of expression, while not registering with those who were unaware of their relationship, sent a fierce shiver down his spine.

As soon as they had left the meeting room, Yoruichi seemed eager to spar. That night had been...brutal. There was no other word for it. Though he vigorously tried to explain that he had been caught by surprise and that he had pushed himself away as soon as he registered what was happening, Yoruichi simply growled as her fists and feet made incredibly accurate, incredibly painful contact more times than he could count.

_'What the hell?! I know she walked in at a bad moment, but seriously...she should know by now that she's the only woman I want!"_

At the same time that he learned how intense her anger could be, Ichigo learned that Yoruichi's temper was quite confusing. After she had finished pummeling him quite thoroughly, she then half-dragged Ichigo to the hot springs, quickly divesting both of them of their clothes and roughly pushing him in.

When his head had emerged from the water, he spat out a mouthful of water and was prepared to shout his confusion until he felt her hands grab his face and pull him into a rough, passionate, mind-blanking kiss.

"Um...wow...I mean...what?"

Still holding his face, Yoruichi's golden eyes burned into his. "You are _mine_," she growled in a way that sent a completely different type of shiver throughout Ichigo. The look she was giving him was both chilling and arousing at the same time.

"And _this_," she growled again, pushing his head into her breasts like Matsumoto had, "is the only chest I better ever see your face in, got it?"

Ichigo could only nod dumbly as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

**"It's obvious that kitty's feeling more protective, than jealous. Wake up, kingy, she saw another woman touching her man. What would you do in this situation?"**

_'You're right,'_ he thought as realization struck Ichigo like a bolt of lightning. While he had been solely focused on proving his innocence, he could see that he had missed the entire point of Yoruichi's anger.

This wasn't paranoia over Ichigo's fidelity, or distrust of his heart. Rather, this was an intense possessiveness and jealousy over someone touching _her_ Ichigo. Ichigo instantly realized that he would feel the same fury if someone had dared to touch _his_ Yoruichi.

Meeting her gaze, Ichigo huskily whispered, "I am yours." Not waiting for her response, he gripped her tightly, crashing his lips to hers. After a moment of feverish kissing, his hands reached down, roughly grabbed her rear and lifted her up, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist.

"And you," he said, his voice rough with desire, "you are _mine_."

She hated being needy or bitchy, but sometimes she wanted Ichigo to answer her more primal needs that arose from seeing another woman attempting to touch her man. Looking at him, Yoruichi was breathless, but still able to bring out her trademark smirk.

"Prove it, berry."

**_End Flashback_**

Their tempers seemed to both frustrate and entrance each other, and while they each seemed to hold the key to pushing the other's temper higher than either thought possible, neither could stay mad for long.  
…

**Present**

While Ichigo always loved the time they spent together, and all the things he learned about the wonder that was Yoruichi, the constant need for secrecy (as he was no longer her official student) eventually began to wear on his nerves.

Yoruichi had always tried to placate him when she would sense his frustration, assuring him that she was frustrated too, but that it was just the way to play the political game. Yet, it seemed that the comfort she would provide would last less and less each time.

Surprisingly, it was Urahara who had provided Ichigo with the most helpful insight, as he had been occasionally coming to help Ichigo train to get used to his seal.

"I see you and dear Yoruichi have become quite close. I hear you two are so secretive that you've been sneaking around all over the Seireitei!", Kisuke prodded Ichigo jokingly.

"She says we have to. I don't see what the big problem is! None of the captains who know about us have a problem with it, why should her clan? I mean, I am a captain now, so that's some kind of status, right?", Ichigo asked in frustration.

It was just he and Urahara training, as Yoruichi had clan duties to attend to, added to the fact that they had had quite a falling out a week ago. Though it had been a rough one, he hoped things would settle after she'd had time to cool down.

"It's not as simple as saying 'We're in love,' Kurosaki-san," Kisuke began, interrupting his thoughts. Yoruichi had told him that Ichigo had been having trouble with the secrets and hiding, and while the older shinigami could understand the boy's frustration, he knew why Yoruichi was insisting on keeping their relationship under the radar.

"You have to understand, in the world of nobility, courting a Lady-especially the next clan leader-is seen as one of the biggest power plays you can do. Yoruichi is probably trying to save you quite a large headache, because I doubt that you know this, but when you court nobility, it is always with the intention of marriage. That means the spotlight is on you, and you are more heavily scrutinized than you could possibly imagine. Even if nobility status wasn't an issue, and the clan accepted you as Yoruichi's suitor, they would be expecting a marriage in the near future. She's protecting you from all of the pressures and expectations you don't know would come just from claiming that you two are romantically interested in each other" he finished quietly.

_'That, and she's probably scared to death that YOU would be scared to death at the idea of marriage, even if you knew your heritage. Poor girl.'_

"Of course courting is done with the intent of marriage! Why else would you go through the trouble of dealing with the clan?!", Ichigo blurted out. He could understand Yoruichi's hesitation, but he had meant what he said to her, he was hers in this life and in all others. Did she think that he was lying?

He knew he was in love with her, and her alone, and he refused to lose her to some stupid clan scheme. Ichigo had already made the actual hard decision, confessing his love, and he definitely saw love as a lifetime thing...how could it not be? If manning up and marrying her was what it took to secure his place by her side, then he would gladly dive in with both feet. It's not like he hadn't thought of it before.

_'The days of being afraid of my heart are long past. I won't look back, but move forward.'_

Kisukes jaw dropped and he paused mid-swing, "Are you saying you want to marry Yoruichi?" _'Wow, maybe she really did underestimate our dear, headstrong Kurosaki-san.'_

"I get that you love her, but you're wanting to spend the rest of what will be a very long life with her?" _'Maybe I underestimated him as well. He's never really been one to wax and wane over decisions before.'_

Ichigo blushed and scratched the back of his head, but quietly answered, "Of course I want to marry her. I've already told her that I want to be with her for this life and any others. I know I'm not a noble and all, but I definitely want to be the one that gets to spend his life with Yoruichi."

_'I don't care what I'd have to put up with from the clan, it would be worth it for her.' _"I can only hope she feels the same, but yes, I want to marry Yoruichi."

"I see," Kisuke muttered, a plan formulating in his head. _'He never has done things half-assed. Looks like I need to give Isshin a call._

"Well, I can only tell you to trust Yoruichi. She certainly has your best interests at heart. I would also hold off on mentioning anything about marriage...for the time being. No need for unnecessary pressure, eh?"

"I know," Ichigo replied, still quiet. "I'd never pressure her into anything, but I can't help but get a little frustrated. All the secrecy and hiding, it just gets to me every once in a while."

"I was actually talking about you being under pressure. Anyways, chin up, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said in a light tone.

"These things have a way of working themselves out. I would recommend, if you are truly serious about your desire to be with Yoruichi, that you speak to your father. Having been married himself, he could possibly help you gain a larger perspective of what you could expect."

After pausing to let his words sink in, Urahara continued, "By the way, I brought that package you wanted. Hopefully it will help restore peace in paradise. Now enough gossiping like old ladies, lets see what Shiro and Zangetsu have been teaching you."

As they brought their blades together again, Ichigo could only think, _'Maybe it is time I talked to the old man about the future. He's crazy as hell, but he's been there when I needed him.'_  
…

After they finished sparring, Urahara had left to return to his shop. Not long after, Ichigo recognized a pair of reiatsu signatures that he had been expecting.

"Ichigo? Are you here?", he heard Rukia call loudly from the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah, I'm over here, midget. Did you guys bring what I asked for?"

This time, Lisa-who had also been expected-answered as they came into view, "Yes, berry-taichou. We brought your 'I need to get out of the doghouse' supplies. While I don't know what you did to piss her off, I have to admit that this is a good start to make her stop being mad at you."

"I don't feel like getting into it, but if it makes her feel better, then it's worth it. Thanks, really. I appreciate you helping me with this and not blabbing to everyone else," Ichigo said quietly.

"Not a problem. We have to make sure our cap'n stays out of any _real_ trouble, and pissing off the Goddess of Flash is something that would certainly qualify," Lisa quipped. Though she gave him a hard time, he was one of them, and they always had each other's backs.

"Exactly, now get out of here, go get changed and get Yoruichi. We'll have everything set up by the time you get back. And Ichigo, try to not make pissing her off a habit," Rukia added.

Grumbling about 'busting his chops' and other complaints, Ichigo left to do as his lieutenant had recommended. Once gone, Lisa turned to Rukia and asked, "So, do we actually know what happened? Before this past week, she hasn't spent one night away from him, and now they've barely seen each other! Knowing Ichigo, he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"I don't know," Rukia responded. "He just came back from her mansion one day looking like a lost puppy and refused to speak about it. He just said that he'd pissed her off and was giving her time to cool down."

Both women continued to talk about what could possibly have happened to cause such a reaction as they continued setting up what they had brought.  
…

As Ichigo shunpoed to his barracks in the dark of the early night, the event leading up to this moment was on a constant replay in his mind.

**_Flashback_**

Ichigo looked up and down the hall quickly to make sure no one was around. Of course, he was stupid enough to get so caught up in their lust that he forgot to bring clothes to change into after his shower.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he darted from the bathroom towards Yoruichi's room. When he finally arrived, he quickly darted inside and shut the door.

A soft whistle from behind him made Ichigo jump. "Nothing like a freshly washed berry, is there?"

Turning, he saw Yoruichi staring at him with a look that made his blood race. Well, it would have if they hadn't already made their blood race multiple times that night. With a light laugh, Ichigo tightened his towel around his waist and made his way to the closet to grab some clothes. '_Kami, I love this woman._'

Slyly winking at her, he quipped, "I wouldn't know kitten. I'm always far too focused on the beauty in front of me."

"Mmhm, good answer. Though, I have to say that you're holding that towel a little too tight for my liking," Yoruichi replied mischievously. "We may just have to do something about that."

Deciding to try out one of Urahara's many perverted comments, Ichigo playfully slapped his rear and said, "What can I say? I do have a pretty good ass!"

However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. As soon as he leaned into the closet to grab some clothes, he heard the soft _swish_ of a shunpo. Caught unawares, Ichigo yelped as he felt his towel snatched from him and a sharp slap on said ass, throwing him off balance. Loud giggling accompanied his ensuing crash into the back wall of the closet.

The giggling was soon replaced by a loud gasp as Ichigo went through the wall, half of his body landing in a small compartment. Yoruichi tensed, as she had all but banished that compartment from her mind. Seeing it seemed to unleash a torrent of memories, none of which were desirable at this point.

After Ichigo let out a few muttered curses and a couple of coughs from the dust stirred up, Yoruichi's blood felt like icy water as she heard him mumble, "Ow...wait a...what the hell is this?!"

_'Oh dear Kami, no. Not there. Why did he have to fall there? I don't need this now...not when things have been so great. Please, Ichigo. Just get out of there and don't look around, please...don't find it...'_

Tentatively, Yoruichi called out, "Are you ok, Ichigo?"

She watched as his lower half started to move and he stood up, mostly obscured by the edge of the compartment. When he emerged, her fears were realized as Ichigo was carrying a sheathed wakizashi in his hands. "Yoruichi..."

Yoruichi felt a paralyzingly dread over what was to come. The questions that she knew would come, and the answers that accompanied them, were something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Her own mind was being tormented, and she would not put that onto Ichigo.

However, seeing the man she loved holding..._that_...something within Yoruichi snapped. He was cut off as she snatched it out of his hands, roughly pushing him away from her, yelling, "Don't touch that!" She quickly turned, as if shielding it from his view would make it magically disappear.

"What the hell?!", Ichigo yelled as he finally pulled some clothes on. He needed no explanation as to _what_ that was. He could feel the energy practically screaming from it as soon as he had touched it. No, Ichigo was much more interested in _why_ it was in a secret compartment, and why Yoruichi had reacted so violently.

Not really sure what else to say, Ichigo asked, "Yoruichi, why is your zanpakuto in a hidden compartment?" He was incredibly worried, though, as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo...please...just forget you ever saw this. Just don't ask," she whispered, her voice breaking. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to stop her tears, but he could still hear the wordless cries from the sheathed blade and still felt the energy coming from it. His heart clenched as he wondered why she had hidden her blade. Given the condition of the room he had just climbed out of, he knew that it had been there for a long time.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why did you hide it away? Can't you hear it crying out?!" His voice had gotten unintentionally higher with each question. He knew that his tone was terribly accusing, but the energy coming from the blade reminded him of his first battle with Kenpachi-when his blade had been crying out-and he couldn't fathom a reason to do that to a zanpakuto.

_'He has no idea what he's asking, or what this blade has done in my hands. He has no clue about the memories that this blade brings back. Kami, why? Why did he have to find this?_

Steeling her nerves, Yoruichi forced all emotion from her voice when she replied. "Please, Ichigo, do not ask. I am well aware of my own zanpakuto's call. This blade reminds me of a past that I would much rather forget, so please...no more questions."

_'Just leave it alone. Please...I can't do this right now...'_

Looking up at him, Yoruichi could see the conflict in his eyes. He didn't want to upset her, but she knew that her blade's call was bothering him. She didn't have strength for this. She was barely able to keep herself in check under the onslaught of memories and grief-filled energy that the blade was currently emitting.

She couldn't look at him anymore. Meeting his eyes now would be too much. Summoning her last bit of strength, she whispered, "I think you should stay at your barracks for a while. I...I need some time alone."

Ichigo was beyond shocked. How did the night get to this point? They went from flirting and laughing, to Yoruichi looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown. So many questions were racing through his mind, but all were overridden by the hurt he felt from being pushed away. No matter how bad things were in her view, Ichigo never wanted her to feel alone or that she couldn't trust him.

His protective nature kicked in, and as he stepped forward to hold and comfort her, he couldn't help but ask, "Why? What did I do to make you..."

"I SAID GO!", she screamed, taking a step back and meeting his eyes in a half-crazed glare. The shock and hurt she saw come over his face nearly undid her there, but Yoruichi held on.

She desperately wanted to curl up in Ichigo's arms now, but she could only handle so much. With the warring memories and screaming blade that were assaulting her consciousness, she needed some time to sort things out on her own.

Lowering his hands, Ichigo stiffly nodded and quickly collected his things. Once fully dressed, he placed Zangetsu on his back and shunpoed out of the room, the door slamming shut in the wake of his speed.

Unable to hold her feelings in anymore, a ragged sob escaped from Yoruichi's lips. This night had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Memories best left in the past had forced their way to the front of her consciousness, overriding everything else. Add to that the facts that her zanpakuto was desperately crying out to her and she had just violently pushed away the man she loved, and Yoruichi collapsed onto her bed, clutching the short sword to her chest as she began to cry.

_**Flashback End**_

Ichigo couldn't pretend to know what had hurt Yoruichi so, but he knew that his pushing of the issue was not helpful. He had talked for a while with Zangetsu and Shiro on the issue, both of whom encouraged him to give her the time she requested.

After a week of mere glances of her going about her business, Ichigo couldn't stay away any longer. While he would respect her wishes and not push the issue of her zanpakuto, he would be there for her in her time of need. Tonight, he had planned an evening together for the simple purpose of showing her that he was there for her in whatever capacity she needed.

Quickly showering and changing into the kimono Yoruichi had had made for him, he left the barracks and searched for her reiatsu. Locating it in her room in the Shihoin estate, he quickly made his way to her door and knocked lightly.

As the door opened, Ichigo was shocked at the appearance of his purple-haired goddess. Her hair was slightly messy, and she had dark circles under her eyes, which had none of the light he was used to. She looked exhausted, defeated and sad. Her eyes, however, widened in surprise as she took in Ichigo and his decorum.

Before she could speak, Ichigo couldn't hold back and quickly swept her into his arms. Though he had planned on trying his best to be sweet and romantic for her, as her scent invaded his senses and he felt the warmth of her body, he couldn't help but blurt out, "Yoruichi! Kami, I have missed you. I'm sorry. Yoruichi, I am so sorry I pushed you. I don't know what's going on, but please, please just let me be here with you! I love you so much, Yoruichi, and no matter what happens I will always be here for you."

Yoruichi was stunned. Ichigo was the last person she had expected to see. Why would he come? After the way she treated him, why would he even consider being around her? And what was with the kimono? He looked gorgeous, of course, but he wasn't the type to dress up for the hell of it.

Before she could speak, she felt Ichigo embrace her tightly, blurting out apologies. However, as she heard him say he loved her, her heart melted. She had missed him so much this last week. She would have gone after him that same night, but she was too ashamed of how she had acted. How could she not be? Ichigo saw a side of her that night that no one else ever had, and Yoruichi was terrified that she had scared him off.

Feeling the warmth of Ichigo's embrace, Yoruichi fought off tears yet again. _'Kami, I don't deserve him. He is too good to me.'_

Though she was overjoyed to see him, Yoruichi couldn't help but ask, "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you too much, and I just had to see you. I'm sorry for that night. Please, forgive me. Just don't push me away. I love you and will always be here for you," Ichigo blurted again. Now that she was in his arms, he couldn't seem to control his own mouth.

_'HE is apologizing to ME? Oh Ichigo, don't you dare accuse yourself. I was the idiot.'_

Reaching her finger to his lips, she silenced him and looked up at him. His brown eyes were desperately searching hers, and she couldn't stop herself as she reached up and lightly kissed him.

"I am the one that's sorry, Ichigo. I took out my frustration and pain of the past on you. You didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry. I...I've missed you too. I was just scared. It's been so long since..."

She was interrupted as Ichigo pressed his lips to hers. "You don't have to explain anything."

Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak again, but Ichigo cut her off, "I mean it. No explanations necessary. However, I would really love it if you came with me tonight."

Confusion spread on her face. "Come with you where? I see that you're dressed up, but why?"

A small smile played on Ichigo's lips as he looked down at her confused expression. "It's a surprise."

"Ichigo, I'm a mess. I-I can't go anywhere like this," she stammered. Was he just going to act like nothing had happened? What was he planning?

"You're perfect," he whispered as he drew her closer. "Now hold on tight." Yoruichi couldn't protest as Ichigo immediately shunpoed them away.

Yoruichi was confused as Ichigo brought her to the entrance of the cave that they so frequently trained in. She remained silent as she let him lead her inside, but gasped at what she saw when they stopped.

They were next to the hot springs, yet it was quite different than usual. Yoruichi looked around to see small, lit candles at the edge of the water. There was also a blanket laid out with a small basket on it and another small, black box next to it that she quickly recognized as a radio, as it was playing music softly. Turning, she saw a slightly blushing Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

"I know I'm not really the romantic type. I had a little help in getting this together. I-I just wanted to get back to _us_. I don't know what happened in the past, but I know what I want for the present and the future. I'm sorry for the other night, but please, let me make it up to you."

Wiping a much different type of tear from her eye, Yoruichi rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his. She had missed him so much, and to see that he was not only still wanting to be with her, but had gone to this trouble to make her feel better, warmed her heart.

As their lips separated, she gave him a small smile and said, "There is nothing to make up for. Thank you so much Ichigo. I love you, and am sorry for what happened."

Gesturing with her hand, she asked, "So what is all of this?"

Reverting back to rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo said, "Well, I have us some dinner, but I had Hat-n-Clogs make a radio for this world. I know you love to dance, so...I wanted to do something special for you."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. He went through all of this trouble, for her? After what she had done? Before she could decide how to respond to the now overwhelming urges to squeal like a girl or tackle him and kiss him senseless, Ichigo bowed and offered his hand, saying, "May I have this dance?"

Squealing won...for the moment.

Ichigo smiled widely at her reaction. He had been worried that this would be too cheesy or cliched, but was immensely relieved that she was responding. Taking her hand, he gently drew her to him as they began to dance to the music.

After a while of swaying, spinning, and moving through the caverns to the music, Yoruichi felt infinitely better than she had all week. Though she couldn't erase the memories dredged up in the past week, she found a romantic evening with her Ichigo to be a perfect distraction. His gentleness when holding her, his soft caresses, and his tender kisses made her wonderfully oblivious to anything but the two of them.

As their latest dance ended, her heart began to quicken as she found herself trapped in his gaze. How she had missed this! She didn't know how she lasted this long, but now that she was back in his arms, she wasn't letting go. Reaching up, she gave him a soft kiss. Quickly, the kiss began to deepen, both recognizing a need for each other-an ache that had acutely peaked now that they were holding each other once again.

Slowly, as the kiss intensified, everything else melted away. Before long, both found themselves less their clothing, and in the steaming waters. Unlike the last time they had been together, there was a smoldering urgency between the two lovers. Neither could fully verbalized what they needed, yet both innately understood.

Tonight was not a night of pure passion, nor was it simply an expression of love. Each lover had recognized their own needs, while simultaneously trying to address the other's.

For Yoruichi, tonight was about reclaiming her present. While her memories were potent, even more so as she had been so forcefully repressing them, they were simply memories. To allow ghostly images from her past to interfere with her present was no longer acceptable.

As she trailed her lips and fingertips over the battle hardened skin of her lover, each kiss, each bite, each caress was a reclamation and declaration of her present. Through her touches, she was sending a message to them both. _'YOU are my present, Ichigo. YOU are my love. Figments of my mind and recollections of history are, and will always be, secondary to you.'_

For Ichigo, tonight was a declaration of assurance. He knew that there were things in Yoruichi's past that haunted her. Even if he hadn't helped to bring them to the forefront of her mind, he knew that he would always be there to help bear that burden.

As he grasped, kissed, tasted, and teased every inch of his lover's flawless, dark skin, Ichigo made each one as a promise to her. Every instance of contact was a response to her own declarations. _'You are my future. I love and adore you. You will never have to bear anything alone. I will not allow memories to override our reality.'_

When their smoldering urgency peaked, each looked into the other's eyes as the two slowly became one again. Desperately clinging to one another, each thrust, each cry was an emphatic affirmation of their own respective declarations. Along with their moans and cries, their eyes communicated their sincerity, as not once did either Ichigo nor Yoruichi break their loving gaze.

For what seemed like an eternity, each lover poured every fiber themselves into the other. No words were said, the sounds of their passion being the only thing heard over the soft splashing of the water. As they finally reached their climax, both clung to each other as if their life depended on it, slowly relaxing and resting on the edge of the spring.

After a while of comfortable silence, Yoruichi raised her head off of Ichigo's chest to meet his eyes. She would never understand the fortunate twist of fate that had led her to Ichigo, yet she knew she would always be grateful. A smile of true happiness spread across her lips as she softly whispered, "I love you, my Ichigo."

Unable to hold back his answering smile, Ichigo simply replied, "And I love you, my Yoruichi."

_'And I will not let you go. Urahara was right, I am definitely going to go talk to the old man soon. Very soon.'_

**a/n: I also posted the first chapter of my new story. Kinda went for a challenge. It's on my profile, and I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
